Shadows and creatures of the day teen titans
by Sparx10
Summary: the titans are shown the darkest side of magics, the dragon becomes more than just myth for our young heroes. New heroes join the fight and a certain someone is in deep water...still in progress.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 14 Cut: Into the Dragon's Den

A/

The platform edged close to the deserted island over a placid bay, parting the waters between the two.

Parallel forces eased the commotion in silent whispers. Just the churning of the waves calmed every bit of watery crashing and smashing. It was peaceful here, but as long as Robin stayed on the platform.

The doors of the tower had been ripped away and torn from the seams, leaving a narrow path open for visiting patrons of the living dead…

Robin didn't know any ghosts, he had met the Deadman though and lived to tell. Deadman had kind of been resurrected in order to redeem himself for a crime. Batman had helped the guy many times. Manifestations of the passed on of earth and unearthly beings. Good with the bad, Robin had always stayed on the Bat's good side, was he bad for leaving?

A shadow fell to the side as he walked. It wasn't something he would notice right away. That was until IT was discovered as a rat in the main hall.

Circuits had been fried within every computer. The big screen was smashed to pieces, beyond repair. The doors were covered over by rubble and debris, so was the only way out. What had happened while they were gone? Did someone attack? Why didn't the communicators go off? And, the couch…What went on without them? How long had they been, gone….

Robin gawked at the scene as he simply rounded about, unaware of the unsuspecting danger. His home, wreaked, done. It would take months to cover the damage! He just hoped that the team might never feel as empty as he did this very second…Maybe Titans East would check in on them? See what the had gotten into. Yeah. Then they could fix the city, from whom ever was terrorizing it…

Robin's breathing lessened, still in contact with his thoughts. He'd have to contact his team. Find whoever did this. Did an old enemy get out from prison? A chipped cup smashed to the floor. Knocking into the counter of the kitchen, he breathed. Jumping without thinking.

"Time to contact the Titans, stop this mess from getting out of hand…"

/

Starfire was restless as the waters that surrounded her. She flew through an ever crashing wave, going directly into it. Her mind pushed out pictures of Robin fighting lonely battles, with someone keeping him from his team. With horrible monsters pulling and prodding to get inside her thoughts and manipulate her…

She didn't watch as the buzzing of her mind distracted her from her endeavor. She just hoped that Robin did not feel the confusion she felt right away…

/

The rusty metal pipes looked ready to give from above the young hero's head. Just as he gasped the communicator let out a sharp;

BEEP.

It sizzled with a whirr of gadgetry, shutting off as he removed it from its pouch. The siren finally died with a crackle, no longer active on the mission. Shut down completely, possibly by the same crook that had destroyed the Titans' home. Robin plopped on to the ripped up sofa. "Now what? What can I do? Wait until they catch up?" he asked himself, still sane. Sighing he slumped into the couch deeper, afraid almost that he could fall right in.

"I have arrived, and am now making my way, inside…" Cy showed up on Starfire's screen. "Ok, find the lock to the entrance, punch in-

"What doors?" Her face crinkled in pain, she saw the tower in pain as well. The doors to the tower's entrance hall had been, stripped.

"Star, the combination lock, there should be a door to-

I believe you have heard me 'wrong', there is no longer a door. Look!"

As Cy shot up while the scene played on, Beast boy fidgeted with his fingers. "What's going on here!"

Robin had recently witnessed a darker side, Starfire had yet to realize the worst to come. Thanks to the limit of fear and anxiety, the others pressed into the matter further than they ever had. Starfire on the other hand could not stay still.

The kitchen was disastrous with the walls not yet crumbling down, the halls were something between a scrape heap and a junk yard, the bedrooms… in fact the door straight to the left still retained its posture.

Some doors differed as if someone had used a, time bomb…

"Beast boy, Raven, Cyborg! Robin has been here!"

B/

Robin's curiosity struck him when the doors had begun to crumble. Turning his head he sighed,

"Someone, in the tower…" spaced out and vulnerable in the open Robin blinked back to earth. He was sure something had done wrong here, and nothing could change him…

The next set of halls led to a nighttime woe, the Teen Titans' bedrooms. A shadow passed over a nameplate falling from its hinges. RAVEN - it said in large bold letters. His curiosity again teetered so that nothing this time could stop it.

"Raven wouldn't mind if I…" She might have had a rage attack if he did something so reckless, to enter her room, oh well.

The bed and Raven's dresser were overturned with the sheets. Her mirror was smashed, the wall dividing the rooms had crushed open drawers. Slashes of watery puddles spilled from rusted pipes. Red, blue and black ink dissolved into the waters, her books!

Sloshing in with the puddles Robin tried desperately to save the inked spell books from the flooding. To no avail they were lost…all in all, there was nothing left here for him to see., All in all, he knew what he **did **want to see.

_Maybe this was the future that Starfire had envisioned so many years ago. It could be, anything for a Titan was possible. So was falling into another world, Raven had saved them from Trigon's reign. Robin had been able to change her mind, she could not lose hope thanks to him. Was this why Slade had left? To plot something else against Robin's team?_

"_Agh!" Robin's head pounded. "Nothing makes sense!" Scratching his arm Robin sighed. No answers…_

_Raven looked ahead with dazed eyes. "How can this be? Cyborg, what time, does your clock say?" _

"_Mine says-_

_Not that!" she scolded Beast boy for interfering. He huffed with a grunt and a sigh. "Then what time? Not on a clock?"_

"_Dimensional time." she responded sourly, upset that the group was not together on her plan. "I need to know if any time as we know has passed between the Spirit realm and Earth." Cyborg and Raven, Beast boy and Verra, Wiz, and Alice with Kayumon had retreat to the sewers for safe thinking. Away from their new foe the group could listen in on Star and when she found Robin. He too had suffered from the shake up._

_/_

_Robin dug deeper into the mystery finding a room with a crashed door. The name read; Beast boy. Also, a boom box at the edge of a side table was playing random music. A burn disk? Bb would never-_

_The first song ended. Another one took its place as it continued to spin. _

_A group of pop artists sung in the background together. Both sounded pretty in sync with one of their hits. To his surprise he'd heard the song before. Trying not to let it get to him he felt a sudden dizziness shake him to his senses. _

_Robin saw the shadows, without haste they surrounded him and covered his shadow completely. All these tiny shadow blobs were attacking him directly through his fears. "Get off!" Robin kicked one off, but it rebounded. One was now up by his neck making him fall to the ground. A winded few recovered from recoiling from a strange pain. He didn't see what had caused it, it was too dark!_

_Squealing like pigs and mice the figures leapt away from what seemed like another shadow in the doorway. Slowly Robin looked up, he sighed. _

"_Oh, it's just you." Almost laughing he saw that it wasn't Slade at all. The demon ally, Shadow stood in the doorway. The monster helped by holding out a hand to the teen. Robin smiled and took that hand in his own grip. As he let up his grip the hand on the other person only seemed to hold on tightly. It would not let go._

"_Thanks but, if fine…" he smiled shakily. Another tug, no use! _

"_Ookay, you can let go now, mister…"_

"_Call me friend, no, yes?" the guy remained with a toothy grin. Robin nod his head as if entranced. Giving a small tug he ground his feet into the rug- half torn from damage. Yelping in pain he gasped out a sharp cry._

_The ally, or so he knew as a demon had dug its fingernails or talons into the hero's arm. The killer pang of bloodlust was hidden well, with a fresh new mind to torment. "In my realm we call this punished, no?"_

"_What is this…ow! I th-thought…." Robin grunted in pain._

"_You think too much, master intended it." the grin on the demon's face got wider._

_Robin grimaced at the shadow figment. Growling one word. _

"_Slade.."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter #14; One Step at a Time

A/

"He is smart, _no?_ Mine **and **your dad, prince-ling..." Robin madly shook his head at the intruder.

"No..**we**, the Titans...We defeated them!" Robin growled at the face and arm. "And I am...no.."

A kick to the shins sent the monster off, falling but not losing his grip on the Titan brat's arm. Robin cried out in pain as he fell along with the perpetrator villain. They both were knocked, dazed on the carpet floor until the shadow clan leader caught himself to balance and stood up first. "Do you enjoy being 'in the wrong?" The demon asked his opponent. While at his feet the teenage titan tried to stand himself.

Robin had his head down. ~T_hat thing is probably angry at me..~ _

_*_SLASH!_ ~Right in the stomach...ow...~ _Robin tried not to fall into the tightness of the demon's arm grip,

Panting weakly it was as if his life force had been sucked from his scarred body. The boy's blood ran cold, his lips trembling. "Why can't you fight? Oh, well." The demon had a smirk etched across his face.

"Let us return now. Yes?" With a grunt from the drained boy wonder, the monster took leave of the room. With a hostage.

Arm in arm, coated with weaknesses.

B/

The dark figures had known this, their lead villain king was lost in this worthless woe filled sandy dune. The other world. One that even scared Raven's subconscious, they stood ready, though thinking only of their fears and looking towards the mind-benders on the city grounds. Alice shifted. Gripping friend Verra, Wiz only crashed into torment as the things were shooed by some evil force.

Huffing back the two; Terra and B shot glances back and forth, high and low. "Good thing they like him and not us." said Tara as she referred to the leader's position. To get caught up in turmoil.

Beast boy grunted;

"Yup."

Terra's remark wasn't all true too quickly for words. They didn't get the fact down. Robin didn't care how many times he got to be picked out of a dozen, he just hated to be the special one. All alone, the look on his face from the ceremony on the mountaintop...

Ugh! I wish he'd just get eaten already!" Beast boy stomped all around. "Why must you continue to hate him most deeply? He is in crisis!"

Starfire gulped a tearing broken sob back. She turned off the communicator with a gasp.

"That he put **us** into! Star? Oh, g...I'm sorry, I-

A loud roar pounded down from the heavens. Cyborg looked over the others, separated. Lost too.

C"'mon, if it rains too hard we'll never find Star, and-

"Sorry good for nothing..." Beast boy grumbled until Raven elbowed him.

They turned to the end of the sewer, yet instead of being welcomed by a blinding sunny surprise the were encased in dark frigid waters. N_**ot**_ sunbeams on the bay. But a red moon instead.

"What kinda place is this? I can't see- omph!" Verra cascaded into the watery world of red moon without thinking.

"_Yip!"_

"Sorry B, I almost stepped on your tail!"

"But-

Wait...i don't have a tail...do I...?" to confirm the mishap the group turned around. Something slithered past their feet undetected. Stopping to think the girls in the group looked below the water.

/B/

Running at an amazing speed of lightning and star bolts the demon character had them both, Robin and he- running on the wind. Or walking. Shadow would have dropped the child then and there had it not been for the motivation...

"You- you're one of them? And you have control over those monsters-

Daemons. Sonny..." the demon averted its gaze to meet the teen's.

"Yeah well, I could really care less what you call them..they are out there, and so is my team!"

"So?

"So..._Stop!" _Robin's enemy tuned to be nailed to the floor by a steely boot, Robin would never miss to keep them on. He was unleashed from the grappling pain of claws, still begging for the marks to die down.

"What do I have to do with Roku, what does this...thing really want with us?" Robin looked up from the cringing in pain demon. Looking up at the walls the mask of his nemesis's desire had finally found a home. The evidence room looked no different from the one, on earth. It lay untouched for now.

Robin huffed. "I'm contacting the titans. And you're not getting out of this until you tell me everything..." It sounded like a threat coming from the mouth of a 17 year old boy detective. For it was the wording from a 17 year old detective and crime fighter.

The demon on the cold hard floor let out a cackle. A whooping laughter major bonanza as B would call it. "Oh, sniff* you are doing of the cracking me up, prince... good thought to think..." the worst thing for someone separated in the demon realm happened. As for the communicator, it burst. Robin growled at the demon and would soon attack.

He would have attacked had the monster not been ready to return to intention and motives of the one and only dragon king's. Shadow was after all the living dead.

"For that darkness enclosed within shadows, gives me strength to see you and I meet our ends!" the demon attacked but robin made a mad dash for the door.

"Gahh!" the demons that had gotten to his friends from their entering this world filtered out the clean enough air to breath. Robin bounded out on his hands and knees. Above him in plain sight Starfire was floating about.

It was only a matter of time before the miasma destroyed everything mortal. _Sta_-

"**Aah!" **The monsterthat Robin had eluded had blasted him back into the miasma, smokey filled room. Dropping from the rafters the demon created a wall to break their connection. Star fire was too late.

Gasping Star fire picked up her unit from her belt and sent a strong signal out. She went ahead, as for the others... Outside of the tower..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter #15: The Plan _And _A Man of Action.

Outside of the tower..

They had made it to the shore thanks to Alice and Raven's powers.;There wasn't a real entryway. Star had decided to tell the others before entering the disheveled tower. "Uh... wasn't there supposed to be a door _FRAME_? And a _DOOR_!"

Beastboy was elbowed by Raven, Terra looked on in disbelief. A place of security, was this home? "So. This is all that's left?..." 

Cyborg shook his head. "No, we've tapped into another dimension somehow." Raven . "Someone's playing a dangerous game to want us all gone like that." Verra nodded to Wiz, Kayumon, and Malchior. This had to be the worst of times to explain all the battle plains of spirit and gods, there never came a much more needed time.

"About time you kids found out before its too much to handle." Wiz said silently, though he was almost brushed aside by the teens. "No time, we can't hold up on them now. We_ are _Teen Titans_, _whether we want to be or not." Terra soon felt the stinging sensation of real tears. They never came.

"It's been our job before to dismiss evil." a fist to a palm just as Robin would before the end. Raven's emotions for her friends were fierce. Beast boy murmured something Robin and Star related under his breath.

"So why stop now? We have a demon to hunt!" Verra started to dance for joy, that was until a serpentine creature reached out to bite him.

What a way to go,

/B...

"Mm... a _little _more to the left...perfect." Inside a heavily guarded security vault Slade had decided to end the bargain with the red dragon lord.

Slade was seething between, clenched fists? The dragon had double crossed him. Even knowing that his sidekick was under a curse including how he'd lost the energy and stamina to continue, Slade now realized what had driven him to continue. The god king was trying to claim a new body. So in order to claim that form he would have to corrupt, so much that he over did everything. On Earth, in the manor it was silent for now. If the god could speak more in the form of a red dragon coil wall ornament, he'd only laugh.

Oh, how foolish this drama had been; first corruption in the east now towering over the west. Slade knew of magic, some anyway. But the know how, hearing the screams of all of the vanquished souls, it didn't cause a single reaction. Criminals whose minds were evil knew how to keep a cool head under signs of distress. Ones for example like a vampire from pure fiction or the joker were utterly dumb in comparison.

All this criminal knew was that he could only live through the process of possession and disembodiment by a strong force by finding the last book of THE FORGOTTEN MYTH. But that seemed all the more **im**possible! Roku, even as a statue could read the souls and minds of those he closed in on. An example of this would be the weakening of Robin's own mind and mere body..he was being engulfed as well as his old friend and nemesis. The curse was real, even a mark or bite made by

a daemon created or tormented from Roku's own living past could curse you with a mark. THAT. _That_ was what happened...

The feeling of fever on robin's mind! He WAS weaker, but why do something to torment a person ne-

Slade's eyes narrowed. Needed as a right hand...was that a little lie to gain trust? He was devious that dragon. But what was he really after...Robin had seen a part of little Roku's past. OK, so the dragon was waiting. But for what?

Obviously there were clues glued to that deceiver and his son...The insanity was a crucial bit of information to discovering the big boss's ideals. Was he just playing them all along? Like...PUPPETS?

When Slade's body had gone through the power gaining process he knew the price. Ooh, yes. Trigon had been there too, something about the monsters working together didn't exactly ring too many bells. Slade wasn't up for dancing with real wolves this time and neither were the current guardians.

Malchior was a wizard that turned in to a dragon. Big surprise. The books told of a man that had come to fight the boy wiz. Surely a match between enemies doesn't need to be written unless...

/

In the study of Wilson's own home lay a ton of books bound in that mysterious dark print, bound in the way ancestors and page masters aligned the titles of heroes. That wasn't important right now. A book, some type of message from the past could have been shoved in any one of these -Roku's story books!

The studies were unclear from being covered over by misguided scholars in ancient times. Older than everything that existed...that...that WAS impossible! When visiting cults from all over the globe, Slade's only clue was the reads between those in hiding and those that worshiped a dead man. "Legend says..." He skimmed over the pages, one was covered in precious metals. A treasure Robin in Roku's body had recognized as a student out for a midnight stroll. The thing that bothered him though was that that boy inside one child's own, spiritually functioned all of the above. What could be said to him was that ,(Oh, when I let you go as my apprentice and hid from you and your friends, being bargained with by a god was not a part of the big picture.)

The battle they were readying for in the worlds all over, would soon end as soon as the dragon let everyone go. The titans were not home. But the demons were everywhere. When they all got to their feet to find out; if they ever did...Slade would let the feud subside. But there was another thing to worry ab-

Vibrations were coming from the stairwell. Somewhere a certain someone was lurking in **his** home. Slade's retreat! The foot work shuffled a bit, the exterior of the soles quiet, a thief maybe? He had this place on lock down. No way!

Time to play the 'one going to catch the thief.'

/C/

The vampire demon gave it his all, it was his sole duty as the servant's will state.

"You and I will have much to discuss." Robin's walls broke as the gooey monsters were summoned, he was not going through another scream fest with those guys!

" I have to wonder what else lost its...touch, when the king is done with you...

I dare not speak its name, all I know -

Robin grasped his arm, clenching the wound now healing thanks to this, son...

"All you know is that you want Roku's son, not me! Why not just get him ou-

A daring leap into the air as he levitated from the ground sent Robin to stare upwards as those piercing red eyes followed. Believe you, me." he ground great red gems shut, massaging his temples with a distorted feel in his way, a badness or sadness?

"Can you or not?"

The demon sent shadows off to quiet his hostage, Slick as ever- the goo was a creature. Something evil.

"What are you?" Robin's broken will driven by his inability to keep his mask from blowing off of his face made the boy croak out. Despite the demon being evil, he had remembered the restless words from all of the dragon son and father followers. He was relentless when it came too capturing the son...! No, duh?

"Hey, tough, gray and scary!"

Bb talk...

The demon sighed as he turned away, he so did not need to play babysitter. Yet, the aura-terrific display was too much to throw away. Power source's auras in truth were like a madhouse turned inside out, Equaling a power that blew even the dragon away. He, and the dragon king had many reasons to hate this- son. And many reasons to adore that energy every-time a battle came their way. So much that he agreed to Robin's game of tag.

"You will use the spirit power you were given. We will make very sure."

"_Ookay_?" The game, was he kidding himself or what? Fighting was one thing maybe even tag...BUT. No. Way was he; Robin, to lose!

"Many thanks, I am standing here in hopes of being free to 'move the about." The creatures were smiling devilishly at their master demon and the charge- Roku's son.

"No thanks, I intend to leave this place soon enough..." Snickering the demon's of goop and shadow only laughed hardest when the games were ready to begin. They sat in the sidelines, Starfire was almost to the top floor of the tower. Bringing back memories of rooftops.

/X

The thief was X, yes. Veronica was not only a nut when it came to spelling it out for the young x criminal. She was bananas! Ten large spell books that old bird boy was supposed to write stuff for were _immediately_ sent to X's bedroom door. Um, and don't forget combat practice! He even almost had to give up his precious suit to the lady! Now that was where she'd crossed the line. But when he'd tried to break the deal, X had been reminded of the drink (or whatever witches use on their victims in fairy tales changed to suit), that he had...taken...stole? Why? His memory was slowly returning thanks to Miss- Raven of the...the...

"_Tiiiitaaaans_!" he shouted to the sky unlimited.

/

It...was Red X. Kneeling on the floor with that woman's vile almost destroyed by the collapse. Slade had to rush to the rescue here. Or that witch would be at their throats; her demands for the release of the king unending...

"She did you in, I see..." Slade got closer; he still did not trust an ex villain. "Or were your gasps for her to stop reading out loud your problem?" Grunting to stand X up with a lift of the back arm and torso, entangled in a heap of blankets. Slade took X to the sofa in the room over, quite close to his personal study. He knew little by what exchange meant to this demon girl. Only that she was strong in influence by the dragon himself. She was a hunter of her own kind . Be they good or evil.

Bethel Ferguson was her real name, Veronica was just a display that showed her as a chosen demon and a half girl. Half demons, as Slade had brushed up on before talking to the demon, god, and king; had not as much to grow on since they were outcasts of society and spirit. Human demi-demon or gods, like poor prince Rokuro (Robin's reincarnate 'spirit half'), had power after one or more members of a family , an original by his or her, birth or spirit. So the dad of the son, Rokuro helped in providing a few quick trips now and then.

None of this could have been Robin's fault when Slade made the deal, three somewhat years ago. He withdrew any right handed injustice after he had stuck up for them both! The kid would turn eighteen too soon, then Rokuro would be hushed, into thin air.

A trip back into hellish fate made the room spin.

_~Surely we can bargain one last time.~Croaked an older version of the god . His counterpart's mind being shifting like a machine's gears. A jolt of electricity sparked the madness of that night, lightning struck the ceiling. His and X...X's wake up call had come. Veronica was waiting in the clouds._

"She...shi..."stammering ex villain only choked out the words, Robin had done the same to speak to Slade. The one he no longer feared.

"**Once**, and _once_ only I am going to ask...how did you escape, Jay?" Stepping off of her platform in the sky she only stared. Not only at X. At Slade. She could smell deceit of a mile of a thousand echos away.

"Did you know..." she acted innocent as she started to giggle. Slade cleared his thoughts, she could read them so much better.

"Yes?"

"I was so sure he'd broken curfew thanks to your little apprentice. Have you been a good lackey?"

She pouted at the two. Not caring if X was half conscious and slipping back under. "Now." her sternest face returned. Her hand reached for something...

"Return him at once. Nothing has been done to save the 'apprehended' pri-

No."

She gawked down at him. What do you mean; the lack-sack or the prince brat and his little girly sister? She smeared a smile back on. "_Ohhh_. THAT...I see your game." She always kept on her toes. Stepping down in the boots she donned worthy of her red headed beauty she clapped against the world ,into thunder.

"I could have taught you both manners." She said with a hand to her hip, no one else was present. Wintergreen had been left out of the battles for now...said he'd rather work for a mob boss. Not some crime lord that did obsess so terribly beyond saving. This wasn't Slade he was talking to then, not after the greatest friend to friend 'scene' in decades.

The last, perhaps...

"Take the curse off of him. If he's that useless,.that afraid of it, then let him suffer with the others."

The smile had not left that perky little face of the demon lady. She was, still never satisfied. "You sound like the birdy now? You must not think of him as an equal just hem...yet. Not until the fun begins." Winds spun in tight circles, carrying her highest and off up in to the air again.

"You'll regret everything, remember, we all bear the mark." Slade knew that when the deal had been struck, it was like sacrifice to the oldest world leaders imaginable.~When the blood is spilled by one or another that is very close, then you will see the unbreakable.~

X sobered up off of the couch and stung her with those words soon after. "He's...here..." With that a mask fell from his face, untouched by cold, for it was late summer at night in the air. "He...knows..." X whispered as he sloped off onto the floor, his other half hitting the sofa.

/

"DUUUUUUUDE!"

"Beastboy, no!"

_~Ye shall no longer reside within my domain, leave or be devoured by the waves...!~ the serpent wavered from side to side, after the child had woken him with its screams._

Terra wasn't home or going home with these heroes any time at all. She just wanted the night to end!

"Do something! It's attack-

I'm on it, Rae! Rae?" They were far ahead of the mess happening in the sewer under the city. The four magic users guessed that only a summoner could do this, make the sky change colors so fast. Raven had forced out a boundless amount of energy as she now set off orbs in the palms of her hands. Filled with darkened light they went kaboom and hit the target. Slade's words came back to her the day of capture as an...ugh...apprentice? No, Roku was the one planning against them all-

"Aak!" The killer serpentine animal or demon was entwining itself around Raven as it struck the team with a leer. Backing away slowly the group stood shaking and paralyzed.

"Let her go! Drop the maiden, now..." etched in the wizard boy's voice was pure malice, what could he do? Was Malchior still nothing but a traitor for attacking them and Robin? And for sending letters in and out of dimensions to the enemies? Rorek was dead as of today, he the first red dragon lord could bring back the memory of a solemn vow. With all possessive mannerisms included...

"He'll not harm a single one of you!" With a bow and arrow to get the creature's attention the monster swayed in and out of consciousness, the shot was a direct hit, his heart and gut exploded dead in front of everyone. Malchior looked as his precious formerly taught sorceress fell from mid shock as she was set free. Softly he helped her up from her swamp filled cloak and boot mess.

"I have you..." he handled her as if she were made of shards of ice, delicately he helped her to see his eyes, sad...lonesome.

She growled at him, this time her words turned him away.

With a swat of her hand and wrist he was brought only to gaze into her eyes. "Don't you trust me?"

The energy from every dream she could have held him faded. Love...was it a curse? Did she really want him locked away when all he did was pine for her? "I trusted you when you tried to manipulate my heart and emotions." Her voice stammered with far too much hoarseness to it.

There was nothing worth saying to say. Malchior turned his back to Raven- her friends watched with a ll eyes set on waiting for one of the two to end the battle of ridiculing one another with comments. "I had only helped you so I could delay, him..." Mal said in a murderous silence, his chin lifted by a stray band of fingers on a hand. Maybe the magic was dying after all...in the world.

/

Ex-villain X was lucky to have come to an employed employee/employer such as Sladey. A lack sack she called him? That would mean he was carrying weight, baggage. But what- oh...

Right. His best buddy, chuckles. No, not the clown. The bird. No longer always with a choice, well neither was the kid...~he's gonna be almost a year older soon...~ X had overheard a conversation going on about his lady's master's son. SON? SON? That would make him over thousands of years old!

The dragon was ancient, no one person or creature ever disobeyed his laws Correction by the wall that day or night...was it?...No. It was a month after it happened. Terror, but no screaming, he'd thought the joker would love that place. Insanity isle. Just right in another world entirely. Right up his alley alright, not Jay's though.

X was waking from burrowing himself into the covers of the a blanket. Wrapped up to find that he was a ...burrito...?

"Huh?..."He answered groggily as the limbs he'd been half sitting on that were his own started to fall asleep again.

"Hmph. Couldn't have brought you to the torture room, there would be no point in that." Slade's demeanor was of a gentleman's standard though, he was definitely hiding something. Burrito.

"Why am I wrapped *ngh, up like a hot towel you-

Sorry, but as you might recall...if you can...i just saved your hide from, sigh* her..."

"Who ho! Am I off the hook or what? Thanks a ton now, if you seriously don't mind..."

X looked up. Slade wasn't on his case soo...

"I _wish _I could let you leave honest to-

Turning to the thief when all he had so much as done was ignore yet wait in silence Slade grunted a sorry.

"Can't have it your way, can you X? I'm not a father figure to you so what's stopping you?"

Something had chanced his doom, Slade spoke a lot less nicely as he had done before. Something smelled like a fish sandwich. It wasn't X.

"Is your voice different or somethin` cause you sound a lot like the kid when he was-

Was Slade's eye always a solid colour? "Uh oh..."

_You do not have a mask on, a mask on! _ "Why are you looking at me like that-

Hey!" Jason's rolled up body- pig in a blanket style was tossed to the floor. "Don't touch me, tough guy!"

It was useless to struggle. As well as he was now, he wouldn't be for long soon anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter #16: The Plan _And _A Man of Action; Pt 2:Tag

/A

Hey!" Jason's rolled up body- pig in a blanket style was tossed to the floor. "Don't touch me, tough guy!"

It was useless to struggle. As well as he was now, he wouldn't be for long soon anyway.

Robin traced the lines across the sides of the doorway. A finishing touch by Shadow as the staff creaked to a stop when the magic was lost. The game of tag would cross this entire plane, Robin described a way to win the game fair and square. When he'd finished talking a small gasp interrupted Shadow.

Shadow only grinned big and wide. Arms outreached as if to hold someone close.

"You, **you** shall also participate." A gazing Starfire only fizzled as she fell to her knees with a pain aching at her heart and throat. "How could she participate in anything!" Robin was flustered at how Shadow had called her into the game he'd set boundaries for. No way was he calling it quits now!

"Weak she may be, but we need more playing members in our tagging game, no?" Robin whizzed around to see Starfire regain her energy, she was call the powers within her soul to bind limits to the game. He would not cheat her so easily...

"Are we ready then...?

BEGIN!"

The demon shadow grew tentacles with sharp barbs at the tips of each. Starfire almost fainted at the transformer's energy as it turned to a darkened state.

"Run...!"

He and the lady Tameran princess followed a path as they barely escaped by the door. This line was also created to be the starting line!

Gasping for breath, this was possibly the scariest villain in all the-

EEEEP!"

The goop monsters, they weren't allowed to help! The monster had broken his promise!

Starfire was so frightened by their hideous composure that she blasted anything that moved, all but Robin and herself...

One monster rebounded and found its way up someone's arm.

"AGGHH!" She looked in amazement as her friend had quickly maneuvered to her and ripped off the creature. Slamming into a wall the thing was weakened at last.

Robin was able to grab hold of Star's arm as they flew down the hall to rid themselves of the site, for now...

/B

Raven was quiet, that was until she almost stopped everyone dead in their tracks.

The tripping group of heroes helped one another to not fall over.

"Why'd you stop?" Beast boy was gripping tight to Calumon in his cutest, bodily form. Wiz looked down as the fog thickened around them. When the fog had passed to the next person wiz clasped his staff as if it were time to fight.

Is it them Raven? Can you sense anyone?

"We're here."

The tower stood at a level that Starfire was probably unable to reach, due to the fog and the energy that surrounded the place. Raven bit her lip.

"Let's get inside, you're right. I can hear them running away...they're probably scared. And something...-

"You are talking to us, right?" Cy brought a hand to his shoulder, she looked up and gasped as if in shock. "This plane is corrupt." Mal told her as she turned back away. "You are hearing more than just running, this world has been placed inside some sort of vortex..." At that last sentence Raven fled to their tower.

She was crying tears, many lives were gone here...how could that aura not be theirs? That was Robin...

It had to be! Leaving her ears open and her heart as well she followed the power locked within that tower.

" Not you too! RAE!" The earth shook as a surging pulse of energy drowned out the shadowy fog.

A goop monster was growing and the group saw, it was time to leave the outside world of the city.

Go! We have to find the others! If we don't...

A scream emitted from one of the girls, it was neither Tara, Raven nor Alice.

It came from inside the tower. Walking into doors that had been crumbled into dust Cyborg almost wept on the inside. "My effort...all my systems, they're done!"

When I get my hands on whoever made this mess, I'll-

B, it's fine..." Cyborg stood boldly against the dark aura's power. "Like Malchior said, this isn't really our home."

"It's not that." Mal corrected as Wiz stepped aside. "It might just have been ripped from the very seams of reality!" Beast boy looked to see that Verra was on legs- two for a moment. Was he serious? Did their tower get torn from it's original foundation to be brought to this creepy place? "If so, why did the dragon not send stupid heads from his world?"

Calumon grumbled to the others loudly. "He is not gonna send more meanies, is...he?"

his tone became innocent and frightened by passing thoughts.

"Titans, move out!"

Cy called to them all as he ran inside as the dark followed behind them. The doors were closed up- well, not doors, but boulders. All of Raven's power that Terra failed to realize was her's too.

She stood back and watched. The clambering of footfalls made the demons rush to find a way in. Cracking the rubble as they soon saw that they had failed to capture or eliminate, the titans were going to find a way home!

/

Muffled by a blanket and a palm, Jay kicked his way to freedom as the big thug behind his own almost made him surely trip and lose the fight.

~ I cannot lose to this guy, who knows what's up with him...or what he'll do to me? ~

"Jason?"

~ Uh oh, that...What? Wait! That's not old` Sladey, it's...~

A gasp for breath made him a target though...thought itself was certainly just as promising.

The voice of the new guy was definitely no good. ~ But where did Slade go? ~

The footsteps ended as they hushed altogether and Jason had a chance now. He'd just planned an escape...!

/

Slade was still present within his own home. But he'd just been able to hear running, away from someone or something. Was it through the dragon? Time to get some answers. The lock set up for the wall hanging of the large beastly entity was unscathed, untouched by any signs of rebellion. He, Roku was up to something.

~_What? Have you come down here to keep me company? I am not lonesome, I have voices to_-

That's why I've come. You've been able to return thoughts to me. Why?" Slade slowly walked up to the dragon. If not for a set of barriers that held it back.

~_You heard someone other than me. Is that all?_~ The creature chuckled. ~ _You and I, are so much alike_. _We were deprived of the one thing that all gods hunger for..._~

This...this has to do with _them_,doesn't it?" He said the word in utmost disapproval and a bitter distaste in his mouth was left soon after.

~_ Now that you mention it, how are the little ones_-

"None of your business!" Slade had calmed down once he'd seen it all for himself. The dragon was not happy and was frowning. Unhappy and frowning at the criminal in hiding. ~ That's not all, you know...~

The glowing eyes gave away most of the king's displeasure.

"Then. What." The dragon was making his blood really boil...if only it hadn't started off in a-

~ _I know that I promised something to you, and yet you deny what you crave. What your absolute wish should be._ ~

"That person, may be the one I wish to destroy the most. Yet he can decide that for himself...You on the other hand..."

The dragon cocked it's head as he continued to be curious.

"I despise. Mind control, forced tactical maneuvers, that was all a lie. A little plot of your own while you were still free, while you were still in my way."

~ _Oh? and do you know why I used you the way I had? If I had not, you would still continue to seek your own demise out. _~

"Then let it! Your ideal world will just have to wait another thousand years."

~ _Nonsense! You shall continue to fight by my power, the worst is yet to come...__**and**__, I need a vessel._ ~

/B

"Jay's listening you know." a calm eye turned away from the beast. It narrowed itself to meet Red X -

"Huh? Who me?" X pointed to his chest baffled at the two and their plans.

Hey...what are you saying anyway?" X's eyes scanned the target plastered to a wall. A wall of barriers and ten times stronger than steely metals.

_~ And if I were to be refused...~ _The shadow clad figures in front of the teen only made him more nervous than he already was. Why was Slade including a thief to their old games...

"You're obsolete. Your vessel isn't here-

I didn't mean him..."

Slade's masked eye grew in size. In comparison to a golf ball..-

~ _Like I said. You and I Wilson, are one of a kind._~

the glow of red returned in place of a screaming Slade. He'd been lifted off of the ground. As if floating covered in that mysterious red glow.

"Uh...oh...um, I'm just go-

SILENCE URCHINE! _Your leader is now within my power, and I shall make this form mine forever!~_

_X had to cover his eyes and face, but once the dust cleared he knew there was no way out. Slade was no longer alive, but someone or something was..._

"Where'd he go? What did you do to him, you monster!" The thief roared into action although he did not have the power of the belt to use to his advantage.

A palm swept out to claim the fist out of self defense. Red X fought and dragged on to pull free. Then a terror of serpentine eyes shone from the darkness. Slits in their centers and a frown upon the face, the real portrayal of the dragon lord.

He was almost going to be crushed by that curled up band of claws no top of fingers. Jason was thrown with his arm, his right almost dislocated completely. The wall he'd slid into made him cry out just barely. Trying to lift himself from the ground a dark creeping snake appeared where he could not see it. It quickly tightened around his ankles and made it's way to his throat.

"Goodbye...cruel world..." the thing would surely strike at that moment, poison seeking out his heart aand..."

Nothing. He opened an eye as if waking from a nightmare. Nothing. Not one set of bite marks itched him, and he was being watched from above.

/C/

They'd found a place to hide and to aide in further understanding of their current situation. She looked up with sweat dripping from her forehead to her cheeks. Her face bright red and her lungs on fire. Robin was her leader, she trusted that they were safe. "Is...i-s.. is he...pant*...gone yet?"

He'd never run this far since the alien from the foreign planet and there when she'd finally-

SHRASH!

Claws, big ones. He was back...

The swerved a corner down the stairwell, to the last flight, they would make it in time!

"Oh, little ones? Where _have_ you gone from me?" the demon's had stopped chasing them yet the demon leader Shadow, was still in the game.

The last gate was indeed not as far as they thought.

"LOOK!" She was so happy to see what he saw- that she felt as though her heart had skipped a beat.

"Al...most...there..._Alright._ Now Star _go_!" She launched him farther then he'd wanted, someone was in the way of the finish line! And Robin was heading straight for them!

He could see a figure as it got closer.

"Raven?" Starfire gasped then screamed. Shadow had gotten past her.

Raven's eyes fell on the flying boy and Shadow himself. "NO!" Robin watched in horror as the demon was again going to-

Verra was the last guy to surprise Raven, who fell to her knees and toppled over as she and Robin both fell together. Then who?

The two- a guardian and demon clan leader exploded as the fireworks from verra's porcupine quill fur and the slam of Shadow into them made the night heat up. Starfire fell over and tried to duck the quill firestorm.

"**Starfire!"**

A glowing blue generated itself all around Richard, the quills fell feet from the Tamaran princess

She quivered as the poor dog demon Verra fell with Shadow. The were both unconscious where they lay.

"Ariana..." Raven caught Robin as the others arrived to find a shocking mess now in their hands. The teen's blue glow drowned them all. A lack of breath to follow the event as it happened. A new curse had been lifted.

Shadow had disappeared yet the team was safe. Verra and Rob were in beds and the whole world seemed to be at peace. Starfire was still in shock, she'd seen him tire at so many things, around the boy wonder though she was as coy as ever. If he continued to be a source of energy like this, he'd never remember...anyone...but his own fear.

"When he comes to, I just hope that he forgets this once. " She sat by her bed in the newly glorified morning and sighed.

/C

-Will the titans finally meet the great evil in search of a powerless will? Will that power stand against the evil inside them, thee titans? that was time enough for me, one extra sneak peek, coming up!-

/A/ Chapter: Sneaking Around In The Dark...

A girl sat on a hard oak chair in Slade's private study, She twisted a curl from her head of ringlets and sighed. Red X sat against a doorframe, nested by his side was the white wolf with blue eyes.

"What are you looking at? Is it my eyes?" Of course you must be relieved that the serpent incarnate did not aim to kill..."

"_Ugh_...wha- where am I?" his arm's painful clicking brought the young thief to life, as did a shadow on the opposing wall...A shadow that turned organic right before his very eyes. A man was standing there now, who? Red just didn't know. Why and how he's in slade's place? Uh-uh, improbable as it was to have a person turn from dark and to be brought into light...well, it wasn't in this day and age today.

"_Greetings, and welcome to the dragon's keep."A bone chilling chuckle gripped them all with it's sweetly coated words to soon follow. I humbly suggest you- _

"Sure...whatever you say..." Jay was nodding off to sleep again, Roku, the lord now controlling this compound did not seem amused by the show of- this...lethargic behavior coming from this young fool.

A table to his right- the demon king smashed through it as if it were his second nature to destroy whatever stood between him and the answers he sought out. Ex villain X yelped as the sound penetrated his dreams of safe rectitude from monsters. The very followers he called to came, and left X in the hands of one monster in particular...

"Seal off all of the exits, then if you would quietly close the door behind you...thanks for coming, good bye!

_**Slam! **_The demon lord had now a palm held device, almost like a cell phone sized computer. Taking out a set of fingers from his other black leather glove the god smirked. Jay looked up. His gaze madly perplexed as ever.

Red X:

A.k.a...Former 2nd _sidekick_ to the Batman? "Well, well well!"

"No longer..." X shifted his weight as he tried to stand. With the wolf gone and his powerful arms belt, all he could do was bide time for an escape.

"Oh yes, I recall Ra's telling me through his foul concluding sacrifices that you were once...one of them?" but mask-less Jason would not be exposed primarily by such promise to no one, an outcast. That's what he was, they thought he was-

DEAD. Deceased. I can read your pain, it's etched everywhere..." Was that some sort of evil drawl that left the guy's mouth, what made him think...

UGH!" Ex villain Jason only coughed up what air that he could. The god had played him right into his hands. But this...was only the beginning...

End part 1 of chapter...


	5. Chapter 5

/

/A/ Chapter:17, Sneaking Around In The Dark...

"Seal off all of the exits, then if you would quietly close the door behind you...thanks for coming, good bye!

_**Slam! **_The demon lord had now a palm held device, almost like a cell phone sized computer. Taking out a set of fingers from his other black leather glove the god smirked. Jay looked up. His gaze madly perplexed as ever.

Red X:

Aka...Former 2nd _sidekick_ to the Batman? "Well, well well!"

"No longer..." X shifted his weight as he tried to stand. With the wolf gone and his powerful arms belt, all he could do was bide time for an escape.

"Oh yes, I recall Ra's telling me through his foul concluding sacrifices that you were once...one of them?" but mask-less Jason would not be exposed primarily by such promise to no one, an outcast. That's what he was, they thought he was-

DEAD. Deceased. I can read you pain, it's etched everywhere..." Was that some sort of evil drawl that left the guy's mouth, what made him think...

UGH!" Ex villain Jason only coughed up what air that he could. The god had played him right into his hands. But this...was only the beginning...

/A

There was laughter in his dreams, someone was calling to him to come back to earth...A woman with-

"Alice?" He jumped up in surprise by her tiptoeing around the med bay.

"You, was that you?..." Waiting for her answer he grasped the side of the bed with the sheets barely over him. Dressed in a ragged outfit, without shoes or socks he remembered far too little. But the windy beach in his dream was as clear as its waters. His pants were still on his body, in rags and wrapped up bandages underneath his shirt.

"You took quite a fall, I almost believed that you would be lost to us. Had it not been for the spell you wove around us." Alice's eyes turned a shade of light blue. "We wish for your recovering process to succeed." She had a heavy heart this time, she finally recognized a hero of them all. One in danger of losing to her own ex tutor.

"I, where are the others?" His dripping edge of seriousness in his voice yet sadness at having lost all memories of that night made Richard gasp and place a hand to his face. "My mask, where did you-

"You needn't worry about a thing, Rachel has the material to fix i-

I lost didn't I..." Blinking Alice only smiled and sighed. He did remember, just not here or back through the vortex.

"I think those eyes would suite you unimaginably well, if only you had changed earlier." A giggle came from in the doorway.

Calumon bounced and float over to the medical table. Introducing them to a guy in a lab coat and a set of specs, eyes focused as the moments went on. He had white long hair that reached his backside, and placed in a ponytail in the back his head. He didn't really smile as the silence continued. With those silvery eyes. Yet he hummed a tune that made Robin's eyes widen. Richard looked over to the table from his bed.

"Doctor? Oh, Kayu, you look so silly in that old thing!" Alice went over to finalize the act of curiosity. She skipped happily as if enchanted by her mind to wander. Giggling the girl paused and sat in a chair to watch the sickened boy be treated.

"I need to give Robin an injection, real doctor's orders. It'll help with the pain. You do still have stiffness in your shoulder, right?

Robin almost froze when the guy had reached his bedside. "I...gulp...I-

"Raven and Cyborg sent me, don't worry. In my past life I did this for a living." That seemed to calm the shock of fearful reflections made by Robin's mind. Only so that the deed was done quickly and as the kid winced he was able to relax afterwords.

"I cannot imagine what your mind does still possess." Kayu said- taking the thing back over to the table. " Slade isn't just in this for status..." Robin thought out loud.

"He's not?" As Kayu brought over a towel and some more bandages Alice was the one to interject.

"I remember how much time it was between being at his side and watching him visit Roku in his dungeon keep." she bit her lip, she obviously didn't want to continue.

"Eerie stuff you had to put up with huh?"

"Indeed. If ever I should step foot within those tower walls again," she paused. Robin's arms were shaking. Was he chilly? Or, maybe-

"Its kind of cold, can you turn off the air in -

The window's been unlatched!" Alice shrieked as a creature scurried out, passed the flapping arms girl and her friends then scooted by the door. "No you do not-a-aah!" Starfire had come to witness the healing of her dearest friend, not to be alarmed by some roach! Robin tried to resort to cooling both the woman's jets yet...

"I-it is getting away!" Alice began to stomp on invisible monsters, well if they were real that is...

"Who knows what evil that bug will cause for the mustard, waffles and glorka be-

Yaah!" Starfire pointed and ran after the insect blindly, not understanding that she lived with superhuman friends. Nor remembering it. Beast boy strode down the corridor without a hidden smile, he looked emotionally lost. "Terra came back, why doesn't she know that her world is still in danger...?"

"Oh, hey Vee...wazzup..." Beast boy pretended to walk faster with his hands in two pockets to his sides.

"Are you OK, little elven one? Wanna talk it out, I know how cause...heh, cause I do. Magic or no magic-

"That's the point!"

B swung around to face the fox demon. "I let go of Terra, WE were supposed to cure her! _Then_ you know who goes and beats me up? HUH?"

"Slade?" Squeaked the guardian. Paws over his face, Beast boy took a breath and a stepped back.

"Stupid Rob would clobber me for losin' my temper like that, he's one to talk." He returned to rage had it not been for the cockroach being chased by a mad and furious alien princess.

She was swatting at it with whatever she could find from room to room. She zoomed by almost knocking the two men over. Cy was ready to help Robin, when it came to food, he'd made a hot meal for the leader to chow down on. With so many wounds he'd bounce back up in no time thanks to Cyborg's specialty home cooking!

As he walked casually whistling a tune Starfire's buggy problem almost got to his saucy side dish.

"Eee!" He squealed like the meat meal he'd prepared for his buddy. The bug bounced up and down, around the young man and his meat supper.

"Huh?" who was that in the distance, they were about to-

Aagh!" Starfire was flying right at him! "Not the meat, not the meat!" Save the dish, he thought. Over waving up a stop sign hand into her flying zone and his walking distance he had halted her attack. "Excuse me. Tee hee!" Her wave was most curious of all.

She smiled at the last second as she walked around him, then as he let out a sigh of relief, the fight was on once more!

Whoosh!

Cyborg almost dropped the meat. Seeing that the bounty had not yet fallen, he rushed to safely to retrieve the lot. Wiping a hand out to wipe off his perspiring forehead Cyborg went back to his tune and found that the med bay area was closer that to be realized.

/

"Thank goodness you are alright, I apologize for my behavior-

**Squish, squiggle squiggle! **

A scream from one of the Titans-except Robin, and Alice who also gave a shout out made Raven only grumpier as she picked up the buggy. "How'd she get in here!"whispered aloud the cyborg teen. Their eyes all watched in horror- not Robin-as in a few short seconds the bug flew out the window where it had been let free-

"RAAVEEEN!"

"What is it Starfire," her mood had changed for a few minutes. Seeing as Azar still watched over them she wondered whom Isis meant mainly by saving Princess Tsani? And why was everyone worked up over a bug? A bug that controlled emotions, and bounced like a kangaroo? "Hmm-

"Wizard Gregory is here!" She was out of breath as she told them. Raven sighed with a cloud over her head. Not dark just, insightful. What could he need now. The journey to save earth was over. Wasn't it?

/

Once they had escorted the Wiz inside their fortress by the bay he sat between...Malchoir who'd popped in for a quickie and Verra. Loyal as ever the dog, fox, cat thing never stopped being soo darn cute. And boy could he talk!

"How are Robin's wounds faring?"

Raven only spaced out when Mal had tried to show a side of his little used generous behavior

. ~Her eyes are possibly drowning in hatred of me...~ He thought to himself. She'd never change her ways.

"Anyway..ARE we all present?" Verra chirped delighted at such aspiring young...face...es?

"Oh, so very hungry!" Beast boy was back to goofing off again. He slouched over the side of the sofa.

"Why didn't HE get to-

Hush, all of you!" The calm wiz, clearing his throat didn't yet seem annoyed. But he noticed something else's handiwork.

"You are all in such a mood so I shall humor you with good fortune-

The team didn't see how this would help in evaluating the current condition of anyone. Raven was about to speak, Verra before her raised a hand.

"Ooh ooh! I know, It's about Slade's sudden-

"Shush!" Wiz tut tutted, his finger wagging. "Please wait until we assemble." Beast boy grouched. "But you're no Titan yet! We're all here! Can't we just start the briefing, please!" He begged. Fingers forming a clutched ball in a prayer to Wiz stance.

"Eh-em, I'd be happy to seal the deal for ya!" Verra tumbled onto the floor, he was being a silly guy yet, he soon made his appearance as another.

A white wind swirled around him and in a poof of smoke- here now standing was a man. A main business man with short brown hair, a dark freshly pressed blue suit and tie. A pair of fingers, ten and not eight or six as some animals do. He stood tall Over five foot; not too high and had at least some fighter's pecs, though he was clothed. The last thing were brown eyes instead of red and black with yellow. And he looked nothing like his true forms of the dark wolf and the warrior Veravakumu. He just looked, normal!

"Did you steal that guy's soul? Or was he so hideously ugly that you had to reshape him yourself?"

Beast boy got a look from Cyborg. "You're a shifter? Like B?" he asked.

"We call them as you do here, powerful forms in our realms can transform,or could...until it's kind died to realization."Wiz fiddled with his staff. His rucksack fell to the floor.

Also those with power could change due to need for escape. If they did not the world would be overpowered with human avarice and greed as well as fear over something they could never hope to accomplish or understand. Also the true nature was only through itself then realized! Humans could never hope to achieve that. Which they had lost long ago...

"Yet in our world, lost souls come to pray that their souls may find rest. To be at ease."

The images that flashed before wiz and Vee were not pleasing ones. Roku controlled them, to lift a curse the fire inside that dragon had to be turned to ash and smoke. Yet if he had craved the company of a right hand, why infect the Titans with fear? Did he live off of it or something? Not one of them knew how he stood back up again and again. Invincible as he was it was time for the king's reign to end, to fall from its throne. And to sink into the pit once more forever trapped in a cell.

Wiz shook his skull to rid him of evil thoughts. Verra scratched behind his ear.

"Getting to the point, you've all been affected by Roku's magic powers as well. Robin only has the way of possession, transformation, magic similar to spiritual forces' and the way of dragon kind, to fight. And know every one they meet. "To manipulate is a darn evil spirit's job not the kid's. So, that would imply that if Roku breaks a barrier down, **all **the walls come crashing forth..."

Verra raised a hand, "Spirit including guardian kind have a mission on all fields of the world. My past life recently was a warrior now it's this guy. Just call me Takahara, Shojii."

"Mr. Takahara it is!" Wiz smiled seeing the guardian at full strength once more. Alice walked in just as they had finished admiring the new guy. She was holding her orb gem dragon claw necklace to her chest.

Something is not at all right...

Her fire burned more insecure than the other heroes. She was of course scared of his inch by inch procedures to turn the leader of the Titan's to the darkness, ha. He'd been in hiding, but when night had fallen over Titan's tower and she'd still been a guest of honor before settling in-_Ha!_

He wasn't the _only_ victim on this new plane. She'd nearly gotten hurt from scarring in the night as her crystal had tried to scorch her as she slept. He was still out there... not Slade, not Roku? Then what?

A mirror above the bathroom sink only supplied an answer. It was her, Red eyes shone in the dim light the mirror shining bright, looking likewise as the obsidian mirror of Toltec myth did thousands of years ago.

"I've become pale just watching her," As if to touch the faceless drone in the glassy misted room Alice knew who the child was. That was another like her. Nothing having to do with here and now. But of her horrid place back by his side, as Roku's...

Daughter- "NO!"

The crystal activated all by it's own power source just kneeling there. The glisten far from dead inside, Alice would not be over taken as she cried for the glow to discontinue. It did but she did not have a chance to respond.

On the bathroom floor she felt for the tiles underneath her fingers. Someone's foot- boot was in the way, her hand ran through it fazed through as if it were a hologram. It was not the enemy, it was not another specter. The fire in this picture was fuzzy. She could not see. She **could** however hear his voice.

"I'm sorry Arisu, you'll see." The voice was soft yet determined. Alice was making out something else from the intruder. Skillful intelligence. The goof barely had his head on right! "We will make this world well again!"

Insane. Someone had broken in by a similar field of power, thus shielding itself completely. Robin had mentioned nothing to her of this work, they'd gotten to know one another as students. Did his sense of justice involve not to trust outsiders?

If that were the case then someone should at least-

Guh!"

The newcomer wagged his finger at the half blind princess. Another?

"Sorry girly, You can't follow me." he mocked her as he left with a vivid smirk, he could not be deducted that quickly. He remembered that he was wearing a mask.

"See ya!"

Alice remained blinded by the mist that was actually a smoke disk at work, in defense of the crafty yet charming, Red X. Her conscious mind fell back into the dark, something definitely from the beginning was going to happen.

/C

"Shall we view- the tube of you- while you recover?" It had taken over an extremely paranoia filled hour to find some complete comfort during Robin's downtime . Cy had recently brought the teen leader lunch, dinner and a protein bar for 'snack time'- What was he? A senior citizen? _Suure_, he was in a hospital bed. That didn't mean he couldn't go back to his room. Soft sheets were layered over his frame.

"Perhaps...you are sad. The least you could say is that you do not wish to-

"It-it's fine. There's just so much I haven't been able to do in the last couple of...Wait!" Robin jolted up, his hair still plastered the only face he had. His eyes were clearing up thanks to that spark that had made him sit up.

Starfire knew he wasn't up to staying around this room forever, he had to have the feelings of freedom sometime. She scratched her cheek, curious. "What is it you-

Oh!" He pulled her to meet his eyes. That big grin across his face made her scrunched back a bit. "YOU! You could help me, say to the others that I need the exercise, maybe even some time to think-

She shook her head, her fists to her sides.

"You know of the plan to keep you safe from harm!" She said with her fingers mentally crossed. "We can do nothing until the tremors and your ma-

"Ma-

…..." Robin looked as if her actions would make him numb up again! She had referred to the strange marks made by evil cultists when this had all begun!

"Please do not worry! We are all counting on your fullest report of mental balance and physical strength. Once they have healed, you will not have to fear..." now she would cry beside him! This was not the time! "Robin. You will recover, and Roku will not win-

Just say it, Just say that I lost to him..." Rob didn't mean Roku this time. Slade, the secret he held over them all. **Who** could fight the inevitable. Whom was far into this cursed life, just like his former student. Why so hopeless? If they'd gotten so close before, then who was stopping them.

Beast boy didn't trust his leader anyway, Starfire would go after the king dragon or lizard...and then what? She'd be lost in some mystifying, evil all over again. The one holding them all back wasn't his team and its new pack of watchful surveying dogs from the unknown. NO-

It had to mean that he...

The lights shut down just as the alarm was about to do its rightful job. "Robin! I cannot see. Someone has-

Ugh!" she collapsed from the fateful blow to the back of her skull, Robin was in unwary panic soon enough. Someone was there, not a Titan or anyone worth negotiating with, yet.

"Lights out, kid." the voice wrung in through the night. Robin knew that voice...X. X was back and he'd hurt Starfire...

He saw her get knocked back by the thief, he'd heard her breathing softly. "Good, she's not too bad...Maybe I can-

Heh...I came all this way to fight chuckles, guess I didn't hear the news right."

"Sorry to disappoint," Robin cringed back- holding onto the metal frame of his hospital bed for support. "Don't slip up ok?" A semi curious X laughed.

"I mean it, don't you touch her!" he snapped at the face that was clearly in shadow. Why shadow? Couldn't it be something new!

"Why? That wouldn't be-

A beeping alerted the two that X had a mission, an inconspicuous one to his old friend. It was coming from the glowing X on the thief's chest. "You'd better not follow, this could get ugly-

"**Yah!" **Robin leapt from the safe sheets covered in nothing but sweat from sleepless nights. His top and bottoms had been replaced earlier on in the day. Still feeling cold he used the sheets to mask his presence in mid air, giving into the eventual effect of anger for this all!

/

"Wha! What's going on-

Grunting the teen struck his victim flat into the floorboards. Robin would create his own strategy from scratch. Instead of just the stomach of X getting clobbered Robin had also attempted to blind his foe senseless. Without gloves to protect his fingers the Titan only pushed so that ex villain X would push back.

His face covered by the blankets Robin found that X had managed to transport away from the kid without his enemy knowing.

Robin saw his chance to find Starfire. He tugged the layers over his head, the spot she had fallen by was clean she wasn't there. Then what about X? Robin felt shame in how he'd lost something very precious to such a-

The Titan leader was supposed to be in bed at this hour of the night, he could bet his friends were wide awake.

The window swung open from the inside. Starfire was not in the thief's clutches. Why? That wasn't a part of the bargain. The teen's job was to get into Titan's Tower to find out how well chuckles could fare against a blackout. That's all, a few comments, the girl was only in his way. His job was done here, no. No one would figure out the real plan...

~Azarath Metrion Zinthos!~

X was knocked off his feet by the witch girl Titan. Groaning as he rubbed his head from a forming bruise; this was getting old. Real fast, real soon.

"You're right Ravenna!"

The next annoying person swallowed the villain up into a bubble of blue light.

Raven ignored him with a huff. Waltzing over to the blue ball of magic the sorceress used her power to teleport him far away, or so she thought. X had used his suit for so many reasons in the past. This was his employer's work. He wasn't that strong, not strong enough to break away from the odd couple.

"How-

That wasn't me." She was finally speaking to Malchior behind her when the worst came to rear its ugly head. A scream. From Starfire. It was so loud that Raven had to hold her head mentally.

"No." Rae's reaction to this must have made the X thief plummet-

/

NO!" The worst was just to much to bear she was caught by something that crawled on the floor and-

"HEEELP!" Robin ran down the hall rushing through the smoke that had caught the team off guard. "Why smoke? What does he want!"

Robin sighed. It was only Beast Boy. Yet when the guy saw Robin he held out a hand, was the teen fighting something?

The were in the evidence room. It was dark and full of silence. The only light came from a gleam of every cabinet that held foolproof evidence similar to a detective's office.

The beams of light created a spotlight for the hero as Beast boy's present self fell away. The lights became hotter and hotter as he tried to walk over to the room's last remaining evidential piece-

It was a book in red cloth lying on top of a white pedestal. The draped piece of fabric fell to the floor as Robin's unmasked eyes widened at the sight of it's front cover. The pages spilled out onto the ground as he stepped back; someone was behind him. Was it X or the Titans?

The ground was spinning while the room's ceiling was out of his reach, he'd been knocked out cold. The last thing he remembered was being covered in a dark cloak that was musty smelling and warm.

~_Bruce_...~ he sighed in his mind. Feelings of panic died with that warm scent.


	6. Chapter 6

Read series through to the beginning to the bitter end, the story that never ends!

/

/A/ Chapter: 18: My Name is My Own

There was laughter...

A dark cloak that was musty smelling and warm.

~_Bruce_...~

/

The scent reminded Richard of the closeness he'd felt for many homes, past and present. Titans Tower, Wayne manor, and of course with Haley's circus. This new feel of fabric wrapped tightly around him didn't really remind him of them at all, it felt ancient. He could feel a warm glow pass through his body and through the room around him.

_But why... Robin pictured a closely knit family. A girl with wavy blond hair in a white dress and a woman next to her. She was taller than both she and one more exception to the family. A boy in a mellow stance. He looked similar to the boy from the dream Richard had envisioned a while back when he'd escaped the spirit castle in the west. The spirit world..._

_That's right! Hsari had been on his tail- e hem, trail ever since the last few captures. When the glass mirror had aided in his escape._

All was a mystery ever since. Robin gave the Titans a reason to kneel over him as he woke from this strange feeling.

" Are you alright?"

_star...? _As improper as he made himself sound, Richard brought a hand to his eyes; he brought hands to his masked face.

"Richard..." there was that laughter again! So small yet he could hear a single chuckle. Above? Searching for her- for it, with a groan and covered eyes the teen lifted a hand up to that unpleasant light on the ceiling. His view was fuzzy and his hand swung back and forth without proper instruction to where it needed to be. It waved as a figure within that light made him try to smile...so warm-

His eyes were opening a bit more now, trying to take in the clearest picture of all. From the look of it his one eye scanned the room as his hand fell to his side.

Released by the barrier of his dark insecurities his other eye was still shut a moment to soon to realize what the other was up to. The room was red! Like infrared lights and skeletal figures all around. His other eye shot out to the world as it relinquished the fight to hide the soul within it's vessel self. Richard

was eyeballing the ceiling as he had soon realized, when the red had disappeared his eyelid had fallen back.

"His second sight..." A person. Yep. Surely, one person had whispered out. Blinking away a few stars Dick realized just too soon what the heck had happened.

The past had shown itself to him inside of his tower walls. Red X had fought him in the infirmary. Hurting-

"Was that your right or your left?" The voice with the chuckle! Robin's head swung around to his left. His heart beating straight into his ears he thought that he'd have some sort of vivid reaction to it. Mouth slightly agape the boy squinted to get a better view of the...two. Sitting up straight the teen had learned where he was at long last.

/

A bed chamber on the bed that seemed to resemble the exact replica of one he'd fallen to sleep in once before! Before Slade had attempted the murder of the king or shah and had made Seth mighty ruler of the sands of an old kingdom.

The room had a balcony in which one with no hope of escape could watch the king's people outside the castle. _Was _this a _castle?_ It certainly looked big enough to be a castle bedroom, with it's walls of molded tile and shining wooden and stone floors. The doors were well crafted two halved shapes that fit together like a puzzle's pieces. The teen remembered to greet guests with the utmost kindness-

"Where...Where's Star-

The man sat over his bedside in a manner most unpleasant for the boy to gaze up at. Though he just sat there calmly and interrupted the teen with a sigh. And with a chuckling, shaking head.

"You don't remember me? Ah, yet there are questions you have for your old man I suppose?" he wasn't taller than many heroes but whoa! This guy was definitely hiding his strength underneath his positive-

**OLD MAN?**

Richard cleared his throat shakily.

"You're, _Roku_...?" he asked; hoping to have not made the guy upset with his second guesses.

Scrunching back the man had his hand up in the air. Here it comes...

*_Pat Pat. _The man was patting Dick's head, like an animal! No sudden movements...

"Angela, could you show this young master to the baths for me? He'll need to rinse off, he's sweltering all over your clean handiwork.".

The maiden was of regular height in a dark blue dress and wore a crown of the dream figment hair that looked as Alice's still did...

"This way, up up young one!"

"HUH? oh..." sheets were pulled, no. Stripped clean as a new beginning from the frame of the fixture.

"I'll see you once you've finished, later you may join me for supper." The god was first to leave the two. As he finished instructing the maiden Angela Robin guessed he'd find the way to get his mind cleared soon.

/

It was large with many rooms housing many open pools of bathwater areas. When Robin wanted to alert himself of the current danger occupying the halls, Richard refused to pitch in. He just needed rest.

Once through with the bath of choice that he desired; a towel held round his waist and a robe around his shoulders and back allowed him to wander around aimlessly. Curiosity came from the hero and Richard Grayson, Roku was sleeping sound yet- remembered much from his dreaming. Within the hero was a former god. Backing up this mysterious place ten fold. The only thing that kept him cool was the memory of home.

At the end of the hall Angela stood with sad eyes holding a new set of clothes for her new charge.

Her body was covered in a blue embroidered cloak that made her feel safe, he guessed. No one really was with Slade-

Where was Slade? Had the real Slade come back, was he in hiding somewhere? And who was the strange tall man in reds and black. Not to mention, Robin looked back. He had the strangest gaze of all...Red eyes with black pupils. Like a dragon...

/

"Here we are." The new set of clothing that she had provided for him was different from the ones he'd first tried on when going to the spirit world, while being spirited away far from the beginning.

The sleeves were shortened by the shoulders. His neckline was loose and deep. The set of pants were too big as he got ready to jump into them. When he was handed a sash it made the world seem a bit more convenient. Tying that around his waist Richard felt the cloth soon flop halfway around, drooping to his side sluggishly.

The maiden smiled while adjusting the band for her prince-

She paused. How was he a prince; when did he learn their ways so quickly?

"All finished, you may move about, if you'll follow me please." Her shifting away from him made the world go dark suddenly. She held him up to help this poor soul so much with such kindness, he had to _say_ something!

"Thank you..." he worded out loud across the dark hallway. Around she turned with her shock that of gratefulness for fate bringing her closer to the all known-

He was barely in with the cheerfulness and out with gloom. Was he homesick?

"Do not lose it...your, name that is..." He looked up at her whom looked down at the ground. "We cannot be broken..." Those words from him were everything to him. She thought, "Thank you." she whispered.

/

The table had been set. They were late. Roku stood with arms crossed tapping his foot. The floor was all tiles of gold and brass color. When they'd arrived to open the doors to the dining room, guards opened it for them. Why guards? They did not realize time had passed. Was he going to do what Slade had done to HIS servants? Robin would fight till the last breath for Angela whom had shown him kindness. She was more than a tool. So was he. Defiance in Robin was not fried, just lowered to calm observation.

"Come, your food will be cold before long." he looked stressed, Roku was worrying? No, he always had ways of finding a way...this time.

Angela helped the teen slide into his chair. He'd already eaten that night, so wait...Why was it night in the spirit's world too?

"Tell me this, child..." Roku was settled thanks to two attendants. "What did your old teacher call you by?"

Robin looked across from the spread out delights and surprises in front of the two. Across to Roku's side of the table. Old, teacher...Slade...Batman?

"My, my name...?" Angela had heard him through the doorway while leaving. The trial was here. At this setting.

"O-or, my hero identity?"

Close call.

Roku listened and waited as he knelt forwards into the table, across from the teen. "Yes, either one will do. Tell me, what do they call you?" Making a close call once more Robin stood up proudly. "You **can't **have it, I've made my choice. YOU can call me Robin."

/B

"Wonderful! Simply, wonderful!" Roku said this with a grin on his face, that was quieted by Robin and Richard's impatience.

"What's wonderful! I don't get this! Just send me home, I don't belong here!"

The chuckle ended from the older man and lord dragon. "Oh, I think you're sadly mistaken, you do in fact belong in this world. To _this_ world... "His tone was slightly calmer, creepily he crept in with his dark presence.

"If, I'm such a bad guy," he said coolly cutting off the snarling teen's breathing. Then why didn't you fight me? You ALLOWED me to bring you home-

NO!" Now the emotions flared rapidly off course.

"THEN _WHY_?" hissed the god. He could spit fire from his tongue at any given time. "Tell him or die? Hmm...so many choices!" the god rubbed his chin in thought.

"Wha-!" The god mocked him now, Robin turned fiery red. "But...a monster sleeps-

OK!" Robin shouted making the attendants jump.

"I...thought...I- thought that you were someone else!"Holding up his fists Robin waited for the coming blow. The god huffed with a grin."That was all? ALL you had to say?"

"...Yes...that's all..."

The god leaned back into his armchair, fingers properly interlaced in front of him.

"Good. It seems learning respect for me and my showing it will all be smooth sailing, don't you agree...Richard?"

"_I __**said**__ my name was_-

Was. You will have a new name after this all falls into place. One that shall prove itself loyal to MY world." Cyborg's words traveled to the child's brain at full speed. He was going to use the real Dick Grayson unless there was a way out...bingo.

Robin decided his fate. He was going to fight the lord dragon ruler. Even if it cost him everything in return...

/

Let me see...Robin looked up. He hoped and wished to get better without lifting a finger, better during battle. "I'll give it all I've got,"

"Hum?" The demon lord was about to serve himself supper on a large plate. Looking up and out he saw the fire, that defiance would soon wither to dust at his hands. With hands shaking by his mark there would be no will left but the god's own.

"To defeat you!" Cried the teen out loud as he struck a blow to the king's armchair. A steak knife felt its blade against the wood and paint of the king's throne. Not much was good for just throwing one, so the god rebounded- with lightening.

BOOM

Crashing with a sizzle and a crackling jolt of energy the chair at Robin's end exploded into splinters on fire to the floor. About the side wall Robin hung by clinging for dear life. Now the god had turned on his own homemade smoke storm. Separating the attendants, Angela whom used what power she could encased herself inside of a mage's bubble of strong blue light.

"Look out!" Lightening blocked the two from contacting or reviving their energies. Separated and coughing up the dust Robin could not make a sound as he gasped at the wreck he had caused.

"Stop! You're hurting them!-

Guh!" Roku towered above the teen as he was not happy this time. With a tug the boy was hoisted into the air by an arm of steel. The gloved hand was cutting off his breathing little by little.

"This was all your own." He hissed. "Apologizing will be the only way out for your serva-

**The**-**they're** NOT!" Protested the teen anxiously as he watched the smoke clear. Keeping kinder eyes away from looking into the dragon ones. "They are free! You can't hurt anyone...not while I'm around..." he growled hoarsely. The god's grip only worsened as it became a tightening death grip.

Now the dragon king was staring him in the face. "Aren't you just special? In this world the only heroes are those that do not run from mistakes, you've a sin dear child. How far will you go to save them all?" He watched on from aside as the gasses cleared a bit more at a time. His illusion implanted unto the cursed boy was to much to ask. Thankful for the goddess and lady to the side for making this all possible he only grew in strength, the kid could fight it now. But when he defied his lord and master the boy would learn. A curse is a curse no matter what.

It could not be helped, Robin whimpered in a small voice before fall weak again. "i-i-I'm sorry..." it was for them, for the Titans for this maniac's people. For his own...

/

In his new dream he was waking to water in the air, the sky below him as he walked on the water. The mist cleared and a woman of godlike responsibility arose from the fog.

"Where is this place?" he paused. "Where's Roku, he-

The woman shook her head slowly. Purple straight hair, in the attire of a goddess, he guessed. "Is, is this heaven-

"Again you ask me what your world has come to becoming." She rose through the steamy wisps of air with such majestic levitation powers that he seemed small compared to her stance. She didn't look to old... As Richard's heart beat softly the light turned to rain; not even able to touch he or the strange girl.

A rainbow lifted the child across from him into the water and sky puddles. A portal! That made sense. She could fly, control the weather, sorta. So she was a magic using goddess spirit-

"I no longer exist on this plane, you must face my killer...the one who vanquished my purest soul."

The fire was soon a flicker within him. Roku? Murder? "I would...I... My energy here is still weak, they use false things to fight control...Many have been lost to this dark dragon of prophecy, he is as you humans say. Evil." The girl pushed her hair back. Then started to vanished. The next thing Robin saw was a mountain cave covered in snow and ice. High up someplace in the past. The view transgressed to the sight inside the cave. A woman sleeping in green crystal, peacefully? No, first something had to be done about the demon king. He can't control one's that he knows will soon defeat him. When the time comes, fight and find a way home-

"I'm trying...he can control but," The teen gulped. Sighing the good goddess whispered a secret that even a human could hear clearly. "The crystal, when you break him once he will give it to you- or... find the dragon earth spirit, in the west he is sleeping. You will find his knowledge of good to help with your spirit's revival.

"Farewell, my son..."She waved to him as she sunk into the mist. Robin was shaking from the cold as he sleep talked some more. Above and before him she was going to leave him away to the monster Rokuro!

"Wait! Come back! Don't leave me!" He was on his knees begging her to never leave along with the good, gentle, love and light she carried. As he woke sputtering the name of his fears the maiden helped him back to the castle grounds. A light rested on top of his forehead. The nursemaid...a nanny? "NO!"

He was shrugging off that light full of uncertain things. "Why? Why won't he let me go home?" Crying into the sheets, that's what reduced him to this. The last cry he would have until the end. He had a job to do.

"Young lord? Ri-

It wasn't poor Angela. She was also a magician of her own making, just like Alice-

He was hazy eyed, raggedly in pj's that fit wrong. Crying soothed by the objective. "No more of this..."

Picking up the first thing that was, the sheets were able to be pulled off with a snap. "Good, no one's stopping me." he left the door opened to alert the team of staff that he was off. More the merrier? No. That was for chumps. He just was in it for the good fight. What better way to practice. That, of course or Rokuro was awake!

/

This is far from the end. My my...Roku looked at the same grandfather clock he'd displayed a few months ago for the titans to see. Time's up. Must go and greet our guest, it would be wrong if you didn't. Shadow's done the job right for now," he idly twirled a piece of the green crystal in his hand.

"Let him go for now, i'll explain everything Lord Roku." A blue eyed character in shadow proclaimed to his lord proudly-

No. Like I said." The dragon lord smiled evilly. "The dragon earth will soon die by his powers of the west. He should now know better than to follow me where I lie in order to save his, e-hem... friends..."

That made the little voice character frown from the shadows. "If...I divert them away, will you promise to free me?" The boy stepped out of the shadows with some of the dark still covering his right eye. Pure blond locks of hair stayed in front of it so that his sight was strengthened for a time. He wore the attire of this world to the west's warrior assassin. A gray cloak fell over him too. Fists pounded the air. He was younger than Robin, transformed by sheer complex notions of fate.

With a grunt he left for his mission.

The dragon relieved him with a wave. "Good luck...Slade."

The boy turned back to the king with a frown. "I don't need any of your luck." He spat out to the guy and left.

/

Will Robin make it in time to help the weary dragon, Earth? Will the Titans get back on their feet in time to stop Slade the boy assassin? What did he, Roku mean by freeing Slade? And who was the woman goddess in the mist, was she really real enough to help Rob? Stay tuned next for chapters of

A new beginning!


	7. Chapter 7

Read series through to the beginning to the bitter end, the story that never ends!

/

/A/ Chapter: 8: Trip and Fall, The Dragon's Hunt, Unlucky Bonds

With a grunt he left for his mission.

The boy turned back to the king with a frown. "I don't need any of your luck." He spat out to the guy and left.

Stomping down the hall and looking at the floor he huffed without any real hesitation between the mere sight of him self, reflected by the tiles that covered the floor.

He won't free me..." mumbled Slade in comparison to his cool yet annoyed self. IN an adult body? Why a kid? OK...stop and think, why but a kid and not an evil creature like his lackeys. Good guys always get thrown in to the fire first. He was defending his ally and nemesis. Traitor. _Apprentice_ - when this happened to the two...heroes. Yuck, he was even thinking like the enemy now! "No no no!"

He stood now gazing up at the ceiling as if it were a galaxy of stars. Laughing without consent was all he could do then the laugh began to grow. He'd show them...! He'd show them all! Roku, would be the first to go. Or his actions could make him lose his hollow mind first.

"Ha ha!" The reflection was agreeing with the boy for once. He'd turn blue before getting back control as he choked on his breath. For a second the floor turned to goop as he fell through the monstrous portal to his destination, Roku was watching...

The dead stare that Robin gave to those he encountered on the way out of the palace was still and hollow gray. That and his eyes were no longer blue or red and black. Another blocked his path to a fearsome victory. A wolf. The white wolf to be exact. Now, no one knew this but Roku's spirit was a big part of the wolf and it's form. Without the lord dragon the wolf would never seem to be real or it might have never come to live by his lord's side.

"Move..." the wolf did not move at the command of an outsider. He simply sat his rump down; planting it to the tiles firmly without question. He would not leave.

The wolf through mind speak and heart worded together a dynamic threat as it waited for the young master to strike. He supposed the fear in the child better to never have known their world than to have known it at all was in some serious massive mess. Who would have disturbed the son to be dragon lord Roku's redeemed? It had to mean a presence of bad intent. That and a rebel uprising inside the kid's mind.

_~Why don't you realize the mistakes you will make have yet to be set to seed? Do you want to stay forever imprisoned in this haunted world?~_

This plane could sense fear on its own. But why invade his space. Roku must intervene or there will be trouble. This kid had been annoyed by something unnoticed by the chamber maidens and servants.

_~Please, tell us what ails your heart-_

Never..." Was Robin back as he slumped with his arms limp, eyes staring up with a hint of heartless feeling to them? Was...He going to attack?

Swish

Skidding by at lightning speed the dog did not see the leader of the Titans pass undetected by winds that touched the tip of his furry white coat. "You..."

The dog swung around blindly as he searched by way of telepathy. Nothing, but the bit of clothing torn from gods knows what from the boy was enough to use, to hunt him down. The wolf growled back. "I don't play watchdog." He set after the scent of fresh fear.

"And I'm not a royal pain like him!" The kid was hiding with the use of his brains to aid him, in the shadows he'd stayed well and quiet. Hushing his own fire inside of his mind. But one thing still upset even Roku that he carried as a shadow. Good and the bad, that's how it went down. And the doggie, went down.

Robin climbed up from the growling animal demon spirit half. He was mad! And he was standing now. With the form of the one Tara had described from the real world at her school! A foot soldier to the baddies of spi-

Power...And goodness he was strong as he crushed a pillar to the side with his gloved hand. No longer with paws of any kind he had the spirit of the wolf, he had the wolf's pelt covering his worldly shoulders. He was pure hate. Rage, evil...

"How? _You_...You change by power without corruption? _How!"_

'!" Robin spat screaming at the wolf, his head spinning. "Too bad though,"

"Wolf!" Robin was surprised so that he jumped at the echo in his skull. The form of a new even greater foe appeared above the teen. It was the son of Roku, His prized assassin and heir to the world of spirit.

And you'd guess that son fit the description too. He was ghostly floating above the teen. Robin was out of breath enough to explain, he didn't know why this was happening! He wasn't going to be the prince, no one demon believed his words...He did not have a voice here. He had to get home, this place was shredding his moral half to pieces; Batman was powerless, even the Titans? If he could only...That was it! What the lady said saddened him deeply. But the figure above him soon spoke over his thought.

_I have a vessel, wolf." _sneered the boy god above them_. "_Don't! He'll find Roku-

"My father is of no concern. Mortal." He visualized in front of Robin. Robin gaped as the god boy smirked at him. "Well? I've had worse containment, ever try being thrown to the pit?" he wondered if this mortal half could be his ticket to the lady Dark and Light, in the Cloud Kingdom of Light. In the east they reined all powerful. If he could only persuade the guy to listen up...

"Wanna go home kid?"

His voice turned to mischief. "_Don't encourage him!_" the wolf helped no one outsider, even so he was one. This was bad. The boy son was free because of the child of earth and spirit. "No! You're finished Prince Rokuro!" The wolf guy got out a staff as it fell to power. The two were entangled in power by the staff. It was trapping them...here! "Roku would try again and again, just to get on my good side, just call me Roko! Kay?"

He was smiling holding a hand out to the teen. "Trust me, please...?" Taken aback, the teen didn't want to listen, yet...he wanted out of this place!

Nodding they shook hands, it was a price to pay as the two boys disappeared outside the king's fortress. Free to go separate way-

"Follow me!" The king was sending hunters. They would track down the real prince and...

Robin cleared his throat, when the marks had vanished from his skin they got moving. Farther into the night. This would be a long trip.

B/

Alice walked off on her own, this wasn't a crime for a teenager of the academy she would soon be attending. They put her down as niece to Shoji Takahara and his wife deceased or missing? What did this man have to hide? None of the publicity worked for the two, she'd be sent back to the Titans if it had not been...so...

The last thing she could recall was a voice. A child hard at work to become a man. Her real brother, Roku's son. She wasn't really a relative to his royal highness...she peered up at the sky and soon felt her thought pattern suspend itself over the clouds. "OH!"

"I'm not going to be tardy yet!" She flashed a smile to the sky above her head. The bright sun dripped serenity down to the world. She dashed off at the speed of light. No, she would just-

Looking with wide eyes she bumped back into the first one person she'd encounter for the rest of the day.

"Oops. Sorry 'bout the mess."

Alice scooped up the last paper notebook that had fallen from her pack. No big problem here!" she smiled brightly. He, was sure she was someone new so he'd have to ask the teen her school address. Not to address it, but to guess that they'd be classmates!

"You- you're not from around town are you? Miss,uh..."

The child switched to swirling around to give him notice that she was attentive. Her toes aligned like a soldier's. "My name? Oh!"

It wasn't easy to let go of a lingering liveliness that was her heart, fluttering in her chest, cheeks turning red. "I'm um...T-T-Takahara!" Her belief that you learned to be as the one caring for you made perfect sense barely. She was still quite nervous. Yet she used words and phrases like Verra and this, Bb.

Huh?" the boy cocked his head to the side, angled and staring her down as if to find suspicion here. "What? You sure don't look Japanese-

"My- my father is...!"

"Oh, OK. Can you tell me your name? Then I'll say mine?" The littler tween was shocked to see the girl coming to her senses so quickly with an- eek!

It made them both jump. She dashed off by his shoulder whipping away down the neighborhood. She turned to his face and called back as soon as she was on the move, waving back. "It's Alice!"

She would begin without them, without any constant evil following her movements. To begin a new life on a new plain. A new academics teacher, the works.

"Mine's Aaron!" She was in England, so ever person fit into this puzzle. He called back and waved happily, he would see her. In his school at his expense of being so far for hours he'd see her again...soon, so very soon.

/B

Beast boy waited outside of the Murakami school for his pained old friend and his heart ached of regret.

Regret for not saving her in her world and regret for making her remember his wrong teachings, Slade wasn't coming back yet, but when he did-

"Actually We come out around 4:20, _so_" Sadly Beast boy brought matters up once more with a sigh. "If this is about coming back to fighting monsters or whatever, I'm not going!"

She tapped her foot once serious eyes above kneeling B. Then swept her hair back and turned to leave.

"I wanna get through to you, I can't...So I was thinking of finding the guy, you know?" She froze with the word; guy.

"Beast boy...I'm still me. Aren't I? So you don't have to help me anymore-

Screaming echoed in their ears. "The city, now what!" One person cried aloud as he ran and watched as the buildings died in the distance. The attacker was large and in charge as a slowly walking Johnny Rancid Came into view. He had a rock monster on a leash and it was enough to bring an animal lover to tears. When the grip loosened the thing sent off it's bold power over the concrete and dirt. Terra gasped then turned to Bb.

"You're the hero! Find your team, _do_ **something**! He'll eat the city!" Beast boy became a rhino off the school grounds. He'd show her that he could handle Rancid without complaints this time.

Launching himself high up and into the sky he came down as and angry pterodactyl. Lifting up the beast mightily. "Hey! You can't handle that thing like I know how!"

"Sure, your metal eater doggie wasn't even close to my standards, take a good lo-

Wah!" The thing clobbered him with stone that it had drawn, Tara felt something in her chest pull her back to her dark consciousness. "Have to help, need to do something...must save him!" Her eyes lit up as the earth was plucked from the monster's boulder paws. He began to kick, scream and then wail.

"_You loser_! I'm_ not_-

Wha?" Terra had the stone over Rancid now, Beast boy flew to stop her. Calling out and shouting to her.

"_Tara,_ Stop!" That's right, said her inner part. "I AM TARA-

No...Terra!" He covered his mouth, "I didn't mean-

Still she dropped the boulder, it did not hurt a soul. "Terra is a traitor...I'm Tara! How dare you say I'm anything _but_ normal! _**I hate you**_**!"** she sneered at his sad sad form. "Forget it...forget her...I...I..." She cried over him, she hated the traitor returning to this city. She didn't really have a home to go back to, and now...she'd wished she'd turn back into stone.

/

The city wasn't quite that lively, not as it normally seemed. Regret for thinking that they; the teen heroes of that city could break a magic spell, and Raven suddenly losing her bound control over her power wasn't any good either!

Cyborg, Robin, Beastboy, Raven, Starfire.

The guardians of the spirit dimension, Alice,of that world now remaining with a new fam-

Wait! No, they were Titans that could fight bitter but true and brave. Alice had seen a vision before leaving them. Then reporting to Starfire who, next to Raven at the time was bound by fire and judgment of her own enemy...A shadow of youthful skill and agile perception, someone was going to find them...he.

"But Roku is- if that is whom we are up against...has far better ways to fight fire that isn't his own..."

Kayu slouched into the sofa, he wasn't a threat. Malchior had been sent to aid rebel forces in the west, where a head battalion was awaiting their arrival.

Wiz left to find fellow druids, magicians, mates, etc. He needed to be able to blend in, seeing as he was a walking scarecrow! The bodily form's didn't seem promising, he would hide at Takahara Industries until the war was fought fare and square. He especially did not like to fight, it was against Greg's nature to. In England he would help medical advances skyrocket, though that was against the rules. With Isis and her fellow deities watching from high up or below the core of the earth. Far into time and space there was a problem they were not allowed to settle without chosen guidance.

"What do you mean, chosen?" Malchior was already there where the gods would have made him leave by then on. "I was once, chosen to fight against the traitor myself! He threw himself to the ground beseeching me of my true power. Sure, I lived in a dark realm with mum but-

"The boy is alive and well."

A goddess with the weirdest name possible stepped up to the seat by Isis. "Aleia?" the murmuring girls of the kingdom only answered by bowing before her in their presence.

"You...ehem, have awoken yet my queen." Thor swore all he could just as his children had protected baby Alicia/Alice from the evil mountain monsters. "So very long ago," The goddess, with her blue sea and sky compilation of one gown spoke. She freed her tresses from the ribbons that were tangled together by them. The light blue hair and the tanned skin tone did her favors from the sun and planets as well as the stars. She was a universal baby over millions of years old. She even looked like she would carry one, compared to how short she was though, many thought that she should never bear the child.

Then to their amazement she brought a pillow from her stomach! It was a false babe!

"The true child I did so bare by the universal order, was none other than the late Princess Tsani!" Half gasps and cries came from many old and young deities. Thor slammed his fist to the platform. Malchior was breathing with a wide face and a hand to his temple. "No..."

Then she began to show visions of that world the Titans visited, then their own. "We must bring harmony to all of the worlds of each and every plain! Roku shall be captured and brought forth. For trial as to why he uses his children against us!" every god or goddess was taken by her appalling words of Roku's betrayal.

Isis reclaimed her energy to speak. "He may be a brother of the creators, yet he is a destroyer at darkest of heart!"

"Yes." Said Bridget. A Norse goddess of spring and love as well as family. "He will bring about destruction to no end."

"Ye, we in fact shall try for your crimes,"Thor pointed his hammer to Malchior. "Only after _**he**_ is brought to trials against the great ones."

Malchior hung his head, so they knew he would allow **it** to be told. But he was still after all the son of a traitor...many other children the god had to keep hidden from the passing humans and spirit. How many though? What if the child warrior from his sister's vision, was one of the few? How could they fight if they were to be broken...

They were celebrating more so now...but what about those that could not!

Seth, Shadow clan leader, Hsari the god like cat guardian. And Veronica- a daughter trained and corrupted by the dark misunderstood underworlders. This would never stop- "There just has to be a way." he whispered as he waited for his leave to come.

/

Robin didn't really become a very noisy sleeper, when he'd known of the bashes to the nose he'd had... He smirked. The dream world was a weird place full of voices that could not be heard by others. Yet these, people or beings could read your mind in the blink of an eye. As terrifying and dreadful as it claimed to have become, it only consumed your hopes and dreams to use them against those wanted targets.

"_You've a sin dear child_..." he'd worried about his past more and more since getting mixed up with those who claimed to realize all else. They didn't care he was a hero here, normal stuff. Planetary business yet, they feared more than anyone of losing total control...

"If I could get that control-

If we, you mean. You sound like this apprentice all the guards talk so eager of. Why not? You've earned the spot, you defended HIS priestess!" Robin frowned with his hands to his knees against a hollow oak. He looked up, he knew who this was...The freak in the mirror from the broken days in Slade's power-

"In being not in control really bruised **his** ego, he'll manage, _sure_..." The demon son perplexed as the matter of nightfall progressed smirking as the moon rose higher.

"BUT..." swiveling round and round to place himself in front of the other teen his smile widened.

"Daemon. No, they called him greatly recognized outsider since he sided with dark power, that's me!"

"Were you...telling me something back there?" Robin started to wake up; Richard was confused, that was him without a mask or attire to prove anything. Especially to...

"Sure was." The demon boy climbed up onto a boulder, standing with the wind to his back. Roko is an outsider name of a clan once abandoned by it's gods and elders. The people were only able to live with hardships for many years.

Tough times..." Richard said, upset as he turned to stand he almost thought about the name and it's origin. He figured that they were outside groups. Then what- who?

"My father was powerful as soon as he'd found young goody two shoes me..." he seemed alone to thought and alone to wonder. "He made me from the kid, out of spirit and soul, good and the bad, _**no**_!"

He almost fell had it not been for Richard being so easily dependable. He caught him before he fell and sat up on the boulder soon afterwords. "So...why did he make you _soo_..."

The poor darkly clad kid was mortified by the question. He turned his head away now. "I'm nothing... just as they say..." Jumping down from the boulder he skid over the dirt as he wobbled over a bit, catching himself.

"I'm as you humans call them; a servant, _not_ son. I as always spy on many, take em down after. I'm like bad chi in good chi's arms..." robin stiffened, he the son of a monster should feel regretful, not lifeless!

"Well, when reincarnate means of one and many forms...Incarnate means a part of something made by that something. That is what I am."

Robin shook his head. "You are alive, you may be an evil that can be brought to justice. So far you've done nothing to be ashamed of...it was all me."

"Liar! You know nothing of what it is I've done to you and your world, or will-

But you haven't", Robin stared Roko down. Briskly he fell back to the forest floor. "Roku's to blame here, he made you that way. But ive seen people change...here everywhere!" was the child of birth power really going to help when he, the spawn of a demon and dragon could go insane? So quickly it would breach the spirit in time to tell his friends...friends...

The demon boy rustled his cloak around him. "Can, can...you promise me something?" He was acting very coy. Very different from before.

Robin knelt over to watch the kid from above. The younger demon boy, sighed. "Only if I can find a way to make things right...but...the evil I carry, might confess itself in the presence of a real dragon. So,

I'd like you to protect your name, no matter what. It is crucial that you present it to the great western dragon; Earth-

Robin pretended to blink. "Did you read my mind just now? The dream I had..." The littler demon was smiling kindly and cautiously. He would be free soon, first...

"Remember? I'm a part of Roku's son that you carry?" He put his hands to his hips, with his toes tapping. "Sure! I may look short and very weird to you- but people fear me." he huffed a sigh with eyes looking up now.

"That's why", Richard got off onto his feet. "We are going to clear this eh-em, prince's name. So are you in?" Now his hand was the one with a promise. These spirit were nice when you got down to their core objective in life. Heck, they were kinda like humans! Today maybe he was reborn, as the new negotiator. A greater ally to the world...

/C

"The kid Sladie wasn't, oh um, I don't know...short? Was he!" Veronica and her pals were probably up to no good...Red was in for a heck of beat-down from the king of snakes. The bound magical weapon that held him X, got tighter. "And now the living marionette...ugh! How can I fight for you if I'm crippled bud-

ONE."

"Hey gramps, tell the puppeteer to quite staring at me like-

TWO."

"**ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?**" It got cold around the puppet and his prisoner.

Three." He was turning into an icicle! Ex villain was gonna be- um scratch that, would be villain was with a frozen heart far from thawing. The king pressed on from the shadows in his throne. "I was going to be quite lenient, yet... Must you allow that mouth to run in my presence? It is a bore to us all, perhaps you would rather be a demon's-

X wished he'd gone back in time he was so cold. "t-t-too c-_cold._..!" he shuddered with his body and teeth chattering. He felt as though he didn't own a body or a-

"I _can_ take the spell away and plainly banish your pain. First I want something from you-

"n-no, n-n-n-no w-w-way!" he shivered like hypothermia was his only way out. As the crystallized ice formed into a glacier he went down into the icy pit of despair. What should he do! This guy was crazy, one. He could make you shiver to the bone, two. And his old teacher was close to this guy big time! _Oh_ _no oh no...!_

"I have seen much in your enemy's heart." Roku fell to his feet as he walked over to the glacier down from the platform he called his, sanctuary.

_Did he mean, bird boy chuckles? Or Sladie?_

"It should not matter to an outsider of the earthen plane."

_Earth...what?Whoa- wait! He knew what I was thinking'?_

"To the ones whom have you condemned as a thieving delinquent- a scavenger of the rich; never returning your due to any person but yourself, and discovering that your foe, RI- uh...hum...Robin is now here in this world, what should you do?" The king smiled as he thought of the hopelessly crushed brats yet to become warriors by his hand. He as the guy did believe had melted the glacier, now ex was bound around his waist with his hands criss- crossed like he'd been in a straightjacket.

"You talk a lot for a king, you know that lizard man? Also. To answer your question, I do know the kid from back when we,we..." Ex villain froze up as the king waited by the puppet man for a simple answer. That's all he wanted or was it...X was suddenly toasty warm as if he'd never been touched or frozen stiff.

_ACTUALLY_..._what if he wanted X back?_ "What is his deal?"

"I doubt he'll forget, yet I can assure you, he will not _listen_..."

"To, you? No! Really?-

X's guess missed and flew off course, he was back to being tormented! Chains with dark auras around them snatched X's wrists and flew by at 90 miles per, or more...he was catapulted to the air as the latched on clamps threw him side ways to the side wall. He cried as the blow nearly destroyed his back bone. A large shadow float up to X, "Oh great! More freaky judges from-

The scyth was from another demon; it was Alice, Slade and Rob's worst fear with only the most disturbing face on record. Death, had arrived to the party. "Hell..."

/

"Your job my dear boy is to aid someone close to my daughter, she goes by the call; Arisu. Which in Japanese is sometimes Alice-

Ex villain had slept on that wall as if it were his bed and had always been there. "Go get your prize to find her _you cheap_-

Ugh!...Wha-_What _did you _do_?" X was flapping his arms. Not only was his suit gone, but the mask! Now that he'd been able to move with the binds still there, it was key intelligence to finding their key or lock combination or whatever! He sat cross-legged on the floor of tile and stone. Looking up at the head leader of filth was all up to that leader and his crew! "C'Mon," The villain controlling Red nudged his prisoner with a calm look to him. Looking down on X he wasn't so persuasive before.

"What?"

The villain Roku sighed, he'd not bother the kid any longer, let his friends handle a rebellion.

Speaking of which...Malchior as anyone could clearly tell was still, ugh...free. Well dad was watching his moves from a parent's perspective, and rebelling and fighting? "Looks like a no- no, Mal..." After leaving poor Red to fend off sleep and boredom on his own, the crafty fool decided it. He'd find a way to get out seeing as he wasn't the last escapee here.

Robin, the kid glory in the eyes of **this** guy was different in description to the kid HE knew. Soo...why did that bother X? Rob was key to finding Earth again, he could remember pieces of the past with Ronnie. She wasn't a good gal as he'd been shown when checking the pages of a book. It had been delivered t his door with study guides as well. Someone wasn't coming back from the wrath of Roku, he was evil. He just was clever and insane, that book...told him a lot more than truth figured. Crafts that the dragon knew, his kingdoms in the past, but who? Who...who would risk their life for a low level thief?

Someone X might never get to see that's who.

What X didn't know was that Slade's tech meant nothing to the sorcery and scientifically minded doctor Regis. That was also a bit off the scale. Ex villain met his match when he'd found of his acrobatic flight and stunning battle skill when Regis had tried to prick his arm for blood work. "Yuck..." Eventually he'd get the key, he'd just have to be patient...

A smile spread over the teen's face. Cross- legged on the ground he'd just have to wait...

/;D

"So...can I over-take you now-

No.

How about now-

NO!" Robin swung back around. The innocent eyes of little young Roko stared him down desperately. Roko, was not Roku's real son. He was taken from the soul- spirit of the real son to fight against those that would oppose that evil king. They were called incarnates since Roku and youth Rokuro were both part god semi-demon thing...Roko had also said that his creator had a wife, of course. The lady in the well introduced by Roku and Slade on the kingdom of the sand's plane. Back when Roku knew that he could wait longest no more...

The dragon had tried to take them all down by encasing the teen leader in a dragon sized trap. The last chapter? Robin didn't agree, sure you can fear at will, your own power tricks you to do it, to blindly follow something irrelevant,as Robin had years ago. Slade didn't do this blindly, but...the dragon could twist that fear, to mask it and force you to fall down over and over. Slade did that as the apprenticeship started. Why? The demon was the king dragon, Robin played no part and if; for example- if...if all that Richard cherished was suddenly squashed underneath a boot or heel thanks to that misguided belief that the fear did not truly exist-gasp...huffing it off your shoulder was blindness at work. Even if it's not there, you can still see it shine.

"Why walk to the past references and try to explain? They were plain and simple..." Robin's eye's grew.

His gaze fell back to the path they'd chose to take. Moving forward not to look back. You know to much, he's bound to-

Robin shushed the littler teenager. Someone was watching, a tree limb broke as it fell distracting the teen hero. Roko ducked but almost lost his cool when he'd been pounced on. A boy? But he wasn't just any kid. He was under contract. It was, Slade.

/

Finally! Guilt caught up for ditching huh? Well I'm not through till the cu cu clock strikes- um, what number was it again...oh well. I'd love some reviews of the continuation and previous pieces. Your words really are the voices of the people here!


	8. Chapter 8

/A/

Chapter 8: A Light Embrace, The Takeover! Covered Faces.

/

The dragon lord's sent assassin boy, Slade pinned down the wrists of the Roku-look-alike of the son; Roko. The binds were purely of the physical world, not magical as the slipped under and over to contain the demon and his power. The average hunter did not give in as he showed his status right as he kneed the brat prince copy into the forest floor.

For a moment Richard just waited with fists shaking until he ran with the speed of a demon itself and shocked the little demon brat Roko to maintain close security while getting butt whooped! Robin decided to use a rounded punch from the fist he'd been preparing.

Instead the teen ended up almost hitting Roko as the powerful blow turned in to a letdown. His head had bobbed back as if he were kneeling with the boy with the covered eye at his throat. The kid assassin now had a short dagger in his teeth, this wasn't going to be a happy ending if the part of him he needed was...gulp...gone. Lifting his head the mercenary boy proceeded to drag away his hostage slowly.

The dirt rustled beneath the preteen's body being carried so unfashionable from the teen that out ranked him, Robin panicked, "Maybe I can't beat him in this way, but I'll just have to try, I've got to, I made a promise..."

"Listen! Whoever you are!" Richard called out among the forest overgrowth. "He...he isn't the one you wa-

**YAAA!" **The younger teen boy demon had bashed his skull into the front of young Slade's. Disorienting and stunned for the moment. When Robin hurried over to free his fallen over partner, the youngest, had one eye still exposed without of the cover of his locks. It wasn't real it was made by Roku. A present that Slade could use and would hopefully get to have forever if all went swimmingly according to plan...

He saw them through his centered haze of vision. That's when the dagger was lifted and a smoke bomb exploded, now he wasn't going to be in pain. The gift eye had the power to heighten his vision of the unseen to full power!

Red clouded his sight for a moment; this wasn't really going to last...now was it? Besides, he had his own empire to run. Back in the City of Jump...a kid boss, heh.

/

Tara washed up with a running nose slowing her from getting herself back to class, Beast boy was helping her...why? She-no,IT got overwhelmed and that was-

A knock and creak from the doors to the girls locker rooms made her swish around to jump with anticipation from the entering student. It was someone she'd possibly never known who'd arrive. With her face still half wet with streaks Tara sniffled. "Sorry! I'm just passing through?" The girl was quiet enough, Raven had entered without knowing what to say. "Catalysts are weird if you know nothing about them...er hm...What I'm trying to say..."

"Don't try to help me, I'm just a...nor...normal...girl...go...go-

She felt as if her throat had run dry from crying since her eyes had become puffy from tears.

Raven turned her head, "Make friends with it...your old self that never really knew..." Was she whispering this out or was Tara's **Terra** involved? Raven depicted a restlessness that emerged from being an earth user again. It was a shock.

"When Slade had us captive before we found you, I knew something didn't seem the way it was before." Tara's frown broke the concentration of Raven's story. It was a flashback memory...

The binds that held her prisoner were no math for the great fury of recognizing why Slade had done what had to be done. "I...Was shocked too! My power, I didn't know what was wrong. Trigon wasn't the problem so what was?" Tara's mouth stilled it's slack and she closed it with a huff. "So? You lost control-

Nope. It was new, way more than what I was capable of. I made rocks appear in a way..." She stopped, her mind still picking up the pieces to the whole story. "Roku can bend time, reality. We shouldn't fear him because of that- I know I don't...Robin told me that when a hero falls they change their name, right?"

Terra turned back into the way of the bathroom mirror. "This might sound weird but...who sent you? You hate me after what...sighs...she did to your city...your life."

"So, we moved on. Point is you shouldn't dwell on the negativity when all you did really was save us all..." Raven was smiling as she brought a hand to turn Tara from her silvery self.

"I'm glad, you didn't come here to just cry? Then why bring your phone?" Raven had been noticing the pocketed device that the teen blonde still clung to. "He isn't going to call-

Not for me he won't, you don't know how he hurt me to...I'm not Terra. At least I don't need to be..." Raven fastened her cloak back around her, it was falling from getting dragged around. "I guess, we'll meet again, someday. Because I know who you really are..."

Tara sounded like she was crying, but wasn't. She smirked back at Raven then frowned as she the sorceress departed. The last words she heard echo into the locker room to the hall make her smile again.

"_You were real to us all, Tara..._" the sun shone into the hallway and Terra, who Tara Markov had fumed about for to long, had a place to stand once again.

/

Malchior paced the room that was his temporarily in the God's abode. They were going to keep him alive until the goddess Aleiah got her baby safe and sound returned to her- The lady that was a priestess of spirit world Japan;for short- Tsuki was also the sister of late Princess Tsani. And now the goddess claimed the little one seeing as to how she lived for all spirit. Then why, when he'd mentioned this lady to Kayu that he refused to tell Mal anything at all? Was he ashamed of his past life before the war? Was it that the baby didn't have any real ties and was just charity to them all- _NONONO! _

"Got to stay positive, Mal..get your head in place please!" Heading back to sleep the teen Malchior of Knoll knew that his mother was right all along. "Never judge one that sheds tears . It is always way to risky!"

/B

The bats on the ceiling of Batman's facility were abuzz with big news, no human without a sense of good speech or heart could tell what it was exactly. Unless they of course could speak in bat.

"Your companions are louder than usual if I do say so, Master Bruce?"

The scanning would take more than a few hours of studying to decode its key hidden truth. This woman...or the hacker, where did she come from...Alfred leaned over the Man in black's shoulder while he was still without the mask.

The butler frowned at the screen, his heroically cowled Master Bruce stilled his pupils to look into the screen's fuzzy blue light. It was possibly rather painful to stare into a box of blue all night and day. He must be mad or blind at least!

"Alfred, Tell the Titans and Robin that I'll be rescheduling my visit to the city. I'd like to meet this Miss...Ferguson..." She had appeared and he was alerted of the incident thanks to an agreeable Cyborgteen in Titans Tower. Robin still _possibly_ had a favor or two which would throw the whole week off- but Richard hadn't called in a couple weeks, that wasn't in the plan to leave him astray. The line was almost always Bumblebee running Titans East in Steel city. That or a guy this time with an English accent...

/

Yes, Ronnie had caused quite a stir as she'd made her presence known, now if only a certain bat would-oh!

"Yes, hello? Oh! How lovely, and whom do I owe the pleasure of-

You don't say! Well, I'm still booked for-

Really? Here? You don't say!" A smile graced her ruby red lips. Now thinking back to when they'd first met; Roku didn't have the same power as the one Slade carried as a vessel. All of that energy had to go somewhere. So why not make a warrior out of a courageous tween?

"Oh OK, tell him I'd love to go and that I'll arrange a meet up as soon as I'm free...which is...How does Tuesday sound?

Good? Alright then, we have a little date! Thank you for calling me to notify, I'll see you soon too, goodbye !" The singular smile returned. Played right into our very hands, the boss was going to go all out once the news got out...wonderful...

/

"You...huff, freed yourself? Could you have done that before he pulled that knife on us?"

The little cheeky tween stared down at his feet. His boots were too big for the small feet he stepped around with. The cloak too, yet that's not the thing that dug at his highness's demon the most...

"I...was scared, something made me stop and think!-

Well, good! You could think and fight. Nice mov-

NOO!" the demon boy whined pettily as he became aggravated with each teary set of whining. "I'm still gonna have to go away if I only cause problems!"

Robin froze up. "I used to think the same way, well not now...I'm to worth everything to everyone. Don't you still know someone that could help you here?" Frowned the teen wonder. Asking as calmly as he could to explain that he needed to go home too the demon boy was unpredictable as it reached out to grab the teen by the arm.

"I don't have any real wishes, I just want what you have everyday! Freedom!" the youngest person standing shouted over Robin, as he wallowed in his fault and pity with the wrong facial gesture on, His eyes were tearing as he had allowed nothing but misfortune to befall the chapters of his own life. He unlike Robin did not have a cry on shoulder to use up till his eyes were dry, thus his father had been his creator since he wasn't the real son. His mother as Robin did not realize yet had been mur...dered, by that father to Roku. His wife was gone because of his doings.

Robin sighed bitterly. Looking down at the teary streaked child demon- thing, he could do nothing until Raven or any curse breaking magician-

"You, only you can break the curse...give it to me!"

"Give you what?" He snapped, well the negotiator thing was out...

"I already said I'd help you defeat-

"N...nu...n...no!" Cried the poor soul. "You have Roku's body, give it to me!" He sprung from his temper tantrum and took all of his despair out on the body he would need after this...

He rampaged into the teen as he and the teen tumbled over and down a hill of stone, pebble and rocky earth. He clawed, bit and scratched at the older teen to mean business unsettled. " Liar, liar! You didn't give me a promise! It's mine! Give it to me!"

"_**Nonononono**_!" Robin had battled on alien worlds with his friends even...but the half child only grew more violent with each tumble and cut as it burned deeply. He was unwell that kid...a part of him? Richard-

"AH!" Robin gathered a tree root into his palm. The only way to fall was by a cliff that they could see that lead straight over the world. A roaring wind blew the child demon off of the older Titan's chest.

"_Help!_"he the demon boy was grasping holding tight to the rock and cliff, falling sideways from the odd gust. Robin frowned as he got a grunt ready and fought to hold up the tiny monster from going in head first. The fighting from the weight of the little teen and his swinging around too soon made the situation worse.

"I- I think it found me! Ri-

Roku? Do something-

Say that again, I'll let go!" The screech of a rock crater made by wind howling by, break the conversation and uncanny threat. The wind? Until it swerved past, the kid's grip had become frail and frightened eyes peered up at the older brother figure teen.

I...-Wha...!

The rock was breaking! Under the little boy demon's feet the little bits of earth vanished towards the depths of mist swirling sideways. Robin needed a tool, something to swing them up again. A hook to go hand in hand...nothing! He was trapped that was, until the meek little fella told him something while tears poured slowly.

"I-if you give me you as a promise now, the form you carry on in...i can save us both-

Robin shook his head. "How will I know if you go...off?" The little boy only tightened his hold on the arm of the brotherly hero.

"Just, let go!" Robin looked down at the child, staring with lips turned. "Why?"

"JUST JUMP!" The little boy let go gently as he fell with the softest way of falling. There, Richard saw something, a glimpse of something, downright...hope...someplace in that child's old heart was hope.

With instincts of heroism guiding his fall and sky-driven emotions he fell. Trusting the sky as he had wings and winds to dance upon.

/

"Ro-...no..."

He had fallen like a fallen power as it entrusted itself to him. A glow of gold cascaded into light, blinding him for a moment. "Robin...!"

He would awake to the pains and physical faints of the body. Someone was calling the hero home. "I..."

"WAKE UP!" A shake back to home's hold on his subconscious. "_Wait...you know that favored_ _voice?"_ Next to him in a red glow the tiny terror was floating in a power not of the world-

His body, Roku's and Roko's own body was of red energy and they was wearing the attire of his people before him, Robin was basically, if anything a floating head. He did not enjoy this disembodiment thanks to Rae...the child next to him was filled with power. The light shone from his eyes as if casting a spell of some...kind...

"I-

_MALCHIOR!" _

_/_

"His eyes are aglow, shall we try again-

"NO. I'll have explanations handled here." The teen found as a rebel lead as they, the demon and teen wonder had classified had found a glowing person falling from the air. Roku's weapon had gone to sleep or slumber some days ago. An old ally had seen him as well, was this a real concern? Or was it best left unanswered- no, that wasn't it. If the world knew of his escape and new power...

With a swift hit and smack the older teen magician whacked the side of the Robin boy's face. The glow of eyelids made their appearance once more.

Within the bodily mind the real Roko was in plain suspension.

"_That- he cannot take you away!_" That was enough to break the spell from its cursed handled playing card. interference made the teen react right? "Now that you are awake, get up. I'll be making proper acc-

Mal...why?"

Malchior now knew the Titan as a spying twit, and as a major pain in Mal's sides. Also as a lee way. Delusional twit...no, that was **his **kid's job...

"We can ask questions later, right now-

"But,_ maaal_, it was a nice dream!" Robin bolted out of possession and Malchior saw just how powerful the kid possessor really had become... "Straight off, I would just like to point out...ow!" He rubbed his scalp as it throbbed feverishly.

Robin hadn't damaged a thing, but he was sore. Getting back to straight thought was tricky especially with a demon after the perfect vessel and a cloned demon wanting one too. Not to mention seeing the kid with the assassin skill and an eye...patch...Who was he?

Malchior had a device in hand. The communicator that he'd received for other reasons made him sigh. "I'm calling the Titans, now stay put-

Robin looked through his eyes that were squinted and red. What was this pain? It was too much feeling of loss! Deception.

He fought and tried, of course tried to fight off another next to Roko. A Roku with an older appearance.

"You found me."

/

Robin was staring blindly at the cavern walls. Being so concerned with this floating specter that no one but Richard the human half could see that, the wizard boy Malchior was beside himself on the matter of transport...to the human world!

This wasn't well said or done for at all, Raven out of the Titans' rage would be in shambles. The kid god that did once dwell before in his- Richard's mind, was now present again for them all to feel his, Rokuro's father's evil fire.

Not only would the blame go to mailman Mal, he'd be thrown head first into **the pit**. A deadly place meant to destroy souls and never allow the process of reincarnation to apply. Roku, king only by his trickster ways as legend tells was never evil in the beginning, there was a slab of falseness to the god's own story written by every monk within a mile radius of-

Mal didn't have the time, he would be thrown in the pit? NO. The dragon and his henchman and women would be trapped. Was that too much to ask..?

Turning away from the wall he called to his brothers in arms.

"He's delusional, that's all. Hurrying won't get us quite a ways away from this mess your _high_ one's created..." he grumbled the last bit off the tip of his tongue. "I'll look after the kid. The rest, take the eastern gate and hold fire...they will arrive shortly for they're failure.."

His eyes fell onto the goody good Robin- No, Richard, as she had told him recently. The late lady dark knew Mal's past as well. They were asking him to betray his comrades only once.

In ways he'd been entangled by power he would help the sister Darkness. But only if agreements to overthrow all of spirit realm and plane could be done ever so sneakily to make the prince never become king. To let no one rule at all but spirit. To rewrite all of destiny...

It was a bold enough plan, and the agreement made the dark lady palest of all almost faint off her high horse. The whole plan had not been to abuse the rite of abductions. This was a big mistake, a real plot twist. In the end he'd make the whole world of dragon kind go abuzz. Mal was very deep in his own pit of wizard and sorcerer kind...very deep.

/B

"Ehem?"

Rob had just stuffed a piece of bread into his mouth. Its taste was plain and bitterly drab with an unexceptional hardness to it. Bad bread.

"Those are yesterday's rations, Richard-

Robin wasn't done with this creep. Richard didn't want to be involved.

Roko slept some place deeper than a dreamer's own thought. Mal furthered his aggravation towards Robin. Not Dick Grayson, but only when called upon by alerts from troubled minds. The king, the kid; the prince too- and the enigmatic Lord of dark from the past to present day.

Robin didn't speak, instead he spat out the bread as a whole piece wiping his top lip of the gross disaster that would have made him ill. It...was a good thing Mal was like a brother to him-

The thought fell back to conversations with Alice in the castle. Boy he hoped the other creep hadn't gotten to her...Slade, they said that before...he wasn't the only shady character to blame for Alice turning to her hidden fairyland.

Mal tapped his foot. When you've finished cleaning up your upset, then i'll be delighted to show you around. Bet you've never been undercover, wrong. You've done so many a time."

Robin turned to mal from his spot on the rock floor filled with sand. "How do you know? I mean everything when I say 'you're on my list". Robin sat away from Malchior so that the guy wiz would not have the same effect as everyone else did in this crazy time. Yet even the smallest gesture could spell doom-

"I'm...sorry..." Malchior lowered his head with barely crossed arms across his chest. "The dragon sired the unreal, I was victim to its power..."Robin stood up, both he and malchior seemed much- no! Far closer than believed...

With a sigh the wizard child began his tale.

"My story was similar, though not as popular as the son sired by Queen Lorelei and King Rokuro of the east and west..." He wasn't happy to be telling all of those names , a minor detail. Nor was he especially grateful for someone like Richard to be listening. No. He would end this in silence.

"When I was born to the kingdom of knoll of the north a great beast stronger than my mother left us with little. Mother of knoll was an enchantress said to have destroyed the beast... Rumor spread to all of spirit and daemon kind and by night their was unease within the great halls...

They all said, she sold her soul to the monster..." Malchior clenched a pulverizing fist to his side. He'd damaged the wall of the cave. Robin stood back ready to accept his challenge. Something had to be done instead...a confrontation with the wizard loner...? He could see it, an aura the size of a boulder corrupted Malchior, blue as icy eyes that could be Robin's own, and white and black with purple. The book raven had sealed him in, had it been opened? Had the seal been broken and was that why Raven was upset?

The purple was rage filled hatred, the nuisance that plagued him was there...

"Then..."

Uh oh. He'd not had his fill. "Then?" Robin wanted that rage to subside, ~_tell the story some more_~ he thought.

Now sadness cast itself over him as the story told of the lady being within his grasp. The beast was the competitive Roku.

/

Blank as ever, the pausing magician shook his head finally ready to continue. Robin gulped back regret of some sort. Being not himself wasn't too bad, but then you couldn't tell if you'd been on a rampage out in the night! "I'm sorry-

You? Sorry? What a world, what a world!" the god chuckled under his smiling almost torn face. "I am the one to be sorry, _MY LORD_..."

Robin frowned with a huff. "You know what Greg said. He said-

Blah blah, I'm cursed forever...he never sired me! You're the impurest one of all. Also the most pure!

"WHAT?" Mal had gone loco! And the story wasn't even over. "I have to hear the rest. There may be-

Humph! As if I'll tell you. WE don't want you mucking up my fun now do we?"

He gave a wary competitive smirk and almost seemed possibly drunk off of this...change? Robin turned away with the mask of ashamed abandonment and worry on his face. "This has to mean Ro-Slade-

He almost whispered to them alone; Malchior was once again grounded as he started to maintain energy.

"He's not on your plane nor in his own reality. He's forgotten his very means to living as a spirit."

Robin didn't quite know what Mal meant by 'as a' Sure we all are living breathing, unto the end. "Yet, how could he be...gone..." They stood silently until each could tell of the composure of one another.

"Follow me. We should get back to base areas. This section is almost deserted completely- had it not been for you or I, myself!" At least the energy surrounding the mad sorcerer was vanishing to blue and white light, at last. Robin, Richard's mind fell to a shock wave of a new theory. What if Mal was actually still...could he be the one thing Raven hated as much as Slade himself?

"No..."

"Coming?" Malchior did not resist the urge to ask his bestowed, friend...among friends. Yes at least the other guardians were looking after his half blood sister. Alice was closer to HER counterpart than Robin was to being dragon chow. And making the magician a basic asset for uncooperative messes...ugh, time to clean out the pig pen again!

/

Starfire could only watch, yes watch as the ships over waves in the harbor stumbled to find the truth. The absolute truth that added on to this, evil miscalculation. One that could plague all of the good in the world!

Covering her ears the voices dire as ever drowned out from the wavy seashore and its lessons. She'd remembered watching the water many times with, him...now more than ever she did not have the courage to find peace in that shore.

The tears fell as she could wait not one moment sooner. He wasn't coming back, they would just take when he could give and take and take and...WHY? Why was it hard to let go? Raven had told them that the energy around them just needed to catch fire. That past lives of theirs were the ones suffering and not the team and certainly not her...

~Raven is wrong.~ One voice spoke out to her even though the other wordings of others had finally left her.

That voice...he was back! Orion her beloved ally was back, Arianna being back meant in Starfire's world she'd only return with the princess's help. She was awakened by those memories of past errors.

Princess Arianna of the Star Kingdom of light within the spirit world plains was a student created by her powerful will and his teachings. Orion was a sorcerer and a strong fighter. Back during the last war as described by Richard Grayson in the kingdom of the sands; before that war the two, prince and princess had been secret lovers. The princess was appointed a spot with in the spirit world council. Her love Roku's own last son and fighter was an enemy ever since his transformation. They wanted but for only the war between realms to end. Roku, king Roku of the dragon lords and gods of creation as a traitor, did not want this. He wanted a worthy weapon. With the power to control fate itself. Sounds crazy no?

Starfire saw when the two surly first met ages ago into the past of spirit lore. Oh, they were only bumgorfs in their age of fun and play. When they'd met the woman claiming to be his- Richard's mother had golden tresses just like Alice. And with beautiful blue eyes she smiled happily while gathering her two children around her. They all gave a wave as a warmly felt goodbye. "This would be the last time in many years, you see..."Orion continued by her side sitting. His long white beard came down to his knees as he shifted to stand with his staff to carry him.

"When Richard, your dear friend found of the birth of his counter spiritual self or reincarnate he went into denial, you knew that too my dear?"

She blew a sigh, " Robin would only say that he was not any spirit, it was all..." She thought long and hard with her eyes peering up as the sky gave way to nightfall. They were still on the beach of the shore at the tower.

"Huh? What is happening...you are disappearing?" swooshing around to notice that the man was leaving her she held onto her ally and cried. "Why? Why just him? We are never going to be anything more than the baby sitters. And this will all be..."

"Lost, I know you can help more than you know. Just for someone to lose all hope or gain power he knew nothing about does not mean a thing." He put a fading hand of stardust onto her shoulder. The culprit always seems to say or do wrong on your world." He calmed her with a wave now.

"Do not leave me here! I need you now more than ever!"

The godly figure smiled softly. "The answer lies, in your heart..." He pointed to her as she slumped over from the shock of being separated from her own body from before. A wave of seawater crashed into her. The clothing she normally wore from her home planet was soaked and her hair suddenly drenched.

Raven peered out of a window by the bay, she could see a figure wading in the water..."Who was..." It suddenly rolled by as an open answer.

"Starfire!" she called out as she fazed through a wall to see what had happened. It was in fact Starfire of Tameran. Swishing and sloshing up water in her throat and calling to have the person she'd been talking to to stop. "Come back...!" She was running low on energy from the self she carried. As if her heart was broken in two.

About to fall over into the hardest battle of all, she didn't at least have the energy to swim back. Something HAD drained her. But was it another from the realm or plain of spirit and gods? Maybe this was what Wiz Gregory meant by draining those that fell to Roku's power!

Anyway, she Raven had to save the princess from going under. Throwing off her cloak she dashed by a boulder where she would leave it for maybe a few. This would exercise every muscle that she'd pained herself with for those times in his world...

/

Splashing she swam to shore with a soggy dripping girl on her back. Once again sorceresses could swim like sea serpents. _Whoa? How'd that get brought up? _She let out a loud enough sigh as the two collapsed onto the shore.

/

She had called Cyborg from his car in the city. He had gone to pick up some parts downtown. It was sunny with a slight chance of some cloudiness. When he'd heard the beep beeping, Cy knew that the day might have a stroke of luck for him yet. Orr...

"Y'ello?"

"Pant...oh, good! Look, can you meet me back at the tower. Something...has come up."

"Uhh, sure. Do you need anything, cause-

Hurry!" she croaked and hung up with a snap of her wrist. This wasn't supposed to happen, and she thought Roku needed a troupe to do evil for him, not by 'killing em off! This case was mondo-

"Oh, no!" Trying to get to her feet the sorceress had realized something just as important! Malchior was on the line.

"UGH..." she slapped her hand to her face. Another wise one...

/C/

"How could you have gone, without a word of notice, when you know they could be out there?"

"But-

Cy still couldn't match the witch's ferocity on the matter while in the same room with the two towel dried women. She sighed, Starfire had known that. Always known that there was evil unknown powers at work...yet that would not stop her. She knew also that one day-

"Here, it's for you..."Raven didn't have time to deal with cracked up Malchior of Knoll, the demon's half son...Starfire could talk to his buddy on the other line.

Starfire squealed so loudly that it shook and rattled everything, including their eardrums. Robin the Boy Wonder with not a costume to his name at the time was just plain, Richard-

The terror rose within Star at that moment, Richard was Lady and lord Roku's son of the past. "But that means..." Her head drooped as she started to speak, laughing to her self from the inside yet stifling a cry for joy.

"Why did you not tell us, your friends?" She whispered.

Starfire, you don't know-

I know of you, you who claims to be my 'prince charming'..."she huffed. "Was there any doubt?" Mal tried to say to them. Richard interrupted. "I'll explain everything to you all, once I've set a course for home. Star listen to me, what I see...isn't what you see. It's just some fabricated evil...web."

"We have to break that web." Raven said to him through the unit.

"We will not lose you then?"

"Starfire? What are you talking about? I'm coming home tomorrow, I promise."

Turning her head away she brought the unit to the sofa. "Here." She told them of an evil in the past that made them all turn against one another. And in spite of it all, she knew nothing of this Arianna, or secret love of Richard's or Roku's enemy...

Robin frowned. "So, that's why you're mad at me? You think I'm still him?"

"Yes, and if we do not stop the monster in time he with tear away you from us..." She began again and started to ask;

"And, if you and I were to be these...lover-

\

"Oh!" The doors opened and startled the two one of heart love doves...

"Sorry, Dude! Is that...And why is Raven all wet-

Wah!"

"We are trying to talk about something here!" Raven tapped her foot with crossed arms in his way.

"Way sorry, is there any food left-

Shhh!" All of the Titans in the tower, that included Robin and Mal the traitor pants shushed the little green elf man. "OK, OK, carry on." He used a fake English accent to make himself sound differently from when he'd first arrived.

"Rob? I think it's time for supper, the boys all think we should...eat now?" Malchior knew this much tension wasn't good during nighttime woes. He'd have to break them up; wizard style.

/TT

OK, so to top it all of i'll explain the situation to those who aren't able to clarify for themselves;

One: Slade shows up, but it's him in the body of a child him about 12 years old or over, haven't a clue yet what to add...

Roko was an evil side to the prince Richard/ Roku, his mother called him Richard and his counterpart evil dad's been calling him either. He was supposed to be one; a bad influence on the kids.

Two: Muck up the old prince's name in the past, and scare people with violence and treachery when provoked by his powerful creator or counterpart. He becomes a kid just like how Raven's emotions go out of control sometimes.

Three: If you read the When We Are Broken by the same TT story line the you see that when Robin as Richard without his mask fights the fire sorceress Lizzette he is glowing white. That is his other counter self as his power goes to the good guys side. When he was a good guy before becoming a helper of Lord Roku as an evil catalyst he was a light catalyst to help his friends he met on his journey. That was how he met the guardians and was turned. Easier said than done right? Uh uh.

And four: Arianna, Ravenna and the guardians along with Alice or Arisu lived in their own realms in the time before and during the great spirit/god world of ends. They were friends or allied to the good prince or the bad equal.

Ok, well there is a lot to pop out of this head so stick around and read my other chapters in their right order if you feel up to it? Till next time.


	9. Chapter 9

OK, so to top it all of I'll explain the situation to those who aren't able to clarify for themselves;

One: Slade shows up, but it's him in the body of a child him about 12 years old or over, haven't a clue yet what to add...

Roko was an evil side to the prince Richard/ Roku, his mother called him Richard and his counterpart evil dad's been calling him either. He was supposed to be one; a bad influence on the kids.

And lastly: Becoming a helper of Lord Roku as an evil catalyst, he was a light catalyst to help his friends he met on his journey. That was how he met the guardians and was turned. Easier said than done right? Uh uh.

Arianna, Ravenna and the guardians, Alice and her old counterpart Arisu were all once allied or against the king or his son and family. Ok, so enjoy the story some more!

/A/

Chapter:9; Covered Faces, The Dragon Attacks; A Rabbit Stumbles.

/

"And, if you and I were to be these...lover-

\

"Oh!" The doors opened and startled the two one of heart love doves...

"Sorry, Dude! Is that...And why is Raven all wet-

Wah!"

"We are trying to talk about something here!" Raven tapped her foot with crossed arms in his way.

"Way sorry, is there any food left-

Shhh!" All of the Titans in the tower, that included Robin and Mal the traitor pants shushed the little green elf man. "OK, OK, carry on." He used a fake English accent to make himself sound differently from when he'd first arrived.

"Rob? I think it's time for supper, the boys all think we should...eat now?" Malchior knew this much tension wasn't good during nighttime woes. He'd have to break them up; wizard style.

/M/R

"Um, shall we-

Not, now Malchior!" Robin was trying to break the chains that held him from seeing her, he could not miss this opportunity. They'd all have to answer to the past selves that were to bring about disaster. Roku, he barely knew what the guy looked like or whether he and Slade would again meet. Face to face...

**B**/Roku wasn't _unsure _of the ploy he'd concocted this time. Checking his layout of a floating map before him, Shadow sighed. As the made by magic map collapsed into itself so did the dragon lord in man skin and attire of an extremely different person.

He wore red and black as his main fashion statement, enriched with the finest silks and hardest leather buck hide, He wore the attire of the best of the east and the west of another Europe. Another Asia. These were his homelands separated by indifference. Brought together by sheer force. No one had his/her right any longer. Roku would soon change that...

Flapping around his cloth clothing took to his leave, rest did not belong to immortals or within their daily living. Shadow sat in the seat of an armchair. He was right hand now, yet...how could the half blood son and daughter truly make his master happy? They would not, not after how he had suffered at lord Roku's puppet's hand; what was his name again? Roko!

How the brat had maddened the young counterpart as they the villainous bunch had seen through their own crystal ball. He, the tiny youth would be controlled once the young _Ri_-chard was sent back to his emerging place in life. Life as a warrior and king, who didn't want that?

Seriously was his liege plotting to bring him- Richard home from the lost planes. Those titans wannabe nothings would get in their way. Veronica was yet to arrive in Gotham city. "Ha ha, lady Bethel has made a mark yet, no?" He chuckled from the seat for his leaving lord to hear.

"Why are you so tense? My team of hunters will bring him back. Be it here, or to his one true home..." Cloaked in fatigue the human nature of this faint behavior was growing. Soon Slade would remain his loyal bodyguard, for he'd tried to break their pact without hesitation. A true soldier. He could not bring this information to the lady Veronica for she would wreck everything!

But while gathering his hand into a fist he replied;

"You worry to much, much has yet to be done. Let the child survive the journey back to the forsaken plane." Smiling he opened the door wide to his study. I have a prisoner, he'll not escape bondage from me." As he said this even the hairs on the neck of the shadow rider stood on edge.

Shadow swept his hair away from his long pale face.

"Sire, if it is only the case, then why should the team of good be 'on the edge?"

A funny thing happened, the king let out a mellow laugh which made the demon soldier even more tense! It was so cool, cold and evil that the girl in from a messaging round stared up at the lord dragon. As if with her big eyes asking only for him to listen to her. And to quite the evil guy routine for a teeny sec...

/

"My name is Piper Pipette of the Royal Court of The Eternal." she said with amber eyes shining up to him. She bowed then stood tall to salute her noble lordship. Even evil had recognition as godly outcasts...

Her green curly top hair and tan messenger suit swirled about around as she made it clear that she wasn't all business. The floppy ribbons in her hair that bounced and the fire in her eyes faded as she zipped away to grab a handshake from the famous Shadow in the workroom.

"Wowy!" She exploded with giggles. "A vampire? Never seen one in person huh, boss?"

"I assure to you sweetie," chuckled a smug looking Shadow. "I am but a vampire blood, though our lord's brother the Count does see me as the masterful life taker - as I am."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\She let go of his hand, the glasses on the tip of her nose dropped from her face clumsily. "_O-o-psie_!" she stammered as the words her other master and lord had spoken sunk into her gut and the feeling of anticipation worsened. Fumbling with her glasses blew her good business woman cover! And, during the time Destiny of the council of Eternal had allowed precise time to slip away due to an evil lord and his mission; poor Piper had acted like a childish fan of a hero...hero...

"Oh yes! I almost forgot about that!" She skipped back over to the door where she'd carelessly left her letters, scrolls and spells.

Turning from the pack she held out the letter to the king of dragons. Roku blinked and with a frown tore the letter from her at that very moment it had been pointed at him.

"Hmm,...let me see...Your Destiny Lord of Fate wishes for me to meet with him within his own palace? Oh, this is very good news." he rubbed his chin with a thought or two traveling within his mind. "Yet, I cannot attend until I have my heir back, so...-

Scroll to he this! "

The Pipette girl was, happy to scratch with her pen a new reply by the other Eternal's request.

"Uh huh, Uh huh..." She stopped in a silly way as the pen fell from her hand.

The prophecy was written before, but poor Piper knew not what she was about to confess to Destiny that she had, in fact on Roku's beck and call scribbled something that in the god's eyes could be seen as treacherous...uncanny, single minded-

"…_.but, b-b—but_..." Roku stared at the little week soul that slouched now still holding the piece of paper while trembling as the room began to spin...-

"Piper, Pipette? Miss Piper!" He was leaning close into her fearful breathing space. As if pondering her fears all of the time.

"Why?" She squeaked in a hoarse whisper. Drenched in cold sweat she walked back to her door of safe solitude, going home now... " I cannot write th-

"You can, and you will!" Roku walked towards her slowly. "Your king commands it..." She slowly proceeded to the door.

"D- destiny is her son! You will_ never _have that power-

"He already may have power, thanks to the Richard boy of Wayne's" Smiled the devilishly handsome and grinning Shadow Rider. His black ebony locks made to appear over his eye.

"The selfless act wasn't enough on our part, Missy. Maybe I should receive payment...Perhaps I'll find the mere child and have him translate that rite for me!"

"N-no!" she gasped, helpless.

"Then do what you do best dear, write out that spell!" Now he was grinning, beaming from ear to ear, and the real dragon of terror was causing a numb feeling to her legs as she collapsed, it had been done./

Sighing she felt the shivers loosen her from a fearful grip.

"I'm finished, then... let me now bring this to my lord-

"I did not say that you could leave," Roku interlaced his fingers plainly so that it was calculating, cruel, and he was waiting to pounce.

"I will receive payment for_ that's_ what you finished writing down in the fine print, my dear..." Why was he closing the door with dark magic?...His fingers traced a star and chain link in the air when he did this, stars die too.

_Nononoo_!" Banging on the door still did not release the magical binds that held her from returning to the palace she'd been born.

Falling flat onto her knees something was going to befall her...he did not want her to leave without knowing the real plan. But first...

"Close your eyes, and see only mist in the forest..." The spell Roku had woven would create a zombie messenger to deliver the scroll to the gods of the heavens, then destiny would go to them for answers. First to seek help from Roku. The girl goes missing and comes out a soldier. Basic brainwash solution. Never to see the same sun as the rest of the world...

"You really do not care to _find_ the time for Destiny?" asked the king's servant Shadow. "He holds the key to capturing...thee Time."

"No, no. The Piper girl has her mission all ready set for her."  
Now to sit and wait...

/C

After supper in the tower late that day Starfire pondered as she lay against the 'now clean' kitchen table. Raven had just washed up from the incident by the bay. As she laid out her clothes for the night, there was something other than the drowning that was still fresh in her mind.

Robin looked better than the few times she'd seen him relax- and in front of Malchior instead?

She shook her head, no way was that magician good news. They could never get along that well before he'd met the other! Yup, just an average day in the life of-

~**Nibble, Crunch**

Raven had been ready to find comfort while dreaming sweet dreams, that sound made her face quickly twitch and turn.

Beastboy! Must have been up for a midnight snack...it wasn't too late though. ~Nah, couldn't be...could it...?

It was coming from the wall in her room where her mirror sat. On the left from where she stood by, listening for the culprit...Raven put her ear to the wall that the sound was loudest from. Her ears itched with anticipation as her eyes never moved an inch. They grew wide when she'd discovered the sources potential reason.

_~Scraaatch-ch-ch-ch~ _

An animal had gotten lost? Was it another flying, skittering pest? But the wall...how was it possible to hear?

Calm down its just a-

She screamed though it wasn't able to reach Beastboy who'd gone to the kitchen that night. When he passed her room the sound bounced off a wall and fell to his ears. Rae? He rubbed his eyes and yawned. It's late... are you ok?-

As he was about to knock while still half snoozing the sound and fuzzed blur of someone falling into his arms made him perk up. Raven had been attacked by a swarm of rat demon aura creatures. Things that made footprints all over her room so that she would fear them even more. A miasma spiritual smoke screen filled the room and knocked her back in to the door and she was in shock to even remember the rest...heaving, Raven shook.

"They came like an army of bees...i was drowning again!"

/

"Cyborg...Cy?" Raven called as her voice trembled a bit.

"Cy!" BANG, BANG, BANG!

"Open the do-

"What! I am tryin' to close my eyes for once. Can't you see I'm tired of going back to-

Raven? He exclaimed as he faced her instead of Bb. "Weren't you going to bed before-

My room's been infested. With rats."

Whaa!" He seemed taken by the response. "UH UH, no way! This place is designed to keep **those** things **outside**, we live on an island for goodness sake! How did they find a-

Portal." Bb and Raven said in monotone together. "Seriously! Then we've got to war-

"They...aren't real rats." Raven asked Beastboy to put her down just through mind speak. At first he did then wanted to ask her how she'd used it.

"Oh, gotcha..." Sighing, the older teenager decided to take a look at the situation and to end the little thing's coming and going parade.

/

"The door isn't locked...and **you** said they _pushed_ you through it?" Cy asked. Raven pointed to the lock filled with goop like the monster of Shadow's.

"They sure smell bad! I can smell the stink from over there too-

Did you shower tonight B?-

What's that gotta do with- !

The door slid aside, the lock breaking and loosing control. It fizzled and sparked a bit before leaving the others to a messy chaos of squeaking, chewing terror rats!

"Ewwwwwww! Why is this happening!

Raven pressed on into the scratching clawing rat nest. They were not using just her books to make them from, but her bed and clothing as well. "No!" She gasped aloud. Her eyes were sad as she shed not one tear, not wanting to know what these guys were after.

"This is, odd..."

Star! Don't come in!" Cyborg pushed the girl back gently to let her take in the way the three teen's emotions were. "Were you doing the cleaning of spring, Ra-

EEP!" One slipped by her foot continuing its rampage yet missed the opportunity once Starfire shot out at the little thing. _I'm sorry I'm-!_

It had turned into a puddle of black right before her very feet. "What is going on here?"

"Star," Gulping with the terrible lump in his throat Cy sighed and spoke shakily.

"I don't know how to tell you but...! We can't let them escape, knowing that we can, I want you to blast as many as-

But Raven's room? I-

Please,...Star! Look out!" they'd been conversing at the wrong hour, Robin would be home soon in a few hours too! "No use in animal protection since they're not real animals!" Bb told Raven as he pulled her out of the stuff of rat's nests that he'd slashed through. She trusted not the rats nor the portal that was spiraling against her wall. Coming out of it like a black hole. Spitting out the rats one to many by one.

Soon the things lost form and the windy portal became a vacuum that took them all back to their leader. Shadow, and Slade with Roku...had Robin been taken away? Was his spirit safe from harm, and Malchior- did he know why the rats were here or, what they were initially?

/

Robin lay on a dingy old blanket that supported him also as to cover his side. Mal lay on his back fast asleep making a smooth whistling instead of a normal snore. He was a fighter too! As the teen on Mal's other side lay to his side, a jolt of paralysis swept Richard onto the rocky cavernous earth. Swimming in the sea in his vision, someone was at the mercy of a sea serpent! A little girl about the weight of nothing as she levitated into the air in the state of trance magic. It was an ugly site, with all the waves crashing over rocks he was simply enjoying the torment...he could do nothing for her.

Now the child clad in her light blue dressed up gown, with ribbons in her hair and starry eyes and bob do turned to watch as the people of her village called for her to end the sentence upon her so-

A golden light encased her as she lifted up her hand to the sky. Her pale complexion doused in light that was mysterious made her turn to Richard's shadow self within that vision of long ago. Gasping, he tried to swim to her but fell into the sea and awoke in a cold fearsome sweat.

Panting to bring his breathing to its limit he sat up with the sweat trickling softly. He looked down at his feet then his shaking wet palms. As he brought them up the sweat droplet was not a trickle nor a drop, but a mark. A mark that formed onto his skin by the will of his power and spirit..

"Egh!" the thing was once bleeding, it could have been a gash, yes...that left a scar?...

"No more..." Robin started to lay down his head...something else began to make his brain throb as he bunched up into the covers. The sheets were no longer protective of his mind. A girl...that girl with the starry eyes and white snowy hair bobbing as she float up to the...DRAGON?

As the mist surrounded the foggy waters of that sea, the dragon was by all means with the site of...red eyes...four? No one creature, Malchior or R-Ro-

One of the guys on watch in the tunnel made a grunting sound beside a wall. Robin clamped down a hand over his mouth. Eyes not ready to read into this...more sleep would serve...as...

Before he knew it the fog had left to cover as someone else's bad dream. He was already fast asleep...

/:D

Veronica was waiting as a guest of honor at the wealthiest eatery in the city. And by wealthy, she meant it by every critic's best guess.

The place shone like a palace as it made a pretty princess a lot more homesick than usual. Some one, a man with broad shoulders in a fine tailored suit and- oh! Could that be?

Wayne, I presume?" She sat her head to her hands and asked. Bruce would not let up his guard tonight, someone might be watching through a new state of mind, one The Batman had alerted- "Miss, Ferguson-

Hush all of that business talk, if you don't mind; call me Veronica."

"Ok, Miss, eh-em...I mean; Veronica." Bruce seated himself, so far the rumors weren't all bad. She was pleasant enough.

"And they call you Bruce?" My late uncle had that name, so attached to it back in his day.." Giving him a run for, his money would be a piece-of-cake-

"Oh? Do you study into your family history? That's quite new these days-

"Yes, but many of us have forgotten that name calling is a very ancient study." Eyes peering by his head she could see a big bad demon a mile away. Who was spying on her good workmanship?

Not Roku again...that vile...-

"Veronica? Miss Ferguson... Veroni-

Sorry about that!" Still easing herself back to this world she thought with a smile. Then asked.

"Would you care if I asked the waiter for two glasses? I'm sure we can afford them!" She smiled with a hidden grin.

"But of course!" Bruce was sure the villain was in wait, this woman though seemed quite peculiar yet...

When the waiter had come by Bruce asked him to bring the food later. They would chat first, you know how's work. Have any ki-

Richard...Dick...he was sure to call. If he didn't then Bats would come calling. He was worried, ever since the last incident with Tokyo and prison and...Some one else annoyed him most of all, Deathstroke. That's who.

"Ok, thank you very much!" She saw as his glass was passed over across the table. "Enjoy sir.."

"Thank you." Bruce replied now knowing that the discovery of the hacking had to wait. But Dick, his ward and partner time and time over, could not. Yet he'd make sure this didn't go anywhere tonight. Besides, the Titans were still safe... right?

/

Red eyes vanished into the night just as the sun was beginning to rise.

This dragon king will not allow you to rest? That is most awful indeed." As a council member of creation Isis did not like to hear bad news, ever since her son had left her in battle ages ago thanks to humans and the demise of her country. She held a grudge on the ending of her rule yes, but this was the fate of the space time itself...time and space depended on her for guidance.

Her power over the unknown forces that held up a serene yet mysterious balance for all to be still and wonder of was immense. Her shoulders tensed as she called to her brother through thought. Seth, was a pest, also an elite of the evil lords. Stopping time in his desert domain of the sands of time. As to whether

he would help her find Richard, that was to mean certain sadness if he could not say..."The foolish rights you have sworn as king of death and timeless sun were of naught, am I well of mind here brother?"

Seth came to her now, the powerful evil aura and intent never left him. Ugh! He was scorned by his people. His pride in ruins, or was it?

Yes indeed sister, I believe every word you utter..." sneering the priestess and sorceress held up a palm and crossed that one with her other arm. It secluded itself from sight. Say no more," Seth slyly spoke. Lying through his teeth.

"There will be no more of his mishaps, I assure you, and sister?-

"What hath thou done to my charge."

Now this threw off the demon. As he almost choked on his lies a power of magic and deceit swept by, the guards of the underworld had him surrounded like a lone wolf to his allies or mates.

Or enemies. The traitors! He could be the king, no...this was a dragon lord's job, here...yes, a lord's work was never done. He'd leave the wife of his enemy and sister-sitter to the dragon king! Then the two would see who'd have the last laugh.

"Ah yes, the powerful prince...i could have guessed that he was within the Titans' care...my mistake?"

He twirled his fingers into the air, a hand to his chin. "Or, let us see...is he truly yours to compare to the origina-

"YES! THIS IS THE MOST! Of course he is unwell at times, so was that **son**-

She held back her words. Better yet he should also know of her plan to use at much to high a cost. It was unthinkable.

Seth hissed at her. "Yes...that was also the case here...BUT..." His smile was smug and foolish. "The perfect replica is not as best as he seems-

"WE know!"

"BUT..." Seth state. "You do not send soldiers after him, do you? Do you monitor his perfection as well as the infinite possibilities of change?

" His change...?"

She gulped. "This...this is not getting down to the point here brother. You will appear before the council for imprisoning many and defying them all!"

"Including him..."

"Except...Why plot the ways of demise between wars and warriors?" she said asking of the way of his words.

"I am...sickly, sister..." Falling to his knees she almost broke down herself! Rushing to his side her eyes were full. "Why? He, he dost control-

The god wanted of the crime shook his head. "We all bear the mark, dear one...goodbye..." Dust and sand swirled around them, she was the only one left to the hall. He'd never regret the imprisonment of his world-

**Their** world, was yet to begin...

/

"Robin will be here soon! Be rid of those...things!" She knew they were formless nothing. Starfire's nerves were stopping their rounds but this...was unexpected! Cyborg pulled a goop out of the drawer of Raven's room.

She rushed to shut the piece, grasping her own goop wad at the last second.

"Throw them through the portal! Hurry!" Her nevous words reached the whole group. "The others had better be later to arrive...Robin cannot-

"IknowIknowIknow! Sheesh, just chuck em'. This is ridiculous! Raaae?" Beast boy did as was custom, though it was not any fun at all! Mad mod nobody was – ummm? Why him? Uh Oh...Star...?"

"You cannot be the dinosaur- he will...-

EEEEEEEP!" The demons had pulled her over and down. The floor was beginning to crumble. She was right.

"Move, everyone, this place is gonna,

WE KNOW!" Raven gasped and fled with her friends to find Starfire.

/

Starfire was troubled by endless black. A darkness swirled about her sights. Her thought stunted, what would Robin do? Where was he?...

~He will not save you...~ A part of her said softly. "Ariana?" Starfire tried to reach out a hand to the faded voice from her spot above the princess. A girl with cold amber eyes and a struggling voice. Ribbons danced around in the background. She was young yet dressed to kill, and Starfire knowingly had gut feeling that this was a trap. Barely one to turn her away...yes she knew. And so did Ariana...!

An orange courage washed her soul. Cleaning it of the past regret and her counterpart's losses. The glow made the little child with ribbon strand hair almost fall back away. Panting that this was not to be. Could not be...

"You are the sworn surviving few...he'll find you, him, and take back the world..." Richard was her enemy's love. Her name was Piper...that was all she had been told. This girl stood in her king's way. A way to the eternal!

She had to leave, she told herself. And speak of the devil, here comes the hero now...she left to the shadows with a frown on her face, cheeks red from running.

"Starfire! Star?" Once the dark had settled the others had been able to track where the creature had taken off to. Raven held a palm to the front of her face. When she saw the princess lying hopelessly on the floor, she gasped.

Star!" Bb exclaimed as if leaping for joy. "Those guys were gonna take you away, and well...we were scared we'd never see you again..."

Cy nod to the others, of course she was able to walk slow and steadily but she still recalled the face of the child from the dark world she'd been kept. Robin was coming home, would be there with arms outstretched, and stories to tell...she would only know when-

~Beep beep.~ The device around her belt pocket made them all crash into one another when the light accidentally turned off.

"Too dark, too dark!" Cyborg switched back on the light from his shoulder. "Phew..." Beast boy sighed then looked up to Starfire and Raven who were looking at the bright com unit screen.

"Hi, have communications ready. An-

What...what's in your hair...Rae?" She turned away to lift up a lock at a time, the stuff fell out of them and crumbled to dust.

"Cleaning the basement floor!" She lied. "The others are just helping out!" she panicked. Fear for her friend's sanity set itself in her head. She'd been able to make him see the bright side of things, for so little time it had been done in..she wished for a miracle right at that moment.

/

Robin bit his lip as the unit severed connections. "That dust wasn't normal, it looked like-

"Hey, Casanova!" Mal's buddies were calling him back to earth again. He always had something to think about. Now, you could never tell what thoughts might arise. A new villain, a new allied team. What else was there to wonder?

"Hey kid! Can you grab that...no, that- ugh." Malchior was trying to move forward. His best student- no, Rorek's best student now lost and his friend in danger...they were going.

"Robin was it? When will you be sure to alert the others, you haven't told them yet..."

Robin shook his head. Sighing he spoke clearly this time. His last words had been mystified. By others emotions. "You can call me what you've been calling me. Richard is Richard without the mask." He smiled without any doubt that it would be rough yet, they'd make it happen.

Malchior wasn't sure he liked Richard's adjusted attitude. It was chilling as well as reliving to know that he'd needed no one to brave or face the caverns. Rock upon rock did tumble down, they were ready and the portal would never close without them.

Robin will be home, finally home...


	10. Chapter 10

OK, so to top it all of I'll explain the situation to those who aren't able to clarify for themselves;

One: Slade shows up, but it's him in the body of a child him about 12 years old or over, haven't a clue Roko was an evil side to the prince Richard/ Roku, his mother called him Richard and his counterpart evil dad's been calling him either. He was supposed to be one; a bad influence on the kids.

And lastly: Becoming a helper of Lord Roku as an evil catalyst, he was a light catalyst to help his friends he met on his journey. That was how he met the guardians and was turned. Easier said than done right? Uh uh.

Arianna, Ravenna and the guardians, Alice and her old counterpart Arisu were all once allied or against the king or his son and family. Ok, so enjoy the story some more!

/A/

Chapter 10: The Struggle Resides, Loosing Faith And A Head Turning Fate.

The portal would never close without them.

"He will be home, finally be home..." Starfire _knew_ that she should receive him with open arms. She **knew** that they were...they were...

"_and if we were to be these, lovers?..."_ As if she were unable to control her words she asked herself what had already been asked. Asked of them. Two lovers, friends as well, why had such an unwanted thing happened. The princess just wanted him home...

"Star?" Beast boy and she turned the corner, he'd caught up alright!

"You don't look so hot. Is everything..." he paused for a second. Robin and her, were best friends. Nothing would ever change unless they broke off. Was she...upset about that?

"Star about the proph-

"I am well, weak from the shock from the rat swarm...you have no need to worry about me Beast boy, we have worries as well as you..." She inched back from his gazing sad eyes. "I must leave now! He-h-he will also be worried!" swaying from the wall she left the beast teen thinking of the awful separation ever since the fight with the leader. His bud and brother almost...yet, a fist curled up at his side. The prophecy was still not as clear to them, only guardian and god alike knew what was going to happen.

He shook with a chill running up and down his spine. That was terrible! Why would they be kept from the secret if that was meant to be the thing they needed now most of all? In order to stop the Roku guy! Who was he, what was he? In fact...B'd never seen the real guy since the dragon attack at the temple! And why was Rob so important in all this!

He shook his head freely. "Uh uh, I gotta ask the Wiz, Vee, anyone!" Wanting to know that day was tedious enough that he'd pick up one of the spell books while searching accidentally.

"What are you doing in my room?-

Raven froze, Beast boy's face was covered in green fuzzy fur. Eyes placed in a position of the hunter.

"Rae...help...me...!" he growled as if in physical pain.

She stepped up to him...

"B...beast...boy?" She squeaked. Is that you?"

/B

"Agh!" She got up. "Looks like a tornado again..."

She was in a new place to rest her head. The medical room. How'd she get he-

Gasping she watched the figure worm its way out of the sheets. "Starfire? What is going-

Starfire feverishly made a sound that was almost a grunt. "I cannot sleep..."she whispered to the empath. Raven looked up to the ceiling and then down to her legs. She was also wrapped in sheets.

"Why-

I didn't get to heal myself, I just came to." Starfire peered up at the girl next to her bed. "Nor was I, incidentally. Beast boy and I were brou-

The dream? Raven slipped onto the floor as the sheets fell to her feet. "I'm going to check on the other-

No! You must not leave this room! There is a beast-

That was Beast boy, what I thought I was dreaming of was actually his needing our help."

"Oh! I'd just remembered, he was not well. His energy was weakness. And...he was unsure of my well being!"

Raven raised he eyes. "So. Why didn't you run to tell us? Huh? Demon..."

The obvious liar Starfire backed into the frame of the bed. With a frown she sat up. The world around them was different from the med bay area. Her hair became amber brown in a bob hairstyle. Her eyes green with envy, evil pulsed through her possession. And the face behind it...

"Where is Starfire!"

Raven held up her powerful arm as if to handle a difficult spell. Her hand was flat and facing the girl. Her face was paler than the moon, her lip bitten and eyes...were they her true self? The girl brought a pair of glasses to her eyes, they were not worn but crushed. As rainbow vision now disabled her from the cold cloud of light it placed over her. The rainbow turned to the shade of her eyes, unknowing and uncaring- there would be a battle between a mage and a sorceress empath.

And as if a voice told her to do so, she used a seamless whip to attack.

/

The girl swirled the whip in hand until Raven drove herself to watch for its tip. The girl was quite special, for wielding it-

Raven paused again, this time with eyes opened. ~Your...ribbon!~

"That's right..."sneered the child with the hair ribbon as an elongated whip. "I am an A class summoner, from the nether worlds!

"But...how did you get past the guardians? Isis, she would have-

I am a messenger from the world of spirit, the true king tells you that he is home..." She held her skull with a few rather ragged 'pants' to soon follow. A flash of light made her shudder, Raven knew that this girl was indeed demon material, yet...was Roku really on the run since they'd left the kingdom of spirit?

"What has he been up to you ask? You'll see us at home in your world, soon enough...!" Raven could bear no more of the firepower, so she redirected. Going far from her self she invaded space, this girl was just another Alice-

The child fell to her knees as Raven covered her shadow. From below the little Piper Pipette began to curse under her breath, the spell didn't work. "You'll have to try better than that sorceress!" The girl's whip almost confused them both as Raven tumbled over. When she awoke after few seconds of unconsciousness she gasped, "Starfire...!"

A part of Piper was foggy especially in the mind, possession was well-

A showy shadow danced across the walls of the med lab room. It had to be her...pow!

A great shock made the shadow come to form. It wasn't poor Piper, she'd delivered most of her mission out to the heroes. It was Alice. What she had summoned up this time made Raven wonder if she too had been under the influence of her old teacher. Slade was in hiding, he wasn't gone- he was...alive...

"Why aren't you hiding?" asked the ex princess. "They will find us... if we do not-

"Why are you here, where is Verra?" Raven dusted herself off and got up. If this looked like a bomb shelter they could not be turned away..."Something had come out of the portal, we all came to greet the leader Robin and my brother as well...even you were able to attend." She was stargazing again.

"And?" The teen looked to the princess magic user once again. "What time was it that you-

"Not of what but when..you see...the clock played a twist of fate in this arrival..." Sighing the girl waved a hand to the wall. "You may shield yourself no longer friend. Come out."

A ball of white and a red symbol inside the light cast its glow onto the girls. Calumon had appeared scared and alone with Alice.

"What about Verra!" He exclaimed in a huff. "We left him behind...i wanna go fight-

"We cannot, Raven wants to know what you saw, please, your eyes are largest in this unmasking of the perpetrator.

The little guy brought out his chest, eyes closed and face front. "It was...it was..."

"No time, we have to free the others." Raven brought her power to its fullest and began transportation by spell casting.

"But-

Alice's arm was brought into the orb of dark. Even Raven couldn't wait for the answers to happen clearly. Within a while they would know for sure...

Calumon, spoke loud enough for the girls to cover their ears. "_ABEAST!_ ATERRIBLETERRIBLE MONSTER!

Loud enough for ya!" he giggled with a mood change, Raven scowled at the ringing sensation she could make little of. "Ow..." Alice groaned.

/

Cyborg was watching the news, in the tower, only it looked all psychedelic! "Hey, what! Where are the sports on this thing! Oh! There's one- great, one more commercial break!" He didn't seem to notice the portal that came in the back of his sofa. "Are, gulp...is he alright?" Alice brought a hand to cup her mouth. Here the Titan was on the way to boredom in the tower. "How..."Raven raised her brow.

"How long, has that thing been on?" She guessed that this was a trap and Cy was the lab mouse on this roller-coaster. There was a clock, just as Alice had predicted. A portal and time machine alike. "Should we wake him Raven?" Alice whispered to her partner now that they could shake away the shock.

"No-

"GOAL!"

"The game is on isn't it?" She frowned. "As is customary"; Alice interjected. "We must wake him up...before-

I know!" As she said those words the lights shut down and Cy fell into a deep slumber.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos...!" The world became night. And the day would rise later soon.

Now, the others...

/Ali/Ra/Bb

X wasn't too...sleepy; drowsy whatever. He was lax. "That's right...this is all a dream and when I wake up I'll be in Jump's system all over again...!" sighing gruffly he slapped himself into a wall and slid down till his feet were parallel to him. "Acute was it...I dunno..."~Yawn!~ His mask-less eyes shut with lids relaxed , close to him there was a rat, an ornery thing with a red gleam in its eyes...

"They call you good guys here..." he grunted. "But, yawn!- in our... world we have the tech to rid...our...selves...of,you..." His head fell to meet his chest and at the moment soon as he'd closed his eyes Roku stepped towards him. Ex villain X was dosing from a spell to keep him without a memory, it wasn't working. The rat was not only a messenger who was from the underworld of Hecate- it was a spy. A mangy rat from the bowels of hells below...

Huffing off the pest and the troubles the king could face he smirked at the young man. With a snap his fingers awoke the child once more. "Get up. I have a job for you..." They both stood like soldiers. One the lieutenant the other his superior. "You could only guess as you sat here X..." the great evil lord waved his hand to the side. The rat fell to its little knees in a ball of strange orange flames.

"…...Wha? Why did you -

"AAAAGH!"

"Hsari! Dear ally, please do not interrupt!" The staff of precious gems that the lord panther man held shocked the poor teen as he felt dizzy and waves of pain befell his body. "You...you.._.cat_! Don't think you can get away with _thi_-

AAAAGH...!"

"Far, from interesting recall my boy-

I'M NOT YOUR STINKIN` BO-

Another crack at his skin as the blade flew into X's direction from the hold of the king dragon's belt. After the blow of the child began to do something no one even would have though X possible of, or was he...

The bloody knife was laced with an ancient piece. A magical blade similar to the lasso of truth from Wonder Woman's beginning- it was forged with bad spells and wicked, controversial with horrid intent. To kill or kick butt. Whichever stuck first. Ex villain fell. He'd sleep in until it was time to take him out of this place for a bit. He'd stretch his legs, maybe go for a run. Nah. He was a servant till death or tragic misfortune, like that would ever come to pass.

"Roku...you only use that, when..." Around the corner a woman from the days and perhaps not the last of the teen leader's within the kingdom of spirit Angela spell wove another shield around herself. Her waiting son in the real world of earth was with a few traitors having afternoon tea...stealing plans from one of the guardians...

/

Vera was Takahara Shoji. In the science industry of England, Japan and, beyond but for now remaining in England in the city, he and Alice were happy. Along with Calumon as Kayu they were never anyone else, nor with the desire to be any place else!

Alice had even made friends with a boy named Aaron- though she hadn't guessed it yet but he wasn't all jock, rock and roll. He was no more than a school boy of the city's finest academy in London for middle school, tenth graders and up. Getting to school was always a pleasure for them both. He and Alice both had a lot of work but managed to squeeze time into seeing one another. After school she would invite him over to her penthouse in the city, it was large, spacy, and great for a scientific mind to wander.

She loved books, down to the very first one ever published in her home world- though she was forbidden from speaking about that...As much as he had waited for her to hurry from the kitchen, she was as coy as ever still around him. She was a lady, she would also be a warrior had it not been for her slump of a training from silly old Wiz Greg. He only came to see her briefly on the com unit, he...could never understand her life...

"Ready? I'm sure you were fine with the tray of- oh! Here, let me grab it...nono!-

"Oops..."Alice had spilled some onto the wood floors. "I'll help." Aaron told her in a very cool tone. ~ _Here he seems to like me no matter what I do...why's_-

"All finished. _Now_ can we eat?"

Sure!" knowing that he was ok with a measly spill and slip up from a girl made Alice regret the fact that he was sooo...nice! Her smile brightened as they both got started on a school paper. Ten times harder than her spells and history books! It was all like the ancient stories of her people. A powerful word system that even the gods translated as simply, Ancient.

The moment they'd finished he slapped a fist to his chest. He beamed. "There! That wasn't so tough was it, Alice?"

She let out a sad hollow sigh. "Maybe..."she replied wearily. What was Verra doing? He needed to be supervising the princess no matter what, in case the daemons decided to over take them...like, Arisu from her dream and real experiences. The version of strong and seamless Alice was nothing compared to the bratty Arisu. Their names were the same, just from different places in time.

Arisu was a powerful evil spell caster. Alice was...the good witch to the story. But they were as inseparable as day or night. Children of the same evil dragon god and a mysterious woman as the mommy. She was in both of the boy Richard and girl Alice's dreams. Those were actually the visions of a long thought to be dead past.

~I only recall the fresh mountain air and the calls of warriors as they'd celebrate a few days before returning to the village of the mountain folk...~ For a moment she pondered the events of having once been a true princess to those people. Now, they were without a care as she was forgotten by many due to that frightening time...

Flashback:

_The mountain demons that had tricked her were only the beginning, after she had been saved, and had returned to her few villagers the war had become legendary. To her as to find the world she once knew pillaged and plundered Alice did not weep. When she found the grave of many of her noble heroes she then burst into sadness, and desperation soon followed._ _The man cloaked in mystery did the right thing by bringing her here, yet...why could it have not been later than sooner! _

"_Why did this happen?" little Alice turned to the older man and savior. He was unmoved by the events of villagers running out of food or calming their little ones with soothing words of wisdom. _

_That man, was destined as the dragon lord Roku._

End of flashback.

But why had he saved a savage girl with no memories of her real life! It wasn't fair...why did the worlds have to bicker so...so...-

"Allie?" Aaron waved a hand in front of her frozen facial expression face. " You awake? Hello-

I….need to...i'm sorry..." The fifteen year old classmate smiled shrugging. "S'key I do that sometimes too." He grinned she was nervous now. "Umm...may I ask you something? Aaron?"

He was frozen stiff by her remark. "Y-yeah? What's the matter?" His grin vanished to one of low self assurance and confidence. "I...I want to know what you think of me! That my fa-father is never home and with all due respect..i think you are nice and that this is-

He stood up and reached out a hand to her. "C'mon, lets get out a bit, I'll lead the way." Alice blushed madly and tuned out his words to protect herself...from Arisu?

"I, it's late! We won't-

Do you trust me?" He asked her, his mouth wording out something that even Alice found overwhelming. Pressure of the peers, as the Wiz had discovered its concept. To engage others in ways never deemed real...

Swallowing hard Alice decided it was worth nothing more to her than finding more out about this earth boy-

"Then let's go!" He pulled her along as she reached for her coat and almost heard the door slam behind them both.

/

As the flashback ended a dazed Alice peered up into the eyes of the purple clad sorceress.

"So, he wanted to take you out...lucky you-

He...he is not at all what he appears to seem! He's-

No time...we should go too-

Alice became anxious all of a sudden. "Go? And leave him- um, Cyborg? He'll be wiped clean, bone dry if we do-

Raven shook her head. That would never come to pass while she still stood wary.

"No way! Calumon chirped. "I wouldn't abandon anyone or Titan!

" But this, vision of Beast boy in pain lead me here..." Rae rasped in whisper to the ex princess. Bringing Alice away from the place with the guardians and into a dark hall she waited as they lay silently scrunched and looking over to Cy from the next room.

Allie poked the empath's shoulder. "Sorry..could you repeat that, a **vision**?

Is Roku really here in this domain from his keep? That's preposterous in all manners of the word." Crossing her arms over her chest Alice looked away from the target.

Raven frowned at the other sorceress. "I'm sure it's probably happened in you- realm, Alice?

Hello..are you home?" Calumon did not get to finish, Allie was sure as she pointed at a ghostly figure in the dark; something they never believed now would happen!

"Oh no. Run.."

The specter also could reach and seal away the essential part of the thing it touched by saving it inside a white crystal!

The crystal had begun to form over their heads as the stumbled away in shock. Kayu/Calumon were captured!

"Duck!" Raven grappled the princess to the ground. "Ducks? Where- ooff!" Alice was crawling on the carpets over miasma inside of the empath's magic barrier. Like the warriors that crawl in camp after camp to regain stamina, she thought. Raven wants nothing more than to save our behinds!

The evil creature appeared in front of poor Cyborg. Suspecting none the less a storm brewing in the west.

~AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!~

Alice helped to, she'd summoned some wind to draw out the ghost and push it backwards.

The wailing specter flew above their heads and shrieked like a banshee.

Azara-

Coughing a figure inside the crystal fought to crack the glass, it was Starfire!

"X'XAAL! I am free!" she sighed with a smile and danced as she float up and and let her fear subside. She was with her real friends. "The ghost glorka had imprisoned me earlier. He is working with the evil of the spirit world!"

"Roku, I presume?"

"Hehehhee...,the specter chuckled. "What goes around..."

"Huh?" The specter turned to the door. A child was waiting in the light.

"That..that is!-

Raven hushed them all with her new power, a sword made of energy forced out from her hand, her palm thanked her.

Piper stood ready to fight to, they were never finished until, well...

Alice squinted at the girl... "She looks like a messenger in that outfit." Verra would have thought the same if he were here again, sniff...

"Oh?" A brave boy stepped out from behind Piper. The next guest was a surprise to them all, especially poor Alice!

It was Aaron.

/


	11. Chapter 11

OK, so to top it all of I'll explain the situation to those who aren't able to clarify for themselves;

One: Slade shows up, but it's him in the body of a child him about 12 years old or over, haven't a clue Rokou was an evil side to the prince Richard/ Roku, his mother called him Richard and his counterpart evil dad's been calling him either. He was supposed to be one; a bad influence on the kids.

And lastly: Becoming a helper of Lord Roku as an evil catalyst, he was a light catalyst to help his friends he met on his journey. That was how he met the guardians and was turned. Easier said than done right? Uh uh.

Arianna, Ravenna and the guardians, Alice and her old counterpart Arisu were all once allied or against the king or his son and family. Ok, so enjoy the story some more!

Oh! And...we will discover who Alice's boy's mom is, she is...-

/A/

Chapter 11:A Traitor, Annihilators; The Coming Storm

/A

It was Aaron.

/

"How? Why are you...here? You told me she-

"It, wasn't Veronica who told the goon to come after you." As Alice gasped her heart began to race. The very thought of Aaron working for her enemies...it was heartbreaking!

"Hey!" The specter and ghost demon exclaimed. "Goon won't cut it, half blood...he he..."

Although he was an enemy of spirit, Alice could not allow those demon claws to tear up the flesh of that, enemy...Aaron...

"I never got to finish...you lead me to an alley, the daemons were supposed to kidnap me!" fists furiously pressed to her sides she let tears flow as she yelled into his head. She wept, sure that this was her weakness...to be betrayed by a friend...an ally of her school and home. This world, why did it mock her as a generous and kind individual? She didn't need this...

"Arisu...come out...-

She sprang up from her stupor of tears. Why...did he say that so heartlessly? Was he being word by word controlled. But by whom...-

"Alice? _Aww_...are you OK?...

Al...ice...!" Starfire cried. The transformation was like watching an anime magical girl in plain sight. Her hair was black and very straight as it had been as she blinked. A red and black kimono draped itself around her skin. And her eyes with black centers and red irises were unforgiving. Her skin became pale, so snow white that she and her presence felt translucent.

The metal staff with the red tipped gemstone appeared and she grasped it lightly. She was small, but her power was immense.

She was not herself as far as Raven could see, As they finished falling back from her within the shield Calumon also felt funny- something wasn't going to happen to him to, was it?

As he began to change to a warrior with white hair, Arisu attacked from a distance.

"No!"

She frowned, leaving an unconscious sleeping Calumon to rest some. Raven was on her own.

With a ghoul and two sorcerer/warriors of the west and east to fight, she didn't stand a chance.

Star fire re-entered as she sent a flying bolt of energy to zip by, had she been waiting longer Raven would now be a goner.

/

"GRR!" Starfire looked at Alice no longer as an enemy but today, tonight she had to in order to save her teammate Raven.

"Th-that's Arisu, Alice's sleeping form!" Raven pointed to the face of a possessed child crying out to be saved. Curling herself up in mid air Arisu clasped her arms around her knees...she was going to cast a curse. The light of a red and black great dragon lord's child mesmerized both half sleepy Calumon and somewhat of Starfire as well- her heart was whipped into a pained aching submission by the song of a fated princess.

"Wherever that song is coming from it will find your heart..." Aaron said coldly as he watched the show's preview right in front of his face. ~_How can I just do nothing...~ _Raven looked behind her, Starfire was about to lose her sight. She could not see a real world beneath her clouded ones...wait a minute...!

"St-

Starfire, cover your ears, don't listen...! It's a trap!" Raven leveled herself to meet Calumon from above his cute fuzzy form. "No! Not you too! Wake, up!"

A light blue presence shone as it fell onto the back of sleeping Cal.

"Ah!

Who-wha? _Where am I_?...awwww!" He dazedly asked. Then grouching at Rae was taken away from his pouting and the red triangles on his forehead began to glow.

The power of the spell of peace was no one's fault, yet it did send the evil ghost creature flying!

"Aaagh! I'll have this failure sent to your grave Aaron!" The childlike look of fear and desperation on the young youth's face was also in his heart. He started to pant and heave with each thought of dying so cruelly under the rule of another...

No...I'm...-

Alice was freed as she slumped over onto the carpet, half snoozing half talking unconscious of what she was saying.

As soon as that had happened the call of the Raven stretched out over across the room to Aaron, he being ready to flee in fear of his hopeless and intricate life.

"Wait!"

"Raven...friend...of Alicia...i am-

He separated from reality as the dragon had discovered the puny runt's folly. And the failed attempt to spread the word.

He was history.

/

Calumon felt sympathetic towards hard working Raven...he'd give her a nick name to lift her up!

"Ohhh...Rae – Rae? Will you be ok-

"No...he was hiding something from my powers...I want to know what." She stomped off unhappily towards the door to the hallway by Robin's room. ~This isn't the time, Roku was after more than just Robin this time...he's starting to-

"Aah!" Raven stumbled backwards. Starfire had startled her relentlessly again and again, so had her father...BUT...whatever she'd had against the ex-bride of glhurggllscklech- ugh...was vanishing into the clearing. Just like that; they were a team, partners and sisters to the end..

Why is it that we do not go to help Alice, she is normal now-

She, is NOT normal. She almost tried to kill us off! What would the others say if we told them...?

She swerved around to watch sleeping sprawled over Alice.

"Aaron, her boyfriend-

"He was not-

Called her by a new name...we don't have any records of her past. She doesn't even know who she is...she claimed to be a princess- when it's obvious that they're using her to take over the city and our minds..." Raven breathed a cold sigh of relived justice. Almost relieved. The anger did pass, but the fact that Alice had been lured away to their home by the perp was almost scary..

"We have to take cautious steps from here on out, ok Starfire? Starfire?"

Starfire was calling over to Calumon to join them. She needed help carrying Alice.

Another sigh, this was weird...Alice attempted nothing yet, she was the center of magical power. So was Rob- who she claimed was Rokuro. In a past world...they were half brother and sister, yet wasn't Alice adopted? What was she or the guardians, or Robin not telling her?

/B

"Come on, we have little power left to fight, we have to stay on our toes...got that?" Cyborg and his buddy B weren't with one another. They were separated fighting for their skins. Just to stay alive.

Thankfully, thank goodness he was able to contact Raven. She'd told him to meet up but there wasn't a soul in sight to be found within the Titan's Private Headquarters

Well it wasn't _really _a private headquarters, just a meeting hall, no Rae there either.

Huh? I thought she said here was the place...guess I miss read her message.

As he looked at the unit to his wrist the sound of laughter drowned out all communications. "A kid?" Cy looked around from head to toe of the area. No, a girl! She was small, beautiful, here...yet it was Piper in the form of her old self to trip up the detective and his massive machinery.

"Hi! I'm lost, can you help me?" She looked innocent enough...but why was she here? She stood with her hands clasped and her eyes looking up as if praying to some one other than Cyborg.

"Sorry kid, um...i don't know how you got inside and I'll gladly help you find the city or your home somewhere..but-

"You're such a dope, cybernetic lad! _**Hyaah**_!" Her ponytails hit him almost in the face and to the arms her blade would have penetrated his armor! He slipped away from her massive power flow.

"I'm only trying to he-

"You're one of them...Roku's goons!"

GRRR! .NOT..A..GOOOOONNN!" The tripled piece of metal forced it's way through the earth cutting it and crushing it as if it were a friendly island coconut! Mere inches from the body of Cyborg.

Cy pushed away the debris from his armor, he'd been damaged far worse than this. But thinking back, Blood-Brother blood had been a mouthful to handle. His precision with the hand of fate and psychokinesis or whatever he used...in fact...~_Never mind Blood Cyborg-o! You'll be covered in, stone if you don't get back to Rae and the others soon.~_

Or covered in something life threatening...better yet...

"All right crazy kid, I'm not gonna hold back!" Booyah! Was the key word as soon as he'd thought she was so down for the count. She had retreat due to orders from the higher ups. Bruised in the leg from the fight that seemed to fire even the ups , well...up she grimaced in a wince of pain as she collapsed in to the arms of her Transylvania Shadow Rider.

She was in the spirit world's tomb as of now.

/

"X, was it? You are to attend my coming to the real world, as they call it-

Sniffling Ex villain in cuffs looked up. Was this guy for real. After the way his hospitality had nearly destroyed every ounce of troublesome fury in Jay...was he for real? REAL WORLD? Wait a sec...-

With a snap of his fingers the cuffs fell to the floor, evaporating to blackened mist. They were magic cuffs of dark powers. "Hsari!" Roku called from beyond stony walls of the prison. He knew X particularly didn't like it here, so why not send the thief on that way...his world would fall into the god's palm at long last.

Jason, wasn't going to fall for it, if he died here, then the world still wouldn't be safe. Yet...did this guy think he could turn things around by being...nice?

"Forget it jerk-wad, I ain't buying it!" X huffed as the villain began to frown down to him.

"Then, I'll let you rot he-

Wait...is there something about birdy in this? Cause, yeah...i hate his guts. But...you said you need him? To do what? Take over the...world..." He gave a sigh. "Oh God...what have I done?" He cradled his skull, blindly searching for an answer for the mad man and X's own...

"Nothing you never intended to do. Except for giving me your true name. That..."he sighed. "Was priceless..

Ex villain was with another ruthless Slade, it had to be so...wrong to think that the abnormal powers from this, monster were actually his! Roku was after the Teen Titans? No biggie. Yet he could be the one more ruthless than any other! Villains only came to as close as the Tower grounds before getting, ugh...butt whooped. X actually made it that far...to close to their leader's face! He wasn't happy, he'd been under contract this whole time.

"He seems to be rejecting my offer, Hsari. What do you think we should do about that?" The gentleman wasn't very nice now. He was planning to-

"If you do not do what Roku says little boy, I will gladly slice you to pieces-

"Did you hear what he just said!" Roku shook his head. The boy was needed, he could use him to entrap the spirit of darkness within his new son...Robin- No, Richard...now all he needed was an assassin. Someone to chop down the thief if he should fail.

"You, called me...?" It was little Slade Wilson. The blond was sure that he could not plan until they were safely home. Then he could stop Roku himself-

"I want you to bodyguard this fool, he's going with." A merciless pierced the heart of the thief, whom knew then and there that he was going. Roku wasn't his only problem, it was Slade who would mark his grave for him.

/

"Cyborg! Cyborg, come in! Cyborg!"

Raven flipped the com unit closed. This was silly, no ever the more dangerous. She could not sense his presence in this world...which meant.

"We're the ones they trapped here, this must all be some fabrication of Titan's Tower. That's why I can't reach Cyborg..!" Calumon leaned onto her arm from the couch, he almost fell.

"What about Alice? I am not going to leave her!" Raven turned her head to Starfire. "We won't and I'm sorry-she is just sleeping, right?"

Raven tried to look over at sleeping Alice, so she had two names...interesting. Aliases for Allie.

"What do you believe her dreams are to be about Raven?" Starfire smiled as they wondered themselves to giggles. "Maybe about...when she met Aaron...I still can't believe that he works for Roku and Slade..." Raven sighed, then tried to stand, still wondering herself about the subconscious.

The walls were dripping gook in the shade of the creatures of Shadow's...they had to leave and find home...

C'mon, we can't stay here, Calumon, Starfire, you get Alice. It's time to find Cyborg.

Yet he wasn't the only one to find the others in the tower, lost.

/

Veronica was always busy between worlds. But Bruce Wayne...there was something about that man...

She slumped onto her arms and sighed; worldwide panic would mean the fire would bury them all, these pitiful humans thought the world was a waste of their time. Big business never worried about a soul. Look after their own, they'll be making our dinners from now on, That plan was to side with the fear in every heart as far as the widest plains. To turn it to sand...irreplaceable.

And then came the twerp, Otherwise know as the young boy wonder. Roku had been able to meet the kid- well, teen actually. Soon he would turn of age to escape the curse right? So what was the head honcho dragon waiting for?

There was time for the god, he controlled it as far as the others were concerned. All of it, like any other demonic god.

He was, yes...an outcast you could say- but...no one could see him but those with a golden glow...

~_What's that even mean_-

_Oh! I know_~ She sat straight up to pencil some spells down quickly. Hiding them in her coat she slipped away to summon, a demon.

/

"That wasn't very...helpful. Calumon paused to recuperate. His sentence needed clarification.

"Well, once we find Robin, Cyborg, and Beast boy...we will have all the help we shall need." Finished the alien girl next to him. The little fur ball was silence before he'd been able answer.

"This is-

"Not...Beast boy...?" It wasn't exactly. "Beast boy does not have furry...bear paws-

Even... I could tell you... it was not the real Beast boy..." Alice was awakening? She'd only been sleeping for so long when the battle had ended! Yet her eyes were gray and blue- no! Silver.

"Alice! What's up? Did you feel a demon's presence?" Calumon bounced into her arms as he curled up into his own little ball. Snuggling made him happy. When he turned to Raven just then she saw something way too different about Alice. She didn't have her accent. And all because her speech was gargled. She fell. Calumon was able to rescue her as Kayu. She was trying to open her eyes, but something got in the way! As he helped her stand Raven worried deeply for their well being. "Bring Beast boy with you." Kayu said softly to the former ruler of Tameran.

Raven bit her lip. Sure...he's unconscious, just be careful, he's been through the tower and needs my healing power. Oh-OK...Starfire was pretty gentle once he was picked up. She cradled him as Kayu was doing to Alice.

"The tower, in this dimension- Does it drain magical, spiritual energy?" They were walking now, over to a room to hide and recover. Alice wasn't ready for the worst part yet.

"What of our communication devices?" Starfire asked while floating silently. "They have saved us by becoming a portal before! Why not now?"

"Mine is ruined... I don't know if it's possible..."Raven explained sadly while still being as calm as she could be. The others needed her-

"Why's this darkness only asking for more trouble?" Asked Kayu, holding Alice in his arms. She was sleeping not as soundly as they'd hoped. Barely enough to be asleep- her eyes were half opened.

They were slits compared to the other sorceress's half asleep ones. They'd meant to meet a friend, well...now was that time.

/C

He burst out a shout from his nightmare. Robin- no...Dick Grayson's mind was asleep no longer. He had awoken and the miasma nearly made him jump, instead he sneezed. He'd guessed that the demon power, that evil stink wasn't affecting him from the power dwelling inside him. It easily made itself clear as to why he'd never been hurt by Roku...in the tower...would they face off soon enough? Or was this the last fight?

Catching his breath the teen stepped down from the mattress. "Where am I? The tower... looks deserted.."

Frowning, he made his way to the door. It wasn't easy seeing as how his door was barred from the out side. Someone must have brought this up to keep the hero in...it didn't matter who did. He needed to find his team. A strong gust from the air vent almost made him pass out...was it some type of drug? Or smoke? A gust large enough to blow him sideways came at a very even pace.

The mist, formed the woman from his dreams in the clouds! The lady spirit. She had told him to find a dragon in either his or...the spirit world! He had to go back! But first...

~_What are you doing here? This is a dangerous world you tread upon._ _I fear only for the recovery for that may take a life...~_

Robin raised his head to her, eye raised. A, life...? Does that mean...me...?"

She shook her head violent enough to seem like a headbanging sensation. "No, my mother and father...will be able to protect you..."

"Oh...but, this world isn't the team's- my team's! Who sent us here? What do they want...let me guess, Roku and Slade are-

Both one and the same..."she said quickly. "They were never apart for long, until now..." Robin scratched his head. She didn't seem as spirited as she'd been before in the dream...was she...worrying about, them?

"OK. Then I'll find my team...find the portal I came out of, and-

He counted off on his fingers until the fist came to smash the palm. She shrugged off the worry, she had been a princess and later would have the king back to his castle and people. The spirit world didn't need a 'Robin', they needed an eagle.

Yes, an eagle to soar and to protect, to defend the days. Her grandfather would have seen this one child as a strong brother of peace.

Yet the goddess child Tsani was still over the planes trapped. Trapped and that was something lady Lorelei could not bear. "Very well." They peeked through the doorway. "The daemons will not harm you...now go! Find your friends and find the way home."

He nod rushing by the blobs that seemed by far much more friendly from their demeanor as demons...Daemon...they were spirit too! Now it was all making sense. They were a part of the same world, only by looks did they seem harmful-maybe, learning this power wasn't-

"WAAAAAAAAAA!"

Beastboy? Richard had to stop hard in his tracks. Swiftly he flew down the hall and tore past a room...

"Oh no...Beastboy..." He let his feet slide over to his friend, the wolf was green and a patch of fur had been torn from its body as the claws foretold of bloodshed. He was trembling in the teen's wake. Even if Robin let his guided hand rest on the other boy's shoulder, he would whine and growl all at once. "Why are you - acting like this?" Rob rephrased. Trying to stay calm he was not aware of the notorious god's power as the door slammed right by. Rushing to it the teen hero tried calling to the others, his communicator not by his side, (probably taken by the god's lackeys in the castle the times he'd been asleep) and his hopes running desperately low what was a hero to do but punch of course. And kick the door; it would not budge. When he'd been in the spirit world his material weapons had been stripped from him. Gloves to pry with, any devices to hack with, anything they could to keep him-

"_Aargh!" _With as much force as a club his fist used what power it could. The door was split in two...

Stepping back the boy realized that his normal top notch energy had changed drastically. With eyes hoping for a way of escape, it was capture all over again. The miasma was not thick, they were coaxed out by silent misted sounds of spirit. A ghost? The tides had turned for the two heroes. Robin gave a shove to the wolf Bb. This wasn't him. "It couldn't be. Beastboy...is alive somewhere. He must be hiding- but if it isn't you..."

Keeping eyes peeled on the creature as it whined up to him, "Then don't think I'll let you off so easy." He frowned, was something like this even known to happen? Maybe in another world...another...

Sighing they head off into the mist. The wolf right behind.

/

Beastboy woke with a fright to the sound of songs spinning like wheels in his skull. When he awoke fully to clear them with a rattle of his head, they subsided from where his bottom lay flat.

I'm gonna have to-

Before his comment could be made, a blade came whirring- whizzing past as far as his face. It engraved a crack into the wall.

"_Damn, Missed it._."

Beastboy spun around to the voice and its location. Nothing, as he cried out.

"**Who's there?"**

Still the voice refused to reveal its guise or vessel- "Vessel...oh no..."

"_Ungh_!" Beastboy cradled his side as he fell to the floor once more, standing wasn't an option for the mystery fella. Whoever he was, he could not be seen by human eyes alone.

Beastboy tried to become a cat, they were good for their eyes and other attributes. "Not so fast!" With a fizzle he fell back again. Crackles surrounded him, he'd changed back! "Wha-

Blades as if by ninja magic; Bb might add, had appeared above his head. They were going to fly as daggers.

"Waa!" All he heard was the laughter as he dodged the blows one by one...until one, one left was ready to fall.

"Who's doing this? Cut It O_uuut_!" Beastboy smacked away the dagger, it stung so much that he could not show the villain, would not...it angered his demons within. Shaped by vengeance and blind with eagerness for the fight that would come..

"A shadow? Ha! Now I've got you-

A blade whizzed past and collided with his shoulder, if this guy could magically do stuff without even trying...

He tried to reach out to grasp the shadow, it materialized. Who was that? A man...? "Why...me..."

"_Beastboy!_"

Raven fell back into Starfire, who's arm caught her fall. "Raven? Raven! What is it? "Did you..."

"It...it's the boys, Robin...Ri-

Beastboy!" Raven fell again, this time the reaction was less of shock and more of confusion. "Robin...? You mean...our Robin?"

Rae nodded to the alien girl. "Beastboy's in danger! That, was what I saw..." Was she teary eyed now? "Why? Who is after-

"GASP!" For the next few seconds as Raven sighed some cusses Starfire got fired up once more.

"HOW _DARE_ HE! He has returned to do us all harm? I will not allow this!" Raven, Calumon, unconscious Alice, and a monitoring cyborg watched as the ex princess of a planet far away waved her hands in front of her, letting the golden ember that was Arianna's power over take her.

She elevated towards the planes of no return...

"Wha- where did she go?" Raven and Calumon paced over the place she'd stood, or...float...

"Arianna must have taken a vessel..."Alice was awake now, sitting back against a wall. Recovery was slow as she still held away her past. Life with it. You will soon learn of the awakening, the journey, the destined..." In monotone she responded as if a drone. A robotic prophet. Calumon 'awwed' and spoke to her.

"Ally? Why are you saying that? We don't know what-

"THE DEMON. THE DEMON WALKS!" She wasn't through, soon she tired, was caught by Raven's longest stretchy projectile arm and slept no more. Heaving she repeated the word of many worlds. All in her one language- The Ancient...

"….He walks the halls, Cough!... And scans the streets for the guardian of golden light..." She said coughing once.

"What is happening...!" Cal cried out. They were being sucked into a black whole, the portal to the culprit and towards the guardian of golden light...

/

~_The jig is up..._~ Roku scanned the mind of Robin's wolf companion, Whom in retrospect knew the god from the bottom of his overgrown heart. White wolf...was the green. He'd come this close to finally keeping a promise that may make him immortal, then he could destroy the true wolf guardian- Anieu. Lady of the cold snowy front.

/D

Also guardian meant to balance the scales of darkness in the kingdoms above. The god's domain below was also unchecked, and if it was there was still a ways to go.

She mourned the eve of the lost Nejii of the east. A brother kyubi god and guardian he'd been deliberately defeated by a hostile figure. The evil spirit of an emperor and a greedy old man. How was it that the man- never mind that he was in league with fame and curses, had given his life for fear and gold mines towering and buried below him like a dragon of myth and treasure?

Why would he want power when devils already haunted his dreams? Cruel persuasion? Interrogation and torturous hellish activity? Why so that he'd give heart and spirit away, dreams as well? It was because he was not the real king perhaps?...but he was in the book-

"No!" Her eyes popped open. Her howl pierced the windy skies. Roku had given more than the human spirit devil had to see through to!-

"The world would be a much safer place...if Roku did not haunt you so malady..." her brother Anius sat by the block of crystal she protected out of all others. Inside that large shard slept a princess- a queen not yet as powerful as the Lady Anieu.

"Why have you come here? Our presence will be unmasked...the scent of the dark one-

"That white wolf will not harm you, so long as I am by your side, malady." She gave him a gruff 'if you say so' and went to meditate some more. She'd missed a fact. Roku was vicious and concern for only his closest family, not his past, nor his dead wife whom he had poisoned that night alone in the castle of the heavens. Why no one had seen the fires grow, was a shame indeed. A disaster that spread to Anius and his planes. The fire as it was magical burned homes and even killed his mate. Rhea. Beautiful boundless Rhea. "Believe us when we say you must not help the half blood. He will bring destruction to our world!-

"I have seen his folly many a time over in my mind...he as they all are...Ainsley clan and Noburo alike are your children as we-

"NO! They are carriers of evil things that will devour the land! We cannot-

"But we will...we have fate on our side, hope will be free!" With a light breath the great white lady wolf howled till she was interrupted.

"There will not be.." Continued Anius, "**Hope** that we will need once the damage begins!"

"We will see", the lady smiled with a toothy grin. "We shall see very soon..." she knew that the princess of Light still remained head of the heavens next to her sister Dark.

As the perfect order of things went along to be discussed below, it was being debated briefly yet strongly in another world all its own.

/Da/Li

A perfect princess with golden tresses in a golden flowing priestess's gown with a glowing crown upon her head paced the floor nervously. "Why have they not made their presence known in our world yet sister? I have waited most patiently and,and-

The girl of dark whom had raven locks and a crown of white and dark with tan paled skin and orb black eyes frowned at her other half. The bubbly wholesome laughter of her dearest sister was not appearing right then and there .Her lighthearted sister would curl her fists and grip her nails in her hair and to her chest. Was she overly emotional? Why did she fret the unknown and unseen? Who did not on earthen planes, but her sister was free to wander!

"Free your mind, the last thing we shall need will be of aches and groans!" As she exclaimed her sister turned to frown to her older twin. "Humph! We do not have to wait, we are-

With a thunderous shout she silenced free thinking of her overeager twin sister.

"**HE **_THINKS_ as you have been sister...for the entire world is in its claw!"

Whimpering light curled up her tresses into a bun, fretting her sis's fury...

"I know...why must we be assigned gate keepers?" Dark regained her peace of mind, saying;

"Tis no more, you are well my sister..." She smiled with a hand now to her sister's head and crown. They shall appear not as the prophesied, but as children of the spirit as guardians of-

the grand doors that towered high over their heads smashed open. "Mistresses! My queens!"

A little elven man who seemed as quick as a field mouse appeared before the ladies. Frightened, who was he?

"Have you arrived from the northern kingdom? Who was it whom sent you?"

The gasping midget man gulped in a bubble of air. Then as calmly as he could still in tremors he spoke quietly to the girls. Low and in whisper he waited no longer.

"The shifting one, Shifter of The Imps has arisen!"

The girls could only gasp and face one another...what was this world to follow the last?

/

A message was sent all around the plains, secretly so that spirits working for Slade and the king would not win against the good guys...Shifter the shifting transformer of illusion was a demon! Guessing by how many years he'd been asleep or controlled or been controlling others- the odds were just as horrifying. Kind of how Veronica had come to live among humans once more Shifter had only one basic past. To terminate the power sources or or ones of prophecy. Control their powers and encase them all in crystal and flames.

/

Du du dun! Who is the mysterious man after B and Robin? Are the evil of both the spirit and earth coexisting with one another? And who are these twins of the elemental yin/ yang. Dark, light. What do they know about the titans and with a wolf goddess? Whatever this was they'll escape I promise, though I won't say...how...Goodnight everyone! Reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

OK, so to top it all of I'll explain the situation to those who aren't able to clarify for themselves;

One: Slade shows up, but it's him in the body of a child him about 12 years old or over, haven't a clue . Roko was an evil side to the prince Richard/ Roku, his mother called him Richard and his counterpart evil dad's been calling him either. He was supposed to be one; a bad influence on the kids.

And lastly: Becoming a helper of Lord Roku as an evil catalyst, he was a light catalyst to help his friends he met on his journey. That was how he met the guardians and was turned. Easier said than done right? Uh uh.

Arianna, Ravenna and the guardians, Alice and her old counterpart Arisu were all once allied or against the king or his son and family. Ok, so enjoy the story some more!

Oh! And...we will discover who Alice's boy's mom is, she is...-

/A/

Chapter 12: Face-off in the dark

/A

Beast boy could not avoid the itch to scratch his arm. ~ Young youth? Did that mean that this guy-

"UGH!" He was pummeled to the floor by a transporting here and there figure. It was the evil dude? Did that mean that he was...

"ACH!" Bb was thrown into a wall to the opposite side of his positioned spot. He was weak, with the wound penetrated by a blade he was no match for a shifting, hiding, creepy-

The last blow was while he was still on hands and knees, though it would have sliced his neck apart; the dragon lord awakened to scare the child with the shattering blow to the head and through the twist of fate...did not heed his cries. He needed the brat alive, lest he awaken a sleeping demon. Beast boy was trapped. It was if he were pressured into driving his palms into the floor, holding them there while a cold boot hit his back with an-

"Agh!"

/

"Believe you me," frowned the god. "I'd hate to see you go, after all the fun and...Don't-

Even the presence of the boot made beast boy's sweat tear out even in his thoughts, which caused him to collapse,to a sheer fear of his losses. "THINK, that I won't rip out your throat, I'll have little to think about! And you? Well, let's just sit back and enjoy the show..."

Beast boy would have shot some heavy banter at this guy-

~But, why's...he going after me?~ "_What_..._d-d-do_ _you_ _**waaant!**_" He gasped with a great fear welling up soon after these words were uttered...heavily, angrily the god only laughed. "_Is all this funny to you freak!" Beast boy growled in a rage that would not be permitted by the god!_

The boot would not give. It was agony thanks to Slade getting back together with a monster...

"_Who...**are** you...?"_Grumbled the worn out Beast boy.

The kid was let free, for the knife to pierce him in the back of his shoulder! ~_**Backstabber!~ **_

"I..."Smirked the god.

"I Am, Rokuro Noburo...And _you_, little youth...will **bow** before your king..."

/

"Hold it right there!" Beast boy could not rest, the pain left him awake to watch the two reincarnated- young and oldest, battle.

"_Dude_...glad you...got.._.in_..._time_..." Faint and possibly hurt bodily...this maniac would pay! Robin could not rest, not while his friend was in the hands of this...His fist were up, the wolf pretending to play hero at his side, would he find out...?

"Who are you...why are you-

"Who am I? Hmm? You know, this wasn't the very first time you and I have met... face to face..."

Robin forgot his promise to meditate on anger, this was a war now..._No_ one hurts a titan!

"Wait!" He froze looking to his companion."Then you're? The..." He walked away slowly. Where was there to go? The wolf was...!

/

~Actually, I'm not THE...~ He, the hero was better off running, with only few weapons from Mal and his warriors- oh!

The wolf smiled it's ugly wide toothed grin, he would have lunch and make the lord dragon glad he'd been born!

Robin could not win, no bo staff, no ammo, nothing. "Time to get Rae-

Aah!" The wolf at last had come to find the boy's weakness. Holding the jaws of the beast from on top of him shut, Richard only fought to find a way to speak to Raven through the bond...

"Get, off me! Don't let this thing-

"First call me by name and acquaintance, _Richard_...if that is your real name, He will kill your friend's spirit-

"Ah!-

BUT, if you agree to come home to the castle and ready yourself for thee...hm, beginning or rebirth...i might pull a few strings... .You." with that the hourglass of time appeared. Time to get things **really** fired up...

"Tsani...Oh dear, I left her all alone...you'll vouch won't you...Dick?"

"No...you _did._..she's-

"Important? Goodness no! I was using her power to shift the time between your worlds is all.."

"You...Hurt my friends!" His bruised ego was all good for nothing against Rokuro-

~You're a dragon... right?~

Rob's adversary shook his skull with a chuckle escaping between breathes. "Mind games will not help you now, for right now I need your help." He could read minds, great...What else could the cold sadist do to him? Nothing was new, except...-

With a snap of his fingers the world went dark, was he being over powered right then?

Robin felt a rush of feverish chills bypass every nerve he might never get to see but now. The feeling was a powerful wave of sadness, but by whom? Within the core crystalline heart of Richard Grayson being cradled was a fire. So pure and so soft as he felt it's flame curl into the form of a red dragon, the same one from a dream...waters, paradise then...fire regaining its energy to bring destruction through the darkest range of fear...

"No...nonononono! GET OFF!" Dragon fire scorched a fleeing wolf from the place, an applauding Roku was left. Along with his whole team, all except for Verra...

/B/S/R/C/A/M/CY/R/Roku...

Malchior would have let out all of his magical power before the almighty dragon himself fought to hold and seal that energy away. He wasn't as happy to see- in fact no one was! Roku, the thing causing mayhem for the gods. Seth, Death itself, all for that power source that Robin now possessed...he was it!

"Put. The weapon down wizard child-

"_**I'm your bloody spawn, devil!"**_ Malchior was helpless to see the wave of nose blood drip by, which forced him to throw off his scarf. ~_That's not a nosebleed..._.~ He gasped with his eyes going dark and blurring the vision of a life with Ravenna- not with a monster though...she deserved better than he, and Roku had proven that...many eons ago...

/

"Mal- Malchior? Malchio-

Agh!" Raven felt the pain of convergence with another, someone or something was trying to take over her mind...

"Get...out of my head!"

Her command left her staggering away yet not knowing exactly where she should go.

An amber light lit up the room leaving two teens to allow their senses to take hold. The others avoided the glow with ease, the rest were intimidated and wanted to understand it all...

Robin was speechless, and very soon forgot all of his troubles even existed on this plane. Roku on the other hand was filled with spitefulness, deceit and contempt for Richard's... bride to be...ugh. He'd never cared for Arianna; princess and future queen of the Star Kingdom in his world, by the name of a master sorcerer and lord.

Orion of the seventh valley of the spirit world was her friend, teacher and enlightened one that would guide her to-

To..._**NO**_. She should fall with her crown to the bowels of the underworld court. He hated that brightness, the aura that touched her every being. Damned he'd be if she wed his... good luck charm, Richard Grayson, would forget EVERYTHING. Earth was his last resort now, yet...they would cast him aside. As the fellow spirit and guardians had done many times before.

~_You, Rokuro are an enemy to the gods and spirit guardians of all planes! My magic will find your weakness and terminate it..._~ Arianna as Starfire, and Star as Arianna said such a great lust for power to slay the godless one. Then Mal had the strength to fight, he spun to get a clear shot to one side and let his arrow fly. It also almost pierced the god. His foot was the target yet the aim had missed . Leaving just enough awe in him to cause the god some type of brief shock. Sure he could have healed- Roku was only the most immortal thing out there!

"Does the word '_dragon_' ring any bells inside that thick skull of yours...sonny?" Roku looked up to see an angry snarl come from the wizard boy's lips. He was losing control of himself and his power...he would only act against his 'friends' wishes.' Maybe not, yet...she's in quite a jam!" He chuckled, with all eyes on Rae. No one, ever felt more threatened or disgusted than he- Prince of Knoll- outcast of the kingdom itself...

Raven tried to fight and break the connection, so...the intent was to leave her as an empty shell, She had to...

"Agh!" As the pain made her gasp for air her footing grew to be weakened and she tripped over unhurt.

"Leave Ravenna...Out of this!" He roared wildly as his scales began to appear all over his cheeks and face. His claws were long and pointed like blades at the tips of his fingers. Clawed toes popped from his tearing boots, leaving the tail behind him to curve uncomfortably into a 'C' shape. ~_Why was he._..Raven's heart raced along with the times.

"Rorek!" She cried to him as he towered over her. Now he crashed through the tower walls. He could not escape if the world they were in was not whole! He was clawed at as tiny impish creatures dug with fingers of fire into his wings. They were pulling him into a portal! The nightmarish intensity did not settle there. The psychedelic mirage of waves and dark color only became just that- a new dimension of demons...

This was similar to the rat invasion in the real tower. The walls did not ooze, instead they seemed to float. Raven had classified many worlds before, this was opposite to her mirror world of emotion in her own room- There had to be a way home! The jerk was just trying to feed off of fear, their fears...

"Stop this! This is mad-

"And I say..there must be more! You're not within a familiar setting. Here you try to plead for the end...well, I'm not ready for one just yet..." The god licked his lips while the fire was still flickering and burning hot.

He'd have fun here, call in backup then split the scene for good! Roku's eyes became slits like a snake's. His pupils were dark and gleaming. His victim. Would not be his first.

"Haven't you all been wondering?" He began as he turned away smiling as he fed that night.

"Why you kidnapped the princess of time and space? Umm, you're evil!" Calumon screeched with all his efforts combined.

"Tsk, tsk little ones..I'm not alive just to do as I please...i have, much bigger things in mind..."

"Who, are you? Why are you so important to so many villains? Slade's not here..Red X is on your side...what's your plan?" Robin didn't get to hear the answer as he was tossed into a wall then lifted into the air by some telekinetic psychic control. He was indeed up to something-

"Release him **now**!" Arianna had not release Starfire as well. She strung a spell into the air weaving a magical bind to bring Roku to his knees. He sprung up to attack her but failed as Malchior in the form of the dragon Rorek fired a shot catching everyone by surprise.

/

Raven held up herself, magic within her fists. He was...

"You- you're defending, this...monster?"

Raven wanted to let her power make him realize his faults here. She was left to stumble, for the dragon still controlled her, she was completely paralyzed.

I...cannot-

"why?" She was hopeless as her emotions were set into starry teardrops. "_**Why?**_!" She banged her fist in to the floor. "Don't let him contro-

"_I'm sacrificing myself!_" Mal spoke through to her battered mind. Calumon faced him directly, the pain made him whimper. The dragon's snout puffed fire in small embers of finally realizing that they were too late. "This is for _you_...Raven..." Her tears vanished into the vast portal of dark energy. "What? You...called me by my name for once...idiot...sniffing with a few dry moments in her throat...she was sure this was not good bye-

Robin was able to wince away discomfort as her squinted at the scene, the words playing over in his mind...~he'll lie...~ Robin agreed to his own surprise to fight the god with his own words.

"He's not the last you shall have..." Arianna spoke with much distraction in her's, he- Roku would come to claim the worst power of all. Infinity!

"I see your point then..." Frowned the god. This wasn't the en-

"If you need him so badly my dear I shall call off my probing OR, will return you're prince at once to you." Donning the stance of a kingly soldier the team was shocked to hear of the sacrifice and the god's biggest mistake.

Raven was too weak to recall the attacks from before. The wolf was grasping the teen leader while he lay still by the god's doing. Roku could read them all, almost as well as a supercomputer, but even better...

"There's a catch, isn't there?" Robin asked while pulling the truth from the creature.

Raven- was clumsy and brought her self to her knees, she was blinded by mischievous spirit. Cocking up her head to the others her smokey eyes and mind were unsure of the question, "with...ex-

"To true, You may have one or the other, my son Malchior would be glad to see you set free,-

Or your choice in exchange for the curse I've placed on you, would be your..._Brother_, Arisu..."

"What about Beast boy? He was here to fight you first, am I right?" Mal said to his old man curiously.

Sighing, Roku could not stop the kid from voicing his opinion. It was only natural to answer as calm as he might to his people of spirit back home..

"I'm through playing games with him, you can take him back, I will not oppose you." Kinetically

he was lifted by the demon lord, Beast boy's eyes were placed shut and his mouth slack jawed open. Starfire was released by Arianna, since the calm had entered a storm thanks to this new foe.

She had to say something... she had to respond, but quickly.

"Beast boy! You are un-

"Now...Who- what, will you chose? I leave this all up to you...Titans!"

/

Cy wasn't happy as the halls turned into jello. He could even see his breath! And past that fog he saw another fighter...

"Hsari, Red X, and you?" he exclaimed almost surprised to see someone other than his own shadow or himself.

And another was with the two. He was in shadow, Slade was here to watch, he'd find a way later to-

"Metal man?" X rasped as if already weak and beaten, he was after all lowest of the low now... "Oh man! You gotta get this lug-

"What he means to say is that we shall fight, you and I, as warriors of time..."

Of...time, how...He did not mean with good girl fighter queen Sarasim of the past, or the gods of the spirit's world like Isis and...others...then time? "What time-

Ex villain X was thrown into a corner as the night came in from all around them. This was time's unexpected decision...to fight...

"Bring it then! Come on! You aren't just gonna stand there like a-

Hsari wielded a weapon alright, one meant to be used as a mechanism of fate to seal Roku's enemies into a vast majority of unknown worlds. If Cyborg lost all on his own, he'd never see the light of day, play game station two, or eat...gasp...pizza with his friends ever again!

The shadow gulped down the panther lord into its depths until he was completely invisible. Cy used his light-one once used to cloak and destroy the presence of he and his friends, to try and locate the energy signature of the magician's enormous power. Well the panther was magic, a child or adult action figure brought to life; all because of some human creating evil as evil as it got from-

WAM! Cyborg's hit was accurate.

With real accuracy and precision Hsari slunk by as the powerful blow had knocked him back into a daze.

_He...wasn't able to fight like a true spirit guardian before!_ Hsari the big cat reminisced to himself. X was getting up as the battle continued and the cat was sure he was without a doubt, but a nuisance.

Cy threw a cannon sized 'boom' to the cat which caught him off guard,

"." Little possessed Piper was with two blades as she prodded Cy in the back threateningly. She wanted him gone...Yet a part of her had never done this kind of thing before. She was a child almost thousands of years old next to..to...

"DESTINY!" She carried her broken cry up to the sky as she was lifted from bondage to an ornery ugly halfhearted and soul disturbed god and demon. Excluding all but one, her creator Destiny!

Eternal was Destiny a great spirit with dreams to rid the world of harmful things. But...why Roku...?

Slumped up into a ball on the floor she was saved until Slade intervened. So harsh would she be...attacked merciless for her failure-

_PIPER!_

Another follower had entered the realm like no other. He float down surrounded by impish children of darkness. She knew that call, the curse was only allowed to break if-

(We won't tell you just yet!)

Piper hid between the fighters, Hsari tried to escape after X whom fled just as the fight had become more interesting.

/B

"I'm waiting...so? What shall it be? I will not take no as an answer, as of now-

The hourglass appeared to be working in unison to his words. This was a trap.

"He's lying! We do not have a choice, we cannot leave here!" Starfire pointed to the mystical device in the air as it was also growing close to time's end...

"Not until we give him what he wants..."Robin growled under his breath. He did not want to become a...voice for all these lives! The Titans, guardians, human race and the unknown could think for themselves. He wouldn't be the keeper of any such thing that could mean...-

"Time's ticking away children...you have exactly...hmm,"

Roku closely examined a clock illusion created to tell the hours of their world. His hand held it floating up off the cold floor, if- there was only a room to have a floor in this vortex!

"_About_...Ten, seconds?" Robin glanced up to the hourglass, a trick! Robin clenched his fists, they were goners...

_Think, stupid! The lives of the human and universal race are at stake! .he, want?_

"**Time's up! **And their answer is...-

"I'll go, in their place, so...you'd better let us go!"

"Hm... tempting offer, Richard. Yet - they may go in your place you say?"

Robin's patience was wearing thin. "Just Let my friends and Malchior go, you said-

"Who, again? BOTH? Why I only said those two or I'd lift Arisu's brother's curse dear boy! Who is, you-

_~What?_ ~Rorek was standing still as he began to transform back into a powerless wizard. Forcing the kid to turn to the ally that had once been a foe to he and his friends,

"Don't just stand there! Fight hi-

Huffing with a sigh Robin was powerless to. So, he'd already made up his mind...to make a long story short, this had all been a test...he'd been duped by a brain game of the god's. It was all over.

Du dun dun! Who is the mysterious man after the titans, robin and allies? Are the evil of both the spirit and earth coexisting with one another? And who are these twins of the elemental yin/ yang. Dark, light. What do they know about the titans and with a wolf goddess? Also Piper is in the fire now! She was supposed to be with- shhh! Whatever this was they'll escape I promise, though I won't say...how...! Reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

OK, so to top it all of I'll explain the situation to those who aren't able to clarify for themselves;

One: Slade shows up, but it's him in the body of a child him about 12 years old or over, haven't a clue . Roko was an evil side to the prince Richard/ Roku, his mother called him Richard and his counterpart evil dad's been calling him either. He was supposed to be one; a bad influence on the kids.

And lastly: Becoming a helper of Lord Roku as an evil catalyst, he was a light catalyst to help his friends he met on his journey. That was how he met the guardians and was turned. Easier said than done right? Uh uh.

Arianna, Ravenna and the guardians, Alice and her old counterpart Arisu were all once allied or against the king or his son and family. Ok, so enjoy the story some more!

Oh! And... will we discover who Alice's boy's mom is? Is she...-

/A/

Chapter 13: Tsani's Hope and a Mother's Fears

Or your choice in exchange for the curse I've placed on you, would be your..._Brother_, Arisu..."

"What about Beast boy? He was here to fight you first, am I right?" Mal said to his old man curiously.

Sighing, Roku could not stop the kid from voicing his opinion. It was only natural to answer as calm as he might to his people of spirit back home..

"I'm through playing games with him, you can take him back, I will not oppose you." Kinetically

he was lifted by the demon lord, Beast boy's eyes were placed shut and his mouth slack jawed open. Starfire was released by Arianna, since the calm had entered a storm thanks to this new foe.

She had to say something... she had to respond, but quickly.

"Beast boy! You are un-

"Now...Who- what, will you chose? I leave this all up to you...Titans!"

/

Cy wasn't happy as the halls turned into jello. He could even see his breath! And past that fog he saw another fighter...

"Hsari, Red X, and you?" he exclaimed almost surprised to see someone other than his own shadow or himself.

And another was with the two. He was in shadow, Slade was here to watch, he'd find a way later to-

"Metal man?" X rasped as if already weak and beaten, he was after all lowest of the low now... "Oh man! You gotta get this lug-

"What he means to say is that we shall fight, you and I, as warriors of time..."

Of...time, how...He did not mean with good girl fighter queen Sarasim of the past, or the gods of the spirit's world like Isis and...others...then time? "What time-

Ex villain X was thrown into a corner as the night came in from all around them. This was time's unexpected decision...to fight...

"Bring it then! Come on! You aren't just gonna stand there like a-

Hsari wielded a weapon alright, one meant to be used as a mechanism of fate to seal Roku's enemies into a vast majority of unknown worlds. If Cyborg lost all on his own, he'd never see the light of day, play game station two, or eat...gasp...pizza with his friends ever again!

The shadow gulped down the panther lord into its depths until he was completely invisible. Cy used his light-one once used to cloak and destroy the presence of he and his friends, to try and locate the energy signature of the magician's enormous power. Well the panther was magic, a child or adult action figure brought to life; all because of some human creating evil as evil as it got from-

WAM! Cyborg's hit was accurate.

With real accuracy and precision Hsari slunk by as the powerful blow had knocked him back into a daze.

_He...wasn't able to fight like a true spirit guardian before!_ Hsari the big cat reminisced to himself. X was getting up as the battle continued and the cat was sure he was without a doubt, but a nuisance.

Cy threw a cannon sized 'boom' to the cat which caught him off guard,

"." Little possessed Piper was with two blades as she prodded Cy in the back threateningly. She wanted him gone...Yet a part of her had never done this kind of thing before. She was a child almost thousands of years old next to..to...

"DESTINY!" She carried her broken cry up to the sky as she was lifted from bondage to an ornery ugly halfhearted and soul disturbed god and demon. Excluding all but one, her creator Destiny!

Eternal was Destiny a great spirit with dreams to rid the world of harmful things. But...why Roku...?

Slumped up into a ball on the floor she was saved until Slade intervened. So harsh would she be...attacked merciless for her failure-

_PIPER!_

Another follower had entered the realm like no other. He float down surrounded by impish children of darkness. She knew that call, the curse was only allowed to break if-

(We won't tell you just yet!)

Piper hid between the fighters, Hsari tried to escape after X whom fled just as the fight had become more interesting.

/B

"I'm waiting...so? What shall it be? I will not take no as an answer, as of now-

The hourglass appeared to be working in unison to his words. This was a trap.

"He's lying! We do not have a choice, we cannot leave here!" Starfire pointed to the mystical device in the air as it was also growing close to time's end...

"Not until we give him what he wants..."Robin growled under his breath. He did not want to become a...voice for all these lives! The Titans, guardians, human race and the unknown could think for themselves. He wouldn't be the keeper of any such thing that could mean...-

"Time's ticking away children...you have exactly...hmm,"

Roku closely examined a clock illusion created to tell the hours of their world. His hand held it floating up off the cold floor, if- there was only a room to have a floor in this vortex!

"_About_...Ten, seconds?" Robin glanced up to the hourglass, a trick! Robin clenched his fists, they were goners...

Rorek was standing still as he began to transform back into a powerless wizard. Forcing the kid to turn to the ally that had once been a foe to he and his friends,

"Don't just stand there! Fight hi-

Huffing with a sigh Robin was powerless to. So, he'd already made up his mind...to make a long story short, this had all been a test...he'd been duped by a brain game of the god's. It was all over.

Starfire left the ground slowly to avoid a fellow wolf from chomping on her leg..

"Robin, you...he...his-

"I don''t care!" Richard cried to her breathless and hating this more and more- of the challenge that befell each and every one of the teammates.

Sadly Rae broke the silence with a heartened gasp of air to her lungs just as she'd had all she could deal with.

Mal rushed to catch her before she hit the floor, boy was he quick!

Robin gasped; then when he was able to compose himself spoke horse as ever now to the team.

"I want to see you guys alright, I shouldn't have to show you guys...this, as a problem...because it is..and...i don't want to lose you..."

The titans all exchanged glances before shaking a head or two. Cyborg intervened. "Whoa! You sound like this is our last time to see you! First off- you're crazy, little man. Second you're not putting up much of a show!"

"Humph, you're right Cy, Robin smiled slyly to the tin man. That made the others get their hearts ready. Let's give his majesty a _real_ performance..."

"**_Titans go_-"**

"**Well**, it seems I have no place here as messenger. Here anyway... So then? _What _am I?"

"Huh?" The shortness of warmth in the atmosphere made the others shiver. Including our hero. Rubbing his arms for warmth he also felt his breath drown out the sounds of the calamitous god and his weary friends!

_~They aren't here...this is my world- my voice..~ The sound of an echo could be followed and traced to absolute nothing..._

_~I want to tell you a little more about Roku...~_

_Robin's fists readied to the voice that echoed in this clearly dark world..._

/

"_Who's there? Show yourself!" A shadow of a small male child about five years old stepped, or float over in a way that Robin could not describe. This, child was wearing a large black coat with a red cap covering his head. He was very pale compared to Star or BB..._

_Richard knelt to the child's height with his hands on his knees, and oddest of all..._

_The kid became a tear jerked mess right in front of him as he sniffled and bawled out._

"_Wha...wh- where's my mommy! Where's mama!"_

_Rob didn't know what to do, so he reached out a hand to comfort the crying child-_

"_Please, calm down...Everything is going to be-_

"_WAAAAAAA!" the little guy made his appearance more miserable than it had seemed before!_

_The red cap that the emotional little guy had on fell off his head to in front of Richard's shoes. The child stooped over, snatched up the special crown as if it were one, and tried to hide his face with his arms in the large trench coat. As he tried to be curious and reached out to touch the older boy's hand, he began to break apart with little light cast over him at all, the shadows were back..._

_The great treasure of the boy's was swept away and Robin's eyes popped to his surprise..._

_His- the small boy's hair was raven haired and...long into a warrior's tail in the back of his head._

"_Wait! What's happening-_

_That child looked as Roku's son had- in the painting that Jerome the camel had shown Dick! In fact...was it just his imagination playing tricks, or was that kid's eyes painted..._

_Blue...a deep blue-_

"_...it...it couldn't...!" And, the clothing was way to unfitted around the kid...it just..._

_Robin slumped to his knees, body trembling. Could that have really been the same person...?_

_~Now, see?~ v The voice boomed. ~It's been proven time after time again, you are him!~_

_The voice was tricking him, he could not...yet..._

"No - I'm...Roku...? His, son..." He got up and almost fell in the process. When he'd found his way to stand, he started to trek towards the voice as an unfolding map lead him away from the dark...His eyes were brilliant blue to violent red.

/

He rambled on out loud to himself.

How, am I... A monster..._I_ did all of those things?" He mumbled now as his eyes darted to a stop , the crossroads before him.

"What are you saying? Am I really going to hurt them? I...I can't!-

The voice seemed to pause as the question was processed slowly. ~ It did happen, so...Why avoid it? You never asked for a life like this one, you never know...it could be worth more than the previous-

"NO!" The light grew stronger and the voice began to appear in form of another, a girl in a beautiful rainbow sky blue dress, with ribbons in her short blue silver hair. Great as it was to know that she was helping light the way from the dark path of one others doing, poor Tsani was in pain of losing her powers to help the Titan boy any longer- fighting wasn't what an unborn goddess felt necessary in these times, she had to be strong, she would relay a message. Her last days as a child of the starry heavens. Her new days of being born again.

"Be careful and wary here. This is a new world made by my captor, Roku."

Robin shook his head, "Then...it wasn't just my imagination! Who was he? That voice? He tried to-

"I understand it all," Lady Tsani told him softly. "Find the dragon Earth, the ladies of darkness and light, my aunties!" Crying out before shadows turned to sun beams she said aloud;

"I give you a gift in order to go back to your world- yet remember," the little girl reminded. She formed a ball of light in her palm, to give to the team in shadow in their world of dark while Robin and Tsani were not. "Go now! The friends you keep will be waiting on the Earth plain!"

Robin felt warmth as the light penetrated the dark and cold. It shone like a star in the darkness around them no more as they began to time warp home, all of the friends kept close to Dick's heart...

/C

Roku stomped over to his seat, Slade's old lair wasn't really his type- after all! The great princess had destroyed her chance at ever being an immortal adult. That way he could go between worlds and defeat the gods with all her strength, not to mention Roku whom controlled the power of time's child once...that brat he did need, here yet!

"Richard fought my power, and to think you might have been returned to your form- Slade...?"

"But!" The little one protested while bringing his heart forth. "I was suppose to be with X! Piper messed up Hsari _and_ his plan! I ra-

"YOU ran after X." Corrected the god angrily. "The tin Titan, Stone was at fault, why did you not use the power I gave you? We aren't afraid now? Are we?" Roku tapped his fingers as they drummed against the armrest of the seat.

Slade shook his fists without knives to toss or bombs to plant...he was afraid- afraid to have to serve Roku in this...body, so long as he lived!

"Tell you what, I'll give you another chance- if you can do this job without fail that is.." He hissed.

Slade grunted his displeasure to himself. "What now?-

"..Infiltrate the base of these children, corrupt it so that I may enter their world."

"Hah! You think it's soo easy being you, don't you your highness? Well, it's not. I've done it as Slade Wilson the adult! You can't just expect me to-

He fell back slowly on his sentence.

"To-

Why was Roku so calm? Did he steal his old self's potential or...something...uh oh.

The god lifted a great arm, snapped his fingers once, and out came an old friend in the shadowy corner of the room.

"No, Wintergreen!-

There, you see?" The god was a crook all right. Sly as a jackal and to do, this to an old...it was unacceptable!

"Leave him out of this! This is between you and me, dragon!" The growl from the back of Slade's throat hurt as it came out to attack the god with words.

"Hmm, so. Did you know that this man-

He pulled the old timer forwards by way of magic;

"Knows very many types of formula for tea, stew and..."

As Slade barked his legs collapsed from under him. "Just say it! Let him go-

And poison."

Now Slade as a man would have thrown out a fit in fists, little guy Slade was only able to fight from the legs up.

"You Jerk! Give him back to meee!" Roku blocked his hits and sent the kid flying back into a wall, it was a good thing he'd remained conscious yet not as the god spoke to him. Still controlling poor William Wintergreen...

"Fail me once and he'll give me that formula as a servant of the dea-

"No!..." Cradling his child like pride, Slade tried to stand. He was a soldier, not a toddler! He could-

"Win their souls and bring the Titans to me, and he and you shall never see my face again..."

Wintergreen coughed and let out a gasp. "Don't! His intention is solely where he stands young- Master!"

"William...no...I...I'll free you. You are my only real friend, I cannot bear the though of being alone with..." He shivered from the cold, dark presence of the demon lord's eyes. Like a snake.

"Whatever you wish..." Slade knelt to one knee and found no shame in doing so. He'd be free. Free without that slithering serpent to boss him around. Robin and his team would be gone to, possibly sent to some hellish world with the dragon at their heels.

This, was his last chance to save them both. His last chance to make things well again.

/

Awakening to a pleasant breeze the team and guardians felt much better coming home than the last time.

"How, How'd we get here? Hey!" Beast boy examined his arms as he sat up smiling. "No more sword marks! I'm cured!"

"We are home! Our home is-

Starfire gasped once more. "Silkie! Oh! How did you survive? Dear bumgorf!" She cuddled him until her lovely silkworm mutant monster found its way across the room.

As if to say; ~I missed you, where were you guys?~ in his mind Silkie could scope out a pattern between the leaving and coming and going of his friends. A new foe was here and gone now, he hid in the closet until he'd heard his nanny call out!

Cy picked up his arm to watch the lit up system go dark again. "System sa-

"Who cares! We got back! Your machine is right but I'm even more right just from feeling safe!" Calumon bounced up and down with glee as he sang a song from his home world!

"Ookay, if you say so- Raven? How's your brain feel?"

Cyborg turned to her, only she didn't look happy with hair...phh...like that!

She scowled at him and stood up with shaken legs almost too weak, yet she would manage. "Don't ask." She saw him giggle with a hand over his mouth. That's right. Her do had been damaged and was a big frizzy mess thanks to-

"Ugh...I'm going to be..." she sighed. "Fixing, my part...bye."

As soon as she left Bb and Cy turned to where Starfire was and giggled and laughed until she was dizzy.

Her head spun back to the floor of the Tower's main room. "Where is-

Beastboy was to bust laughing as Cyborg joined in with a sigh of relief. "He went to bed. You could probably catch him if-

Star zipped by and knocked Calumon over, dizzy and dazed by her worry. And the boys left with chuckles still the big problem. "Party's over, let's make waffles!" Cy exclaimed into his buddy's ear.

"Only if I can have tofu waffles, you always make them with meat!"

"Do not -

"Do to!-

"Oh, yes you-

"That sound yummy! Can I try?"

/

She was...a girl about twelve. And her hair and clothing was pink! Light pink! In a bob with perfect braids by her ears- she was an elf? She wore a white skirt with ruffled edges and a white flower embroidered top, almost seeming more than her age a bit. She had big eyes too! Even her eyes were pretty pink! She told no one this but, she'd been sent as a guardian sister to find...the Teen Titans that were almost older than her cousins!

"Hey, I'm Rini! Nice to meet ya!"

Beast boy was silent with Cy next to him in the background. They looked at one another then at the observant child in a skirt and blouse with white cherry blossoms!

She coyly brought her hands to her back and leaned to watch the boys discuss something silly.

"RAAAE!" B hollered down to the hall where his all powerful yell had found an ear or two.

/

"How!" Cy groaned desperate enough to go to the camera security system.

"How'd she get in to the tower!" He messed with buttons, knobs and switches until he was anxious enough, and made one fall off accidentally with a turn of his wrist.

"I'm not an enemy you know! And hey! I am here to hel-

The girl, whom claimed her self as a kid named Rini frowned with her hands to her hips. But was brought to the door as Beastboy tried to push her away. "Sorry, but you can't stay, hope you enjoyed it here at Titans Tower! Goodby-

"_HIYAAH!" _Little Rini knew some moves, she was a black belt in karate in her home town's best martial arts program!

She swung him over like a master instructor and made him gasp as he tried to stand in shock. She was tough to beat. She gruffly huffed a sigh and was ready for another go! A little girl and not only-

Beastboy held up his palms in front of him. She was calm now, but...He rubbed his chin and eyed her cautiously but as if how Robin might or even Rae during a theft...

"Whoa, whoa! Hey! I'm sorry OK? But really, where'd you come from? If you're really an elf, can you do ma-

Rini was beyond taken back by his accusation of her being a forest creature and spirit! She was a princess of the moon!

"Take that back...now!" Fists out she flew after him darting as Beast boy started to hightail it back down the hall, only to bump into Wiz, Alice, and Verra's own Takahara!

"B?" Verra's counterpart was also alarmed a bit as he watched the Titan and a mystery girl knock into one another. The two got what was coming. Dizzy and groaning as they fell over onto the floor Alice brought her hands out to help them up.

"Beast boy? Whom may I ask are you running away from?" Asked a very polite Alice.

Dusting off his uniform he panicked. "She- she started it!-

"Don't be foolish! You were not even introduced to her I bet! Who is she?" Wiz was curious to know what had gone on without him. She was very very familiar close up.

/D

Rini waited on the couch while adults discussed the world around them, the child didn't move from her spot. She missed her home so badly to. She could wait...but for how long? Sighing she swung her feet as she sat cutely and also curious as to whether they would ask her questions.

"Where are my brothers? And where is lady Arianna-

"You, wouldn't believe us even if we told you!" Cy explained with a gasp. "This day's been real but..."

"What day? What happened? Roku was pinpointed to this realm! We knew you were in danger! I was there! The portal took us..."

Biting her bottom lip Alice frowned, to everyone's surprise. "We were under his power, yet I do not remember the ending..."

"I was happy where I was working on a breakthrough experiment!" Wiz chuckled. "You must tell us though, how did you manage-

"To fight him!" Verra finished and Wiz stepped away with a sad thin line on his face- they could not see his face from the scarf like Malchior's that covered it! He knew to well that Roku was trying to corrupt them again...this was something the gods would know, along with the return of baby Tsani! She had risked her wishes and Roku's cursed world to save the Titans.

Now as a newborn she would grow in the middle of a coming war...hopefully no longer a tool to use for her power over space – time.

"Why didn't you ask us to come as body guards maybe! You were in danger! We could have prevented it!-

Wiz stopped him as he brought up his staff for all to see. "He used a time card on them, don't you see? There will be no battle today." He said. "Only rest..."

Mal glared down to the fairly lost creature in a witches' hat, brown buckle boots, and a cape and scarf. Wiz had worked for an evil monster like Roku in his own time and plane, he said that there while fighting to repay a good soul locked away by the evil...he'd lost his only life...reborn by some act of a daydreamer's mind and scheme- he lived again.

Who had lifted him from a peaceful slumber? A way to go to the earth and heavens as written and described by unknown figures in past lives. He would only have been free, Roku...had touched the dimensional godly spirit Time. Unseen throughout, in league with a child touched by its power, a lady...Years old Tsani of the universal order of many figures in time.

Her mum and life giving essence was Aleiah- the guardian of the path to maintaining justification through out the universe.

Through a glass wall in the space time of the gods, the great goddess looked over the heroic bunch. She was at very little ease as she grew weaker. This would be her last gift to them...Her baby would come of light and stars. Shining brilliantly in the atmosphere were young whom with great pride would burn for the worlds.

"Be safe...my children of the stars-

"My lady!" Isis pressed towards the balcony looking out over their world. "Great Aleiah; the ones I must follow call to you-

She shook her crowned head in silence. The winds of the world that fell in to place above all others shook the very fabric, yes fabric- of the goddesses' time.

"Must you run away in** just** that gown malady? Sister Truth is waiting to see if the delivery will come natural or with complications, thanks to...to..." She frowned, for her dear Aleiah was weeping over the ledge of the world court of the castle in the stars.

"My sister!" She moaned with all the pain in her heart. "How can he take them away from me? How! We knew of his ploy eons before it began to spread to the desires of folk, like they!He will certainly-

The god of mother, after queen, after wife- and country was shocked to see her sister at war with her emotions. That alone made her blood boil.

"STOP!" She projected the angry mother of love and concern as she cried while gripping the wrist then shoulder of the old lady goddess. She was eons old too! Much older than... " All you believe is false, yet they can only fight he whom as they recall rewrites all of time! Weep as you may, that with all due respect will not protect the Lady Heaven..."

The crystal eyed child of time sniffed up her running nose and wiped away all tears. "My...my, Tsani?" she whispered out of curiosity. She was just wasting her time...Tsani would not be born among blood shed, fire and torment, as well as fear and sorrow...well, Isis wasn't the only girl god not effected here.

"_**SHIFTER IIIIMP**_!" She bellowed as well as she could to the grand hallway's entrance.

No one destroyed the happy world of a goddess and got away with it!

A small figure of fantasy perked up its ears. An impish character indeed-

He had a black deranged and tattered dwarf body. Red and black eyes just as Verra's had been...He gave a snort from his long very unattractive nose. A huff from his lips made the golden girl Isis stand by the goddess Aleiah.

Hands creating a barrier around the lady of universal peace- Lady Isis snarled as the thing with an ugly shift of its large two toed feet walked forward.

"Lady, you must not fight...we want peace..." Isis turned by to see her lady sister shaking.

"Why?" You are not like the other ones, my children..." She began to find no comfort in the appearance of this...thing, it was only mute as she wore an expression of confusion. Doubt left her as she let her hand move freely.

"I- I, will change you-

"NO!"

The two girls jumped as the stare of the imp caused them to lose possession of their former selves.

He had a croaking voice that sounded silly yet when he called to them to let him pass, a chill filled the night air. He was no joke at all. His master would only have winning demons on an class A team.

Not B

Nor C

Of course not...

"Wh..wh- what, do you want!" Now the god Isis was scared stiff to the floor. Her feet and power useless.

"You ruined master plan!" Growled the demon imp. "You will paay...Master will steal power of child, you see...!"

The time child blinked with a gasp. "Tsani? No-

"No...he had chance with that lantern girl. Now, he wants freedom! Free...free...FREEEEE!" A storm set off the alarm in even the god Thor's head, it was coming to blow them all away...

The gleeful creature started to dance around like a mad warrior! The cyclone was super as the crying girls clung to the railing of the balcony. When the demon was gone he'd left a mark on the palace- the gods not able to see him were freed or unfrozen.

/

"Scaring gods and guardians like this...this is war-

Verra logged off of the contact. His head hurt, to much for him to concentrate on the latest weapon of magic and science. That was a side project. Alice was safe now...safe...no more pressure, she could go back to school, just not in Europe- the Takahara industrial corp had its matters to attend to. Alice would help with the magic, training herself in the process.

She was guarding her pain, the loss of a village, good men and women of the mountain world in the past. Then there was Rini...in the past, she was a princess of the moon and future too. Mostly future she'd said. But, her age didn't match nor for her case the clothing. She was from Tokyo? That was new! Because Takahara without V's help was also from the east. Duh! As he thought of memories passed over by new ones the phone rang twice. Even V's head was falsely playing tri-

"Wiz...yeah, uh huh. Well...yeah...hey, tell the kid when he's awake that I'm gonna be there five o'clock sharp-

"What? When? Ok! Ok, on my way!" Grabbing a coat from the chair as he head for the door he mumbled a prayer.

/

Starfire knocked on the metal sliding door. To, Robin's room...was he really asleep? Did he need to heal and recuperate from all of the excitement? Why did he not go After raven or...something felt wrong. She began to get the jitt-ers that Beast boy almost never spoke of. Fear rang in her voice hanging over as it loomed about- weaving a web of mystery over the door frame.

"Robin, please answer me! You did not alert the others that you might be leaving to-

The door slid open. No one was on the other side.

"Hello... Robin?..."

The door slid shut. She jumped and almost squeaked in terror as the mood was elevating all on its own. Now she could certainly see what was wrong with the picture, or could by all means find out what had become of her love-

_~And if we were to be these, lovers?~_

A knot twisted up in her stomach. That was not true! The good spirits had their chance at happiness, now standing aside from the door she shook her head.

"Robin!" she called out, it was dark with only a desk lamp still on.

"Robin, it is most unpleasant without illumination...perhaps..." Her words came to a halt, the window was opened wide! _No...no, he could not!_

"Robin!" Rushing to the windowsill she was sure there was not a clue nor evidence by the spot. "I must warn the others! Robin..." She noticed something before leaving the room though; letters to an old friend? A-

Bruce Wayne...he is...

Flashback:

_The building was within their sights. Someone was going to steal a thermal blaster ray that_ _night... _

The letter was proof, the date anonymous for today, not though since many weeks. In fact there was even a transmission from a stray character on the computer- Robin's own reply had been quite casual;

_I'm not sure when I'll be in, I heard from Titans East that you would be on leave due to some serious illness-_

_~**The fever?~**_

_Can't be sure when I'll swing by. We've been...rather busy on our own. New stuff, same old criminals-_

_He does not mention the dragon..._Star thought to herself. _He covers up this as if he knows that_ _this person will..._

_Are you sure this is alright? Your team, I can't be sure if they'll follow. But in case ANYthing_ _happens in the time you're out of commission...call me, ok dick?_

"Who is this person? He knows _my_ Richard?"

She'd seen enough, this was proof, Robin was moving back to-

/

Du dun dun! With Robin gone will the titans ever be able to solve the mystery of the dragon lord's past? And Who is the Shifter of imps? Who's going to help Rini on her mission on earth? Reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

OK, so to top it all of I'll explain the situation to those who aren't able to clarify for themselves;

One: Slade shows up, but it's him in the body of a child him about 12 years old or over, haven't a clue . Roko was an evil side to the prince Richard/ Roku, his mother called his true self Richard and his counterpart evil dad's been calling him either. He was supposed to be one; a bad influence on the kids.

And lastly: Becoming a helper of Lord Roku as an evil catalyst, he was a light catalyst to help his friends he met on his journey. That was how he met the guardians and was turned. Easier said than done right? Uh uh.

Arianna, Ravenna and the guardians, Alice and her old counterpart Arisu were all once allied or against the king or his son and family. Ok, so enjoy the story some more!

Oh! And... will we discover who Alice's boy's mom is? Is she...-

We've discovered that Verra found out about the calamitous trials and will go to his guarded allies. Alice no longer has a guy? And who is Rini from Tokyo and why did she find the Titans to infiltrate their home? And where has poor Rob/ Richard gone off to? The window being opened and the letters and contacts by transmission...i don't like the sound of that! Anyway, the fourteenth chapter!

/A/

Chapter 14: Into the Flames, Recovery and Memory Recap!

/A

The letter was proof, the date anonymous for today, not though since many weeks. In fact there was even a transmission from a stray character on the computer- Robin's own reply had been quite casual;

_I'm not sure when I'll be in, I heard from Titans East that you would be on leave due to some serious illness-_

_~**The fever?~ Stories 1 through 2 of A New Beginning and The Next Chapter of Our Lives.**_

_Can't be sure when I'll swing by. We've been...rather busy on our own. New stuff, same old criminals-_

_He does not mention the dragon..._Star thought to herself. _He covers up this as if he knows that_ _this person will..._

_Are you sure this is alright? Your team, I can't be sure if they'll follow. But in case ANYthing_ _happens in the time you're out of commission...call me, ok dick?_

"Who is this person? He knows _my_ Richard?"

She'd seen enough, this was proof, Robin was back to-

/A

"Oh, whoa is me indeed..." Wintergreen could not help but sigh as he began to pour three cups of hot brewed tea leaves from one of Roku's favorite teapot of his time, soaked to the brim in hot boiling water.

When that was done he eyed the large wooden table with a sad gaze.

"When will our hero come home? You still do believe you are that same soldier as our days together...Wilson...I hope..?" Slade owed nothing more than to protect what allies he had. Wintergreen owed a life to serving his best friend, yet...he admired the way they used to be-

He swung his head away from the sight. Still holding the half filled pot he sighed. Talking to himself. How unexpectedly tragic...he thought.

"Rokuro reminds me of the obsessive Slade that began this whole dillema, though he knows far to much about us and our memory of-

"RAAHH!"

Swing!

Smash!

"Oh my! A visitor? This late? But-

Footsteps followed the echoes of noises, Rokuro had been disturbed?

"Wintergreen...Wintergreen!" He swerved to his right, the old man could hear just fine, Roku had ben in his dojo...Slade's old dojo to strengthen the mind further into awareness. At least that was its mission...instead he would act against everyone's wishes and train in an inter-dimensional study. But if he goes back to his world, should that mean...Wintergreen panicked for the first time...in a while. Roku got the better of his emotions. Turning William into a raving lunatic!

"Sir...I-I...a guest!" The god watched as his coward of a stolen butler crumbled to the floor, speechless from the god's demeanor and the frown he wore made that all possible. Why did this guest want to use force just to see him? A rebel perhaps- no! I wasn't just anyone, just someone looking for a way out...

The door slammed open, broken by the hinges and hanging loose from the side. Sparking electrical wiring made the god smirk to himself, as a shadow took form to steal the limelight. The god smiled with outstretched arms in front of him- mind speaking to the witless butler to dim lights in the room and to make the god look even more formidable.

"Robin was it? Good to see you again." He chuckled a thank you with a wide grin as a servant handed him a change of clothing.

"I'll just be a moment, you may sit if you'd like, there are seats by the fire."

Robin gasped a bit when he saw (the fire), an orb that spun like a globe. And bellow him he saw a tightly sealed door leading deep to the underground.

He bumped into the chest of the king himself slowing trying to back away soon after.. Surprised he gulped up to the god. Wondering how it could be no one else but the man who said he'd gone to change down the great hall. He wore another outfit, this time with a dash of red here and there.

The lining was red and the cloth looked like some dark silken material, only for his majesty...Robin had worn something similar while in the dragon's kingdom as a prisoner- _we looked so alike in_ _the picture...Wha-_

_Wait! My vision when I escaped the castle! He's Roku? Robin had imagined an ugly half man dragon man or worse- The guy was like Dracula with a long red strand holding together his black hair in a long warrior's tail...His son had two names...Rokuro and-_

He turned his head, no need to observe, just because he'd maybe taken a new body didn't mean he was any less dangerous! He'd pulverized Beast boy! Summoned...that girl Cy was sure he'd fought, and Red X was loose in the city? Alive? But Veronica...And...

"I'm sure you must have so many questions for me. Very well, go ahead...take a seat, there."

Wintergreen had brought out the tea on some fine china. Roku nodded just as Slade used...to, do...

"I see you've taken to the note my accomplice sent you..." The god spoke with cool curiosity. He'd start the conversation off in a way that would reel in his visitor's interests...easy enough.

"Sl- My team wasn't aware until later...the scroll and the writing. I can't decode it or make sense of it...not now anyway-

"Oh?" The god leaned back into his large armchair, the orb shaped fire ball burned blue now. "Did you not ask little Ravenna to help out? Or were you able to only see it in brief detail?"

Robin gaped a bit up to the lord dragon god. "Ravenna...Malchior called Raven that name...And so do.."

"Wha- Wait? How do you know anything about this? I'm just telling you, aren't I?" Robin shifted out of the chair to stand. "I'm letting you read me easy...you can't be trusted, this was-

"You wish to know the past identity of you and that girl? My old foe, Arianna..." he said as his word 'foe' slipped out.

"You..." Robin turned back as he was just about to go. Hell! What had he gotten himself into?

"You mean Starfire. That's who she is-

"Not, what she was?" asked the god as he also began to rise from his resting place. His arm lifted up to blaze through the orb of blue light and flame. Running over to him Richard tried to stop the mistaken lord from harming the place, whatever the orb was it was powerful...

"Wait! It's not-

The world began to become quite chilly around them, until when Robin looked down after opening his eyes to avoid the glowing light he saw himself hoisted above the world. Into the dark void of the atmosphere.

/

"He ran away...quite sure that's what it said..." Malchior lead the others down the hall with Raven at the end of the line combing out her hair's side part.

"Yes, and he was also greatly concerned about Slade's disappearance when he was replaced by our new foe!" Starfire hurried up ahead to find the door and pushed it down by melting it. Mal was ahead and had already tried to pry it loose, no one else but she had any luck.

"Good job Starfire, now where's the database you were telling us about?" Raven walked over to an even more disturbing sight. A virus had entered the mainframe of Robin's computer.

Cy brushed her by and she let him do the rest. "It's a bad one all right, got to find...-

Starfire figured that this was far enough to the point to tell them about another find.

"Um, friends? There is also a library book from the shelf in his, gulp... abode." She began to pull from it a leather bound book that didn't look as if it belonged to a library at all-

There was a shock of energy that made the ex- princess fall back into Bb's arms. The book fell without even having a scratch on it. The pages and binding remained free from dust, though there was a substance on it like black soot.

The little Calumon shook all over as a feeling about the place came crawling back up his tiny spine.

"EAHH!"There was a big hairy arachnid on the guy's back. He flung into the air and spun unto the spider had gotten dizzy enough to creep away.

Raven picked it up using her magic and let it levitate in the palm of her hand. Cyborg got distracted and flung himself to stop Raven from holding such a scary creature.

"Rae! Don't touch that thing! It's...-

"It's harmless, as long as I don't-

CRRRACK...The floor was not only creaking under their feet, it was crashing down into the basement floor! Even the titans tried to fly out towards the way they'd come. Some more than others...

"Eee!" Starfire looked down and screamed even louder. It was darker than a void in space! This just wasn't supposed to happen! Not in Robin's room! They fell with a boom crash bang as the Teen Titans were shocked to look at the dead looking body of...a friend. "No..." Raven then swore wishing she'd never had a bond strong enough to hurt another living thing!

/

Back at the study of the dragon...

Wintergreen was only allowed to find a place to bring the power source child's body. He was knocked out cold, what did the dragon know about guests? Nothing that's what!

"Oh dear boy...when will this end..."  
Roku was waiting though and the portal would prove worthy to turning the young man away from his friends. The god only laughed till it was time to spell cast away the youngster from the scene of the crime.

"We will meet again, Richard...you will see my face once more...Soon."

The glow was able to knock out the old timer and the dragon once again, was free to wander the world. Richard's own world would come to crumble...

/

"No..."

"Is he," Beastboy and Calumon poked the body as they asked. Cy had the virus in his database now to exterminate it for good.

"Ronnie...should a' known!" Verra had not come back to Jump City in a while, now he embarked the stairs with Wiz Gregory right behind. "What's going on? Veronica was on the intercom! She said you guys were-

"We're fine..." Raven breathed. Was Robin being like this, her worry growing...really...

Greg stood now. Why was he sleeping so early in the day? And in the basement?

/B

Robin saw his unusual half sided past sneak into view. His mother and a few of his relatives including an old Romani fortune teller were chanting to the dark that collapsed around them all.

"Br-no, no, NO! Come back! Help me... please..!"

Then a fire breather, Roku flared and attacked until he was right in the boy's face-

"Ugh!" Robin awoke to the whispers of others not like the ones in his nightmare. Briefly panting until he wiped the sweat from his brow, Raven's instincts lit up in the back of her brain. ~_What was_ _that light..._~she though to herself. The book of dragon lore was by her feet. "Could this be...?-

She reached to it with her arms almost cradling it. She dropped it half way through when a voice rung out.

"Hey Rae? Rob's awake! And, I think he wants to talk to us..." Beast boy pointed to the awakening sleeping beauty. Raven gasped flushed and ashamed that her powers could not have reached him, the green elf had found him first...hmm

/

Sadly, there was no comfort in that look he gave them. Robin stood shakily until he eyed the ground away from the gaze of his friends. He was going to leave them? That's the prophecy? Sounding more and more like dejavu. He had seen no one but the dragon in the form he understood of a human...he wanted Robin forever on his side, Slade mentioned a position in crime...and something-

"I..." he turned away from Raven, the most fervent when she wanted people to notice her, and relentless when it came to prying...out secrets...

"Where did you go?" Verra...and Kay? They were on his trail, a pack of mangy dogs!

"I..." gulping he turned to her voice, her call...

"Yes, we were most concerned for your safety-

Starfire...why couldn't she just find...no...he loved her, right? She needed to be excluded from this cursed world that Roku planned to create.

"You're _not._...Arianna, you're _not_!" Giving his best objection in years felt horrible! It hurt, like he have to fight again with a sad and heavy weight on his chest. He sounded like a protesting drama queen...pathetic.

You're Kori! Our Starfire of the planet Tameran...we can just go back to the way it was be-

Cy brought a hand to his shoulder. "You're not acting yourself man. This happened and we've got to-

"Get out of my way...or..."

"VERRA!" He growled out.

Robin's lips quivered as the past recollected itself. He was going to just fight his old heroic buddy? He was part dog and fox! With claws!

"Roku's not the only thing that you've got in mind to defeat... Give it up. We'll find him, he'll pay-

"Whoa! You mean Slade? Thee Slade?" Cy scratched his head. "Go ahead. Tell em what I told you, B." He gave his green friend a push forward. Richard's gaze looked deadly...

"um...yeah, Cy caught um.. him in that fight with the cat dude-

"You. Mean...HSARI..." Robin's fists undid themselves. _Why am I so angry? Why is this not real...?_

"Yeah! That's the guy! He beat up Cy, and he had..umm, Red..._X_?-

Cy brushed his shoulder and gave him a pat there.

"I know, he was with me in the other world..." Beast boy's ears went flat, the leader wasn't kidding... he never was...lately.

"I don't think we should beat ourselves up. This will not end, once it has begun without considerable amounts of patience." Kay said with a cough.

"You are right , we will have to just-

"No. Roku wants us to wait! He'll just regroup! I saw that flame, it was so cold..."

Raven put her foot down. "Robin, you're hurt, I can heal you only if you'll...tell us the truth. What happened? What flame? When our bond severed, I thought he...was to blame...you did this didn't you? To save us? To protect-

"Yes and I don't know how it was done.. I have something to say to you all. The beats of all hearts stopped for one moment to listen, to wait for the announcement.

"I'm quitting the Teen Titans."

/

. Gosh...what a baby! Aww, and I was just getting warmed up! And I am continuing this story no matter what! You'll see cliffhanger! Reviews, also don't forget to read the first through the fourth and last which is this for now. I'll probably be busy. Maybe i'll sleep in! ANYWAY enjoyed the story so far? Then you'll find this soul stealing piece to be-


	15. Chapter 15

OK, so to top it all of I'll explain the situation to those who aren't able to clarify for themselves;

One: Slade shows up, but it's him in the body of a child him about 12 years old or over, haven't a clue . Roko was an evil side to the prince Richard/ Roku, his mother called his true self Richard and his counterpart evil dad's been calling him either. He was supposed to be one; a bad influence on the kids. Rob still still, does not know who Roku's lackey; the kid is!

And lastly: Becoming a helper of Lord Roku as an evil catalyst, he was a light catalyst to help his friends he met on his journey. That was how he met the guardians and was turned. Easier said than done right? Uh uh.

Arianna, Ravenna and the guardians, Alice and her old counterpart Arisu were all once allied or against the king or his son and family. Ok, so enjoy the story some more!

Oh! And... will we discover who Alice's boy's mom is? Is she...-

We've discovered that after turning to the god king for answers instead of the guardians, the trust between teens might now be severed and will take a while to rebuild. Until then the teen makes a surprise announcement; he...is leaving the team forever? Or is it only temporary? Shifter of the imps is still at large in the spirit world, and where will our main character go if he's no longer in command of the Teen Titans! Find out right now!

/A

Chapter 15: Devil On Your Shoulder, Angel In Your Heart. Princess In Your Keep, Prince At The Crossroads...

Raven put her foot down. "Robin, you're hurt, I can heal you only if you'll...tell us the truth. What happened? What flame? When our bond severed, I thought he...was to blame...you did this didn't you? To save us? To protect-

"Yes and I don't know how it was done.. I have something to say to you all." The beats of all hearts stopped for one moment to listen, to wait for the announcement.

"I'm quitting the Teen Titans."

/

Shuffling across the room the green teen clung to the older leader's leg like a child to it's parent. He was going back home? Where? A city? Town? "Just where does he get off not telling us where he's going?" Cy argued with Raven and Verra outside of the room down the hallway.

"I mean, he never told us anything about his mentor's call or transmission to the tower...how would that explain his whole story of the recent response that he'd be seeing someone of high status on earth?" Verra wondered to the boy as they thought of the book of secret writings in ancient spellings, and the gasps they'd let out during the time trying to find the missing Robin...

So, he did of course know thanks to top secret info that Bruce Wayne was the ahem- mentor of the bird kid. The Bat Man. He was quiet, he to realized the importance of how this would throw the world into a tilt.

"I'll...have a talk with him.." he said softly while they walked. Takahara showed up in a cloud of airy smoke. Cy was used to that so it just got him a little annoyed.

"This isn't funny! Ever since you and your crew showed up, things haven't been alright around here." Cy huffed and continued to stomped to Raven's door.

(Banging) as softly as he could Raven opened it weary and yawning. A hand fell over her mouth to cover it and the others gave one another looks that went away as soon as she eyed them.

"Are you ready? We have only a few hours before the call." her voice was calm yet her eyes shone in a way that made the two almost afraid to ask if she were ready herself, for she probably was.

Again most unpleasant looks of intrigue. "What...um...call-

She opened the door all the way as it slid with a click. "The Titans East? Don't you remember last night? They said that they would sent us a temporary replacement for Robin."

"Uh...oh!" Verra pulled a small communications device from his coat. "Watch me work, soon. This will be the newest and greatest success- leave it ALL TO ME...Hello? Hi! This is Takahara Shoji of-

You do? I am quite famous after all."

Verra chuckled. The device was like the Slade-bot's units of communication. This was weird, how did Verra know how to fix a problem in the middle of a leader of the team being awol? Before he could continue Raven opened her mouth to speak.

She was too late. "Plans have been made to bring a secret weapon to this base-

"Say what!" Cy scrambled his skull by tossing it this way and that. None of his effort seemed to get rid of the splitting confusing mess up there.

"You're interrupting important business, no one else needs to know about the Teen Titans' leader being out of commission.

"Well, I have to make it up to you some how...bring the teen over from Titan's East in Steel City." Raven looked at him as he passed her to the next hall. "Then we'll see who can be the replacement best."

/

Alice didn't know that every waking day was just the beginning. Her life seemed to do back flips at all the wrong times. As she got out of bed the powerful messages had come to her even more violently than before, Written on walls in a language that only she could see and read. In her class...Arisu got out. Freed by her own will to over take the goody goody Alicia and to go back to serving her father Roku.

At the end of the day it was sunny and bright, but it rained very hard and pressured poor Alice to stop and walk slowly. As much as she wanted to catch up to her classmates it was hopeless as long as she was still a sorceress in training...

"My powers aren't even responding to me any more..."she mused to herself one day after school on a walk home. The gods will surely...

Sighing she wanting to go deep into her soul and hide from the human world instead of becoming one. It was to much. Why did Aaron lie about liking her? And who was she going to befriend in this strange world now? If she told them that she was snot human would they laugh or be mean and ignore her completely? Maybe even cause want to leave Verra and the guardians forever- But she hated the castle! And the gods would not take her in as long as she remained weak and cursed by being born to...to...

_Why not find he whom you wish to share eternity?_

"_Oh yes.._Richard, the boy bird. Wasn't he with the Titans? Last I saw him he was in and out of danger by the lord dragon Roku's hand..." Alice told herself. She stopped to sit as a bench came into view.

"Rest, finally." she let her skirt sit flat as she at on the park bench and began to wonder if Verra was even coming home for dinner that night...

_Find...find...find him!_

Bolting out of her resting position Alice brought her arm up to her eyes, her watch had stopped working, but as it did it went from when she had begun to doze off to when she'd been warned...

Then, time no longer stood still. Click. Tick. Tick. The watch on her wrist went as the sun began to set in to the evening.

"What..."she rubbed her eyes and sat up. "What happened...who was there?" someone's signature power had been felt just before the clocks had stopped moving.

"Verra needs to know this...I fear for the human world..." her words dipped back into silence.

_Even though they do not like you? _Who was that voice? Why was it so very fearsome and raspy at the same time? It...it was fear in the girl's eyes that made her pick up her bag of school supplies and run.

While the voices cleared from her head one by one, and the footsteps as well as gasps of breath seemed to fall silent; Alice closed up the front gates and locked the door with a small click.

She heaved a small sigh of thank you to her forgotten parents she hoped to locate in the real world and spirit world now that her memory was returning to her piece by piece. They would watch over her for the time being, and her gods in the mountain town and the lost people that worshiped her would as well.

"I thought the cat would catch the rat, was I mistaken..."

"Ugh!" Alice dropped her books to the floor. There stood Aaron, in a robe with the talismans of power before him in his hand. They dangled by many metal rings that attached themselves to a very tall staff like Greg Wiz's.

"You're an apprentice sorcerer...like me-

"Had been." Corrected a chocked up Alice, her words were thrown back against her. She could not speak. Only stumble. Using his golden magical power the energy he cast around one talisman made it drop from its rest.

This is for you, we don't have to be enemies like this..." He bent over to pick up the glimmering golden object. It was old and shone in the dim light of the dying sun.

"You...How can I know that you won't betray us?" She corrected as he stood away to leave her with the piece at her feet, just mumbling there like a fool!

~_ I am not a fool! He's up to something...but when the demon saw his face last time we fought...~_

"Alice!"

"Huh!" Looking up he was about to break the laws of physics in two. She reached out a hand to stop him but to no avail.

"Wait! The prophecy! What does it mean?"

Looking over his shoulder the boy held up his arm to halt the process for one moment's time (as if he could).

"You're brother Roku's vessel left to the human world of the west, if he can find the spirit world's west you must make sure Dragon Earth receives him at his domain. There you he and the others shall be given a task. One of the utmost-

He disappeared at that single moment. And as soon as he did, Verra gave a holler across from over seas. Her cell rung and she picked up the call, telling him that she'd just gotten home from after school activities- (which she lied about) and went to get a bite to eat after. Another big fib.

"Oh? Ok, then I guess you'll be alright while I'm away after all..." for a girl from a different time and space time she must have been secretly able to take care of her own self on her own!

"Yes..and as far as the Teen Ti-

Raven took over before she could finish. Grabbing the device from the business man's hands she cried;

"Robin AND Starfire are on Vacation!" She exclaimed with a huff. Sighing, the others had given her in the background a thumbs up. She sadly attempted a fake smile. To her surprise her cheeks became sore and would not move to the way they had been before. She handed the phone over to Cyborg.

"Hello?" Her almost gobbled down his nails which were coated in metal and five times stronger than titanium. Until she told him so!

"That's alright I may not be a family member of Veravakumu's or anything...and I certainly don't act the part...but, oh! And also...I think I might know where Robin went off to! There was a lot you maybe might not know about my past. I'll be sure to make things clear! Don't wait up." The phone beeped as she hung up while the others one the second line were probably going berserk from the comments.

Finding him would possibly drain her or worse, leave her as an open target for the bad men. And Roku she guessed had known all along thanks to Arisu;the nosy little spy...

~_But what did he mean by this earth? Where on this earth?_~ "Will the Titans need to be involved in this?" She whispered directly to herself, knowing not that something could have been listening.

Shifter had shifted into the form of an ant on the wall to cling by it and wait, as he carried out the information to Veronica his mistress; that had freed him from his icy prison, he thought that maybe he could call the shots if she were only human again...would that be possible to strip her powers away and leave her as an earth mongrel? "To say the least it might be so..." said the shifter imp as he became a fly and flew the coop out an opened window. "But the girl could be my ticket up a rank! She was a sorceress, no? And Aaron will play games with us till he is in dark dungeon with her spirit sister Arisu to see as she wishes done with child traitor!"

He chuckled till his eyes bulged from their sockets. When they were back in better places he became a bat and flew even farther and faster and higher than that ninny fly guy.

Roku would let him feast on the gems he deserved that night, and rest...there was little need for the soul stealer...

/

"_Tsuyume!_"

"_Tsuyume!_" Beautiful moon and land spirit Tsuyume of good dreams for travelers awoke. Her bed was unmade as she crept from it to go to the next room from her own in the way unsuitable of a generations' old lady of the east. She whispered with her breathe unable to pierce the night air. The times were hard for her people in the small town, the men and women knew that the heroes had betrayed them and that the princess that was Tsani had been destroyed while saving the main hero of the group. They all went to find reason to why this had happened. Was it the fault of the newcomers? Or did they do something wrong within their own clan that even they could not figure out...She tried again to call out to the excited voice.

"Princess...Tsani...Tsani, Dear. Is that you-

"_How could you lie about mother_?" She cried aloud. It shook the skies and soon the shrine spirit was afraid that her people would awaken to discover this bout between unlikely sisters of a goddess in the heavens!

"I..."

"Mother...you..you knew I was going to be born! Why did you run away and lie to the power sourced ones?" Tsani fidgeted with her gown while having only eyes on her sister that should never have run away from home...but why did she in the first place? Her long silver pale-blue hair fell into her face. But Tsuyume didn't bother to touch it to fix the strands.

"I...You..." She began but Tsani was still upset with her. Fire lit up her every being. She began throwing a small fit, stomping her feet all around.

"_Why?_ _WHYWHYWHYWHY_-

**BEACAUSE!" **Poor Tsuyume screamed.

BECAUSE I DIDN'T **WANT** A SISTER!" She began to cry now. "See? Look what you made me do!" Grabbing a free fistful of her pretty hair she bawled out on to her knees in the grassy field.

Now Sad Tsani was in tears and began to cry too, her tears came slowly like raindrops.

"I-i-uh-i-h-su-soorrry!"

Sniffling away the rainy teardrops the older spirit sighed and threw her arm around her younger sis as her weight collapsed around her in a heap.

"Oh! Wh-sni-sniff...are you..doing!"

Was her bigger double smiling? Wow! And...the sun was coming up!

"You don't realize this but...when I first held back all of those emotions when you first were going to be brought out into this world my mind was unsure of how everything would be. Back then anyway!"

She had given her sister another hug just for luck.

"I'm...actually the one who told the titans to bring you back to us Tsani! You and Mother and I!"

"Really? Sis? Sniff...then...then you were only angry back then and you're glad now that I'm here?" Tsani wiped away a few tears with the back of her long sleeve.

She was only fifteen hundred when Tsani had been ready to arrive soon, and she'd left as soon as a year later. But now at seventeen hundred she had her whole life the best chances to be the best big sister and teacher she could ever hope to become in living this life.

She just hoped that the same was true for her chosen few whom had brought back her beloved sister to her...what a day this would turn out to be. The thought of yelling at her sister was a mistake. She just hoped that all would be forgiven up in the clouds...somewhere.

/

It was gray, slippery, raining and moody outside as the thunder pounded overhead the city of Gotham U.S.A. Even if you tried to pinpoint it on a map it would be a useless observation to see to. It's made up, just like all the rest of superhero life.

Or so we thought...

The train would stop to drop him off at the station in the afternoon close to midday. All the way from California he was carefully watching the clouds and counting the hours. Robin had been able now to appoint himself his original name; Richard Grayson. He'd returned home to Gotham to settle some things with Bruce; A.k.a...well, we'll get back to you on that later though you might have guessed a bit further.

Word on the street was the Big city Playboy bachelor had a fiance and Richard could probably guess who it might be this time, though...

_~Selina, hmm can't be her. She's gotten lucky before and failed at it several times when it came to the Wayne family fortune...maybe someone else...a...~_

A- buzzer – alerted him that the next stop would be arriving soon. The bags he'd prepared were light and his supplies like computers and communicators were safe and sound some place else. A pocket that was common but unsightly for most to use during trips into the city. Though no one will steal from a shirt pocket! Ha! Go geek powers go!

He wore a collared shirt with a closed pocket on the breast. The tee was dark but he didn't want to be noticed either so he wore fake glasses. Sunglasses were too easy a guess and the non prescription were easier to wear in the rain a bit. They barely had lens you could use, he had to stay in the now anyway...

He looked like a kid hipster... god! It was too easy to dress and mistake the the piece for something-

"Wha?" He shook his head and groaned with a hand to his face.

Why am I worried about my clothes?" He pulled at his precious material and sighed.

"Roku must be doing this..."chuckling he let out a new sigh and let the last - bzz- of the ride commence.

"Last stop" :

The conductor finished and Dick picked up his baggage and waited for the ride to end on the signal...

/B

Waiting in the parking lot was a black old forties designed automobile. Inside was a man with a receding hairline and a mustache. He wore a black coat that came to his knees. Her had a straight face always but today...

Bruce's faithful caretaker, friend, and butler Alfred was afraid. Yes. Afraid that his young master's ward would not be the same as he had been the last time they'd had him visit.

He wasn't well on the intercom when the funny character that was as rich and powerful as the Batman and Bruce combined went missing. After the enterprises in Jump's newest part of the city that belonged to Bruce had been overtaken, the word had been that it was someone working for an entirely different person. Batman knew better. Getting information all over in data bases nation wide he did a search for the foe. But, he did find a match...to his dismay...

Deathstroke The Terminator was a mercenary for hire but now...it didn't make any sense! And Rob- _Richard_ would not tell him a thing about the Titans coming into contact with the villain in the past...

Now. Now it all lead up to this...coming home when he kept it all secret as always. Could he not trust the man as a figure any longer after a traumatic experience of some sort? ~_What went on_ _while within Jump city?~_

"He should be arriving here at any moment." Said the Brit to himself as he glanced at his wristwatch carefully. "I wonder what it is that must be taking up his time-

"Oh!"

There he was, but that style! Certainly he could do much better than that...

"Welcome back, Master Richard. I am sure you and I will have much to discuss on the drive to the manor. Oh my, it's started to downpour. Get into the car, quickly!" Indeed it had. Dick took a small hand umbrella from Alfred as he had gotten in .

"Take my coat. You are soaked to the bone!" Alfred chuckled as he closed the door and head over to the driver's side.

"Alright then?" He looked back one more time. Poor Dick was covered head to toe in water and a bit of mud. He looked just like an innocent child sitting on a sofa waiting to hear what they needed to do next. So funny!

Smiling, Al started the ignition and set out of the parking lot towards the rest of the City of Gotham.

/Cy/Rae/Bb/St/V/**NEW**

"Well? You keep talking about a weapon...ahh, wait- what?" Bb's jaw dropped as Verra started pressing buttons by their computer.

"I have to contact Maya first, then she can send the android over, she practically human in heart body and mind, it's not alchemy!"

He quivered and held his hands up defensively. "Ooh noo, we don't use monster magic, no waayyy!"

"IT, BETTER NOT BE.." Raven said with her fists to both sides angrily. "That's against the rules of sorcery law, Verra!"

"I..I'm a good witch not a bad witch!" Verra pleaded as he tried to reason with her. This might be their own answer to all answers, not science fiction!

"Doesn't matter. You heard the lady." Cy crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently.

"So? When's it coming! The..um, 'arms' I mean..." Nearby BeastBoy was trying to kid around, but it was hard to on an empty stomach...

Hey!" verra lowered his tone of voice. Were they mocking him? This...it was real power brand justice!

"She has _two_ you know! And ears and a face with eyes, blue-green ones."

"_Wha-_

"**SHEEE!" **Cy yelped and hugged his buddy Bb sniffed and walked over to Verra after his shock had ended.

"Is...is she cloned from...alien technology-

"NO! And don't read and believe that garbage all the time OK?"

"Oh." He scoot back over to his pal and then darted out the shifting doors.

/

Raven brought a palm up to Verra, he seemed a bit uneasy at this time, her powers soothed his spirits' self well."Was that a joke?" she asked as soon as he was calm and as soon as Cy gave into defeat to make breakfast for the gang.

"Didn't sound like one, did it?" He closed his eyes and gave a weary sigh. Seating himself on the sofa he became truly sorry for everything he felt then and there. She could listen, right? "My cool doesn't stay well as a half human. As Verra I can get energy from spirit all around me-

"You...use their-

She stopped herself from having much more to say. Soul stealing wasn't the same, the way spirit worked was by using the forces of nature and the unknown powers around them, but one an others powers? That didn't seem the least bit upsetting at all in her book...

"Energy, manna, spiritual essence...yes. I bring myself to do it. I'm cursed! What can I say!"

Raven felt faint and her face grew beat red. ~_It's happening again! Crap._~

"b-but...won't they, Isis and the other spirits find out? Who cursed you? Was it a witch- wait! That's silly. I'm, one anyway..."

"Rae-

"Am I?...Going into emotional overdrive here?..." She croaked as she looked down at the ground then up to Verra. Boy, was he-

Beat red! CODE. RED.

"I...i have to go meditate now!" she faked a grin and left the scene very quickly.

Catching her breath she sighed. "Why did I think he looked any different then before? Was he using his power to toy with my emotions? Hmph.." she thought quietly to herself as she walked down to her room to study a meditation spell once more.

~_He's not human, not spirit either...what__** is **__Veravakumu? A ghost? An alien? Or maybe from a new world we haven't seen or heard of ever before.~_

Kayu and Starfire stood in her way at the end of the hall. The alien ex princess stood with a curious expression on her face. She smiled back and got a small smile in return.

"Who are you thinking about, Raven? Is it Friend Malchior? Or perhaps-

"No Starfire...I'm trying to find out more about..."

"My cousin's bugging you again? Is he not?" Raven raised her head to Kayu now. "How did you know? Were you in my mind just now?" She growled at him. Impressed but at the same time disappointed that he'd done wrong with his magic power on purpose.

"Don't do that again, got it?"

"Sure thing! But before you go...here's what's up with Vee in these hard times..."

/

_Veravakumu came from many branches of wealthy spirit family kingdoms alike. When he journeyed out to find his teacher in magic, the arts, and different self defense he met up with many other achieving young persons of his era. Also like he there was a great rebellious ruler that took part in stealing the hearts, souls, memories, and desires of the spirit and people. Turning them into drones that would work for him for the rest of their lives to come._

_Wiz Gregory, Kayumon, and Veravakumu were the traveling few whom survived the lord's trials. He fought against the few, especially when they interfered in his corrupting the last of his remaining sons of the lord dragon Rokuro. When they fought tooth and nail to free the boy and his remaining honor they realized that someone had forgotten to hide all secrets from the soul stealers that Roku had in his keep._

_When the battle was nearly through the boy through himself to the lord's feet pleading with him and asking to let the others be spared and work with each a curse. That way until the war of the golden dawn had awoken in the sandy dunes they could act as guard dogs for the time being for the...prince to be._

_He spared the few at the request of the now powerless prince, Rokuro._

_/_

"That, is the end? Wondered Starfire. As serious as she had been about Robin returning to her before. "Why did he not finish-off his father Roku? He betrayed his friends a-

"It's not the end of the story."

"The Forgotten Prophecy was passed down over thousands of years ago." Kayu answered. "Knowing that book it's in some dusty tomb by now or worse!"

"That book." Raven said as she started to use her power to calm down Starfire.

"What was the last page in that book-

Kay looked at her and frowned then looked and Starfire whom smiled with an anxious grin that made his face drop. Her expression puzzled him and that made him worry. ~_She wants to know_ _where Robin's gone to.._.~

"Never read the thing in my life...Wiz might know even..."

Flashing back to the desert kingdom the library leading to the books of Roku's choice made Kay cringe. Robin had opened a book- a golden seal, gemstones, and red markings...didn't sound very enjoyable. But, that book was key very key because it was in a time of beginning in the sand and past where Roku did not try to fight yet...yet...

He toppled a ruler, badly and without hesitation using a brawny muscled pawn. Slade. Why not come out, that-

"Wait!"

He fought to grasp her shoulder a bit less tightly. Raven winced and brought herself to ask him to 'stop doing that.' Apologizing he looked them back in the face and spoke.

"We must use the gods' space time again. But first we need to find Robin. You guys need him more than we know."

/B

The doors slammed open. Verra walked in rushing while walking and jabbering away on the other line.

"Thank you. No. Thank you."

Beep.

"You are not going to guess what just happened-

"Cyborg burned our waffles!" Starfire exclaimed as if this were life or death on the line.

"Hey!" He came in the door and took everyone over to the kitchen wearing an apron. Cy was done. He had brought everyone one to taste. And the food was scrumptious, indeed.

"Ookay, so...what's the big surprise Verra? Your science project win at the fair today?" Mal had entered with a bag and a stack of floating books that he laid on the coffee table.

"They had little to offer in teas and ingredients...tsk tsk.." he remarked as he scooted in next to Bb whom gave him the 'look of detest.' "How was your night out, Mr. Wizard?" he asked while handing out plates to his friends for their feast.

"I mean! Here I was looking for the right mix and only one place in your city's...China had what I wanted...or rather needed."

"Whoa! You drove, no...walked all that way? And you're not tired?" That was on the other side of Jump! How had he done this as the sun began to rise so early and while many citizens were still fast asleep in their beds? Raven had been given a mug and was about to receive a tea bag but it was Mal's turn to show off.

"No,no. Verra allow me..."

He dazzled his audience as he brewed a finer pot than anyone would have guess he was capable of concocting. He'd even gotten his own pot and strainer as well. At first Raven was stunned. She had not the words to use in this sort of situation. She'd been up early with her team now it was close to eight and nine.

Well, Verra finally was ready to tell them but in popped a bigger surprise to boot!

/C

"Rini's here! Ohayo everyone!"

They dropped their forks, spoons and butter knives all at once. And after she came to enter in her girl's school girl pink outfit, another person and one more entered behind the child.

A woman with tan skin, brown braided hair and glasses and a white lab coat entered the room. Behind her was a girl about Bb's age. Maybe even Alice's, with shorter light pink hair, an army camouflage tee, dark long_-_capri pants. She had tan skin too, though not as much. She was holding onto something by her waist like a belt. It had compartments like Slade and Robin's own.

"Maya! Oh my gosh! I didn't even recognize you for a moment there!" Verra brushed by Starfire and Malchior at the table. He got over to the strange lady and grasped her hand, shaking it with all his might. He knew _her _alright...

"Goodness Shoji, we have been together for so long." she had some sort of accent from a deep root of peoples. Raven guessed Someplace in the Central Americas. Though the route of the name was far from it.

"I am an old partner of Takahara Shoji's foundation. We used to work together." She replied as Raven got up to clean her dishes. Keeping a straight face she managed to get over to the sink in time for Bb and Cy to help bring more dishes. Mal went over to the sink, but Kay stopped him. Go clean up over there." The wizard man gave his foe a look but took up the request as his own. Kay decided to take perfect blame for failing to help Raven this time...

"I'll get the rest, worry not my dear-

"It's fine..."Raven brushed off the offer and continued to wash them clean.

/

It...is slowly turning itself into a cliff hanger...oh well! We know where Alice is heading off to, to find her far off brother in Gotham to warn him about the other danger...And the newbie? Is she the real deal or is she going to flunk on her first day of classes at Titan's Academy For Heroes in Training? Where is Robin in all of this? Why is Starfire not talking to them about the replacement...you'll see, i'm only just getting started. Try to stay focused bcause the plot thickens with every twist and turn..review!


	16. Chapter 16

To those who aren't able to clarify for themselves; Alice realizes that Robin has...GASP..revealed that he's quitting the team!

One: Slade shows up, but it's him in the body of a child him about 12 years old or over, haven't a clue .He wishes to be free of having to work for Roku. But is planning as we speak... -Roko the counter part of Richard's- counterpart; Rokuro was an evil side to the prince Richard/ Roku. His mother called his true self Richard and his counterpart evil dad's been calling him either. He was supposed to be one: a bad influence on the kids. Rob still does not know who Roku's lackey; the kid Slade is! Kay, Verra and Wiz were once handed over to Rokuro the god by his son. But he fell into despair and made a deal to have them babysit the son. Until they were destroyed as newly made demons...

And lastly: Becoming a helper of Lord Roku as an evil catalyst, he was a light catalyst to help his friends he met on his journey. Way before being tempted to meet his fate at the tower and to turn over his pals... That was how he met the guardians and was turned. Easier said than done right? Uh uh.

Arianna, Ravenna and the guardians, Alice and her old counterpart Arisu were all once allied or against the king or his son and family. Ok, so enjoy the story some more!

Find out right now! Here we go!

/A

Chapter 15: The Riddle; Blow This Town! Losses and Coffee Breaks.

Raven put her foot down. "Robin, you're hurt, I can heal you only if you'll...tell us the truth. What happened? What flame? When our bond severed, I thought he...was to blame...you did this didn't you? To save us? To protect-

"Yes and I don't know how it was done.. I have something to say to you all." The beats of all hearts stopped for one moment to listen, to wait for the announcement.

"I'm quitting the Teen Titans."

/

The flash back ended for Starfire as she cascaded into the depths of despair all over again...

/A

"Goodness Shoji, we have been together for so long." she had some sort of accent from a deep root of peoples. Raven guessed Someplace in the Central Americas. Though the route of the name was far from it.

"I am an old partner of Takahara Shoji's foundation. We used to work together." She replied as Raven got up to clean her dishes. Keeping a straight face she managed to get over to the sink in time for Bb and Cy to help bring more dishes. Mal went over to the sink, but Kay stopped him. Go clean up over there." The wizard man gave his foe a look but took up the request as his own. Kay decided to take perfect blame for failing to help Raven this time...

"I'll get the rest, worry not my dear-

"It's fine..."Raven brushed off the offer and continued to wash them clean.

/

Rini walked over to the girl as she found it no longer easy to find cover behind the knees of her teacher and caretaker. She came out slowly to look around and finding the words tried to smile."What's you're name kid?-

"I'm not a child."She pouted with her shoulders hunched up. Her ears exploded steam. "My name?" She tried to picture the letters out in her thoughts, processing was...Cooling down she thought...

"My name is Nina!" She grinned from ear to ear, beaming. Rini smiled too. "Hi Nina! I'm Rini, This is elf boy-

"What? No!-

Bb protested as he finished a comic on the sofa after having picked up his dishes.

"And this is my good pal Cyborg!" Going over to Cyborg Nina saw something in him that made Bb curious, Starfire and Raven pretty moody, Verra and Maya happy and overjoyed at the same time, and Cy was...

"Wow! You're an android,just like me!" The young tween pointed to her chest then to his own as she clarified the similar standards between them.

"Uh Uh, no way. I'm way more low tech than that, kiddo." Now she made him feel inadequate all over again.

"_Noo_," Nina said; objecting in a cheery tone. "You're really sweet Cyborg! Can...I call you big brother Cy?"

/

Beast boy and Now Calumon in his cute fluff ball form began to giggle then holler out in fits of laughter.

"Wh-when...d-did the-this turn in-into an anim-me! Hahaha!" He whooped aloud as Beast boy became a turtle and hid in his shell then, coming out of it.. and turning to his side and onto his back!

"Far from hilarity you two! Cut the stuff!" Mal waved an arm and made them blow bubbles instead of air. Bb turned back to his size and Calumon was all sticky with soap.

"Aah! That hurt!" His nostrils stung on the inside and Calumon began to cry. Beast Boy looked over and glared at Cal. The pretty white cushion was soaking wet! "How did he catch on to the television so quickly?" He crowded Raven as as he got up. "He's not a kid! OR your boy friend! Give _him _something to cry about...he deserves it, show off, bully, coward, liar-

'SLAM!' The door almost came crashing down behind the boy as he left to the next hall. Beast boy's face fell silent. Curling into a frown. He turned away to grumble too. And left in the other direction...

/

"Now look at the trouble his emotions have caused!" Raven called within the walls of her own room. Starfire...she had told her to not worry...but her feelings. They were very hurt. And Raven had left her sitting in the living area with a mug and not one single happy face..except for the talking scientists...

~_They don't know, but...i do! I can feel it! Robin's never had supernatural, spiritual power of any given kind before!_~ "They know, they won't tell me..."

Humph! Raven sat in the center of the floor; no longer stinking of evil powerful messenger rats from-

"No, I've got to concentrate! It's now or never..." her power generated as it was forced to go out into complete nirvana- a symbol of true power over the realms, traveling in and beyond time and space.

Robin...why had he not told them about his gift, that never kept him awake at night until now?

Gotham city...the town born of painful memories...horrid criminals, dastardly crime sprees gone wild- a muck! "Ok...why are you showing this to me? This city is use-

Without a second thought she dug deeper into the picture before her eyes. Her mind trembled a bit, her great power falling to its knees as the image began to form into a new shape. A circus tent.

/

_~This...This, is Robin's past...~ "_Why am I here? I want to be in his present day! This is wrong..."

Scrunching up her fists to her knees and wresting one arm to wipe sweat from her brow she was stumbling. She shook her head. Sighing wasn't helping. She had find the real reason, to being here! Of all places- wait...a new vision? _A woman and a man were sitting at the sides where above the action was becoming a horror. To this day Robin wouldn't dare use the circus as a __place for joyous fun occasions as Star might say. He had been away from there...that tent ever since they'd packed up to busy some other sightseers. Why he didn't make amends, that was his problem and if he needed help in it he'd ask. Right? The man and woman were so very suspicious from the looks of their clothes and that glint in the man's eyes...ugh...it was creepy!_

_She couldn't make heads or tails of the man, but- the woman for sure was lady demon Veronica...red eyes and hair to top that off. The vision shifted as the realm she'd entered soon became just that; a window of opportunity. It was fog ridden and raining in the city, by the looks of it it was present day._

"Finally...!"

She smiled with a deep sigh of relief able to escape her throat. "He's home...with them..." her meditation period had ended. It seemed that there was little danger, yet that lady demoness? Shew would be watched from amid the chaos. Watched like a hawk.

Rushing to the door with a few things as in items of magical proportion in hand, she shoved through her room's darkly encased tunnel while leaning onto her hope that still lingered there in her heart. Without flipping on a single switch she had lit all of the candles, his power was great. That Roku, dragon god demoted to demon king...she had more courage though. SHE, she didn't bother to cower in the dark so long. So deep that it stung.

/A

Alice was struck dumb with out a word. How could she continue like this? She wasn't messenger Alice anymore! No longer did she abide by a code of honor to a king...no...he did, that, that...

"UGHHHH! Why did you come back, why...Aaron?" Rain, the forecast called for lots of rain and fog. Great. School hadn't been great since he'd left, she'd been picked on constantly and peers she did and sometimes didn't get chances enough to talk to started asking when the guy- Aaron would be back...

~_He...IS...GOOONNNE!~_

Her head ached greatly by thinking too much about the same subject over and over. Or was it the little devil in her brain telling her to copy paper work and to not get over the perfect guy, to go aft-

"ARISU!"

That is enough! You will be sorry if you try to control me any more!-

~_Or you'll do what? Papa, our father needs your energy princess. It would be a shame to waste it on baby-_

huffing though knowing this would only make her weak in the eyes of the demon princess the raven headed witch only laughed. Her red and jasper darkened eyes sparkling truly. She only was able to be seen when she wanted those of the worlds to see her, she his within the mind and body of Alice. She was the messenger, yet the parts were about to be swapped by her cursed hand of fate. Her power over the childish princess of a lost aching memory had grown, dimming the light in her eyes from time to time. Also zapping her energy when it was of no use to her. What was this girl to anyone?

"He is a fool, he dreams of entrapment. A world sealed between to rocks-

"Make that three." The demon girl chimed in as she plucked a split end from her perfect head of hair. Oh, phooey." she whined now showing her example by acting out as a child might. My life is too short as a figure o-

She stopped her quarreling to herself, nothing but babble. This wasn't the time to turn to happy go lucky!

"You and I can do better, what if you had never left them behind..." Alice walked back into the pillows of the large sofa in her living area. Sitting didn't help, not like she wanted it to...

"I, will not be tempted wraith-

"Ah- The godly demon lady in the way of her kimono festive as it was seemed cold, winter was yet to appear in the way of snowflake after snowflake. Humph, you will soon be free of me. I promise you that as well. The demoness told Alice bluntly.

"Free? By his will?...What is he planning lady of darkness!" Alice's fire had almost made the demon girl freeze in her tracks. Back into the old noggin!

"Forget I said anything dear child..."the small high pitched voice pretended to care as the keeper frowned. With that the poor child blinked twice and there was no more to be said of it.

"Free?" Alice scrunched up into a ball on the couch. Hugging her knees to her chest. "Free of...them..?" she wondered.

/B

The glow of neon street lamps lit up all of the sea and sky, this plane was also Roku's. Trains passed through here on their way towards new destinations. Right now it was clearly night but he could see, Roku would never realize he- Aaron Brock ton the Third had taken a midnight train to the lady wolf, Aneiu.

Lady Aneiu was powerful in the ways of magic and shamanic prophetical predictions(tongue twister!) She wouldn't be able to fix this mess caused by a rift shifting in the balance of time space. Nope. Robin the poor boy blunder would just seemingly have to not exist any longer...

"She really cared for his safe return...am I?...jealous?"

Shaking his head he flew by the passerby with quickness in his steps. Once by the train he realized that his ticket was lined into his cloak pocket. "Here to get by, or away from oppression of the king?"

"None of you're business sir, I'm tied to this ride now. I have my ticket, it's here-

"You ain't no runaway are ya kid? Daemon feed on the week even in a place as sacred as sky villa and sky bridge..." The man only snatched up the ticket as the boy bundled into his cloak for warmth from an odd breeze...up in the air? Yes, but this was a honest to goodness weird breeze. It chilled you badly. Sending you to jolt onto the train car and pass through the door as if given a hard shove!

"Spiritual means...he's found me yet..." grumbled, the teen as he slipped the sorcerer's hood over his head and very few features he looked not back but below, because no one, not even the goddess could even peer into those eyes tonight.

/

"I..."

"Yes?" Starfire peered down to lean in towards cyborg as she left a hand over his cold cheek. Why was he so weary?

"Uh, dude? We're here for you, spit it out, C'mon!"

"It's Nina, alright? I can't let her become a replacement Titan, even if she is a...an android and a weapon...even though we just met for all my life I know what it feels like to be a test subject, even Rob should of known before he left...ugh..." He felt unwell at first but after a few bottles of water and a sandwich with pals of his he felt like he was ready.

"She feels like she knows me, I don't know who she is but I feel that I do, deep down. If I ever had a little sis, it'd have to be Nina-

"What about a little bro?"

Beast boy came into view raising his eyebrow and grinning. Cy just shrugged. "I dunno, though that's why I wanna protect her and her friend...Rini...and everyone I can until we find a way to contact Robin."

Starfire nodded in approval with a smile then cupped both cheeks. When she let go she had seemed much less enthusiastic, as if she'd been storing energy to give to him all along with that one response.

"That's one of Arianna's special healing powers."

"Rae?" Beastboy tumbled over into the solid cold floor as he fell upside down, in the form of a cat no less.

Ra-Raven? This is so sudden...we were not doing the-

"I know, Raven told them all with as much calm as she could dish out. She was scary, even in the light...

"_Soo_, are you done moping around..._Ravenna?" _Her heart was steely cold like icy again, then thawed for the first time in ages. Going from a brooding normal shade she usually wore around her cloak became blue- light and in waiting for training.

"Oh no! Raven, your power! Are you alright?"

"How'd this happen? Ha! It's just a side affect, don't worry. The affect was to test my ability not to drain it-

"Hardly what I'd call learning from past mistakes-

They swung around together with the mysterious Malchior of Knoll in the entrance way. "You forever lie between your teeth?-

"Mal, cut the crap we don't need it today! Raven's not in the mood either..." Mal placed his hand to his temples. "She's lying to you, you did see him...he's there? Alive and well-

"I was going to tell you...but the effect did drain my power when I crossed worlds-

Realms! I meant, time realm, I meant that." She groaned. Explaining to this guy her time in the world of shadows was like describing a good book that only you could understand. Hmm.

Drained power due to time travel and a rift shifting that you did not manage? Does someone else see sabotage here-

"You are too right! Murder mystery-

Beast boy was brought back to a seat by the back of his shirt or costume. "Awww!But...what if this is serious you guys? We need to know if he's ok-

"He's within justice league supervision as of now..." Cy had a link, It was Raven's quick thinking that brought things to life. She'd quit clamming up for the time being. "He's with his mentor, I made sure not to bother them, but the thing is that..."

Cy turned to her, as did every other Titan and the one outcast son. He clutched pride that they were sure he barely had in his fist. That boy...the gods wanted him gone, or then what else, clean and purified of demon aura? NO,NO!

Beast boy, she'd made sure to talk over the privacy factor with the team and Robin did the same once things settled down with the brotherhood.

I'll contact them once we have all the answers from the league members. Then we'll be able to step in. They, work with Bats..." He said off into a distant past somewhere, Cyborg yawned and let his hand fall onto the keys by one careless mistake.

"Uh-oh." Veronica popped up onto the screen, her powdered face as white as crystalline quarts.

By the way, if you press that key, it shall always allow me to hold power over your, machine...what's the matter? Not happy to see me?" she gave pout and put a hand to her cheek.

Starfire suddenly felt very embarrassed for doing that to poor Cyborg...he was her friend, and he was no more to her than a friend could be...

Malchior went up the the screen, he would blast it, that worrisome wench would be all alone with his old keeper...old ungrateful-

"Excuse me? You speak of many things, violence will not solve these troubles you hope to diminish, in due time my dears!-

"Wait!" Raven cried out as soon as the lady venom spitting spider was about to log off. "You were never there before! How did you weasel your way into Robin's memories? Answer me!-

Sorry? Couldn't quite catch that dear. Ask my lord if you wish to know more, he'll definitely help you...for a price..."

"." The computer monitor shut off like a light. She had left them to grasp the same words over and over...Was he still safe? Was Robin still safe?

Veronica waited until a bolt of lightening had passed through the sky, summer's eve, what a ways away. "Ronnie?" Bruce wandered into the den, the study was where he had previously been, more or less someone or two persons waited in two places for his open palm again. "Wh- Oh! There you are! Come on. I have some one you should meet, he's at the door right now as we speak-

"He is? Why, why didn't you say so? Let us greet him with warm arms outstretched-

_C'mere you little runt! Veronica's laughter was dark and harmonized with the sound of a harp very light and amid the sense of creepy!_

Bruce Laughed with a sigh as he took her hand into his own, as if by a binding magic spell. As if...

It...is slowly turning itself into a cliff hanger...oh well! We know where Alice is heading off to, to find her far off brother in Gotham to warn him about the other danger...And the newbie? Is she the real deal or is she going to flunk on her first day of classes at Titan's Academy For Heroes in Training? Where is Robin in all of this? Why is Starfire not talking to them about the replacement...you'll see, I'm only just getting started. Try to stay focused because the plot thickens with every twist and turn..review!


	17. Chapter 17

To those who aren't able to clarify for themselves; Alice realizes that Robin has...GASP..revealed that he's quitting the team! She goes to deliver the message sent through Aaron to the Dragon Earth to save his realm from destruction.

One: Slade shows up, but it's him in the body of a child him about 12 years old or over, haven't a clue .He wishes to be free of having to work for Roku. But is planning as we speak... -Roko the counter part of Richard's- counterpart; Rokuro was an evil side to the prince Richard/ Roku. His mother called his true self Richard and his counterpart evil dad's been calling him either. He was supposed to be one: a bad influence on the kids. Rob still does not know who Roku's lackey; the kid Slade is! Kay, Verra and Wiz were once handed over to Rokuro the god by his son. But he fell into despair and made a deal to have them babysit the son. Until they were destroyed as newly made demons...

And lastly: Becoming a helper of Lord Roku as an evil catalyst, he was a light catalyst to help his friends he met on his journey. Way before being tempted to meet his fate at the tower and to turn over his pals... That was how he met the guardians and was turned. Easier said than done right? Uh uh. Raven becomes suspicious of the guardians that have helped her along the way, when so much needs to be seen through to the end! Why are they not going after Roku and contacting Lady Isis? And who was Ravenna in a past life? And who is Nina? A cyber android built by the scientists once hired by Verra's other self as a weapon against any that stand in her way...is she a handful or is she just a character?

Arianna, Ravenna and the guardians, Alice and her old counterpart Arisu were all once allied or against the king or his son and family. Alice has collapsed under pressure having once been a mighty lady and an apprentice of a high lord Roku. But now she'll choose the side she wishes to shed the most tears for in times of great sorrow and great accomplishments are to be made... Ok, so enjoy the story some more!

Find out right now! Here we go!

/A

Chapter 15: Dragon Lady; Wolf Digest, and Recollections; Rainy Days;Views and Discussion.

Raven put her foot down. "Robin, you're hurt, I can heal you only if you'll...tell us the truth. What happened? What flame? When our bond severed, I thought he...was to blame...you did this didn't you? To save us? To protect-

"Yes and I don't know how it was done.. I have something to say to you all." The beats of all hearts stopped for one moment to listen, to wait for the announcement.

"I'm quitting the Teen Titans."

/

The flash back ended for Starfire as she cascaded into the depths of despair all over again...

/

"He's with the league?" Beastboy gaped. He became very cross, especially with Robin...he **always **got the special treatment. But this was stupid...he was almost an adult like his mentor and all of society! He acted, too soon too different from the times they'd fought, showed off while laughing together...was it really a, force of evil that _did_ make you far from yourself if it got you? Why Robin at all!

"Why not just make him go back home? Um...to his mentor? Why's the league gotta step in?"

Starfire swerved around the corner and gasped to herself. "They cannot...telling the team league would mean..."

Calumon shivered and sighed, letting out a sharp whine. He was talking as he had a bad dream. "_**They're gonna do tests on im`, or send him away...or worse...they will just interfere...Roku's gonna get them... **__nononono!_!"

"Cal!" Bb lost his heard hotheadedness for that moment to help as the little fluff ball tumbled into a heap and started to shiver even more this time. The triangles on his forehead glowing brighter now than ever made him feel like he was drifting off to some place far off, distant.

Starfire wanted to go away from the chaos, when they'd just come home, with not one Slade-Bot or one cryptic clue to unravel. Maybe even go to the park, later to the pizza place they loved so much; to come home to the tower and watch a movie they could...

She found herself crying with her fists balled up in a lump. Her inner spirit guide and figure Arianna was doing something that on Tameran would be decided by a seasonal, ancestral and an elemental process of rite...was she in a stance Starfire had seen once before? Or was this new and suddenly a truly heartfelt subject to delve into?

It touched her body and her unknown spirit like fireworks...so warm though, it was a hearth in a warm room lit by candlelight..._and_...dragon fire?

"EEP!"

Starfire stumbled into the door of her love's domain. The one they had set aside until his valiant, courageous, and strongly awaited return. Rubbing her bruised side and neck she looked up. Only to believe this was all a dream.

/

In the fires as they burned quietly all alone together, a dragon transformed into his human-like double. He wasn't sure about how the world's dragon energy sisters and brothers were faring, nor did he care or wish to...soon, Richard would bring him the mighty golden dragon as proof. If he was of course worthy as an immortal, and ethereal; eternal godly being. For a time he could find peace as he wished in this, that poor unfortunate wasn't sure of his world any longer, he'd fled away to his last nesting ground? "**So be it!**" Roku's fires flickered and trembled as they danced in the wake of an awesome presence that was, a dragon lord from the eternal. Controlling the flow of his divine powers as the night shaped itself rare under the fullest moon in ages- he laughed. Cursing those that should oppose him, those that had and releasing demons' foul stench upon the earthen realm.

"I,"

He began to tell the daemons once they had become whole; His domain was a great hall as they fled through the gates to the outer center fields, there they would find spirit to collect. Dreams to keep. But first...

"See that you have arisen my children of the darkened, pale moon. Now...BREATHE! BREATHE UPON THOSE!" He cried to them with a wave of his arm into the air.

"Those that have betrayed our trust, the unnatural, the predestined. THE HUMANS OF EARTH SHALL BE OURRS!"

It was a rally of imps, ogres, great powerful assassins and hunters of the weak minded souls that repeated that praise, that good powerful blessing and war cry to 'the god fallen from the clouds.'

Roku embraced his welcome, and...if he did not succeed at first. Try, try until the tendons finally...snapped!

/

Ah yes, to finalize it all. Robin would know what hit him, his instinct as a Titan and hero would make him, ugh. Fight his way out...BUT! Ronnie was **waaay** ahead this time. With the crystal shard that Slade had since the takeover in the kingdom many times, anything was possible! It was a shard of ruby red and it belonged to the mighty son of Roku. No one knows if it was used as a piece to mindlessly shatter Dick's own, or if it would save their hides later...were the Guardians or gods involved in its construction? Hard to tell. All we can say is that the power of the crystal is unmatched by the user's strength. It can be used for the purpose of good and life bringing throughout the realms. Or it can steal, snatching them from under your nose in an instant!

It was bound to the god's child by fate...once in the arms of a loving mother the child's heart was said to reside in every crystal, "So the Titans were each given shards of their own...? Hm.." collapsing into his throne the dragon lord only sat sluggishly staring at the sky and past the walls of his chamber.

~PIPER, COME TO ME.~ Mind speak was hard for those without its power already flowing through them. Miss Pipette heard as she came to teleport. All around her she could see shapeless light and dark rainbow hues. This was a vision of time space. A sight she would perfect even as a prisoner here. They would send her to do harm no more! She would report to Eternal spirit Destiny all of the following...

Roku was going to harm the earth!

~Piper, dear girl if you'd be so kind as to-

~..YOURSELF...That, my child is an order...~

Before Little Pipette could fight the wave of magic it swung her into the balcony as she drifted backwards on tiptoe. Floating, that wave was a thread. That bound her before her captor. Poor boy...~Lady! Why can I not return home...~

Roku rested his great chiseled face onto his hands. "Hm, perhaps it is time for a change of scenery... Piper?"

She did not open her eyes, as the mist allowed her to free her arms to hug her chest she looked about ready to give. She was terrified of what she'd witnessed here, as Shadow rider and Dragon lord and doctor all took turns to watch her. She just wanted to erase it all and have the evil spell click away from her ankle as if it were a ball and chain...

The god thought to himself, he would free her eventually, but she was bound spirit wise to this castle. The realm of dark thought...But for merely a moment she just scrunched up her face and began to weep.

Now the god wasn't sure he'd dealt with this before, a nursemaid or maiden might for a prin-

No...that boy would be all that he'd agreed to for HE was bound by promises. A promise he was willing to run from just to spite his lord...

~One last favor-

"NO! N-n...o-no!" She shook her head and cried. Wet drops of liquid hitting the floor. One by one.

Roku...finally had had enough, this child was simple in body - mind...but confused the still sleeping god.

His cloak swept by her, a scent of fresh herbs and scent of fire filled Piper's senses. She froze as he spoke with spite, guilty conscious feeling and...

Calm...Absolute essential painful heartfelt beats made the poor girl's heart shatter under those cold fingers as they clasped her chin to look into his eyes...

"Oh so very sorry about Destiny...He never really loved you as a child born under his name, did he?- He seemed to remember that destiny was one of many Eternals of the sleep and spirit realm.

"Was it Cascade or Sunbeam, Bright Eyes of your world that truly loved you as you are? _You-_

He said with the words now scaring her once more. Owe nothing to him, this spell will prove that you deserve to be highly thought of as well as Destiny."

He saw her crack under pressure as she blurt out every thing that she knew...of her life without destiny's assistance. "He cares...that was why he made by the lady's heart go to learn in his keep and to...become an apprentice under sleep teacher Dream Wake." She shook her head, the pressure already to its boiling point.

"Wh-why would they...not care about me-

"They have not come for you in over a series of sleepless nights..." Rickety floor panels began to turn to sand under her feet.

He smiled and gave the child a push into the sands of time.

"Ahh! No! Destiny waits until I am strong, we have a bond-

"Do you?" Inquired the god as the sandstorm around them began to make the room spin.

"Who gave you food, shelter, and the powers that be to use as you see fit? WHO strung you along a path in order to become better than _any_ 'book keeper' of the ancient?" He shouldered the storm as if it were a beast he could command to do just about anything he so wished.

"….I...I-i-i,uh-

The sands turned into dust as they swung pebbles and sand clots at Piper's form. She dodged as she had during Roku and Mr. Shadow's training...it was incredible how much the pressure had some how molded her into a fighting machine that she could not control...no...

That girl Starfire was her mother's dear friend. The fabled Arianna. Dragon lady and tamer of all the strangeness having been known to with the great lumbering spirits. She had been a student handled by Orion the sage of the west who rode upon the white dragon before its passing into the afterlife.

The dragon did not have a name nor did its age make it suitable for those to question it. It was the first immortal creator next to its brother and sister/mother, Wolf...She could imagine just that in the room, a misted white wolf...

/

Anius paced the icy front as the snow was just beginning to drift inwards towards the land. Anieu was not sleeping well...and it was all from the thought of that man...that pup- boy human half Richard...

He was not pack, the mountain lion's leader's mate Rheela had spoken of a child who could not form words well in the presence of many spirit. Yet had great fear for his friends and family- the guardians were able to find him and the gods knew when the spirit wolf and lioness had come before the council. Aleiah knew nothing as soon as she had given birth. She had fallen gravely ill as if she were a mortal on the brink of dying herself!

Thor decided it was time to find the many guardians that gave their power to help the one somehow responsible for helping to awaken the demon lord, Roku...

"Are you ok? You did not stay with us for long in the den tonight, I was...worried... Anius."

"Small Paw!" Anius's great jaws snapped at the littlest pale brown wolf. She was tired as she gave a toothed yawn bearing only pup's jaws. His pride and joy, **her** very name depended on growing up to find a name for herself.

"I am your father first and your pack leader at the ready, most important of all...when did you awaken? Where is your mother's second in command- Haulos?" he asked sharply turning his head to her as she groggily began to reply.

"He...he may not be a wolf spirit...bound by out true calling," she began. Her nose outstretched towards the night sky. "I'm sure he knows of the rules for pack just as we do...he is not a threat as human _Ri_-**rich**...

The swift wind swept over Anius's matted fur giving it a hushed wavy appearance.

"His name is of two aliases, we may call him one of these for now...the gods believe that his identity as he believes is sacred. Yet the other- a pet name given to him by his fallen parents..." he saw the reaction of Small Paw's features. She was of course saddened for the guardian's guarded boy...lost a family? No one to go home to? She let out a sharp whine and whimpered softly.

"There is a world that humans use to hide from the world of selfless actions of everyday, my little one." He gave her a small nudge into the direction of the west. That was home, where had **he** gone?

"But father-

Um, Anius? Where has the boy to return to? Did he find this world you speak of? Is he there?"

Anius shook his scruffily furred head, " He is within a world of those called 'Heroes."

Anius grunted in the direction as he turned eastward. The snow was coming down and blanketed even the trees. "He now believes he is fighting a foe, an enemy of people called 'Villains'. They are a threat as the boy and his Team believe in the world of the earthen realm of the west." Clarifying this, he knew that the ravens would be here to pick up the signal; to be on watch for demons trying to fight the good spirits...to devour or betray and entrust their plans. To make believe in their scum of the earth tactics...

It was said that the boy knowingly had left with only his will to fight and a sure heart for justice. To a city, a place with only cold streets of paved icy waves of watery fog. In Gotham...the city in its beginning to an end...

/B

The car drove down disheveled streets until the neighborhoods soon became quiet. Enough so that Robin- um, Richard could think straight.

"Hey Al? Um, what did the weather broadcast say about tonight?-

"Oh? seeking the thrill of a good chase tonight I see, the villains have been strangely quiet ever since the incident with, Catwoman. I must tell you some time later."

Richard pretty much sat straight up in his seat when he'd heard it..."Was she...injured by someone? Did she get attacked by a crime boss? What kind of mess-

Alfred turned to park in behind the safety of the manor's large steely gates. "Miss Selina Kyle as you must have known last, is very close to master Bruce...they were going to-

"Get hitched!" Dick shouted with a gasp as the wheels of the car stopped and the doors began to click to unlock.

"That was the original plan, with you as the best man of course," smiled the butler earnestly to the boy.

"But...then what happened? Did the cat get beat or something? Did she go missing?" He didn't actually mean a real cat, Selina was an ally and a crook. She could be two people at once if she wanted. Dropping Bruce like yesterday's news. Al left his young friend to see the news to an end himself. Alfred poked his head in the door once before leaving to the other side. Bruce didn't take the act of vengeance well with Kyle...she was to break of connectivity with him as well as to stop seeing him on late night watches. So, he...Bruce went to work overseas to clear his troubled head...he met another...-

Master Richard?" Dick thanked Al and turned to the door. Holding his coat over his head using it as protection from the rain, drops beat down hard as the men got out.

"Dick! We'll be soaked! Wait for me please!" He didn't have time, the door bell to the giant manor rung as the young man fidgeted with his coat and shivered restlessly. ~_Who? Bruce is with someone else? Who could that be? He __**did**__ say he was going away on business bu-_

When the doors collapsed away Robin saw his answer staring him in the face, Red eyes, red dress, red hair...who else could it be?

/

"Yes?" she chimed as if her visitor had been a girl scout from the block one few houses down. Very soon you little rotten...oh! Was Roku watching this performance?

"You..."Richard sneered as he watched her eyes pierce his heart mercilessly. Bruce? With her? "No,freaking way..."he had to think this through "Wh-

"Ronnie? Did you get the door?-

Who was that? A cheerful tone and a happy bounce in his step...how?-

"Dick...? What are you doing here?"

"I-

"I emailed you right away! Sorry I didn't call. We've been busy and there hasn't been much socializing, time..." He was home? But Bruce should have welcomed him with open arms and Alfred should have been able to steer him away from creepy Ronnie! What was this?-

Dick huffed to gain some clarity. "Don't you remember? I did email you over the months you'd been away...then you stopped. What happened?" he stood dripping under the over head. This was all weird and unnecessary. He was home that's all.

Bruce felt as if he'd been slapped by a friend. But this child was too important to him to turn away to the league. Robin felt abandoned and also thought that Bruce wasn't Bruce anymore thanks to...

"I came home, I left my frie-

"Now that's not very nice of you!" Ronnie scolded the teen who worked his way towards Bruce. He didn't have to cling any more. It was now or never. He felt hotter than before, when the fire in Roku's keep had been lit to its fullest...this was deteriorating.

"Did you tell them that you left? Why here? Don't you have any other rela-

"NO! I DID tell them and I DON'T! My parents are gone, as if you hadn't guessed. Bruce only has me, Alfred-

Sighing with a sob forming slowly this was all unusual as if it were a mental trigger caused by drugs or doctors.

"Come on in, I'm sorry Dick. Alfred, Ronnie? Get inside before it starts to pour. Veronica? Can you get some tea started for Richard, he's almost out cold..."

/C

Days later as soon as Dick was almost well enough to get out of bed the fever broke, this was no ordinary fever. He could not walk or talk well enough to speak in clear sentences for days. Ronnie felt as if Roku were testing the man-bat and his son. The virus left his body in a few days thankfully, the Titans tried to call in but their pleas were sent to the watchtower's main station.

All that time Bruce had been called out to go to Wayne Industries' for a few meetings and talks. Views on the new weapon called android 'Nina' from Takahara Shoji's Corp went almost well, she fought side by side with the Teen Titans and came in Titans' Tower now and again to train.

"She's just a prototype though..."one of the men from Japan's private branch said solemnly. "She may live only as long as four years before assumed obsolete-

"_Yet,_" Takahara said with a smile and crossed arms round his chest; "She isn't going anywhere for a while, let her enjoy living as a Titan. That was what she wanted when she was born to this industry..." Bruce smiled too. Nina was a big asset but also had the greatest groups to work with, they were sure but steady as they made way across the board. They caught everyone's eye with this new fierce competitor.

"She will be sent off to see to a negotiation with warring countries within a few months, the dates are not set. We will have those later." A woman with Red ruby lips you could only guess was sitting with legs crossed next to Bruce. From England she had many advanced tactics of her own as well for her men in white. She was simply curious to where the little one was heading, if her heart really meant that it wanted to mean heroism more than any other.

Bethel, Was sure she'd laid it down for the other men in the company. Science and magic was forbidden but Takahara used it anyway. Goody two shoes magic of course with a purpose, he was purposeless...that dog...

Bruce only knew of the engineering parts of science to make the world a better place mumbo jumbo...Takahara had a past life to team up with so he was unbeatable. In another year they had once met, Verra and she. As half siblings before her mother Lilth had killed his great king of a father. In Asia everyone is honorable to those higher up from them and they can do no more so to them selves. In the old world, Veravakumu was prince and had only cousins but no siblings. Until his father went to trade overseas with the rich in an attempt to reclaim his honor. The first of his wives had fallen ill and passed on . His father had since remarried to a woman with falling raven locks and a girl of the west by her side was to be his half sister. Her new name was Veronica...When the plot to destroy the king was said and done the people were trapped in the world with Lilth as queen and her daughter as high priestess. So? They weren't from around here after all...Verra was sent to live with his relatives in spirit kingdom of the old world of 1000-1200 A.D.

Verra was beyond joyous when he got to see his distant cousins of spirit world Europe. They were somehow all connected back then...

Loralei Ainsley, Kayumon and Lori's betrothed Rokuro the 2nd. Verra knew that there was nothing between the Ainsley and Noburo groups, but intimidating talk of marriage plans. When the queen was left without her soul mate and king they wed. On A late summer eve that would spell doom for them all to come...though no one knew he was a banished god.

Verra had talk to the vulgar and cool headed evil rat Roku- for short...

They knew one another barely but got more acquainted when the small boy child was born to continue the line. They were too wrong about that. It was said that the palace burned to the ground and that the mother and child bother survived. Only, Roku had been the one to start the fires...

Why would he want to bury his own life into the ashes of the home Little Richard had been birthed in?

The rest was mysterious and awe shocking, attention grabbing for the heart, and tear jerking. For Lori did not live in peace with the god, yes in fact he was the one to poison her-

Ok, that's all we'd like to discuss for today the rest will be settled by the _

Ronnie jumped at the sound of shoes filling the door way. Elevators ringing. And a boy's cry for a father's love...hm, this would be quite the performance. Wouldn't it...Grayson...?

/


	18. Chapter 18

To those who aren't able to clarify for themselves; Alice realizes that Robin has...GASP..revealed that he's quitting the team! She goes to deliver the message sent through Aaron to the Dragon Earth to save his realm from destruction.

One: Slade shows up, but it's him in the body of a child him about 12 years old or over, haven't a clue .He wishes to be free of having to work for Roku. But is planning as we speak... -Roko the counter part of Richard's- counterpart; Rokuro was an evil side to the prince Richard/ Roku. His mother called his true self Richard and his counterpart evil dad's been calling him either. He was supposed to be one: a bad influence on the kids. Rob still does not know who Roku's lackey; the kid Slade is! Kay, Verra and Wiz were once handed over to Rokuro the god by his son. But he fell into despair and made a deal to have them babysit the son. Until they were destroyed as newly made demons...

And lastly: Becoming a helper of Lord Roku as an evil catalyst, he was a light catalyst to help his friends he met on his journey. Way before being tempted to meet his fate at the tower and to turn over his pals... That was how he met the guardians and was turned. Easier said than done right? Uh uh. Raven becomes suspicious of the guardians that have helped her along the way, when so much needs to be seen through to the end! Why are they not going after Roku and contacting Lady Isis? And who was Ravenna in a past life? And who is Nina? A cyber android built by the scientists once hired by Verra's other self as a weapon against any that stand in her way...is she a handful or is she just a character? Richard has gone to find Bruce, finding only now that Veronica Roku's cronie has the man wrapped around her finger. Will Alfred and dick be able to steer the man- soon to be engaged...oops, I let you know too soon...but will Richard stop them in the nick of time?

Arianna, Ravenna and the guardians, Alice and her old counterpart Arisu were all once allied or against the king or his son and family. Alice has collapsed under pressure having once been a mighty lady and an apprentice of a high lord Roku. But now she'll choose the side she wishes to shed the most tears for in times of great sorrow and great accomplishments are to be made... Ok, so enjoy the story some more!

Find out right now! Here we go!

/A

Chapter 18: Dragon Lady; Daybreak Sessions, Under The Weather Much? Night Owls

/A

"What flame? When our bond severed, I thought he...was to blame...you did this didn't you? To save us? To protect-

"Yes and I don't know how it was done.. I have something to say to you all." The beats of all hearts stopped for one moment to listen, to wait for the announcement.

"I'm quitting the Teen Titans."

/

Bruce came into the simple yet comfy setting as the young man lying under the covers watched the ceiling with strained eyes. He seemed depressed since Ronnie had brought up the subject. About his team, his parents and his relatives that he barely knew from birth. That was Bruce's fault as well, he explained to her after getting back from the office meeting room that he had not told her that Richard was under his care due to an incident when he was very young...

"So, how did they take the news? You said you told your teammates...they know you're here ri-

"No...no-not, not really..." he stuttered to the man as he wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve. Sitting up he clutched the side for support and groaned. The markings had only been visible to those who could see them, like Roku's own little heir. He sighed and tried to stand- a bit woozy from sleeping in so late.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Asked Bruce. Why did he seem so concerned? Change of heart perhaps-

"I just got back from the office so feel free to come find me...oddly enough... Arkham has been..."He looked out the window in thought.

"Unusually quiet?" Richard put in as he slowly lifted himself from the mattress. "Alfred's a real chatterbox, I thought he was joking!" Robin let out a high laugh. Not one of his own. That was for sure...

Bruce looked at his ward almost in a stunned way, between that and a bit worriedly. He sure did have time to sort things out while out of commission. But had he been capable of keeping his body and mind strong during the time that Bruce had been abroad?

"Have...have, you been out of bed since the collapse? You seemed weak, I hope you're not going into another one of your late night-

"No! No way am I doing that, it's just...i was able to stretch a bit. I ate in bed this morning but by lunch I was fine..." He lied. He'd been in a coma like sleep for a few hours before asking for food then he had the dream ten times worse than before. That is why he seemed so pale. So shaken up and weak to stand. He'd been bed ridden for a few hours longer than the other few days when he'd felt horrible and sick as ever! Now he was just groggily getting used to moving around. He needed to exercise when the last of him symptoms downed. Then he could start to train with Bruce-

Bruce shrugged and stood to face the window to the front yard.

"Whenever you feel up to it we can arrange for you to see Leslie." Leslie was a doctor friend of the Wayne family and treated hero after hero when the going got tough after a fight with some dangerous villain. She knew who they were sort of yet Bruce didn't want to bring her out into the open so he left her guessing for The Batman's secret identity.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." Richard finally bounded off to the bathroom attached to his room. "I'm going to wash up. Don't wait up for me."

Bruce's didn't smile very well but this time he was willing to return the gesture. Dick gave him a wave to let him be for a bit. He didn't smile, his mouth formed into a tiny thin line, one that was barely considered a happy reunion grin...

/B

"How is Master Dick faring?" Whispering, Alfred brought himself to ask their Bruce Wayne he stood waiting outside the young man's door.

"He's...-

Bruce thought for a second. He looked pale, which either meant poor conditions OR something from living away for so long from Gotham...He lived in California and that's what should have given him some sun. So, was it something else? A fever that was getting worse? No, no. He didn't want to think ahead too quickly. Robin was no longer available but Richard Grayson had to pull through.

"He needs time to recuperate, he's still a bit upset..."

~_No doubt dwelling on an incident that he would have been mad over instead..._~

"Oh! About that trip to Ms. Leslie," Bruce looked up from staring at the floor. "You were eavesdropping Alfred? What's gotten in to you all of a sudden? First you talk about the crime rate and now...-

"Master Bruce, if I may." Alfred held up a hand to assure that he meant every word. "Why was it that you had NOT told him of the break off with Miss Selina Kyle? He may not need to know all the details yet there is no need to keep him in the dark about your, fiance...

"You mean my meeting Veronica? We needed to spend time with other people...She wanted revenge for goodness sake! That's almost _never _like Selina!" Bruce walked down the stairwell with his faithful friend to his left. Yes, she'd gone off the deep end with a client and was willing to kill just to prove her point; it was a good thing that The Batman got her to come to her senses and Bruce was the one to help her into therapy.

Yet it happened and there had been a series of murders too many to number...they all pointed towards her...his one soul mate...

"Maybe I'll pay the Gotham Police a visit, as The Batman- I don't believe that she could be a killer..." He loved her once, he knew she had a story to tell, the evidence at each scene had been the same. Claw marks. And ashes for a face of a person...that didn't seem possi-

"Don't be blind like that, Master Bruce! You have a duty here as young Master Richard's guide. Right now he needs you more than ever."

"Alfred...what are you say-

The stood in the doorway of the kitchen and gaped with widened eyes and one of them looked just about ready to chuckle.

Veronica was making dinner? That didn't seem highly her style...She hadn't cooked since they'd gotten back to America. She was waited on and served herself when she wished to. But this...i guess...

"Good evening love! How is, everyone?" She seemed carefree in the kitchen with her apron(Alfred's apron) and a cutting board with some veggies getting ready to go into the dish.

"Are...are you almost done with that entire-

"Why? Yes! Yes I am!" she embraced poor Bruce as the kissed for a short time before the boiling pot began to gurgle. Al spun towards the stove to lower flame."Let me get that, you must be exhauste-

"No Alfred dear, I can handle anything your kitchen can throw at me!" He sulked to himself eventually, while she turned to the water and pasta that was about ready to be drained.

/

Upstairs, Richard had just pulled on some new pants and a loose fitting tee. His skin still burned from the hot water and soap that penetrated every wound that wound around his arms and legs, torso and back...though the marks formed a shape that was impossible even for a tattoo or henna artist...

"What_ is_ this..." slowly he reached to smooth down the pain. "Even if this isn't a good idea, or a real scar- it could still go away like one if I try right?" he snorted and reached next for a tube of ointment from the medicine cabinet. The itch grew stronger until it burned his flesh like a brazing iron!

"OW! OW! _**AGH**_!" The tube fell to the floor, the scratches didn't want to be touched or cared for...as if they had a mind of their own. Plans for their host...egh!

The mark? Was...was it glowing? ~_That was like my experience as a sa_-

Knock, Knock, Knock! Someone had possibly heard him scream! What if they tried to ask? He had to hide the freaking things...

Running over to the closet Dick rummaged through his old belongings to find...got it!

A hooded sweatshirt to burn out the fever and to hide the painful marks...

"Come in!" it was all he could muster as he shrugged off the vile feeling of fatigue and sickness. He was working up a sweat too, that wouldn't help. So the bathroom would be a good place to hide. For a while, until the rest was made clear...

She stepped into the room and chuckled to herself with that pale paled complexion staring poor Dick right in the face!"What _are_ you? A vampire, child?" It was Veronica the evil specter. At least Richard wasn't as pale as this woman...Or Raven combined; or even Mal for that matter!

She sauntered over to the window gazing at the gray sky that gave way to accumulate with the whitish fog from the rain storm. "You should stay here tonight, they say another storm is on its way here..." she smiled behind the facade of lies. This one was true though. It was going to rain for a time before the brat could do and, heh...heavy lifting...

A part of her knew it was only a matter of time before the two- boy and king would wind up meeting one another again. Very soon...

"You're not just here for me...why are you clinging to Bruce? What do you want with us?"

Ronnie should have smacked his arrogant little face with the back of her hand, here and now. Yet she only sighed turning to smile weak and annoyed at the boy. Her locks fell loose from her up do bun. That made her even more irritated inside. She never liked her hair brought to be this long. Her mentor Lilith told her that this was the only way to win Bruce over, the old fashioned way that he so preferred... "I'm just passing through. Nothing to get alarmed at, it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if your teacher chose my opinion over yours or..."

"That's..!" Dick protested before she gave a silencing glare in his direction.

She settled with a smirk, a wide grin that would have you on the edge of your seat. Yet the young master didn't see things that way. She was a thieving ruthless woman demon who lived in a world where she committed crimes as villains did so here on earth...

"_Or_ of course, Miss li-ttle Kyle...you never truly saw them as a match made in Heaven did you, squirt?-

Grinding his teeth with the rage and anxiety of the marks building Robin came into play. To help in this situation that could not be reasonably handled by fighting the lady tooth and nail he raised his eyes to her. This called for some bad manners...!

Another knocking at the door took place while they both turned to see whom it was. Al had taken some notice of the red blouse that Ronnie had been wearing since that evening during the work hours she'd suffered through. Wasn't it time for a change for them both and-

"Oh dear! Master Dick! What has gotten into you so suddenly? Why are you dressed for the cold in the middle of August? I know you are indeed under the weather, perhaps there is another choicer shade for you to try on before we set the table down stairs?" He begged for the boy to try on another outfit with a lesser appeal to gloom and doom...Robin knew there was now little comfort in those lady's eyes nor his old friend's since he knew little of the foul truth that the boy hide beneath his sweater.

"..I...I'm fine Al! I just have to wash u-

"_**Agh**_!"

But that pulsating pain that just would, not go away! It was horrifying!

Ronnie sneered at the child as her other lady self in the form of a soul searching human imp tried to pretend to seem as if she were helping him.

~_At this rate my lord he'll have blown your cover! They'll put the blame on any newcomer they can get a hold of_!~

_~ Not so Malady not truly so...He doth hold the key yet...how will it be that they blame you? When he can barely speak?~_

_The other self of Veronica smirked a while as she thought out the plan as it was passed on to her bit by bit at a time. Though some pieces were left out to assure victory in the end. She was a pawn. And like all pawns some must be shattered in the end..._

/Ni/Cy/Bb/Rae ;etc

"Okay then little lady! You think you got what it takes to be a Titan? Big whoop!"

Beast boy paced up and down the training hall in front of a 'standing as tall as a tree' Nina. She was built to be a soldier. Cute, but none the less a lady soldier with combatant skills that would knock your socks off!

Her eyes were in position to look only to the front and by the sides of her lay her arms with fists attached. She was going to be ready.

"I was in Doom Patrol, one of the top hero leagues of super heroes! But you don't hear me bragging about such! Now...drop and give me forty! Hop to it-

"Ahh-

Nina was still looking directly at Beast boy face but she'd noticed something odd about him in the process...He interrupted her, seeming a bit offended though he was in his character now.

"Do I look like i'm joking to you? This is a big important job! If you ever want to save the world or a city for that much...i expect you to endure!" Her scrunched up his face and made his muscles large and pumped up. What a joke! Behind the scenes in the watchers' facility the other members of the team had cheeks of fire and purple faces from laughing so hard and running out of breath!

"Um... Mister?-

"**That's**.._.Lieutenant_ Beast **Man** to you little lady-

He brought his face into her's and raised a brow.

"It's Nina, an-

"Don't just stand there soldier! Spit it out!"He pointed at her and said, she had a feeling this might hurt his pride..so much!

She huffed in a small fit. Her eyes not closed but laughing on the inside she pointed at his side belt pocket. Snuggled in deeply there was Calumon who slept as if nothing had been going on.

Raven, Cy, and even a chuckling Mal who noticed the lovable teddy all laughed at the tease.

Sighing with a whine able to escape, soon after the mishap Bb left the girl to be tested by the _real_ initiators.

Cy and Raven were ready. "We can start her on level three. Or is that too easy?"

"Do it" Cyborg said without fear of seeing a mangled form before them, she'd catch up.

In the next box Veravakumu's - Takahara Shoji was waiting to see with Maya; the android child's creator just how well she could defend a world, and herself...

"Ready Miss Nina?" Asked Maya as the dial was pressed and speed rapidly increased in the boxed in platform world. As if it were a time space realm like the ones that Maya had spoken of from her storytelling of the old villages she'd visited long ago...it was cool...to be known as a friend and ally...of something great.

/

Voices, and she didn't bother to answer to that one in particular as it called her name more times over...why?...

_**~Frreeeeeeeeee...~ **_The first was very weak and sounded as if it had been through a war...the next was just askin` for trouble...!

_**Freeeeeeeeeeee!~**_

"Get your head in it to win it-

"Yo! Don't taunt her B! If you do I'll come over there an-

"Uh oh..." Calumon shivered as he burrowed to become the size of a pear in young B's pocket. What was it that had him scared so badly?

Takahara's chin rested in his hands. The girl looked spooked - and he meant every meaning of the word!

Maya called out to her somewhat of a daughter science experiment, the glass was far too thick. Then she heard it too...The voice of a sing song children's old world tale from the ages...could it be?

She felt a scream gargle up into the back of her throat. The demon was witness to her attempts as she was its. He struck from the shadows but Verra was ready. As the overgrown razor clawed wolf in the plane of Shadow the Shadow rider king saw the beast he swept it back into its hole from whence it came. "A portal to a realm of daemon?"

The wolf growled in his throat as he drove out the attacker once more, he hated that dragon with a desire for...

"**Verra!" **Maya used her fists to combat the strange specters. The had slowly used the same skill as the blobs of the tower of illusion!

They were not figments though, they looked almost skeletal with blue veins pulsating and hearts and lungs breathing. Gasping for that lost bit of life the groaned as the tried to bring her back with them into the floor, where their master of fate nearly waited on the edge of his seat! Their faces of course were cold, hollow, and hungered for something else in the room...

By racing up the walls he made a dent, light hit the creatures from outside the box. They were gone in a puff of smoke by the looks of things that had gotten preeety ugly! Sighing from the freed stress in her mind Maya soon came back to reality when another came to mind!

Verra mind spoke to her through the barrier of miasma and foggy memory.

"Where are the Titans-

Where is Nina?"

There in the next box they were trapped inside as the trap had finally been set and sealed. The two, wolf and scientist looked at one another anxiously. There was no way that there were more?

/Br,Ri,Ve,Al

/

The dining room was set in a way that Bruce thought Veronica had broken her back over while cooking meals, cleaning up the room and setting out the dishes. That had never been asked of her at all yet she wanted to please and let them all enjoy her fine cooking skills. Alfred had been awestricken to see that all had been done without having to ask him to lift a finger...it was strange. When she'd arrived by way of acquainting herself with the businessman Bruce this had been a first only knowing so now. But, Robin didn't feel up to getting his butt down the stairwell on his own; he got there with Al's help. Veronica right behind them watching diligently with a world of trouble around her.

~_I'm not ok..._~ Dick though. His body forcing out shaky tremors as he tried to fight the way he did during illness, though it would not really help in this situation. This felt like a new influence...weather the King or the marks he had...this was a Dr. Leslie moment sort of...

"Master Bruce? Something seems to be terribly wrong with Master Dick. I know that the dining can wait until Miss-

Alfred was caught off guard by Ronnie who sighed and began to find covers for her finished dishes. "Oh. Don't worry!" She smiled to the other men. As they started to feel pity for her having worked up a storm she brought herself to go over to lay a hand onto Bruce's shoulder.

"He NEEDS to see a doctor immediately, I agree. Go, I will be cleaning up." Since when did she feel sorry or worry for-

Roku, this had to be another way to control them...if they went...What about Leslie?

"Let's get our coats shall we? The rain's still out there even while we waste this much energy discussing what needs to be done."

_~Thanks Al..._~

Dick tried to keep a real smile this time but couldn't, he'd have to take it easy again.

/

"Where..." Leslie was treating some old wounds, some that the guys hadn't told her of in days or months.

Bruce looked at the scrape from that time himself on his arm. "That was when Barbara and I fought Riddler in the-

"_No_, I mean the one on poor Robin-

_Oh god...she found them...i thought-_

_No gauze could cover up a mess this dramatic!_

"What?" He bent over his side to see what in the world Les was getting at. He wasn't happy with the results. No one knew what the strange, powerful, alien markings were or where they'd come from.

Bruce's distinct look of confusion and denial as to how they- the marks could match like puzzle pieces etched together so perfectly...made him feel inconvenienced. He was sure his ward felt the same. Very easily Leslie helped the situation by holding back a gasp, and getting right down to the point.

"Unless this is teen psychological side affects, his having ruined his skin due to god knows what...i know its not...you weren't attacked by something? Or ever-

"I...Robin thought of the dark, the waters that stung and chilled him to the bone... the temple and the blood drinking cup(See Story A new beginning, the next chapter, rest of us.)A time he'd acted out in a way that made his friends doubt who was in control...Slade had betrayed the truce. The feeling of knowing that your enemy wanted you to suffer, was very strong in him..

Yet why did this all point to Roku being in control? What was his _real_ plan?

"It's ok, listen." Leslie brought herself to calm him by letting him gather his thoughts properly.

His eyes were blurred a bit, looking for a way to answer them.

~_What can I tell them, Bruce? Doc? Anything from the time that a talking cat/dog/fox Veravakumu? Or maybe a tell tale dragon coming out of the somewhat made up world of the unknown? How was __**that **__explainable?~_

"_Henna?..._we, were-

"That, does _not _resemble any henna art I've ever seen by any artist! You sure this isn't some kind of-

"I'm positive!" Robin shuddered from the chill in the air as she gave his wound a disinfecting. It was feverishly warm...it still hurt but-

"Tell us the truth Master Dick. This might as well become a real dilemma if it's going to interfere with your home life here." Alfred was leaning against the door and waiting patiently like a good butler in the next room. He came down the hall, he must have heard Richard's screaming...otherwise he wouldn't be in the room now!

"He's right, just...think back." Leslie told him to invision a place- to think back where he and his friends might have gone, or perhaps if they'd come across someone of the same intent-

wha-

"Wait? You think I did this to... my_**self!**_ I'm not suicidal, Bruce!" Robin tried to stand as he pulled some of the pant leg of his jeans down to prevent the wound from showing."I-I'm not finished-

An offended Les tried to bring him to sit still with a firm grip, it wasn't enough by the teen's will he would find their support, or he would go somewhere where he'd get his own.

"We didn't say you did, but maybe you went out, you and your friends could have had to fight or...

"No way, I can't say it...!-

"But you must! Master Bruce and Leslie Ky-

Why wasn't the one cornering him Slade or a filthy villain?...like...like Shadow?

"I...i have to protect you...just a little bit longer, its my problem. Not-

Bruce lowered his gaze, giving off the impression that 'he didn't want anyone to get involved either but, his ward had to be stronger and move on.

Ward...he was a protege second, not nearly a son or a blood relative to Bruce... he didn't want this leading to suspicions among other friends and associates or passerby even! The ward of Bruce Wayne; a turn for the worst...those rotten images flashed in Dick's blurred mind as he tried again to bypass those fearful, remorseful faces of his old friends...

If they were his friends, they could try to trust his judgment more, or at least try to be cool about a few bites and scratches. But they weren't and that got Dick all riled up as Roku began to sneer as a specter to him in his head in a hateful manner. Robin's eyes were alert as that shard ticked sideways and shattered to pieces as the djinn broke free from its magic lamp.

"Could I...be excused...? I have to rest a moment..." Holding his skull as he lifted himself as limply as he could to seem damaged enough to pass them, Robin's- Roku, gave a groan of sad fake pain.

"But-

Leslie reminded him this as to letting him get what he wanted out of them,

"Be back soon, the restrooms are down the hall and the waiting room is right where you saw it last." she replied. The boy blunder didn't like to lie; it seemed too late for him otherwise, a new way to escape...but this wasn't him! He was protecting the demon prince outcast!

Shutting the door with a click the child planned to act sooner than expected.

~_What do you plan to do to cover the curse?_~

"I..." He froze. He didn't really have any powers like Raven, Wiz and Malchior had had since they'd been alive...or like Verra the shape shifter thing...of course lets not forget cloud runner Cal. Or the power wonder guardian sorceress Alice! Man, he'd have wished for anything to have the things removed from his arms, legs, and torso.

~_I, think I might be able to solve that...the one you seek is the one who cursed us. The trouble started __**with**__- my half demon brother, a child demon creation called_-

"Roko?"

~_He hides within us, this body contains memories and a solid crystalline heart that needs to_-

"STOP!" Robin cried to the ghostly guy above him. "You're, talking in riddles and I'm sick of it!" He stomped over to the sink and scorned the day that he'd ever said anything to his team of little importance, something that would ruin their friendship. He did this, that, that...

"Go...away or I'll make you go back to that place!"- he referred to the castle of living dummies.

"Take all of your, curses...and spells and monsters and just...just..." he was hearing a toll of a large droning bell. Out in the distance stood a world not his own, he didn't belong to their world. The demon half only chuckled while still as ever crossing his arms in mid air.

"Why so soon? I didn't tell you the best part! In order to break the spell...-

"Just!-

"You have to become one, absorb him as if it were life to feed...my son..."

/

There instead of Rokuro the son stood the pig headed father to be king of all...he was drawn in a dark shade of maroon and black with some golden trim to his cloak. It shone light like a sunny day, or a violent and mysterious treasure lost.

His lips curled back into a grin. He seemed aware that he'd gone from his castle to find his vessel'-up son. Yet your average wolfish grin could not compare to this one that knew too much about...everything...

His brain ticked back to when he'd been in a tizzy about not wanting to have anything to do with spirit or their monster buddies-

_~You've a sin dear child...~ What sin could that possibly be? Robin was the good guy here! Otherwise the citizens and the world wouldn't be safe-_

"Your world, there are countless others just waiting to be unlocked by you and I, just waiting to burst from their evolving shells...we can harness that. Take sight of that and use it to our own knowledge of the world...we can be its king."

He seemed too sure of the boy's fear of him and that disgusted the child ever the more. That wasn't right...harnessing power from untold sources? But why was he so...

"Ah, you do not yet know why you and your companions were chosen...i see through that...it is simple really..." the god lowered his gaze to meet a quivering Richard by the door. He wasn't done. Not here not ever.

"How...simple?" The mind of this child needed proper molding by a great master of the art...it was too much to take back. All of this cursed power would belong to this little weak mind and strong heart until it was as shallow and as frozen ice.

Breakable. Then he could work with the rest with ease, forming the center to where this could be laid upon his chest so that he could, would never forget...that he belonged. To the Ethereal the Eternal and enriched with power...he would melt into a pool of enlightenment. That was what needed to be done to this point on.

"You...just want to use Rokuro's power...there isn't room...go away-

Feeling as if he could walk on water the test had only just begun as Roku's energy released itself into the form of something in his eyes. That of a snake's gaze, that of a serpent that could easily hypnotize fell in directly over the poor boy's head. Getting ready to unlock the shut door to the restrooms, Dick pushed lightly and sprawled out onto the hallway floor; on his bottom and palms looking up at the ghost only _he_ could see.

"Don't, you _**dare**_." the god devil hissed as it prepared to strike the ground. With a whack it cracked its opponent's sitting place in two. Those eyes never left their target for a clear second.

"You can't fight me here! There are too many people!-

Robin crashed into the hall as he got away from the swords and their force as they came down by his head.

Rokuro the son was protecting him! He'd had him yanked out of the way mainly by means of tele-portation but to also evade his evil father. "You'll be safe here, when you awaken this will have been no more than a dream on his behalf."

"You-

"You can talk? And you're not a spirit/ghost?"

The god devil young man only huffed as he bundled up his cloak and felt around for some type of special device to work with.

"Here." The demi-demon said to Dick as he pulled out a thin slip of paper about a width of a book marker and the length of a small ruler. "Why-

"Do you want to get better or conceal your power marks or not!" The god puffed a sigh and shoved the slip into the hands of the young boy across from him. Rokuro looked about the same age, maybe a year younger or so than Robin as he fled back to the wall where Alfred was leaning fast asleep.

"Now, every night recite this line", he pointed to it in time. "And when you do remember to think only of the whole of your lifetime, not negative. If you feel the influence coming on, try not to shock it out. That is all I can tell you of my past experience with the mark...for you shall have another..."He turned around and pointed to the back of his neck.

"There? But why? What do they stand for? Why do I have them? What does Roku want from me so badly that he can't just-

"It is retelling an ancient untold tale of tragic evil upon the lands of earth, water, fire, air, and spirit."

"The elements?" Robin asked before trying to calm his nerves by thinking of one person, Starfire and her welcome...

"The Titans you call friends also have a role to play, once you see the ladies of Dark and Light you will know and they shall know. But be aware of this..."

Robin looked at the god, he was vanishing and the room was beginning to go dark...

"There will be battles, people will get in the way. You must be strong young one...i only lived to see the moon rise every sunset, but never witnessed the sun rising over us every beginning. It leads to demand, you must not-

BEEEEP!

/

So no one had a memory of the fearful events in the hall or the leave of young Master Richard. They did however remember to assign him to a therapist to see once a week and to regularly exercise again, get out for a ride into the city, or some other fun non business type leisure activity-

What! He wasn't a senior! And poor Bruce had to wait to send him out on patrol as Robin again! It reeked. So much that Dick lost some of his time to stay with Bruce to Ronnie - even Al felt sorry for them! He _did_ however remember the spell work and spoke it out weakly but surly so that he could hear himself. To break the hold of the curse it would take more than a hero to save this life.

By the last few days of casting he'd seen an improvement that made him smile. The thought of never having to itch or howl in pain again for a long time made Richard super excited.

He plopped down onto the bed and sighed. How was he lucky? "I guess...the unexpected bring more than just surprises." The voice was gone, he could finally rest his head tonight knowing that evil was kept at bay again. But...all in all it was great to be home...safe and secure.

"Thanks, mom and dad..."

/

They caught him! The culprit behind the treachery of the training hall. He wasn't as slippery as before as he called them names and made poor Starfire fume. That was a shocker. He said something about a messenger. A falling stone.

What could that be?" Verra tried to ask Raven who was knee deep in books buried up to her ankles in spells and charms and talismans.

"Crystal! Eureka!" Wiz unfortunately for the hunters had found the first clue.

"The** stone** is a power source wielder's crystal!"

"A who, say what now!" Cy was looking up the terms in the storage database from an online server. Here was no good either! He turned to look to wiz for answers. "Do you recall the crystal that Slade had taken by Robin and Seth tried to use a crystal shard duplicate as Robin told us?

"To..." Star frowned at the wiz and tapped her fingers against the kitchen island.

"To do what?" Raven and Starfire looked at one another as they gazed into the past together looking back at the events leading up to now. Robin wasn't himself, and it was up to the Titans to expose that to use the evidence against Roku to defeat him in battle.

"A crystal is light and energy, it maintains the body/spirit by the user's call if that person is bonded." Verra said this with great ease as he slipped by Rae and turned back into Takahara.

"When the god uses his crystal it says he can do just about anything with it! Grow flowers, heal the sick, ward off evil, it's _magic_..." Raven looked up to Verra. "Why can't it be limited? That's against regulation and code of magical law... isn't it-

"The ancients don't believe that..."

"Stay out of this one Malchior! There's nothing for you to talk about." Barked the fox guardian Vee as he stomped his foot down in front of the young exiled wizard prince.

Cyborg lowered eyes to the keys and the screen above as it came alive, before that he was sure the others were starting a fight due to kept secrets between them. He didn't like Verra's way of holding information so he'd mask his respect for the guy who'd "Ver!" Beast boy had to point that out the obvious way...Panting, he and star lunged in at the group members through the sliding doors. They were holding the talisman from the bazaar in the spirit world. Not one of them seemed sure that this could be it...it didn't feel like the real piece.

" I did some digging, and found a clue...you won't like it...might be false though maybe just my imagination though but, was that charm Star got for Rob anything like the one you guys are saying he needs now-

Mal looked at the dressy little trinket and stared as he stood, taken aback at that moment."Wha-

"You mean Roku? Or Robin? Which? They have to be a lead to this thi-

"They do not! Robin is not this maniac man deity's, son, nor has he ever meant to be..." Starfire shuddered and cringed as the Wiz reached out to speak and console her. "Has he not been there for us even when we believed him to be not of his own-

"It doesn't matter now..." Raven was sure her power had yet again felt the dragon's breath against her defenses. And Richard's...

"You have a mental link I see", the small wiz said quietly to her as the girl's mouth opened trying to let her answer him to her fullest. "You know, I couldn't hide it from any of you...Robin said- his mind's walls are breaking... Before when I tried to find him in my room while meditating...they were closed shut. There was someone past them...i can't guess the aura, or the feeling, but it was stronger...stronger willed than Robin's own-

There was a chill and a silence that echoed past the halls and across the room past the walls of the tower. That was indeed dangerous...Raven had sensed a stranger in Robin's mind...probing for answers? Perish the thought! His name was his own, his identity, memories of every joyous time together with friends and family...all his alone. Who could do such a thing as to want to steal away and pry at such a person's ideas and dreams altogether...a soul less one that's who.

"That is...not..." Verra was sweating and in a world of musings. He had to find the gods quickly or at least get their permission to, .Robin.

"We were so close...how could...it...get worse!"

Calumon sighed with a whine, and curled up with a pillow on the sofa to rest. He liked the human world but didn't like not getting to use his powers...that was what drained him, and made him very sick.

When they'd been in the desert and Kay had fought Verra for the right to take out the threat- their boy wonder reincarnation blunder...Yep there was a universe sized loophole in the middle of a good god gone rogue king. Calumon's, Kayumon was a prince of a far away spirit past. Like Veravakumu he watched over the Aisley's child Loralei, as the cousin of interest next to Vee.

While old and disguised to be young once more to win the lady's heart, said Prince Roku was under their noses the whole time. Plotting to plague the beautiful kingdom from head to foot.

Coughing, the little puffy guy grumbled a name and continued to groan in pain. His stomach ached heavily and his heart felt low of energy that came from good spirit. He whined himself off into a cuddly long needed sleep.

/

Starfire decided not to stutter, to cry any longer when she knew she could do something all along. And just because of a feeling of depression it would have to leave saying; no! ~ Don't let go of meee! I'm all you've got of him!- WRONG!

She had that feeling of his warmth, their part they shared. The part of her heart she had to let go was grief. Completely and honestly she left the room of her choice- the main hall with all the share of burdensome pain and honor all rammed into one.

"He **may** chose this world...yet...what _does _he chose?"

"Eep!"

She shone in the dark with her power even if it was weakest without the sun and stars. Leaning against a wall was Rokuro or Roku's evil double. And Robin's enemy from the start. How did he know where to find th-

Through that...it could not...!

"Princess, it's been a while, _allow_ me to introduce myself..."

Starfire huffed at the offensive little man about Robin's own height and wearing the attire of Red X?

"You are not the Red X in which our leader Robin created? Then who are you? I am no longer royal to Tamaran! You know nothing of my past. So leave us in peace-

"Us?" The sternness of the X clothed villain doppelganger made her scoff back and turn away in shame of it all. He was no one, and would remain that way. "My name is the prince's yet I copy what good does and bend the rules to my own perspective..." Starfire turned her head and gave him a repeated frown. Here she was powerless to run from her troubles...good.

"Your prince charming still remains well, my double Rokuro goody goody made sure of that." Smiling as he began to return the mask to his face from his own hand she spoke out for him to refrain from doing so. He had her.

"A...prince...Rokuro was a prince of evil intent, not Ro-

"Oh?" he wondered as he began to slide by her without notice. "This Robin you speak of has been a vessel to more than one for more than 8 years, about one more in the way of that to matter." Why tell her now? Keep her guessing? Make the fun more fun! And...she would end up chasing him for eternity until it was too late...

"Vessel...!"

"The guardians were saying the same! Why do you know? Roku sent you, did he not?" She helped him towards the back wall to a dead end. They were in a circular dance for moments as they waited for the first blow to come.

Heh, so? The guardian's pride was shot full of holes. Well, well...they weren't honest at all to their word were they now?

"Why did they hide this from me...your king IS bad and unreal to human eyes! I have only seen him through Robin." She passed the hallway and shoved him into the corridor with her shoulder blade. He didn't even flinch.

The god's demon cronie was unharmed as he stood to dust himself off. She gasped. Panicked now she was unsure of whether to attack again! "How were you able to miss my attacks! You could have collapsed or-

"Because little princess," His eyes shone through the darkness. Piercing at her iron will like a thousand tiny needles. "It is not my time...nor is it yours, we will meet when the time draws close at hand. When voices become less than a whisper." He was sure that this would make her run to the loyal guardians and Titans, gods perhaps? If they could be found among the smoky mist.

He disappeared with those wolf eyes still in the shadows staring her down from the floor, he was gone...

/

Yeah, it's cliff again, but...i liked how it turned out when all was said and done. You know? Well I take em as they come so send you reviews of what you believe the story to seem here. Or just enjoy the ride.


	19. Chapter 19

Shadows And Creatures Of The Day, Teen Titans; Chapter 19: A Bridge Between Worlds...

/A/

"Conspirators...only those that walk the way of the blind and caution is taken here." A far from great old dragon's wings were held back to keep the treasure; all the secrets from those that had eyes as crows or flying vermin...rats also knowingly kept hidden, for someone was making way into the great forest...the mountains were not safe anymore. The wills of the past long gone and the fires burnt to ash along side him the great forest and mountain elemental known as Earth grumbled in his cavern and sighed with all his strength.

It was soon dying, the flowers he gave to the world made from earth and the wood that befell its fate...why, in all the years it had never been so tiresome to remain a cavern kept guardian next to Lady Raine...his one true gift to half the populace of all human leavings...

She was a pretty solid person built by the earth mother as a protector against the humans that sided with those to oppose her 'once' brothers and sisters. She gave up her soul and formed a very strong bond with the dragon to protect the mountain and the forests. Magic like no other, her name stripped of her and her world brought back from hundreds of years of years of suffering the world of a human girl...

They were together though she was silently, boldly but surely turning to the age to relinquish all sorrows from the creatures...whatever they were knowing supposed to commit to...

A hearing of spirit would be known at the isles of time. A fantastic journey into the depths was about to begin...far far from the shore of a certain somewhere.

/

"Nina..? Nina dear?" Both Maya and Takahara Shoji hung their heads. She was still in deep, contemplating whether the daemons were real...whether Big brother had survived; that he had yet the demon creature wasn't giving up? When she was supposed to take over in Ro-

The boy who had fled for a new world...the missing Titan. What was his name again?

Her vision blurred and her fists shook. This wasn't her mission! To be swept aside and to wait and wait!

Missing her chance to console Brother Cy was crushing her deeply. Her playful nature was just a side affect of who she really were likely to be. Now carefully she got up from the sofa. Her eyes still stiffly filled with haze. This wasn't earth anymore. It was a really cold place to turn to.

"Who-

She turned to the tree, she would never forget the white wolf's fangs in front of her... her view still covered over by fog.

"Where am I! What's going to happen?"

The wolf only grinned that wide toothy grin. "How _did_ you get from the earthen plane to my own domain?"

She slowly felt for the air around her. This wouldn't fry her circuitry would it? He was a large beast that she had only witnessed from her late night study of the great wide world she had been born into.

His left paw as this was called, that the ancient feeling told her was about to drop forward. He was coming closer still.

"Who are you? I cannot help you with anything-

"I'm...not sure..." she gazed to the sky. Her eyes closing slowly as she fell into the deepest sleep ever known in the other world.

"When you are sure, child of an iron heart - come to me..." The wolf looked at her with dismay, soon looking back to the messenger behind him with a growl.

/

"Why, have you come..Your life is not yet taken. Go home." Bao Shi Lan...was on the other plane. She wasn't allowed here. ~ _This must mean trouble_...~ The old wolf smirked; in a huff he was already less confident. And showing confidence wasn't a cake walk for the demon wolf incarnate. He was the king's other self besides the beast after all...

"You are called to meet him. I am only here to tell you this." Hissed the little eleven hundred year old.

She had to leave this unprotected plane while she still had two ears and lips to suppress her worries. For making the wolf's grow wasn't her's to deal with now...Her master would have her soul trickle from her lips instead...

/A

"Humph." Rini was sitting with her arms crossed on the sofa. Her legs were pressed on top of the rest that was most likely understandable. At this time there wasn't a word said. Raven had also come running after Starfire, the link was much more damaging so they were pulled back to the crime scene.

She was shocked and angry that someone who did not belong in their home had scared poor Star.

"Did you get a good look at him? Star?" Raven waved a hand in a fan motion over her friend's view.

"Define, a good look...he wasn't anything like Robin as...as...HIM self!" She was still holding her fists and she began to glow green with pulsing energy all around her body!

"He...she...it was not believable at first...though this person did have longer hair...but everything about him was no good!" Fury and confusion continued to arise within her.

"He is no.. good!" giving up when the floor had been singed she almost collapsed into a chair that had been put there in place of her movements. Raven very much wanted to contact Isis - yet it was Isis whom contacted her!

Beginning in her head the goddess contacted her so that she could no longer see where she'd been sent to. "Isis! What happened?" The lady stood in mourning blue over her form. "We are no longer in hiding..." she gasped...was that a tear in her eye?

It was. And that teardrop had Roku written all over it...

"Someone attacked the kingdom, and stole important documents with much about the dragon elementals..."

"What...?" Raven gaped at the importance of this explanation. "Why didn't you call the...guardians? They were with us all this time!" Her choking voice made her cough here in this misted place.

"Like I have told you...we _know_ Roku, and he **is** no god...he is what your kind call a 'soul stealer'..."

/

So this is what it all meant, they were afraid of a monster soul taking spirit. How could the only goddess she'd made contact with and studied under since Azar on her own world of Azarath...LIE?

"You...you used us to get rid of Robin...He would leave you alone and then everything would be quieted...all the fighting...they all knew what he could do to stop...of all the gods and spirit, Time!"

Her fear of losing her friends to this...plotting sadist did not cool her rage. "We'll find him...he can't be under your spell forever, unless you want to lose your only access to the human world..."

Raven watched as the goddess began to shake. She wasn't afraid to fight...what was wrong with this picture...did Roku do something to influence this sensitive balance between the gods? There had to be more...

"He almost killed the priestess you sought out during the wars of last end and began anew! WE had to condemn him to the pits of dark and no more, he was a threat to us all!"

Raven was not here to hear the god's complaining, sorrowful as it was. A pit...that was true, he fought to find a way out. There was no way if it was spirit law to pull someone into dark nothing. They could not use their senses nor write a spell or speak in the language that had been a rite as a being of space time.

It was useless when under 'gods'.

But Roku? A soul stealer...? That would make his continuing race a...demonic one...! A lowlife nothing in itself to feed from what humans could not comprehend. And spirit lived to help or hurt. Harm or guard...whatever the rite...It was physically impossible to do much else to gain rank to the highest life possible. No...he was a wolf in sheep's clothing alright, he wanted to suck the life out of anyone he could get his claws on...like a devious glutton...Raven's arms dropped to their sides. "I...want to help you. We defeated Trigon; my father ." Isis was driven to her knees by this...boy child! He was key to being the savior of time itself!

"How do we stop him? No way is ever any good...we have learned his tricks inside and out, he is another master of the balance AND space time...!" She wept into her palms and shed the tears of a godmother to the boy. As the guardian of the mother of Richard Ainsley the second .a.k.a Richard Grayson she knew it was already hopeless...

"He's on Earth, I saw him in the past and the present day during my meditation. A woman and man...they must be the ones responsible for the time shift in the past."

Isis stood on her own, Raven backed up as she now stood against the unmasked foe. A lady queen, she had dug her way out to blossom into a godly queen in moments of time. She changed her fate, though it cost her a son and a husband and king. Her poor brother Seth was gone into the mist...that broken soul had sold it all to a larger threat. Roku. He would not stop until his son stood there beside the great evil king he yet was to become.

"We are lost...We need a guide once more. He...

Isis gathered a breath to speak. "He said that is the only way... our balance is no more. And we are sorry if you could not trust us..."

"What did he say to you? Roku can't threaten the mother! He's not in the shape he was during..."

She stopped standing to stare at a shadow in this foreboding place of dark. "Someone is watching..."

"Saw that before you." Raven boasted though this was a horrible time for it. Her manner was sure, however not as freely driven as the two were to fight.

/

It was stringy looking and stalk sensitive in built. Like the teens were when they only ate pizza every Friday and Tuesday night. Raven used that to fuel her power and emotions. The enemy was a mad thing. It had huge eyes and looked as the devil black imps did in books of the satanic language of fools. Yet cautious ones at that. They knew of the bright and the damp, dark cold planes of time space.

~ _Do not see? _~

"You can speak, monster? Then come from the shadow you hide underneath...NOW."

"I don't know if-

"Wait for my signal", Isis the Nile queen of legend said to her partner.

Raven did not want to wait, he was holding lies between his teeth. Those jagged sharp points chomped on a fly as it broke by the creature's eyes. Long bony fingers reached to devour, the godless way to eat passerby.

"No way..." It was like a soft zzzap! The teeth were all carnivore. But what felt unreal by the most part was how it juiced out the soul of that darn fly. And a gleam of green was no more. Poof.

"Spit it out. He was not the main attraction of today." Another made the two women shiver slightly. "It's you..."

Roku had arrived to the spirit other-world plane...with help from an imp...

~_Shifter's baaack!_~ The demon was a shrimp as it shifted into a vulture next to Roku, as it was made to do.

/

"Welcome, my honored guests...-

"Be...silent you vile, thing- Raven looked up at Isis and frowned to mind speak.

~_He's not_-

"Roku!" The god bowed to them as he allowed shifting Shifter to join him. Wings out in the open.

"Did you no guess whom I was? How sorry my dear...how very foolish."

"You are foolish soul reaper! For having so many of us destroyed!" Raven nudged her side woman and growled at the way her emotions flared.

"Was my mole successful? Thwarting your highest honor student was my goal really...i must have miscalculated." The god rubbed his chin.

"Of all my failing students, poor Darkness had to be one of the lazy-

"You...Lady Dark and light? Why them? It was Robin all alo-

"IT is not proper to interrupt. So, didn't Azar's foolish monks tell you before you were thrown from their world to save her last remaining...gem..." He was grinning wasn't he...not because of that fact. But because of lord Trigon who had been a case of his since birth. He had failed his higher up! After all, Roku had always been the better fighter...

What does the boy have to do with your escape and ensnaring my people?

"Why...!" The god grinned and chuckled to Isis with his arms open to her and her friendly messenger. Raven was caught in between a heated display of emotion and mentally, it hurt...

"They are spirit are they not? They belong not to the world of mortal nor to you an _im_mortal." Raven's eyes were directed on Roku. The god had a heavy barrier blocking out any rescuers...from the outside.

"I...fear he is correct..." Nearly shaken by the mad demonic man and powerful dark lord aside from the two- Raven quickly thought of a way to escape this soul searching prison. "We have to fight. He intends to submerge both our worlds into darkness-

The god let out a laugh that felt like a shock more than a fear of its sound or tone. But, all in all there had to be a way to trap him in this cage of torment..!

She turned to Isis who's aura took the most energy to conceal from such evil forces. She was in danger of losing the battle and her powerful form, She reverted back into an animal for her magic and soul to be saved. Turning Raven into what she was most associated with – The Raven.

They had been saved in the light blast that covered every inch of this dark, dark plane. Next to her in her own room was ISIS. She lay there as a sow or female cow with a solar disc to represent her among the gods between two marked horns on top her head. In fact...that was Isis and Hathor's own marked spiritual body!

Her last one had disappeared! The cow only blinked while chewing its...lip...? "Oh crud!" Raven gasped up at the clock...midnight? Where was everyone? Searching, she bet. For herself and the others?

As if gripping a steely claw...her foot!

"Oh no...oh god!" she panicked and flapped her two arms or wings furiously!She was...was...-

~_Can you hear me Raven? I am right beside you..._ ~ At last she could find peace yet there was much to be done. ~I can!~ She squawked in her new tongue. ~I hear you Isis! Where are you?~

Turning her bird neck to the- cow? Her heart beat fast and the feathers on her chest ruffled into a lump. She wanted to hide and crawl into a-

~_No!_~ Isis the cow brought herself to stand on all fours. She had eyes the size of grapes. Dark and soft as well as strengthened by a plea to her high one. From a friend.

_~You have that power as well, I wish for you to grab hold of your senses. WE have to save your fellow Titan!~ _She shifted to walk forward towards the door that was far to narrow yet may have been their only option...

~_Perhaps there is a way...sorceress and priestess Ravenna.._~ Raven's birdy mouth twitched as she fluffed herself down.

~Wha-

Why, in all due respect great lady...do you keep referring to me as someone I've never even met or heard of? She isn't me-

~Lend your body to her, for I am afraid to remain powerless just as you are.~

She turned to raven as she pondered the raven's eyes. ~If not just for the fullest of moons!~ She was quick to explain and was serious.

~How...~Raven tapped a table top with her sharp beak and shivered from an open window letting in air. ~How do I contact the dead?-

_~She is not dead, only vanished unto spirit as a messenger.._.~

~So...she was real? A-and lived in...~

_Roku's_ time came into her thoughts. The son and father were connected, were the guardians not the only ones with past lives? But maybe-

~_Ravenna was a lady of prophet not by choice...but by rite_.~

~No...that's...impossible!~ the poor fowl's brain racked with activity as it flew onto the bed. Her bed. Was this bird her for now...? would the real Ravenna's spirit attach to her in their fight against the evil king of dark spirit?

~_I-I've never been so afraid...they- the gods, guardian and spirit can know...do anything!_~

Even attack and enrage the balance one last time or yet to come...for an eternal night...

Raven spoke so loudly as she screeched into the night...~I..I'm sorry Dick...you'll just have to wait for me to come to you...~ she thought to herself sadly. Soon it began to thunder in the night sky. As the dragon danced across the city.

/

Is this short! I'm beat since by chance I use my right hand a lot. That stinks. Well, review if you've gotta! I'm setting up the next two chapters to be-

...must...not say what I'm up to in the next story...!

Oops! I said it!


	20. Chapter 20

Shadows And Creatures Of The Day, Teen Titans; Chapter 20: Cradle My Emotions. Burning Like Fire In My Heart.

Okaaay, SO; Roku is still getting under the gods' guardians' and titans' skins by hiring Lady demoness Veronica to possess the free spirit of 'playboy no more' Bruce Wayne. When Robin's civilian self finds out he gets under the weather and finds out that the marks are a force that lead him straight back to the dragon lord Roku. He escapes a ploy made to capture or harm by Roku's own hand and is saved by Teen age Rokuro; the last son of the dragon lord. He takes each day as it is...

The titans are left in the dark not knowing that a certain white wolf and demon form of Roku is on its toes and bearing its fangs at the newest addition to the fighter team- temporarily! Her name is Nina and her creator Maya has a link to Veravakumu and his human self's past in the scientific and spirit influences. Starfire only catches a glimpse of the true son's 'bad side'. He, the son Rokuro is made of human, light and dark. Just as all things are elementally balanced. Rob's already come into contact with two of these bodies of energy; Dark, and light. His human self remains a big secret, even to our lost little hero!

Hope you don't touch that mouse! Her is chapter twenty! Yay.

/A

"Nina..? Nina dear?" Both Maya, and Takahara Shoji hung their heads. She was still in deep, contemplating whether the daemons were real...whether Big brother had survived; that he had yet the demon creature wasn't giving up?

"Who-

/

"He...she...it was not believable at first...though this person did have longer hair...but everything about him was no good!" Fury and confusion continued to arise within her.

"He **is** no.. good!" giving up when the floor had been singed she almost collapsed into a chair that had been put there in place of her movements. Raven very much wanted to contact Isis - yet it was Isis whom contacted her!

Beginning in her head the goddess contacted her so that she could no longer see where she'd been sent to. "Isis! What happened?" The lady stood in mourning blue over her form. "We are no longer in hiding..." she gasped...was that a tear in her eye?

It was. And that teardrop had Roku written all over it...

"Someone attacked the kingdom, and stole important documents with much about the dragon elementals..."

"What?"

"Like I have told you...we _know_ Roku, and he **is** no god...he is what your kind call a 'soul stealer'..."

/

Her fear of losing her friends to this...plotting sadist did not cool her rage. "We'll find him...he can't be under your spell forever, unless you want to lose your only access to the human world..."

But Roku? A soul stealer...? That would make his continuing race a...demonic one...! A lowlife nothing in itself to feed from what humans could not comprehend. And spirit lived to help or hurt. Harm or guard...whatever the rite...It was physically impossible to do much else to gain rank to the highest life possible. No...he was a wolf in sheep's clothing alright, he wanted to suck the life out of anyone he could get his claws on...like a devious glutton...Raven's arms dropped to their sides. "I...want to help you. We defeated Trigon; my father ." Isis was driven to her knees by this...boy child! He was key to being the savior of time itself!

/

"He's on Earth, I saw him in the past and the present day during my meditation. A woman and man...they must be the ones responsible for the time shift in the past."

/B

/

_~You have that power as well, I wish for you to grab hold of your senses. WE have to save your fellow Titan!~ _She shifted to walk forward towards the door that was far to narrow yet may have been their only option...

~_Perhaps there is a way...sorceress and priestess Ravenna.._~ Raven's birdie mouth twitched as she fluffed herself down.

~Wha-

Why, in all due respect great lady...do you keep referring to me as someone I've never even met or heard of? She isn't me-

~Lend your body to her, for I am afraid to remain powerless just as you are.~

She turned to Raven as she pondered the raven's eyes. ~If not just for the fullest of moons!~ She was quick to explain and was serious.

~How...~Raven tapped a table top with her sharp beak and shivered from an open window letting in air. ~How do I contact the dead?-

_~She is not dead, only vanished unto spirit as a messenger.._.~

~So...she was real? A-and lived in...~

_Roku's_ time came into her thoughts. The son and father were connected, were the guardians not the only ones with past lives? But maybe-

~_Ravenna was a lady of prophet not by choice...but by rite_.~

~No...that's...impossible!~ the poor fowl's brain racked with activity as it flew onto the bed. Her bed. Was this bird her for now...? would the real Ravenna's spirit attach to her in their fight against the evil king of dark spirit?

~_I-I've never been so afraid...they- the gods, guardian and spirit can know...do anything!_~

Even attack and enrage the balance one last time or yet to come...for an eternal night...

Raven spoke so loudly as she screeched into the night...~I..I'm sorry Dick...you'll just have to wait for me to come to you...~ she thought to herself sadly. Soon it began to thunder in the night sky. As the dragons danced across the city.

/

"When did this occur?" Maya crushed her palm into a fist and sadly put one arm over Nina. The girl was pale. And she was not supposed to be over her pigmentation scale! Still her eyes showed the true possible problem. Malchior and Wiz Gregory were called in. Though when Mal's eyes turned to her glossy ones, he froze where he stood.

"She looks as though she's white as a sheet! Or as a turnip as my nanny used to say..." No one person laughed. This was serious enough. Had they known that she'd been to a dark plane and back- she could not speak to them...this darkness forbid her from it.

He wasn't the least bit afraid to go over to her, she did not speak when he'd asked if she were hurt any where...how coy?

"Strange, strange indeed...hmm..." He stood to face the door to his guest room from before. Rubbing his chin getting ready to speak he must of all spirit know of some way to bring poor Nina back from the beyond.

The door opened in just that moment they had been staring at him. "Cyborg was surly tending to some matters, but now that we are better...why not speak with him about your functions? Hmm?-

"Excuse me?" Maya thought that functions could be anything in his old medieval brain he carried around...she was more than a subject to the others. Why not to this little man? This was her chil-

"Oh! So...you believe her to be human? Is that it?"

"What, so now you are considered a mind reading telekinetic?" Verra or Takahara said loudly to grab everyone else s attention. "You don't have that power like a guardian. Remember what you're dealing with Malchior! Who are you trying to be-

"I was only wishing to help your friend, dog!" Spat the magician – angry, as his words seemed to come forth more vicious than the last few.

Gasping, Maya placed a hand on Shoji's shoulder this time. "Please...you may both help her...all I wished was for you to call her by who she truly is! My daughter...if only...she were not circuit after wires and metallic, like ice...

"But she's _not!"_

Cyborg only glared at everyone except for the two not talking who were Cy's best buds too.

"How can you call yourselves human if you're having second thoughts... She is human...in spirit. She's not one on the outside- so what? Maya? You care about her that much, she isn't cold or heartless- And Vee?

"Yeah-

"You don't run Titans' Tower or Mal's life- let him figure it out."

"Sure sure, but Cyborg? Why_ is_ she not reachable?"

Suddenly he decided to act as Nina had for her big bro. She needed to come out of that state. And this had 'evil mastermind controlling someone' written all over it...her.

"Nina, I don't know if you can hear me...but come back, you don't need to change to make anyone happy..you're fine just the way you are..." He crouched down beside her and looked up. And at that moment he knew what had to be done.

"Did anyone see that...red, shine...?" he asked when turning to the glow and then back away.

"The shard..."Verra and Malchior both said together.

/

Robin wasn't all cozy and toasty once October came round. And just too soon! It was almost the end of the month! Only a few more weeks to go...And the couple gruesome would be wed. Till death. Wow! Speaking of gruesome...-

"Bruce!" He had to find Bruce. Maybe he was still unsure of weather they'd been engaged or not, but-

It wouldn't hurt to find out! Slipping on socks he bounced out of bed. He hadn't been asleep just, resting his limbs a bit-

~Limbs?...Roku..._riight_...~ When he'd crossed the castle's country borderline there was little he could make sense of. Talking mountain lions...raccoon you could have a small conversation with, EVEN Veronica! What did she know anyway? Richard knew little of her past- Only that she was predestined and bound by Roku's law.

She was crafty, pouting to have her way all the time...and knew how to push Cyborg's buttons. Well, what else could he dig up on her...

She was in the living area reading a book. Not to herself...? This was an evil demon that stole hearts! She had to be spelling out trouble somewhere?

Now Bruce came around the corner and was-

"Ugh...forget it-

Robin's spy skills managed to notice that she wasn't just locking lips. What was that blackish, gray wisp of air? Was that his...-

~ Oh _god._..what was that? His...soul...?"~ Am I next...-

Richard ran as far as his legs could take him. Not looking back ever again...

"Bruce...she's a monster...i won't let any of you be taken by her...!" He rasped to himself. Already out of breath. Was he...gulp...too late?

/

Back to the lab...the bat cave wasn't only-

Wha-?" Robin could not for the life of him figure out why the code wouldn't allow him access! He tried again. Still nothing.

"She...**you** changed it...but I_'m_ here?" Slamming his fists into the unbreakable father time, Alfred showed him a pitying face...basically telling him to stop with a small gesture of his folded arms...

"Master Dick! What ever seems to be troubling you? And that clock is an antique. Don't let Master Bruce find it smashed to pieces by your hand." He was holding a feather duster in his right hand. "Everything is my fault isn't it? She's never responsible..."

Alfred frowned at the young master. "What on earth are you talking about? She has done nothing wrong since the day she came to stay with us! It is **you **Master Richard whom disagrees with Master Bruce in his decisions every step of the way. When you should be confronting this with him. Instead you are taking out your rage on those most precious to you- spying for one on the one who took you in by the-

"You saw me? Why didn't you say anything then? Why lecture me now?"

Al only sighed, picking up a sharp piece of glass, surly the young man hadn't cut by it's sharp edge? Why was this...eerily glowing red...the glass never even touched him!~ He's far too fast...~

Ronnie was sending a mental picture to her lord, this could not go unchecked. He was gaining an...edge! But from what? His spirit was here on the plain ripe for the taking, what protected him from the first blow after blow of remorse...or of conscious fear and the guilt? Spirit or no this was unexceptionable to them; masters as they were of fate...

/

"He must not find the shard...i will turn his whole world to red...if I ever get my hands on that wretch of a demon lady's victim..."

Roku sighed. Only to laugh at her follies and to congratulate his prince to be. "You little ruined soul...you'll be lucky if you never reach the next moon." He had to look out that castle walls, the balcony being part of the whole room and all!

"Well played, in my honor I presume?" Towards the doorway stood a maiden. Her lady's charm was clearly missing in his presence...Her angelic, wavy blond locks were as Aaron and Alicia's or Alice's had seemed before the rise and coming of a dark misted figure.

".NOT-

She flinched from his glowing fist as it dove into view from her left, then her right. He stood there watching the glove trying to grapple her as a means of discipline. His old gloves were from the world he'd been born into. Ravaging, harvesting youth in the dead sands of time for the new era...thugs only stood up to them or fled with their tails between their legs. No one was safe in the desert of doomed existence. Richard's powers were never yet brought into focus. Roku's mum, was a bottled up spirit of desire, death and a sickness that would rule his mind out through the calling of the god's up in the clouds...He had no father but painful, dreadful charges to have his wings clipped.

Did he care if this was his way of fighting back against human and god? Guardians were servants to those higher up freaks. Only here was solitude from where he stood. This woman was called Angela. She was found in the small city off to the west...far back into the ages...

The boy was overtaken before by his young entrusted demon child/half. Rokuro would bring serious thought to overtake that child's thought. Care free indeed. There was another way...always almost never a way out for the invited guest he had to entertain.

/

"You sent...

"Ugh! Get your blood covered hand off of my robe!" She was lifted from the ground and carried while lashing out spells to the balcony. A wild gust threw the glove off course and into a dip almost over the edge. But luckily Roku had needed to know one thing right off;

She knew who the prince was. Possibly that young wizard Aaron as well? He could just tell. Simply by digging into her past with the help of some silly mind games. That would come to be enough of her. The squabbling and hissy fits. He needed to know more. For he craved what he dare not see, hear, feel or so on. He wanted her consciousness to crumble. As obedient as a kitty? No! More like a pup. Robin was going to get the biggest wake up call in his life!

Her dress of lace and black and white billowed in the dust covered air as it settled around them.

"You have no say in this matter. However, If you knew of something more to satisfy my know it all brain...then you may tell me now-

She had to say something...he was going to throw her over into the sky. A sky kingdom's death awaited her below. "Aaron...you say many things about him..."

She froze in midair. The child by light of a vision! He was a magician as well. She was too...but it all seemed blurry! The adult in her was too shocked to reach or call for help from spirits around her. They only obeyed one mastermind at a time up here...

It was only a matter of time before he would forget everything too. Poor weighed down soul of a child's dream. Crushed to dust; caught by the wisp of air as it took away memories forever.

"No matter. If you cannot speak, you are going to fall head first. And I recommend growing a pair of wings..." he smirked giving a slight chuckle, then a full laugh rang out beyond the clouds.

"You...you cannot destroy what unquestioned faith those people have in one another-

"Defiance will have you thrown overboard my dear. Or maybe they should grant you an ageless wisdom of sorts. I doubt there will be any blood involved but...give me something to ponder whilst I stand here." His villainous grin at least was more demon than god like to suit him in the quest he fought for. He wasn't well. That boy was the cause of this. It had to be so. Otherwise, what would he wish to grasp? All the power in the universe had its shelf life. That was always a way to stall him till time passed.

/

Raven's eyes glowing with energy and telekinetic power shifted to lower themselves astrally over her friends and teammates.

"A red crystal? That is not possible!" Starfire's mouth gaped open, slightly ajar as she somehow knew of the crystal! "Robin does not own any pieces of jewelery...I have been in his room and talked many times..."

"It was a piece of young Rokuro's great grandfather's power...Lorelei had a magic user grandfather...you see Titans, the legends tell us of a sorcerer and knight of wholeness- like a mission man of sorts." Mal crossed his arms and sighed. "He knew of Roku even before the coming of his late daughter's child. Lori must have used the crystal as well with her heart all for it...interesting." Musing Malchior wondered if that great king and knight magic user had ever been his guide to the path from his father...the dragon lord itself...and his mother's dear friend...?

"The man you speak of...was this **his** doing? Roku? Did he bring this upon poor Nina!-

"I was getting to that!" Huffed the Wizard age old teen. Starfire quieted herself. He **was** after all a great storyteller-

"Sorry malady, I lost myself in a dra-

"…...cough..."

"Anyway" he said, "The king dork dragon shattered the crystal of the good king's. It was after all a priceless family relic by birth of Ainsley rite...while the family of the spirit world fought the dragon to defeat evil with that crystal, Roku wanted the stone to control his spirit son. The last remaining piece to be brought forward...into darkness...

"Robin-

Which brings me to the conclusion; Roku hid shards along with the boy king not knowing yet of the remaining pieces only to be used by a true king. His son of his last wife. He was planning to escape and take over...i think he used that awfully serious soldier, Slade to do so...His aura wasn't normal. In fact-

"How did you find out so much without the gods' help?" Starfire looked at Bb as did the others. He'd been back after looking for Tara Markov at school. She unfortunate for him and her classmates was outside the city...a vacation, a business trip...or did she...move...? It didn't show on his face yet in his heart, tears poured forth. Dry marks were not apparent though.

Maya only laughed dryly. "They were not all so honorable. In fact, being created by human spirit power triggered these deities to become ill minded."

"Ill? What? Maya...just who are you?" Verra's counter self stood and pointed at the smiling lady. She pulled back the hair from the sides of her face. "She was supposed to be a portal-

"Not this-

Raven? You may come back to us!" Raven swerved, into spiraling blackness a light of her known color appeared over her head. The raven form diminished around the body of a young woman that was Rachel Roth. Raven's body now stood shocked a bit before the team. They stood inches from the sofa she leaned against for support. "Huh,...was...that?" Bb bounced over to his friend in a mad dash to catch her before she'd ever fall. He pointed at Miss Maya whom giggled and stood to force a cautious Takahara. Now dear Garfield got worried.

"Rae..she...you were an animal-

"Shape shifting saved her from the murderous Roku himself in the flesh." Maya waved her arm with her hand shimmering in the light. This light was an amazing piece to this enchantress's magic. Who was this young scientist? Really?

"I'm called a lady of wood, tree and earth...with my flute at my side, you will soon discover that we spirit seeking human form are not as complex as we yet seem."

Her green woodsy hair fluttered instead of the falling black brown braid she clung to before! And her summer dress she'd worn while off work from Nina's appointment with her friend Vee had become white with a billowing pair of sleeves blown by an invisible wind. No longer she knew was her body working with her...

"Priscilla Dear Heart... Do you not recall our meeting in your past Veravakumu? The wood elf is my name!-

Her ears were the shape of moons and pointed like Beast boy's own. Her skin color stayed the same tan it was always since...MAYA'S birth.

"Where did Miss Maya go?" Bb looked around when he knew to go back soon to pick up a fallen Raven. She clutched her head in pain. Then directing her purple eyes to the light green ones. "Wood spirits don't just take over bodies, who helped you?" she grunted as an aching reminder of her skull's blotchy memory...

"ISIS!"

"Yes, Ravenna. I am here child of Azar." what had been an expert's magic edged plea turned worrisome when the goddess's eyes narrowed into the next realm. Raven was next to the lady, also returning to her true human like form.

"Are...is everything alright." She was hesitant. With an astral body floating somewhere waiting to strike, Roku was undefined as a monster in the air- a force to be reckoned. And with Robin in Veronica's trap, ensnared by whether his self worth mattered and the demon controlling it;whether he existed...was another worry factor. Yes indeed. This wood elf? Verra must know her from his long since past.

"It may occur..." she rasped to herself. Isis's eyes showed the universe in her gaze. "It may what? Who is...what are you saying to me? What do you see, Isis..."

She only grasped her heart firmly...not talking back to say, but something was to occur...

A dangerous past life was bearing down on the boy, Richard was on the great path to discovery. Of himself, of a spiritual matter. And if Roku were to step in- everything of the past, present, future, would scatter. It would be...just calamitous...the truth was to be told to another. Not to small minds to wear them out as she thought it would. To a true hero and his team. Something fit well into its slot in her memory bank. A blank to be truth would occur, a boy would ask questions. They would fight. Win...or lose.

~Isis!~

Who's there?

~Come home...~

Isis pictured her home in the desert falling, crumbling into the sands back into brick and muddy earth.

"No..."

It was the voice of Nephthys- judging from her scared expression and her blue mourning gown she was in the distant past of spirit...

~Sister-

~ISIS!~

Huffing to have her soul brought back to her Ravenna stood as miss Raven in her eyes' light.

"What happened?" she sighed to the goddess.

/

That night was some night, similar to a horror movie when the child would wake to hear noises in the dark. Only this wasn't a film by amateurs ….it was the conclusion to the fate of all worlds. Resting on teenage shoulders.

More than one pair however you put it. Robin cringed in his sheets with widened eyes attaching themselves to the direction leading to the closet. Monsters? Ha! His feet hit the floor

"Nguh..."

His feet lead him slowly, quietly towards the door's frame. ~Something...is here? In my old room? Bruce wouldn't have allowed anyone access to the manor!~ The bat cave's computer failing? That made Dick decided to see for himself, want to check out the uttered gurgling from his own closet! The moment came to his attention. He had to act fast.

"Who's-

Calumon? Why aren't you with the guardians? Why are you on the floor... like that?- He wanted to bring himself to lower his voice.

The little cotton fluffer nutter teddy bear groaned and sounded as if he'd lash out...but his arm was kept

down to his side? Was he, hurt?

"Wh-Why?"

His voice was shaken. A child like timber made Robin gape. His eyes a pitiful blue and sorrowful towards this Guardian spirit. The whisper of a friend beside him came next.

"..has the whole universe...somehow gone, and done a back flip?..."

Sighing, Richard realized it was nothing physical that could be seen by his eyes alone. There wasn't a scratch so it...was it emotional- not Kay! He only worked in the name of the gods...he had met Isis. As Rokuro's puppet doll...now he knew how poor Alice felt being her Japanese counter double.

"Quit being sooo louud... You...I, was sent to find you..."

"The team?" His forsaken friends were still hiding that they knew...? And Calumon was proof-

"Nooo, it hurts! I am no longer a soldier man! Staaaap!" He flopped onto the closet floor. His bubbly side didn't suit him so why not make this guardian an ominous speaking drone! OK then.

Robin tried to help the spirit teddy up. He was not used to fighting this darkness that clearly controlled the room's aura, waves of energy made them both shiver."Calumon! Hold on! I'll-

"…...You have to run away!" He gasped through clenched jaws. "He will find you, shape everything you know with the-

"CRYSTAL!"

"No..no, hang in there Calumon! I'm going to stop him just as soon-

A knock came to lift him from the floor as he had knelt there for several minutes trying to help the half conscious guardian fight his feverishly sunken will. That had to be Alfred checking up on the scream that by now had woken up the whole house!

"Awww..." This wasn't good, cool or anything cute happening that made Richard grunt to pick up the little ball of demon energy in sheep's clothing. He was in great pain enough to sound an alarm to all animals, demons, or even-

"Master Dick! What the devil are you doing in there? It's late enough even for-

"Can't hear you, catching my R.e.m sleep!"

He pretended to snore which he could never pass for the real deal in this life-

~Cut the crap Grayson! You have to save his...hide! Or, whatever...~

Alfred shook his head that's direction lead to the door outside of Master Richard's room. "Unbelievable...I, I could have sworn-

~_Still there?_~

"Huh?" Richard looked up and soon felt that wave from Calumon's body warp his own. He tugged at the feeling and fell from his bed in the process. He didn't get up. Calumon shook off his fever and noticed a body in the sheets. "It...oh!" He was quiet enough so that he took the power he'd had left to send word of his discovery astrally, then with quickened breath he mimicked the boy's snoring. The snoring was harder work than he thought! Poor Robin was out like a light. And Calumon...Yawwwn...was sleepy!

The little puff ball squirmed into the blanket for warmth to drive out the fever. Robin groaned; he was sleeping. "...must be...Ro...kuuuu..."

/C/

Morning came and Dick was still in his, R.e.m sleep business... Little Calumon waddled over to the door or tried to as he soon found Richard's arm tucked around his waist- poor little teddy!

He tugged free as soon as he had given five heave-hos'. There was no knock on the door as it miraculously opened to reveal an annoyed Ronnie.

~Oh, no!~ Roku's son's self had taken over as both little teddy Calumon and his puppet's head went up to see a woman calling by mind speak.

"I know Kayumon's temporary double is there, runt." She almost looked alarmed at the two getting cozier down into the comforter. Sheer luck indeed. Sheer luck had taken away the pain in his body...sheer luck as of all times had sent Calumon;Kay to Gotham, sheer luck was not on their side anymore. He was done...

"What do you want, witch's pet? Me right?" Rokuro tried to hide his accent but she seemed to have a keen ear and eyes for, lying. He tried to stand up- falling down was too easy. Especially if you lacked the control to do so. Stolen by a soul stealer's princess. Once upon a time poor Lilth was just normally, good. Something wasn't well about her later. Yet Rokuro never met her until that later...Roku on the other hand he had seen her since his timid creation as a human like child of the sands. But forget about that until later?

"Don't you recall squirt? Your tux doesn't fit you any longer! Get up, get dressed and follow me downstairs."

"How may I change if you'll just be holding me to it? You cannot stay here while i-

HA! Trading the brat's body for a new one? Why in such a hurry, i'm only little Rokou's nanny..."

She sneered as light appeared before them from the body of that young Dick Grayson.

"Stop! Leave me-

Alone? But what if you wish to rebel, little soldier?" she asked with brilliant dark lidded eyes shining into Rokou's new red and black ones.

"Why, don't you need the other body? I'm not a soldier to anyone-

Whateverrrrr shall I do?" The sorceress imitated the boy demon's teary eyes with laughter soon to follow that. The dragon's outcast creation only sniveled and mumbled a curse under his breath.

"What _can_ you do to stop me," smirking Rokou only glanced at the clock by the wall and sighed. She froze with a stiffened lip and gave a swift glare towards Roku's package as well. "Well, when Slade arrives, don't ask anyone here to save you. Because they cannot!"

She tapped her fingered against the wall; that was beside her point. He was toying with the hours! Why not change a bit for the best..?

"Seems like a nice enough week to go out of doors for a change? Brucie's even-

"Call my double's men...mentor that and I wont hold back my destructive power!"

She would have laughed had enough of that been a false bit. But it was all real in that brat's blossoming demon side body and mind...she had to shake him, wake up Grayson. The true catalyst of the dragon...

"You know what? Bruce was really expecting us to go and bond a bit before the big day! Who would Dick be if he weren't the hero here? Are you hiding what's left of him, all confused and a bit betrayed. Believe you me!

Now eying the powder puff ball on the rug between to worlds; Richard's and Kayumon's spirit realm, she began a plan B all without even blinking twice.

"You are supposed to be his instructor, mentor, teacher! As always Kayu dear, you hold little against us..."Sighing she moved to levitate with her power that snow fuzz Calumon. "You'll be discovered if you decide to help him. Then you'll have to answer to, later deities."

Surely enough, that Kay wouldn't go down with out a fight. He was submerged inside a green bubble of energy. To contain his powers and to weaken his walls, tearing his connection to the team of heroes to shreds. Rokou's head pounded with the gasps of air the guardian tried to take as he suffocated at an extremely slow rate. It was time to land back down to earth...he would go. Dick knew she was purely a toady for the king himself. And, batman would hear his plea. Or else he'd made a terrible mistake in going back to face reality...

"Calumon? He's safe? You just zapped him inside an energy field! I saw everything!" As the lady went to leave she turned her head to her prey.

Now she knew who was taking the greatest leap of all. "Now don't go off from me, I'll be waiting..." She left just as easily as she had entered the room. Taking an invisible bundle with her.

Richard looked all around the room, without a soul other than himself it was, deathly quiet. Getting up he head for the bathroom by his opposite wall. He tried to stand- his legs ached and his soreness receded no longer. He'd forgotten the spell given to him by his counterpart, good younger Rokuro. It was on the other side of the bed! That wasn't all. The least of his worries only vanished if he spoke the words written as inscribed over the slip of paper! He'd forgotten to thanks to the Kayumon's babyish form...what now?

His arms shook from an epileptic rush of disturbance. By that curse place on the real Rokuro by; you could only guess who?

Then the rest of his body cried out in pain. His ignorance had caused this! The marks were back, and right now he wished Ronnie had not left the room at all! Trudging over to the sink he tripped on the side rug left for his use...really?...

The voice was back too, he had to fight! If that character of a double got hold of his body and mind!-

No! Richard would go out! Robin had to save poor Kay!

~_A word of advice if I may?_~ The voice insisted as the pain racked teen tried to give everything he had to answer it.

_~You have a mission. Dragon earth will die so, you cannot go to **her**! Do what must be done so that-_

No,nononono! I, have a... mission-Agkh!" grunting to the floor he tried to lift himself higher now. To save Kayumon...his forehead and arms were beaded with sweat and red scratch mark markings. Seeming to collect and bind around his chest, arms and legs. So, much...fire! He hissed as the pain sprung up his back and down to his toes. Knocking him off balance and making him collide into the rug.

~_I see your point...so, I will try to heal you as best I can, to dull and shape that pain to your-_

"JUST DO !"

With a touch to his heart the pain only vanished to grant him twitching from time to time...He was told to seal it away lastly once all had been cared for with or without Ronnie around.

~_Whatever you do, stay as far away from her as possible, but stay close to her if the pain manifests itself too strongly...that is all there is to do or say..._~ Richard ran in his rushed state once the clothes were on and everyone had grabbed a wallet. or...purse..whatever they'd need..

Is this short! I'm beat since by chance I use my right hand a lot. That stinks. Well, review if you've gotta!


	21. Chapter 21

Teen Titans

Chapter 21: Convincing

A/

Robin's appetite didn't catch up with his stomach's needs for some time. Alfred had been left to dust and spiffy up the place, Ronnie and Robin were to finish some business in town. With a fake shofur in a fake town and city car, in a fake setting driving them to the one place our detective son of the bat would've never perceived otherwise. Going straight up to Wayne Enterprises of Gotham's namely main branch. The city was not at all bustling with avid workers; it was leaving a strange feeling that attached itself to our young hero.

Are you even allowed in? Only Bruce and his associates are permitted past this point. Dick said as he slammed the heavy car door. _Her_ priceless treasure was none of his concern as long as she didn't mind ending up in the general hospital or an in...~why would I even think of that?..He didn't try to harm villains that badly. He sure as heck wasn't a mental case and surely would not end up in the tower of some castle, guarded by some dra-

_Agh! Be silenced brain! You don't owe me anything, neither does Roku..._

Veronica chuckled as she began to head inside those walls that the bat never left till late.

~Hear that Shifter? Wait until I give you the call of your life!~ She spoke to a man that clearly did not exist in this world until, now.

/

The receptionist was a small petite little red head, with specs that were perched onto the rim of her nose. She typed away at files; and whoever had sent them to her in the first place. Two guests appeared through the sliding doors as a buzzer, maybe a ding alerted her of their presence.

The oldest was apparently popular all around most of Gotham's prestigious scientific minds, as well as those that knew her in the U.K. Being an international sensation wasn't easy...Robin's partially exposed memory of her being the elusive type didn't match up to why she'd suddenly come to earth? Was she searching for that crystal everyone kept talking so avidly about.

Was this quest oh so necessary? Didn't the mission have to do with tracking down, Slade and that dragon scumbag! Why go after the little things? That was just going to get them all-

"Hello? Excuse me, but might I have a moment of your time?"

The dowdy red headed receptionist only blinked up from her paperwork. "I'm sorry, Miss...

Ferguson, deary. Mind telling me where I might locate Annie Truman? She's here isn't she? Or were you too busy with that measly paper cut system!" Ronnie smiled very widely as she leaned over the desk. ~Paper cut system! Good, nice going Ronnie!~

"What?" The lady at the hardwood and metal plated side desk came to realize that she was being criticized by a better working associate!

"This is the system's finest computer they could give me! Don't blame me if your work is folded away some place it shouldn't be!-

"Of course not deary! _Who_ would ever criticize **your** excellent management skills? Hmm? Or perhaps my doughty assistant should beee..."

She stared up at the ceiling and twirled her hand and her wrist as if to decipher a clue to some riddle. The secretary, that poor soul should have called someone to bonk this nut job in the face! Yet her fox like appearance next to the little guy from the spirit world resembled an ancient power over human's thought.

"Say what you're going to say, I oddly enough thought here and now you might want me to save you from a miserable world of paper cuts...She hissed back to the girl, resembling that of a young standing spirit of corruption. It was written all over the woman's face. Her eyes glowing red like a scorched earth during the end of one to come. The feeling made the poor woman across at the front desk seem enchanted by that glow. That was just the same feeling Robin had felt as he stared into the real dragon's eyes!

"Don't!" just as Ronnie had been about to nab a young woman's soul for good; at least that is what the youngest man believed, he reached out to grab at her wrist. No one could see that they'd been cloaked into the daylight shining through the shock proof glass. Richard knew this was going to end badly for the girl secretary and himself if he could not stop her.

The poor girl felt as if her whole world were spilling forth. Spinning like a wheel into the sea of confusion and despair as well.

When it was all over he just stood by her side. The girl was hiding under her desk with a frightened and tense look to her. Her eyes were bulging with thought, as her desperate attempt to curl into a ball on the tiled floor was almost impossible with her shaking causing her to whimper...

"What..What did she do to you?-

"Dickie! We'll be late!" She seemed to be so calm! Too creepily calm! Was that a grin on her face? There was no need to ask, when she turned to the elevator that smiled turned to a frown.

The elevator ride made him even more silenced by shame.

"You know that I would never allow it." she grinned less when she was being kept awake by shadows. That set Dick off, he turned to face her though she was pretty tall.

"You did all of...that! To an innocent person! I thought you were here to locate that crystal. Not tear apart any innocent lives!" His fist slammed into the side door of the elevator. She wasn't surprised by his defensive move. That was very stupid of him indeed.

"You better watch your mouth, squirt." She simply turned away to stare out the side. ~Where does the bad witch want to show the good guy to, huh?~

"Time's running out for little Calumon b-r-a-t..."

_Why can't you just accept the change...~ Roku ordered this not knowing that he was wide open for an attack. Though it did brush off on Robin and not Dick Grayson..._

"_HUH!" The circle of fire. It was warm and felt very strange as he plummeted towards its depths of destruction._

_He braced himself, only to find the fire dismantled and the widening elevator door opening._

_/_B

Verra was Veravakumu who was Takahara Shoji. That's how it went when something clicked inside that person that basically never was! Takahara was a horrible son. He was never really scientist for thought. He had dreams, too big. That's where Vee had to step in. He was like an outcast and could for to be there as or with Takahara to believe in he becoming a better person.

That worked as well as getting him to be convinced that a new dawn was rising...Roku was back only a few years ago. How did he persuade Mr. Wilson to do something he'd yet again regret...That would mean that he'd had an inter-dimensional demon in his heart and soul as well as a sorcerer, dragon king and out there god all of it!

Hew might be a master at mind games as Bb and Cyborg had told him, But Verra didn't believe that was just it...he was in the spirit world. Wreaking up the place badly in need of glue and tape to break the silence...His friends were astrally unwell, and as well as Tsani, Nina and Maya; Rini was also in danger! Alice was unable to find herself and everything was 'not good' and difficult to handle...

And what was that time traveling child, Rini up to! Why did the council call in a kid?

/D

Rini wasn't chibi any longer. She was fourteen and ready to fight the good fight with her allies. The sailor scouts were long since forgotten, putting away their tiaras to divide and conquer for another day. Rini knew she'd been forgiven for going to the future moon kingdom _yeears_ ago. Century passed and she was already learning to ride a bike after being called to earth once more. Pink was still her very favorite color. And she'd cut her pigtails to remain short and held back by many hair accessories. Not too many, she didn't want to seem childlike. Her classmates were already letting her join in. She was staying with Usagi too. That lady never changed, well..maybe just a little!

The bike ride was down a steep hill that had been lined with houses little by little taking over the prefecture. She knew only a couple of kids who lived in those homes. Her own neighborhood was...safe, secure but Usagi liked to poke fun as if she were the kid and not the adult when Mamoru wasn't looking...Her Fiance! How unbelievable was that! Finally, even

the ladies now all grown up and no longer defending the plane could rest easy...yet why tell them that other worlds were in danger? That would not be any fun if her mama knew...And Daddy Tuxedo mask had, put his cape away and his mask...

The hilly slope down the way made her jerk out of her daydream.

Out of the way! Here comes a new hero!-

"Wha, whoa!"Her feet tried to stall the movement of the wheels of the bike. To her surprise she felt like her voice was being called out. Bumping and with a true lift into the air she found that she was no longer on her way to Himeko's! She was in a city some place far off. The air held the smell of the sea breeze. And on the walkway or boardwalk she saw him...a boy about her age or younger. Her was wobbling with out a clue. His legs collapsed under him. His short blond hair fell right off over his right eye. But his left looked shadowed as well. Was he hurt!

She dropped her bike to the ground and ran as her dress shirt billowed in the breeze. Her temples were not as pained looking as his...he definitely needed an ambulance. But why were they stuck on the docks by a pier over...looking,-

The boy coughed hoarsely. His mouth spattered saliva and a mix of blood. She gasped trying to help him up.

"Take me to..."

The hospital? Where did he get off asking her -

"Please...take me to...T-t-itans's tower..." He collapsed in the wake of a new day. The Titans were going to have a kick out of this! Even Rini felt energies mix with her feelings of a pure heart.

/C

Bruce had just been sitting at a board meeting table when this came up...Ronnie assumed she'd forgotten to call in to say she had a drop off to make. What that might as well be remained a mystery to the billion dollar man of masked intrigue.

Takahara was a part of the oddest business, saying he could make reality turn as if it were all smoke and mirrors...magic science he called it. The time and place did not allow him to forget the feats he'd witnessed. Medicine these days was expensive, he; Shoji said to Bruce that he could make it possible for all to be well when the need called for it, to help the sick. Wound would never fester thanks to cell repairing tech and a slice of something...profound as well. He'd shown Bruce something he'd thought familiar Justice League members like Zattara or magician Dr. Fate, someone like that. Was Shoji hiding something..? Magic did not work unless exchange was made. That was to never harm any one with magic. Yeah he knew. Bruce read about things that caught his interest. Here he'd never thought magic had anything to do with an interest of his.

/C

He calls it magic...Vee was ready to make his big debut at Wayne's enterprise international complex. "I know I'm not just hearing things.." There was a shuffle of feet, four feet it had to-

"Shifter...Come out in the name of the gods!"

The little imp creature from eons of darkness turned up in the blink of an eye. He was present. "Now,where is the one that summoned you-

~She no here...i find them though! I bring back him to master! Yeah yesss!" ~The scraggly bunch of evil shifted to one side. His head cocked to that side impatiently.

~"Let me pass? You let mee!"~

"No shifting demon. There is no need that you be here." Verra turned his head as Takahara. "Who! Doctor? You-you-you're supposed to be dead!" Verra's counter double gaped at the stalk tall doc as if here he were Roku! But he was a sniveling traitor. A ruin of a magical monster.

"Why am I such a shocker to you?" The sad man was Verra. Not Doc Regis...

"Why so soon? You were just a newt with a bad attitude back then," Verra regressed into the past. That known monster was the one to turn Rob into a-

"God! Are you stupid? I'm here to deliver a message to my old college. Veravakumu."

"He's not here!" shifter mimicked the doc's choice of posture. He was after all still fighting in this battle.

"Oh, I don't quite believe that." Vee felt a chill go up his spine. This wasn't right! Regis was once ongoing about modern and old logic, the main branch for magicians. He was also a top student that had one problem, he was cursed by Roku thanks to his believing that the old god could actually help him at his dream. He was transformed into a spiny little gecko or was, it a salamander? Every night he'd continue his studies under the fullest of moons. Next to everyone's favorite dragon teacher...

When Vee never guessed the riddle, he was almost pulled into the dark by his dear, friend...

The next thing he knew, he was gone, Regis..was a dark soul stealer just like the rest.

If you think he'll turn like you did, you're dead wrong! Verra grappled regis's trench coat. His damn lab coat...

"I assume you think just as I do to this day-

"What are you talking about! Roku's nothing to us. The Titans WILL have him turned over to the council-

"The council, yes. Those ninnies without real care for human lives though thy themselves take on human for-

"Shut up!" Verra crashed the doc into a cabinet and watched as glass broke all over his pretty vision. The man magician whipped out a wand and there he stood. The glass took form as it caused Verra to make a mad dash for the door. It shot this way and that. There was no escape. It was even to late for his singed lab coat as he tossed it over the sorcerer to stop the crossfire once and for all.

He disappeared! Yahoo!" Shifter swung from the ceiling as the demon held a fire hydrant and sploshed its foamy wrath everywhere.

"The gods have given you a second time to make things right. Make it worth our while-

"Be quiet! Get out!" having gotten to his feet barely and grunting from the leg wound that was never deeper that a pencil tip, he shrieked to only see that the two had disappeared...gasping for breath he tried to stand.

"As you wish. Mr. Takahara." he scoffed at the voice and almost knew someone was already nearby. The woman came through the door as soon as she'd heard a crash.

"Nance..."

"Oh no! My god...Shoji! What happened to you-

"My...leg..."his smile faded as his reached to get to her height . The desk was smashed to pieces, his files weren't closed in the case he'd taken to saving them in. the lock was a magically encrypted code. Only he knew. "There was a break in...some...cough...someone stole my work..."

"I'm on it." Miss. Nancy was off as she called a working man about the incident. Bruce had been waiting to see the last remaining piece to Takahara's creation. "Guess there is no such thing as a magic pill..." Vee coughed to him self.

/

"Crazy fool..."

"Veronica? We've been here forever...mind if I-

"Sorry kid," she said nonchalantly to the rookie. But I can't have you wandering off to defeat my master-

"Wh-

"Have a seat." The chair scoot over to him, not the other way round. He fell into it as if it were comfortable. "She's using magic...he snorted and fell into it with his hands folded to his chest.

"Got a problem with that?" She wasn't happy. Being from the call? Or from a certain ex Titan?

"Magic is what I am darling!" She sounded like a drama queen. Dick shifted in the less than comforting desk chair. "It may not be your fav topic, but we've all got to deal with those!"

"You're not serious are you? I'm a crime fighter. I don't do props, smoke and mirrors...any of that's not my fault!"

You'r fault for what darling? Making that Tamaran child feel inadequate or, maybe that you were chosen to stand side by side with a-

"He's a monster! Magic...is having known you were feeling something...and I don't feel anything from this!-

"Lower your voice please. Those nice little insects are working their fingers to the bone." Ronnie had caught a soul that was far from fine. "That...was just the way I work. You possibly won't use that spirit energy at all. Depending on whether Roku, wants you to suck out their pretty little souls."

Grimacing Rob looked at her through angered vision.

"You're sick. I'm not going anywhere else with you from now."

"You want to save your friend right?" She slithered up to his face. "Then. Act this part just for me, and you'll be out of my hair, me out of your's.

"What?" Robin's active instincts came to feel a certain danger waiting around the corner of the room. Dick smirked as if his mouth would fall off. "What are you planning? Anything would be better than getting cornered by you..."

"Babble like that and you'll end up as Rokou any time deary. He loves games you know. But I hate seeing you soo sorry for your loss..." She chuckled and leaned in then left the spot to stand up and face the door.

"How do you expect me to trust you?" he grunted as she allowed the boy to get up.

"We all make a pact with some wishing stone." She said with her hands to her hips.. "You just happen to be choosing the difficult path to finding it."

Soo, Takahara just got hit with a load of memories that he'd thought were buried in the past. Rob's stuck with snooty Ronnie until Bruce finds out! And Alice, the Titans, and Rini have to find one another very soon. That or there will be hell to pay. Reviews!


	22. Chapter 22

Teen Titans, Shadows And Creatures Of The Day

Chapter 22: His Debut

/A/

"How do you expect me to trust you?" he grunted as she allowed the boy to get up.

"We all make a pact with some wishing stone." She said with her hands to her hips.. "You just happen to be choosing the difficult path to finding it."

Robin was wide awake on this one. Far away though and thinking of when he'd have Bruce to himself as soon as she..was put away behind bars? Where could they keep a demon from another world. What other worlds were there? Thousands probably. Ronnie could know more...

"The gem. You haven't captured it yet, or collected the shards. How do you know that it's close?"

She waved for someone to follow. Being Dick Grayson, He was that person to wander up and down halls.

He had to get away from her. Find some way to get to Bruce and warn him. Ronnie wasn't as she seemed. All warm and fuzzy centered. She was deadly. Treating the Titans, Alice and himself once poorly-

Dick shook his head. Roku's own English was getting old. And as soon as he found that shard...

A flash of light beamed down. He remembered! Al..he had found that piece of red...glass when Dick had been spying on Ronnie and Bruce...! That was the shard!

"Vero-

He turned to find that she was no longer there as a very unfriendly tour guide. They had been seperated?

He was lost now and she wasn't anywhere he'd not already been. This wasn't right. She was supposed to be by his side, but his wish was granted- he only had to look at the task at hand. A piercing dark figure went to leap across the floor, as a shadow creature .Guessing from the gelatinous form it had cloaked itself, and no one else but he and possibly Ronnie could see it. Where the heck was she!

/B

Raven had no intention to use the spells in this spell book...Starfire exclaimed as she sat to read through its contents. Cross Indian style on the rug she began to chant a mantra from the pages.

She wondered why in the world the pages only explained so very little until it was turned , flipped around and dusted. That's when she knew that this book was not like any other. It was powerful.

~TAKE ME TO, TAKE ME TO ROBIN~

Spinning and swirling of the book broke her concentration. Causing her to eek, out of shock. The glow ceased to light up the room she had darkened with Tameranean lighting fixtures. Dimly lit as soon as she set them they became whole again. A knock sounded from the door on the other side of the room. Starfire gasped grabbed the perfect mechanism to finding her man and stuffed it under her bed. She sat up in between air and the floor before standing.

"Please enter!" She called.

"Star? Are you in there? It's dark! I can't see a thing."

~Azarath Metrion Zinthos!~

TWO? There were two visitors?

"I...have been resting! It is almost Tameranean bedtime as we call it on Tameran, sooo goodnight!" She pushed them out to the hall and slid the door closed with a thud.

"Well, that went as well as I thought it would." Raven half snorted as she head for the other doorway leading to the next hall.

"Sorry Cyborg, I'll do what I can for Nina but there is no such thing as instant magic.." her face fell trying to look up towards the frown on Cy's.

"I hear ya Rae, we'll do everything we can to help...all of em..." The both let out a sigh. Leaving Starfire to get some of her beauty rest and to settle in.

/

Starfire fell to her knees and trudged off to bed as if carried by some unseen force of the sandman's power. She was about to close her eyes, "Knock knock." an echo made her sit up with a jolt sizzling through her and making her dead aware. Someone was in her room!

"Remember me princess?" A figure came from out of the shadow of an open window. The moonlight was bright and shone over his masked form. Red x without the mask stepped so that she could lay eyes on the dark Roku's demon son. His hair wasn't really tied back like last time, and he looked stronger than ever. His raven locks reminded her of her lost love. This was not him.

"Huh! Thought you'd remember me a little more carefully. But princess, why do you have my story/spell book?" he asked with caution. She was after all a Star Kingdom princess from the past life of Arianna. She could burst through a chil's figure to turn into a very precious jem-

You...he rasped to himself. Somehow she heard. Right now she was under the influence drain by the book.

"Yes?..." Her eyelids fell closed but not as long as he was there.

"Foolish little girl, you've opened my book? But look. I want what you stole from me. So i'm just going to take it."

Starfire was dazed but answered slurring her words though she'd never ever had problems like this before!.

"I...wont let you...have it..." The clear picture was here! He wanted her piece of the shard _she_ and Raven only knew about. Raven _barely_ knew about!

He came closer to her and was about to set off another shameful exploding blast of energy."What are you going to do? Attack? But I am still-

"No...my memory, you will not take it...you will not.._**.take **_iiitt_**!"**_Arianna had her back. But she had a god demon son's shirt collar.

"You! I will not take this!" He swept her from under and she fell hard. He stare undeniably furious for he having ever come into her life. But he blasted, she dodged and she skid from the floor and rushed to her closest item in the room, something to toss.

"Go away! You do not need that crystal-

Eep!" All out of items that were ready to be used, now she found them turning to goop in her hands. His doing.

She growled. Her gloved fingers felt like ice. The window! He'd have a way to escape! She rushed from on top of her furniture but the furniture turned on her!

The goop turned into heavy cords that tangled around her legs. He was heading for the hall!

Tugging, or blasting?

She exploded and set off after the perpetrator. Her room in shambles. Her skirt rustling as she set her sights on the garden she'd planted after having come to know more of the trees and seeds that resided on this planet. Her planet...was in danger!

/

Rini's heart and ears knew that sound...a platform she'd not known ever about was appearing up out of the water in the bay!The platform was large enough to fit even Cyborg's vehicle and Robin's cycle! Wow.

"Wait!" Coughed the young Slade next to her, holding his weight up carefully. "Who's crossing?"

He was oddly too right! Who would be crossing near bedtime on a workday? Were the city's villains out and running a muck...Who was that?

"Red X, so you're behind this!" Rini thought that voice felt familiar with a low growl, and a sassy comment? Was it-

"You heard me! Give back what you stole, and leave **them** alone. No one wants...to..."

The young Slade, was young! So that would make him seem weak to this villain as if he'd run the joint before! And X, wasn't humanly possible to keep his mouth shut, he was the-

"Who sent you!" Called Rini as the smoky fog became noticeable over the water. He was trying to high tail it out of the area!

No!" Slade, mini man...sent out his last defense. A piece of glass broken from his cell window in the sky castle prison! His last shot...his only helping hand as he shot the thing-flung it and successfully pierced the cape X wore. The thing rripped in a cinch as the rest was brought over to protect from any more blows.

They were far too late to get help, as he strength in the body of Wilson was definitely fading away. He needed a sorceress! Or he wouldn't have any body to return to.

/C

Nina's vision blurred as she opened then widened her senses. Lifting herself up, she saw big bro Cy. "He's been trying to help you, we all have."

"Maya! She...no way!" The embraced in a sad way and she the mentor and creator sighed with relief. The wood spirit let me go after I told her just who you are to me. It was difficult when Verra entered the picture, I know."She smoothed the child's hair back.

"He means well...he's like a great cre-father to me..." Nina said quietly to herself though Maya smiled at the thought herself. "Where did you go? All of us," chuckling she said with pride for her daughter; even Big Brother Cy had no idea where you were in that mind of yours! You had us worried and you've been on shut-down for less than a few days!

Nina gaped at her mom's words. DAYS! She'd been shut up in the tower for days! No sunshine of any kind. No food, water...like she was ready for future stuff like that, she ran off of programming and data that was Takahara's focal point of the whole android soldier project! She was a peace maker, and a weapon when need be. Food wasn't needed!Not yet! She'd tasted desert training food, but that stuff was gross! "When can I go back..."

~I don't want to hurt anyone...~ She knew no one but Raven could read her emotions. She'd seen darkness on the other side. That wolf never made her so scared as he did in her dreams! She tried to stand, but wobbled and bumped a waking cyborg the grump.

"Huh?" he yawned. "What...did we win...?-

He, as soon as Nina had responded to her appearing in front of the table in the med lab.

"You're ok!...what happened to you? You're all beat up!" Cy didn't point. Instead he clutched his shoulder from the night before.

"I'm ok! Just a bit reset thanks to Maya-

"But-

Cy frowned ~Maya's with Verra's buddies!~ "Who in the world are you talking about, there's no one-

She huffed and brought her hands to her hips. That much made her fall over. "Don't push yourself! You-

"But...she's right here!" Sniffled poor Nina. "You can't see? What's wrong with me!" She tried to be strong but that force of the wolf's made a mark appear over her arm, very ancient spell-casting could only mean...

"I-I..." She frantically began to cross her vision, blurring her senses once more. She screamed at the feeling of terror that she might have to under go transport to a lab once more...

~Don't...don't hurt them...i love them all!~

She fell, blind from the sound of a sharp chime in her ears. Into nothing.

/

"She...she was OK! We had her fixed to get reprogrammed...what...what...?"

"Cyborg!" Raven tried to sooth his emotions, With X getting away and something being present...the wolf over all...in the tower, Nina made his mind spin like never before.

He was crying...Cyborg the robot man was, shedding a tear for someone who needed him the most...

"I failed," he groaned to her. She was seeing Maya and said that she was better...then that mark..." he sniffed.

"I'm sorry Rae, I just...I've never had a little sister! She was too fragile to take this! She wasn't better at all-

She was...someone warped her. She's back to phase one again. Wiz stepped over from the doorway. "I heard the poor girl scream-

"WE, all heard it." Cy looked at Raven, the whole team that had come to see what was happening to ...them!

"And did we not say that the dragon was feeding off or making things worse!" Kay only added more wood to the flame already sky rocketing to oblivion.

"F-f..feeding? Starfire knew the realm of glorgas fed on those that belonged...

"You feed when you need to replenish...nothing more than a parasite." grimaced a disgusted Kayu.

"Eep!"

Star covered her face, the picture of...it was too much!

"Feeding off already fiery emotions? He is after all a soul stealer..." Raven thought aloud. Bb knew there was a scent too...but he was busy with an old contact...yet that didn't match to why he didn't bother to call in!

"Raven? There will be time to build walls will there not?" Starfire uncovered her eyes and asked.

"I _can_ try to break the spell," she answered to the star bolt wielder. "But I'll need energy just like the end of earth, how you were helped by my powers.

"A barrier!" put in wiz. As he stepped to the door and the lock he examined the handiwork. "We could encrypt it into the technology your friend uses. That would give Roku less of an advantage to use-

"QUIET! DO, you want him hearing every little word!-

Raven glared at Kayu who glared back with almond shaped cat eyes.

Bolts would fly...

"Kayu points this out with error!" Starfire gasped out. "He cannot see everything!-

A growling sorcerer huffed at the red head.. "You are already under his power-

Wiz only scoffed as the flame in her eyes began to take shape and bopped the half guardian on the skull.

"Bite your tongue, we fight!-

"AND WE, as well as the gods or who ever gets 'involved' gets watched from the skies!" they were deathly silenced by the reprimand of the guardian, silver headed one...

"We can lie...-

"How? Is he stupid? NO. He's a scholar with a mightily powerful occult past."

Raven snorted when her friend was half through. "You probably know that when you worked for Slade!" Her energy or aura danced brimming with self doubt. Could she or they pull off a big plan that would blow that GOD away for good?

A rring came up to strike them all out of their debate. The shock was terrible! Like a rooster on your windowsill when there was a war ahead!-

"It..is it him?" they all crowded around Raven and Wiz. Cyborg joined them shortly after the first words came through.

/C=

Robin's head buzzed with questions. That shadow, could it be him?

"Come to battle inside Wayne's office building? My English human speech is excellent, no?"

"No, it's still heartless, just like your-

"Silly boy," grinned the Shadow rider clan leader. "You really think I would care? He sees me as friend, you...you are just vessel to him!"

Hmph, robin's smirk made the demon twinge with worry. ~His aura~Shadow thought by speak...

"You have gotten yourself drained by that demon lady. Not very smart of you, no?" He tutted to the hero who's face turned pepper red. "Now you're gonna get it!"

Laughter entered the hall from Shadow's deep vocal cords. Dick almost thought he was the dragon!

"Oh! You make me laugh youngster! Oh ho ho!"

he sniffed from happy tears. ~Soon your world will be no more...~"That was-

"Wait! You don't care if I attack! But-

The demon only tried to hold in his chuckle. "Like, I say prince. You will hold the power to serve dragon god-

The god laughed over the young man's voice which made him feel like he was choking on air.

"NO! I have to save the world! Not destroy-

"STOP IIT! Stop laughing!" He brought his hands over his ears. The sound of echoing laughs everywhere! It was heart-wrenching madness!

"Wh-why am I here...who am I..."

A new voice appeared, this one being a bit less noisy. More or less like a hum.

"It...is that you Vee..." He was so heavy and sleepy...needed to find, help...felt like he had gone into another stupor...wheels turning...gears...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ C

Slade's head snapped up. Who was speaking to him? Rini was the only one and she was busy treating his injuries. A thought occurred.

"Where-

Rini?"

"She's in the other room, but what are _you_ doing here?" Grumbling that he was lucky to find someone she finally came from behind the medical bed curtain. Raven Roth of the The Titans, teen was far from it. She was second oldest next to Cyborg.

Robin wasn't the one to tell so he had to do his own digging during the pact with Trigon. Then the dragon showed up-

"Ahem!" Raven tapped her foot to the tile floor. Idiot cousin to Vera was there as well.

"How did you get inside the tower? What exactly did she do to bring you here?" He was silent as if some force kept him dumb enough to be questioned by such high and mighty heroes. He would -

"And...who are you..?"


	23. Chapter 23

Teen Titans; Shadows And Creatures Of The Day

Chapter 23: On a Sunday Afternoon.

/A

He was silent, and to make matters worse, guilt washed over him in puddles, splashing in his face again and again. Like...breaking glass to the floor. Or a bell chiming rhythmically once and only once.

~The dragon won't feed off of my soul. I must not think. What is my name?-

"Are you ok? You don't seem too hot?" Rini greatly imprinted this feeling onto the others. As well as leaving his face warm from her breath. ~HE can NOT be serious...~

"Yes, who are you exactly." It was Star, away from the night's terrors and her room's empty lonesome other world feeling..Cyborg was sure that there were no more monsters hiding in her closet or, under the bed in that case.

~JUST WHO A- MUST BE..ME?~ he must be taking on this other body's true face and brain! It wasn't supposed to..to...

LATE!

"MY NAME IS WILL!" Rini and the others bounced back away from the echo.

"Well, hello!" Star's heart was on her sleeve. She could not let this dragon stop her from making new friends. She would break the curse by celebrating a new visitor! She threw on a smile that blew away even big ol Sladey. In a kid ex assassin's body!

"She is...always like that-

Raven stood before his mouth could spill his thoughts all over the room. "Wherever he goes, and whatever he does; he is all under your watch, Rini." With that she left by her own cloak as it swung over her. Billowing in the wave of angst and concern. She didn't find reason to believe that this kid was true to his word. Too hung up around the fact that he had Rini. In a situation he could use her to gain access to the tower whenever he wanted! Rini also said that her magic was the power she'd been born with on an alternate world.

It was so strong that even Raven could read that aura from head to foot and say; wow, about it to her friends...She was sure Rini was clean of impure energy...what about the kid...Will was it?

He did seem harmless now, but at some point later he'd be in a lot of trouble in-deedie.

/

"V?" Robin raced on foot to the clumsy little fox/dog guardian and called out. But the more it took him to run at this pace, the road only made him weak with thirst.

As he ran trapped in Shadow's web of deceit the demon boss was close. So close that he would bite down on that scrawny little neck and suck out the kid's essence.

Verra saw this and called with a gasp to Richard.

"BEHIND YOU!" he was scraped up quite a bit more than the youngster expected. But he did as he was directed and swung a fist out into a warrior's stance.

Turning now he could see a grumpy shadow rider in his wake. ~That was close.~ Vee was clearly sure the kid would have hand to hand combat as his only weapon.

"You, did this." He breathed roughly as he'd lost much of the stamina he possessed for a moment.

"Cat, **dog** was in my way." He explained with a clear head and a parched set of lips.

"Then again why must you suffer when you are not involved in battle? Mm?" he grew tired of waiting when the blood was right, ready and hot. He needed a king's -no! A dark prince's precious vein to break. Just a pinch. A small cut or incision would be enough to restore his powers. After all, Dracula _was_ his cousin in a way.

"Hyah!" Richard swung and was back on his feet when he noticed something was off. His energy must have been drained by that illusion of he never having caught the attacker. But he had! He was standing right in front of him.

Verra fell through a void in the floor as Shifter struck a hand up to grasp his canine fur. He was also growing weak and had little fight left in his dog. He kicked the demon in the face but the spiritual snatcher only persisted as Dick fought on.

The guardian knew the two had a grudge like Red's and Robin's own. The boss Shadow only laughed harder as he became hysterical with tears. Blood loss? Vee thought then gasped and clawed harder at Shifter. He called out then to Rob.

"Get out of there hero! He's after you-

"Umph!" Being pulled into a void-less black hole Robin tried his best with all his might to back down. The demon shadow clan leader only grew hungrier and thirstier with every swat. He finally grabbed the teen's wrist, then shoulders shaking as he grounded the Ex leader of the Titans. He grinned one large grin. And _**snapped**_ as Robin's head tried to turn away it was like a bad dream that would only end in silence and sweat.

**Crunch!**

"Wh...what have you done...?" Vee finally used his missile hairs of fur to send the shifting demon through back down to where he belonged.

He was too late. Blood tricked down the lips and neckline of the teen's and Shadow's.

"Master's orders." He left the kid in a blood losing slump before Verra plummeted into the guy responsible. The teen collapsed out of the clan leaders' grip. Onto the carpet in a heap his eyes were doubled in size and began to change in color.

Verra only snarled with a quick glance at the body.

"Why did you bite him if Roku's supposed to-

"Not up for the discussion-

Verra smashed him into a wall, pinning him to it with his missile fur.

"There won't BE a master to go back to if you don't tell me what you're after bub!" He clawed at the cloak that covered over Shadow's real form and garb.

"Make me mad..." Verra's muscle mass increased in size as well as his skeletal structure. His eyes glowing red as he'd become this great wolf form before. A curse in the name of Roku. The one to make him an angry fool of a prince and now guardian. The bristles of his fur covered body were as a thousand tiny needles. Filled to the brim with hatred.

"You get spiked!"

/B

"Again."

WHACK! The little spirit Pipette now cringed in the shadowy wake of the dragon lord and her new god. He'd been training her for what seemed like eons. To fight as a side stepper under his new rule was an honor indeed. She thought aloud.

"Why do you need the prince while you help so many?"

She dodged the blow and leaped high into the air. "Why do you wait for him! He has decided his fate...!"

Her voice now cascaded over time in the king's royal hall. She was truthful and innocent no longer, yet a part of her still questioned the light of her circumstance. The friends she had left far off in the other realm of powerful once allies.

He would create a part for her to play. Alice was not far off over hills in the valley for her feet had lead her to the castle; floating high above spirit Earth.

Her mage's boots and dark cloak were tied so they would hold her above all else. She had trained in the dragon's valley. Though this would only be partial to her true guise. Her hair was pleated into a loose braid. Long and slender she remained as well from eating food found within the woods. She'd grown powerful with her magic, made friends along the way and engaged in heaping helpings of knowledge of the Spirit Kingdom.

She'd even found dragon earth guarded by a band of marauders. Roku didn't want his old friends to find the barrier hiding earth's realm. The god's words only reached her slightly. She'd met with Thor and embraced her ancestor's spiritual essence after their return to the earth. She assumed that they had been cursed! But the long forgotten princess and lucky sorceress was befuddled when they asked her to join in the awakening of the sun. The once villagers she cared for left her the morning after to follow back to the gods and their judgment.

"I hope you missed me Aaron...Roku...my once and for all enemy..." She knew attraction spells far beyond a book's teachings. To levitate and to summon. Just as her friends, and has-been brother knew how.

He was not on vacation with her she had found; after all this time she knew of the mistress's plot to capture the bat and cage it till the end...the fowl of course would be captured, tormented and so on until he became a soul stealer aid...

A power source was drawn to the incredible. Yet danger awaited the others. To stall this part, she must.

She sent up a sigh to the wind. "Well...here goes nothing...!"

/B

Beastboy kicked a can leading out to the sidewalks of Jump City Avenue Park. This is where they all used to play and fool around while eating the food that they'd planned to cook on the grill. B always packed extra tofu dogs and veggie patties for him and Raven. Now there was an awkward man making awkward rules about what everyone should feel!Roku was a messed up kinda something. Terra was Tara and only B saw her the last time before she'd left town without a word. That or she'd been...

No,no,no! " groaned the green teen with a moan. "She's fine, there is no such thing as real baddies except for villains. Roku IS a villain. I am a Titan...only I don't feel like one..." he sighed with a sullen look about him. He sat on a wooden picnic bench and folded his hands over his face for the sake of solitude.

He sat up a moment later and ran his gloved hands through his spiky hair."It's gonna be ok...we won't get separated by...by..."

"Beastboy?"

"Gah-ah!" He fell off of the bench a bit out of shock. Someone with mid length blond hair and azure colored bright eyes with a hint of shadow had sneaked up behind him.

"Who?"

He sat up and squinted from the afternoon sun in his eyes. "Tara?...Is that you?" He grew distraught and frowned from a thought that it might be an afternoon glare from the rays.

"Beastboy? It's me. I've come home.." She was covered from head to foot in new gear. Her shoes had been replaced with mid ankle lace up boots. Her hair had light streaks of light lighter blond in a few to say the least. And her top was was a shirt with the logo of a T on it with the blackness of the shirt keeping it cool. Her pants were short with white stripes going up each leg. Also black.

But the one thing that remained were her goggles. The thing she treasured more than life-

"Oomf!" B was hugged into her arms as if she had changed more than ever this time.

"Where." He gave her a gesture to allow him some breathing space.

Where'd you go? I thought you forgot everything about us! This place..." he scratchily said.

"I'm going in to study for exams. My new parents...they want me to study to get into college-

She smiled though her eyes were directed at an old pal for life. Beastboy chuckled with a grin and explained his side to.

"That's awesome. The doom patrol always says that;Garfield Logan! You need to sit and listen so that you'll fight by our side again-

"I..also went to the Justice League...they needed to know so they got me inspired. I'm called Tara- Goddess of Earth. Seems like Slade was after her, not me...not that I care! He's the one though that brought me back. He even got me help. He...made up for his abusive nature,jerk."

Beast boy's jaw dropped slowly then he was in question mode.

"Tara! But that's who you are as a-

"I know." She rebuked as he silenced himself to leave her to explain. After the fight...i didn't know who I was anymore! I cried in any situation when I saw a hero in action. On or off the screens. It scared me that I'd lose control again. Then I wondered...who is Tara that Slade and his friends keep talking about? Then it hit me. I was the vessel of a woman in the past! Wiz even did a quick look for me too. He was super supportive. Even his earth power and power over earth made me jealous! He's cool when you get to know him." She beamed as her words grew stronger and her expression...better than the usual Terra?

"He told me to meditate daily. At first I was afraid that guy with the wolf costume would come after me. I'm still not happy about that." A leaf blew off of a nearby tree and she caught it. I was able to control the earth **and** the trees! Geo-kinetic was far from what I would end up as when I fully, blossomed!" The flowers on the tree became green buds and spring was upon them anyway.

Her smile was cheery and great for storytelling but, why Wiz... ?

"Why didn't you go to the league?" Asked the green boy. "Or us? What were you afraid of doing? You're our best friend- no, my best friend forever! We trust you T-Tara..."

"And I trust you too!" She smiled back. "But I didn't trust myself...or my heart so-

"Your powers?" He wondered as she was going to finish.

"Yeah. And it only got worse as I denied the incredible reality. Wiz was kind enough to teach me to trust in my own song...my own spirit..."

"So...you can join the team?" B asked.

She shook her head as he frowned with sad, confused eyes. "Why not? You're the very best there is-

She gave a convincing look of understanding. Reliable and sure she spoke in a poem of notes.

Song

It hunts for the heart

The spirit is silent

A fire

An open flame

Leads to truth

To the direction of Light...

"Wow...that was amazing! Did you write that?-

"No, it" ;she exclaimed.

"Is the song in my heart!"

/C

Broken glass...that sound was the shatter of breaking crystal...Raven was miles away, drained and returning to full power each day as the dying sun in the sky shone over her face. Its glow harbored a rich tapestry of color. The darkest hue of purple, red and orange shone deeper in her heart as she breathed in the sunlight and the coming night from the rooftops.

Her heart pounded nirvana until it was to be expected.

"Red didn't show? Guess I'll find a new pair of hands, once I dispose of the thief's..."

Veronica stood in the light as the sun finally breathed its last breath. The now raining sky, or what would be rain; Ronnie having left the other bother made Raven on edge. The picture of his pain now stopped. Paused from her view; walls up, she knew nothing more from his world.. Nothing but the man who was going to marry. His mentor that she'd gone to warn when Trigon collapsed all she loved around her. Cursing her down on the realm she now stood. She knew this Bat. He was still very worried for himself, no one else at the time. She had barely introduced herself to the league and that man...before meeting the Titans in California...what was to be their first accomplishment of that day.

"Come to spread more bad news?" Raven growled in a call out to the demon-ness.

Veronica spoke aloud over a thunder cloud's drumbeat.

She was laughing? Maniacally laughing hard! She reached in to a cloud. Fluffing it with her hands and shaping it into a figure. Her laughter stopped ringing in the younger teen's ears.

"What do you know!" Raven shouted over the thunder overhead. The waves in the bay grew in size to smash and bash into the tower sands.

"He loves me. He loves me not!" She continued with the game as the cloud turned into tiny imps that danced around the two. "Here!..." One of the imps took the call to bring a signed letter over to the Raven. Veronica was mocking her alright...

Raven used her seal breaking spell to open and read through the note. "A wedding...with the father of Dick Grayson...as the groom...?" her mouth went dry as she read it.

Ronnie laughed in a small chuckle and bounced slowly over to Rae. "Sweet? Chin up! You should believe this for the best! Here is the truth from my lips..."She whispered into Raven's ear.

"You lost him to a bat!-

"Wh- What's that supposed to mean...? Raven swat her away quick as a whip. "They had better stay away from that wedding...or else it's all over for the heroic Teen Titans!" Ronnie could not hold it in any more as she burst into fits of insane laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" He is Mine! There-is-nothing-left-to-say...Humph!" Raven peered at the invite then shook her head, and the villain's minions disappeared. "WAIT!" The wind was picking up fast, where,what was happening!

"Time to, go? NOO! Get back here!" Raven flew after the beast with bat's wings and noticed that she'd left a bit of info behind. Rushing away she dodged the smoke blast from the lady's gust.

"WATER, WATER RISE!" The wave was going to crash and destroy Jump City! It was a Typhoon!

Oh no...-

"HEEEY!" Looking down with a gasp she saw someone, though she had lost her suspect..

It was Aqua Lad from Titans East! He was getting the water off of its rampage. But what power gave him-

"It's going to wreck the city!" She cried over the wind and rain.

He began to show his strength in a swift motion of his wrist. Kind of like...

~_No no...not him..._~ She thought to herself. Not the time. Her power made the waves die down a bit. They needed more power. Aqua Lad was as responsible for saving the city as she was as his ally.

"Not...enough...power...!" surely Raven guessed it were only a phase. Something that did not mean to defeat the rise and pull of the sea. She wanted to save and protect the one thing she treasured most. The dragon king found his way to her past the walls she'd carelessly been leaving on autopilot...not smart.

The plague of flame burst through her like tiny lights going out one by one. Her body was unconscious, something had left her as her cloak shouldered the color white. She'd lost her shadow as she fell into the sea.

/C

Ronnie is spreading word then to third in command. Robin got drained of his energy, vampire bite! Oh no. And Rini's going to be crushed when she find's out..hem, Will's secret. But what about Nina! Will she recover? Tara's new look? It was not too easy... Alice will get to the castle right?

So this is it...wedding bells...sigh...or soul stealing demon spirit? Read and review!


	24. Chapter 24

Teen Titans; Shadows And Creatures Of The Day

Chapter 24: Nearing The End

/A

"It's going to wreck the city!" She cried over the wind and rain.

He began to show his strength in a swift motion of his wrist. Kind of like...

~_No no...not him..._~ She thought to herself. Not the time. Her power made the waves die down a bit. They needed more power. Aqua Lad was as responsible for saving the city as she was as his ally.

"Not...enough...power...!" surely Raven guessed it were only a phase. Something that did not mean to defeat the rise and pull of the sea. She wanted to save and protect the one thing she treasured most. The dragon king found his way to her past the walls she'd carelessly been leaving on autopilot...not smart.

The plague of flame burst through her like tiny lights going out one by one. Her body was unconscious, something had left her as her cloak shouldered the color white. She'd lost her shadow as she fell into the sea.

/

Wake up!-

The already free Calumon was unbound and had separated guardian form and cute fuzz butt to find Rob, and to watch over the Team across states.

Verra was sure that as Robin cradled his skull that his eyes were NOT red and with black irises. "He's not...going to let me go..." croaked the teen. He was not Roku's double this time. He was Grayson!

Cal only whimpered as the shifting one came to sneak up behind them. Rob was still half lost in shock, barely conscious. His fuzzy pal was able to use his crest in the middle of his forehead to blast out at the demon spirit. It's power had come from his other world in this body the guardian had been chosen to keep. The gods were careless. He needed to be stronger. Strong enough to beat his insecurities as a-

"Watch out!" Verra's wolf form shouted through mind spoken tongue. It was true. The shadow of his charge was going berserk. It looked like a mad wraith! Spinning and moaning above poor Richard!

"Kid thinks there is losses...in his future? No?" Shadow chuckled and continued to go all out with the shifter against the fox and wolf.

No! Veravakumu fought when his eyes turned a deadly red. WE WILL TRAIN HIM! THEE SHALL NOT BELONG HERE! YOUR RATH IS OVEER!" With a final exhaust of power energy he flew and shoved Shadow into the dark of his messy open portal. Pitch black with not a color to its face.

The wolf was mad. Made to be the ultimate weapon against the gods. Verra was not really a bad guy, just cursed and before knowing little Rokuro! That player Vee was always in India with family in the spirit world. But Kay ruled over a portion after Verra's mother grew ill from a mysterious cursed sickness. The priestesses' only thought the best would be to banish her, Vera's father's replacement stepped in whom he'd never met till that day. Who was he? Was he European? East Asian? Who was this intruding man of mysterious fate? Young teen Verra left to train in the mountain of his birthplace. But that is another story.

Later he encountered Roku the masked beggar at a procession, was cursed with prophetic codes, and turned demon spirit only to be shown mercy by Tara. Goddess mother of all.

"He's more than a student..he's a kid pal! I _can_ do this!" Vee collapsed back into his human form Takahara.

Kay was not present. How could he be?

Cal only showed as soon as he was to help Rob. His eyes still did remain blood red.

"What a-

"Shush...we'll fix it..." Disgruntled Calumon only climbed over onto Robin's lap. "I'm sorry..." whispered Dick.

/

Veronica just had to show! Only, in the wrong _room?_A co worker was flirting with another. It was king dragon himself in suit and tie. He was nonchalant as his spell stuck to her, steeling a wisp of life between teeth.

She froze with each thought of destruction. ~_No,no! He'll ruin my big chance_-

"Miss Ferguson! _So_ nice to finally see a familiar, em...face around."

"Too cooped up?" She wondered with a small cringe of a grin. "_What of Pippie!"_ She hissed now as she pulled him to her ear. Still his chuckle made her brush him off, pushing him away.

"I heard of an escaping Red. He's not been a good little thief...in fact...he harbors my son's Rokou...as of last night...

"Oh." She blinked at the set info. Clearing her throat she nodded back.

"Follow me, do not attract attention. Bruce Wayne could be-

"Takahara? Mister Shoji!" Very swiftly the demon king left her side. There was a new guest...in his wake of the afternoon on this, world.

His assistant or rather Takahara's had come from the lab and later from the meeting hall."Mister Takahara! You should be, resting...?"

He'd taken the look of the Scientist when she'd not been looking. "Show off..." thought Ronnie with a grunt.

Candace from Shoji's division in America gulped. She looked at his leg that had needed possibly stitches. When in fact it had...

"You...

"I healed up. Must run in the family! Don't we have a presentation to be..." he trailed off then to the assistant. Her jaw was from her mouth to the floor. "Hello? Candace? Are we ready to go?-

Ronnie could see her negative doubt of energy vibrating from Roku's alarming amount of energy. She was a goner. She and that kitten.

/B

Bebeep!

The alarming ring from Bb's communication device woke him up and left Tara grunting from the fall onto the grass.

"How, long wass I asleeep?" he rubbed his eyes not noticing Tara had been brushing off her pants. Her boots were put back on each foot. The city was not quiet. Her senses fumed. The old friends had been lying in the shade under an old tree that Tara prized as a good feeling of happiness. The park patrons were all standing as if...an earthquake!-

"Beast Boy! Gar? Get up!" Her voice went through one ear until her words boomed in past his eardrums.

"I'M UP!" She was looking pretty distraught as the sky began to clear. "No..." She grumbled to herself.

"What's up...Wha?" The ground shook. It was...an earthquake? He placed his feet back onto the grassy floor.

"Was that-

"Trouble." She's already strapped on her goggles. It was time to defend the city. Tara was gonna fight!

BEEP!

"The communicator?" Beast Boy heard it to. The ring was silenced when the device snapped to life.

"Hey, what's up?-

"Get back to Titans' tower pronto. We have a code red situation. A major melt down in the bay is being taken care of. Thank goodness for Aqua Lad.." Cy sighed at this only barely.

"I have to bring Tara, she's better and she wants to help-

"It's true. Wiz Greg's been teaching me! I have my powers back." She bit her lip waiting for an answer.

Kay nod to Cyborg who came back to full screen. "Make sure that everyone's safe. Then get here as soon as possible." Cy was worried. There must have been a wave of pressure over the matter. But helping the others was more than a job. It was a responsibility. They could do it.

"Cyborg, Out."

The screen went blank. The two teens at least were still connected for the moment.

/

"What if Nina isn't going to wake up? She wasn't doing anything wrong!"Kay planted his fist into a metallic table of the investigations room. The large computer did not respond. Yet he was there with another. To think only a few months ago he had been the one to be interrogated by goddess mother Isis! How strange that he'd been left to see to Priscilla Dear Heart away.

"Who are you really, Miss P.D? You'd better be ready to talk after-

She sung away her troubles in a hum. Dulling out the sounds, she then spoke."Why are you so tense? The girl is purely science not, magical in any way. I was inside the mind of her creator. Maya hasn't told you the half of this. True True." She chirped to the guardian under watch by the gods.

The fox guardian half prince only shook his head with a no.

"She's more human than any figuration I have ever witnessed!" His tone was smooth and a bit quick. Here was the spirit of woodland fairy tales. And here was the gods' one worry against them. Besides, Legendary Malchior, Veravakumu and Prince Rokuro as the past life of Richard's.

"I would gladly hand her over to you..."she faced the guardian with a wicked grin over her face. "But that would be against the rules..."

"What are your rules?" He questioned the flora and fauna spirit of the wood. "Why will you not do as we ask? She must tell us the truth; not you!"

She seethed and looked in the direction of her floating fingertips. Unbeknownst to the few the computer wasn't stupid. It was still a big part of Ronnie's viral payback. She watched as the girl in the soft fluffy dress and the boy in the white jacket disagreed on every thing. Everything was set into motion. Set to the right temperature and ready to go into the fire.

/

Raven could not speak or stand as she'd been bed ridden for almost two days! Now she knew what a target must have felt like all over again. Robin's vision of the room around him inhabited her dreams. Their link was a never ending chain of thoughts, memories, and hopes and dreams. Who would want to go after-

The dream world stopped processing throughout her mind. A memory came into view. He was in some populated area and it looked like a lot of fun for...

"Dick?" This was his past she'd never contacted, through him to reach before! She stood in the outer conscious as the subconscious took hold. It was possibly after the circus act on the high wire. The Flying Graysons were out and enjoying the night air.

A terribly cute, strong young Grayson boy was jumping up and down to get a chance to show his parents around. But then he was lost in a crowd. After his mother had gone to talk to one of the performers with her husband watching Little Richard, the growing sounds began to block his connection to the two.

~_Come, away_~ A voice was calling him through telepathy towards a tent in the middle of the grounds. "A fortune teller?" The seven year old was curious but cautioned against it. The woman's voice called again. She was grwing louder with each sound.

As if projecting the sound all around him now.

His eyes grew frightened, she was right across from the ticket booth! Why not just tell her?-

~_Come AWAY_!~

His heart. Raven could feel her sweat boil, it was a timeless paranoia. He was in danger.

"I-I-

"AWAYYY! HEEEHEEHEEE!" Everything went into a void. A trap.

"Dick!" Raven tried to grasp his arm, t did little to save him from the cursed world. He was engulfed in misery all over again...but it wasn't the woman across from him. It was something else. She saw, a spirit.

/

"Huh!" She gasped to quiet and to wake with sweat rolling down her cheek. Roku was messing with her, toying with fake memories. That had to be it. But it was so real...

She hugged her arms to her chest. As she tried to get out of bed, her inner voice spoke.

~_FALL_~

And she took to the floor just from that thought. Her back ached as she tried to climb up onto the bed once she cried softly;

"What's going-

CRASH! As the bed toppled off onto its side she fell back into shock. Someone tipped her hospital bed!

"Raven?"

It was Cyborg in the flesh. Starfire also, yet she seemed to be clearly clean in aura. Cyborg had blue around his with a hint of an orange ring.

"What has happened? Are you alright friend Raven? We heard the calamitous racket outside."

"Just..."she gasped in better air. Just, catching my fall." She gasped and then sighed to her friends. "It tipped." She pointed to the bed as Star helped her up. "I was only trying to stand and then this happened. Only no one was here but me.

Cy was busy checking for defects over the bottom of the bed's main structure. Everything's clean and rust no where to be found. A bolt was loose but the bed, tipped. That was very suspicious.

"Do not worry, you are safe now"; star smiled though a fear of it perhaps being Rokuro's darker side. That worry soon flourished and made her leave the room moments later after the debilitating incident.

"Where is Robin..."she groaned. "Friend Richard would know who to punish for their misdoings!-

"_What?_" The dragon son coughed on her level. Why did his breath look like smoke?

"You know his _name_? How? He isn't allowed to have his own-

Connections..."he grunted after being pounded into the wall. "This iiss a bad time...I'll call back later-

"NO! YOU WILL NOT TELL THEM!" She knew Richard was in a far place across time so. This wouldn't work if she remembered...he thought to himself in deep contemplation; "Rokou has Robbie, where is dragon lady-

"HNAAA!" She fired a bolt in to his face but he was quick to dodge the passing star laser tazer.

"You know right? So just forget him! Find someone better... The freakish double that looked as an older Richard Grayson might, smirked. She held her hand ready into a fist and fired almost too close this time! Boy, was she fast.

Heh...besides, that kid is nothing but a-

"DONT SAY ANYTHING! Release him from the spell, we want our Robin back-

The dragon son only cleared his throat and continued.

"Don't you mean, your bird? He quizzed. "He's had too much freedom. Not enough divine punishment...he's done this to himself. And look where it got him. Karma...

"What? Why would-

"Shh...he's long gone OK? The demon doppelganger only hissed through his lips. He couldn't deal with her now, too much to plot. Too many people to subdue into darkness. Starfire lowered her hands off of the delinquent's shoulders. She wiped her face to stop her emotions from tumbling forth. It hadn't helped. "Why are you-

"Sheesh! Ever heard of breaking up? It's too easy...wha? You crying, girlie?" this was too easy.

"Monster! Y-you do not sympathize with heroes...you are a - a monster!" she wept bitter as crushed brown and falling tree leaves. As if she'd stuck them into her mouth to chew. He stood by the door way to the room across from her own.

Sorry I can't stay. Hope you consider my offer, I've seen em all. Guy's minds are easy to-

"Huh? NONO!" The doppelganger had a secret, he could transform between sexes as if they were one and the same. She felt the clothing around her grow heavier. And her mask still very much was useful but...this body! Starfire's mouth fell open with a snap. Her eyes shut hardest and she let out a scream!

Backing into a corner she tried to fly but had trouble standing."You- you are a-

"EEEEEEEEEE!"

"Rokuuuuuuu!" she glared at the sky. This was a new form of petty Rokou, not just light and dark but male and...

"GAAAHH!" She kicked over a waste basket and stomped away down to the dragon's portal.

/

this is short to add in a new story! so, dun-dun-dadaa! Chapter 24 will be my last to end this one! See the rest on the same place! Review!


End file.
